Can't Fight This Feeling
by A Darker Heaven
Summary: Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (1/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:**Pre-slash.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta, **niblettk**.

Kurt simply did not know what he was thinking when he agreed to go to football camp. Well, that's not completely true. At the time, he agreed to go because he was so love struck that he would do anything to be closer to Finn. Now that Finn and Carol were living with them, Kurt spent more than enough time with the other boy. His crush had evaporated after the whole "GaGa incident," and now that he and Finn not only shared a house but a room, he realized that it had just been a crush, not true love. Kurt had survived his first crush, and his first rejection, and had come out of it stronger and smarter. And it was a good thing, considering his Dad and Carol were getting married this summer, which would make him and Finn stepbrothers.

And now he was stuck going to football camp anyway, and his dad looked like he was the one about to have a panic attack. Of course, Kurt was nervous too, but he did not show it as he got his Gucci travel bags out of the backseat of his dad's car. Finn got out and came over to help him with his bags and Kurt smiled at him.

In the school parking lot, the other football jocks were loitering around waiting to get on the bus that would take them to the camp. Finn went to put their bags on the bus, and Kurt looked around to survey everyone. His dad was talking to the coach about who knows what. He took a deep breath when it suddenly hit him: he was going to be spending the next week with boys that had picked on him since grade school.

Burt Hummel walked back over to his only son, who looked so out of place here amongst the sea of jocks that he couldn't help but worry about him, even though he knew his son was more than capable of holding his own. If there is anything that Kurt had proven to him over the years, it was his strength. Still, Burt knew it would not be easy, and he would not be there for him. He was more nervous about leaving Kurt than he thought Kurt was of leaving him, or at least, that was Burt's impression.

"Here, I meant to give you this, just in case you need it," Burt said, as he placed a wad of cash into Kurt's hand. He was pretty sure he would not need it here, but he worried. "You sure about doin' this, Kurt? I mean, I know you can... but you sure you want to?"

Never one to turn down money, Kurt quickly slipped it into his pocket. "Sure, Dad," Kurt answered, smiling just to reassure his dad. He had never even had any guy friends before; he did not really know anything about "male bonding," so maybe this could be a learning experience. He tried to be optimistic despite the sense of dread he felt inside. He realized that the only times he had spent the night away from home was with his grandmother or his aunt.

"It will be fun, and maybe I'll actually learn something about football so I know what you and Finn are talking about," Kurt giggled nervously, embracing Burt with a goodbye hug.

Burt was finding it that was becoming increasingly difficult to leave his son here. Kurt was not the only one who had trouble being alone. He had Carol waiting for him at home now, but Kurt had always been there to take care of him; he was always there to tell him not to eat the whole bag of chips or to take a break from work when he was stressed. And he did not want Kurt to get hurt here. In many ways, Kurt was still his baby boy in his arms.

"Work on that killer kick of yours. You saved this team," Burt affectionately ruffled Kurt's perfectly placed hair, even if inside he was feeling less than confident. "And just... Call me if you need to. Just call me anyway."

"I will. Every day. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," Kurt promised. "I've got Finn for backup," he added, just as the other boy came up to wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll watch out for him Mr. Hummel," Finn told him. Ever since Burt caught Finn calling Kurt those vicious names, Finn had been working hard to gain back that trust with his soon-to-be stepfather.

Burt knew he had to believe that with Finn around, his son was a little bit safer. He gave them both an uneasy smile and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder one last time before finally turning around and walking reluctantly back to his SUV. His son was growing up and finding himself, and he just wished it was not all happening so soon. Burt didn't want to embarrass Kurt by sticking around, so he drove off, planning to work on his cars the rest of the day to take his mind off of how he had just thrown his baby boy into the lion's den. It was then that Noah Puckerman ran up to Finn, a little flustered and out of breath.

"Dude!" Puck called after him. "Coach must have made a mistake... The locker room smells must really be messin' with his brain or something', 'cause he didn't bunk us together like he said he would." It was kind of a gay thing to want, Puck thought, but ever since they both committed social suicide by joining Glee club, they had not been nearly as popular around the other football guys as they used to be. It was kind of better for them to stick together.

"Really?" Finn said, his arm dropping from Kurt's shoulders, "Who are you rooming with then?"

Kurt looked on the interaction between the two boys with a bored expression, even though inside he was panicking a little about the rooming situation himself. Puck sighed, obviously not having the best start at the whole football camp thing this year. Ever since he'd joined Glee club he has been unable to intimidate like he used to. His shoulders sunken with defeat, he looked over in Kurt's direction.

"He put me with Kurt," Puck grumbled.

"_What?_" Kurt yelled.

"No, that's great!" Finn smiled, thinking it could have been a lot worse, "Now you can help me look out for him. I promised his dad I would."

"I do not need any looking after!" Kurt cried out defensively and glared at Finn for acting as though he were not right there in front of him.

Puck shot Kurt a put-off look at his outburst. Geez, he hadn't realized how much the kid actually hated him, not that he did not completely deserve that hatred. Puck thought being in Glee club would put them on the same level somehow, but he guessed he was wrong. Or maybe it was because Kurt really wanted to bunk with Finn. He suspected that was his whole reason for coming here, to crush harder on his friend.

"He's right; he doesn't need any looking after. Stop treating him like a special needs kid," Puck's own defensiveness surprised him just as much as it did the other two boys. "_We_ are the ones who are going to need the looking after!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise at Puck's defense of him. Before Finn could answer him the coach yelled that it was time to get on the bus.

"I'm sitting next to you," Kurt claimed Finn's arm quickly.

"Um, sure," Finn agreed, but tried to shrug off his arm, not wanting to give the other guys more reason to call them both gay for each other. Something in seeing Kurt automatically reach for Finn triggered something in Puck and his fists clenched in anger.

"Hey, Kurt, sit next to me, Finn is obviously going to get the first slushy," he shot his old friend a look and hoped Kurt would agree.

Kurt knew he was probably too touchy for most teenage boys. He was used to hanging out with girls, and that was just how girls interacted with each other. Hurt that Finn had shrugged him off, he immediately agreed to sit next to Puck without really thinking it through.

"Okay, Noah," he said politely, "I wouldn't want to get slushy on my outfit anyways," he added, before shooting Finn a look.

Puck hoped there was not a slushy machine at camp. He had never gotten a slushy facial before Glee, but ever since he'd joined the singing club and lost his power of intimidation, he lived in fear of it. He even had nightmares. He remembered learning something about Karma in one of his classes. Maybe that was why he was being so nice to Kurt. Or maybe it was his lips, or the way he danced. Oh god, what was wrong with him? Puck jumped onto the bus and sat in the back, where the cool place to sit was.

Kurt followed Puck and made a face at the school bus seat, but sat down daintily anyway, "So what exactly does one do at football camp?" He asked, just trying to make conversation.

Puck nodded and smirked at a few of the guys who were still his buddies. He slapped a few high fives even when he heard others laughing and whispering from the other seats. When he sat down he hoped sitting next to Kurt was not going to be a huge mistake. Hell, this was the kid he used to throw into a dumpster every morning. It did not do much for his reputation, or whatever was left of it, to sit here like he was not the tough guy anymore.

"Umm... Football?" Puck shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a week where coach just tells us how much we suck and tries to get us ready for next year."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Kurt shrugged, rummaging through his bag to pull out his iPod. He fully intended to listen to it and ignore everyone else on the bus for the rest of the trip. Puck watched out of the corner of his eyes when Kurt tapped his foot to music, knowing that if no one else was around he would be singing and dancing along instead. He wished he could see it happen, when Kurt did not think anyone was watching him. He shook that idea out of his mind right away; only a few hours without girls and Puck's mind was already starting to go crazy.

Kurt, lost in his music, thought that maybe the bus ride would not be so terrible after all. Until, of course, one of the bigger jocks stood up from his seat and pointed in their direction, "Hey, look guys! A girl sneaked their way onto our bus!" The jock laughed, and his buddies laughed right with him. Puck shot up out of his seat before Kurt could possible respond.

"Hey, fat ass! You're just jealous because he was the hero in our last game!" Puck shouted, and stormed down the crowded aisle in the middle of the bus. He got up in the other bully's face, determined to take back his role as top dog on this team and preferably in the entire school. He dropped his voice, whispering angrily, "And what did I say about him before!" He had always told the others that bullying the gay kid was _his_ job.

"Puckerman!" Coach screamed, "Take a seat and cool off before I dump you onto the side of the road right now!"

Puck gave the boy one more malicious look and finally backed off. Kurt watched the whole scene with wide eyes; no one had ever stuck up for him before, except for Finn and Mercedes. Oh no, he was not getting a crush on Puck! There was no way he was going to let that happen, he was not going to fall for another mindless brute. What did he have–a damsel in distress syndrome? Kurt shook off those thoughts as Puck sat back down next to him in a huff.

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt muttered softly.

Puck glared straight ahead when he sat back down next to Kurt, but only at a safe distance from the other boy, "Don't flatter yourself, Princess, I didn't do it for you." Luckily, he was very good at lying. "That guy has it out for me and I'm not gonna let him make this week hell. This is my chance to take back my leadership control."

"Oh, yes, of course," Kurt nodded, looking away from Puck to instead gaze out the window before looking back at Puck when he realized all he had said. "Don't call me Princess!" he whispered angrily. Puck rolled his eyes and lounged back against his seat, taking up most of it, as Kurt was sitting with his legs crossed, as usual.

"You act like one," Puck smirked.

Kurt glared and kicked Puck in the shin before he crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the window. Puck grinned, liking this game. Much like a little boy tugging pigtails, Puck pushed Kurt's leg that lay on top of the other until his dignified posture was ruined and stifled his laughter.

"Brute," Kurt growled in response, shifting as far over in the seat as he could. Puck grinned wider and gave Kurt a simple but definitely annoying poke to his arm.

"Pansy," he shot back at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and decided ignoring Puck was the best way to end this stupid game. He put his headphones back in and stared out the window, and it was not long before he drifted off to sleep and his head came to rest on Puck's shoulder.

Puck was half asleep himself when he felt the pressure on his shoulder. It felt good through his sleepy haze and he almost cuddled into the other body. When he realized, however, that Kurt had settled his head on his shoulder he snapped awake and gently shoved Kurt away.

"Pick another shoulder to get your beauty sleep on," he mumbled, hoping all the other guys did not notice. He knew sitting next to him would be a huge mistake.

Kurt just made an unhappy noise and leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window instead. He was so tired, having stayed up most of the night worrying about camp. Not only would he have to deal with boys from his own school, but all the schools in the county would be there and that meant even more thick-headed Neanderthals to deal with.

The bus' abrupt stop signaled the end of a very long ride, and Puck snapped awake, eager and ready to get off this cramped, smelly bus. He ignored the snickering of others, most likely targeted at him, as they were led to their separate rooms to unload. The room meant for him and Kurt was small, much smaller than he remembered them being from last year. Maybe he grew. He sighed and threw his two bags onto the top bunk, claiming it immediately like an excited little boy would.

"Dibs!" He grinned. One of his bags was an old beat up football bag with all his not-so-clean football gear, and the other was a trash bag tied together in duct tape that held everything else; hey, you had to do what you had to do.

"Oh my god," Kurt's mouth dropped open as he looked around the hideous room in horror, "This isn't real. I'm still asleep and this is my nightmare."

Puck started to unpack, or rather he began to make a huge mess of things. A few nude magazines slipped out of one of the bags. "What? It's not that bad, it could be worse. It could smell like a locker room," he shrugged. At least it had a window. When he realized that Kurt really was put off by all this, he rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you're gonna be a baby, have the top bunk."

"It's not about the bunk! Look at this place!" Kurt yelled, not understanding how Puck could think this was acceptable. He noticed what had spilled out of Puck's bag, and took a frightened step or two away from it. He pointed to them. "Noah Puckerman! What are those and exactly what were you planning on doing with those!"

Puck rolled his eyes when he realized what Kurt had meant, "Oh, come on, I know it's nothing _you've_ ever seen before, but a guy's got needs. _You_ may be able to spend a week without girls, but I can't." He snatched up the magazines and stuffed them under his pillow. Fine, if Kurt was not going to take his generous offer of the top bunk, he would take it.

"Whatever," Kurt said, sitting his bags down on the bottom bunk. "You better find other places to handle your 'needs' instead of our room," he warned.

Puck turned around to glare at him, yelling defensively, "Don't worry about my needs!" Kurt actually looked startled at Puck's outburst.

"I'm not!" He yelled straight right back at him, because he always gave as good as he got. He had to in order to survive in their small town.

"Good!" Puck shouted back. Kurt had a way of looking absolutely beautiful when he was enraged: the way his body tensed and stiffened and his blue eyes flashed with anger set Puck even more on edge, but he realized what he was thinking and shook those crazy thoughts out of his mind as quickly as they came. Just before Puck could storm out of the room, however, the two biggest bullies on the team slammed the door open and walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the Fairy Room. Guess what? We're neighbors," one of them said as they both grinned wide. Puck immediately stood up tall and glared at the jocks, trying to prepare himself for the fight that was about to happen.

"Oh fun! That's just the icing on the cake," Kurt grumbled sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the bullies as if they couldn't just snap him in half like a twig. Kurt had always had a problem with keeping his mouth shut, and with his wide vocabulary, why should he? But the bullies were not focused on Kurt, despite the boy's fearless attitude. Instead, they were targeting Puck. After all, Puck was not the one who saved their team with his killer kick.

"Great. Be sure to keep your gay sex noises down tonight, will ya?" Puck accused, taking a bold step forward, craving the dominance over the jock clique that he had lost the second he joined Glee club. The bullies did not back down, however, and just laughed to each other.

"We just started exploring this place... Specifically, the kitchen. And guess what they have!" One of them tried to stifle more laughter.

Before Puck could respond, another boy came through the empty door and threw a grape slushy directly at his face. Puck's entire body was coated with the icy, sticky substance for the first time, and he even felt it drip into his pants. Shocked, all he could do was stand, shell-shocked, as the other boys burst out laughing and walked away.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth in shock. A part of him–the vindictive part of him–was happy to finally see it happen. Puck had done the same thing to him on numerous occasions, and the asshole deserved it. But Kurt knew all too well how it felt, and Puck had not done that to him in a long time. Obviously, things had changed, and roles were reversed. So Kurt got over his shock quickly and got his towel out of his bag before he walked hesitantly over to the taller boy with it.

"Here, let me," Kurt told him gently, wiping the ice particles off the boy's face so he could at least see. He knew how much it could sting unprepared eyes. Puck was still in shock, not just from the icy slushy all over his face, but because he was realizing that even after trying to prepare himself for this day, no amount of preparation made it any less bruising.

"I can't believe I just got slushied. I can't believe it," was all he could say, not even noticing when Kurt got a towel and dried the disgusting fluid off his eyelashes.

"It's not the end of the world," Kurt assured him softly. He had never been this close to the other boy before, so had never realized how pretty his eyes were. He looked away quickly: he was not going to fall for another straight boy. Puck, still frozen in shock, held his arms out from his body as the liquid dripped onto the floor. He was in the same room with Kurt, and _he_ was the one to get slushied.

"It's... C-cold..." he shivered, his eyes still wide with surprise. It was a slushy of mostly ice, and he knew it had been like that on purpose for added suffering.

"Come on," Kurt coaxed, pulled Puck by his shirt out the door and into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and got some paper towels. "Uhm, you might want to take your shirt off before it drips into your pants."

Puck felt sort of like a zombie as Kurt dragged him away. He stripped himself of his wet shirt and looked down at how his chest was covered just as much as his face was. Purple was just not a good color on him, "It already has. And I'm not wearing underwear..."

Kurt tried not to gape at Puck being half naked. He instead tried to concentrate on wiping the rest of the slushy off of Puck's face. Puck felt for the nearest chair to flop down on it heavily with defeat. His pants made a squishy noise as he did; it had even gotten into his socks. It was funny how your life could change just within a split second.

"How did you ever stand it?" He asked Kurt.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Kurt shrugged, trying to tease lightheartedly. "Besides, things will change for you. You will be top dog again before you know it."

Puck could finally see, even though his eyes still stung, and it would take more than a shower to get the stickiness off of him. "Yeah, right," he mumbled angrily. Glee was social suicide, and he would never regain his former title. What was worse was he actually liked Glee even more than football. Puck looked up at Kurt, who was busying himself with the job of getting the slushy off his shaved head. He did not understand why Kurt was being this nice to him when he had been bullying him since they were little kids.

"Why are you helping me? I don't even know how many times I've done this to you," he muttered.

Kurt shrugged, for once not having the words because he himself did not understand why he was helping him through this, "I guess it because of that reason. I know how humiliating it is. And there were times I wished I had a friend to do this for me."

Puck did not deserve this–not after all he had done. By joining Glee, Puck had taken a huge, dangerous step into another world. It took joining Glee club for Puck to really realize what was important in life. It took a slushy in his underwear.

"You have friends. More than I do. You weren't the one to get the slushy facial your first day of football camp," Puck mumbled.

"I have friends now. I didn't before Glee," Kurt replied, making a face at the state of Puck's slushy-soaked Mohawk, "You might want to take a shower. That would get rid of all the slushy at once."

"What are you doin' here, anyway?" Puck asked, cocking his sticky head up at Kurt curiously. He thought of his friend Finn and his roommate's little crush and he grabbed the towel from Kurt and tried to wash the sticky slushy off his bare chest.

"I decided to stick with football a little bit longer. At least until Coach finds a new kicker," Kurt told Puck. He had a feeling that Coach was not trying very hard to find a replacement, however, "Plus, it gives me something to talk with my dad about. We don't have very much in common."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that makes sense," Puck said, giving a frustrated growl when he tried to wipe the slushy off his chest and it only made him stickier.

Kurt smiled shyly, "I'll leave you to it, then,"

"Yeah… Thanks," Puck said awkwardly, watching Kurt leave.

******* **

**This story will be 27 chapters long and updated on a weekly basis until it is completed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (2/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**R  
**Warnings:** pre-slash, graphic mentions of sex.  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including the first season finale.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta, **niblettk**. This chapter was partially inspired by **an interview with Chris Colfer**, where he admitted to not just being a sleep walker, but to dancing in his sleep.

Puck groaned as he stretched out his leg until he was practically doing a split, but it was not the painful type of groan, brought on by stretching sore muscles that he had never used before. Kurt had taken his rightful place as leader in the early morning group stretches before practice, because Coach said he was the most flexible and was better at it than "any of you meat-heads." Well, Coach was right.

Kurt was flexible the way only the women of Puck's fantasies could be. He had the legs of a God, and he was not shy about showing them off. Puck groaned again, only half heartedly following along with the motions, so focused on the way the boy's muscles moved and clenched and his body bended. Yesterday, Puck got a boner just from watching Kurt stretch his legs in pants that were far too tight for football camp. He blamed it on the fact that he had not been around a girl in days, and it was starting to get to him, being a sex shark and all. It was a perfectly rational explanation, and he was not worried.

However, there were a couple of boys a few feet behind Puck that had been watching Kurt stretch the same way Puck had.

"Damn, look at how flexible he is… I bet he'd bend any which way you wanna fuck him," whispered one of the boys to his snickering friend. Puck heard it loud and clear. His hands clenched into fists: _were they really that crazy to think they could have someone like Kurt?_

"Shut the hell up!" Puck whipped around to whisper harshly, and it was the first time he took his eyes off the boy in center stage, who now had one perfectly toned leg above his head. "I think you two are in the wrong camp," he accused.

"Yeah dude, I don't want to hear about that!" The guy's friend, embarrassed that Puck had overheard them, whispered harshly.

"You are both idiots then," the one boy gave Puck a look. "Just think about it. Get that boy on his hands and knees and you won't know it's not a girl's ass you're fucking. How many of your girlfriends actually let you fuck their ass? I bet you he'd bend over pretty real fast for some of my cock… and I bet his pretty little mouth would look nice stretched around my-"

The more the boy behind him talked, the more frazzled Puck's nerves were getting. Until, of course, he had heard quite enough and snapped. Puck whipped back around, stood up, and loomed over the pervert.

"_Shut up! Just shut up. Don't talk about him like that_!" Puck shouted, and everyone, including Kurt, who was bending over to reach his toes, turned around to watch his sudden outburst. "As if anyone would get with someone like you!" Puck shouted. He had meant to say that Kurt was way out of this guy's league. If he thought that Kurt was just going to bend over and take him, he was wrong.

"Hey, Puckerman! Turn around and worry about your stretches!" Coach yelled. He looked back at Kurt, hoping the boy would take back his leadership control over the team, but he was clearly not paying attention anymore either. He was looking in Puck's direction with a confused, squinty-eyed look on his face. Coach threw his hands up in the air. "All right, take a break!"

Puck was the first to get out of that crowd, but not before he gave the bad-mouthed boy another threatening look. "Piss me off again and I'll make a slushy facial seem like a cool summer breeze," he growled, walking away before the other boy could react. Puck sat down on a bench with Kurt, who was sitting cross-legged and drinking his water with a straw. He coughed nervously before he spoke.

"Listen, Kurt... I know you're here to prove everyone wrong and everything... but maybe this isn't the best place for you," Puck shrugged, his eyes grazing across the field, focusing anywhere but on the boy next to him. Kurt glared at Puck, who had invaded his personal space here on the bench.

Kurt sighed. He thought the other boy was different now, but he guessed he was wrong. "Good thing I don't give a damn about what you think," Kurt shot back angrily, and Puck raised his eyebrows at his fiery comeback. Puck suddenly realized regretfully how he must have sounded to him. Kurt had every right to be defensive.

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to help. You should hear the way some of them talk... You're better than them," Puck tried to say, focused on tying his sneaker. Kurt frowned, turning his head to study Puck. He had not heard what the other boy had said to Puck, but thinking back on it, he could tell that Puck had stood up for him.

"People are always going to talk. They always have," Kurt shrugged, as if nothing fazed him, "I can't let some back woods hicks get me down."

That night, Puck could not sleep. He could hear Kurt's soft breathing from just below him, and it was as distracting as if the boy was snoring like a demon. He had never noticed before that Kurt tossed and turned so much in his sleep. It was almost like Kurt was having a nightmare, and it was keeping Puck up.

"Kurt," he mumbled drowsily, "Kurt, quit shakin' the bed."

In his dream, Kurt had finally gotten his solo (take_that,_ Rachel Berry!) and right as he finished, the "Single Ladies" song came on and he had to give an impromptu dance number, and all with his name in lights behind him.

It took another minute for Puck to realize that this was not normal tossing and turning. With a frustrated growl, he sat up in his bunk bed and climbed halfway down the ladder before jumping to the floor with a thud. His eyes, adjusted to the dark, focused on Kurt who had kicked off all his covers and was in fact dancing in his sleep. _You've got to be kidding me_, Puck thought to himself.

"Kurt," Puck tried to stir him awake by saying his name again. He was looming over the boy in only his boxers, and his arousal from being half asleep was bulging under the fabric. Kurt was still deep in sleep when he reached out a hand to grab Puck to pull him down on top of him, fully intending to snuggle him like he would a teddy bear.

Puck let out a surprised yelp and he instantly froze in place. When suddenly Kurt was underneath him, he could not think straight or even breathe. There was pressure in all the right places, and Kurt, so boyish and innocent in sleep, was warm against him. Through the cover of darkness, Puck looked down at him. The boy was overwhelmingly, no… _obnoxiously_beautiful as he slept, even in the chaos of whatever dream held him. Puck watched him carefully before he dipped his head to his neck to breathe in his scent experimentally. He smelled oddly like cherries, and it was intoxicating. His Puck nuzzled him like a lover, overcome suddenly with need for him he did not know he was harboring.

Kurt's dream suddenly took a sharp turn, and Kurt moaned as his dream lover nuzzled his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give his dream boyfriend better access to his neck and he grew hard as his lover's weight pressed down on him in all the right places. He spread his legs and canted his hips up against the other boy's, seeking the friction he so desperately needed.

Puck swallowed his gasp when Kurt opened his legs. Kurt was wearing a T-shirt and red plaid pajama pants, but he could still tell the boy was getting aroused. He was so beautifully flushed even in the darkness, and for a moment Puck almost lost himself. Yet when he felt that arousal against his own, he panicked.

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up," Puck shook him. Kurt's baby blue eyes opened wide when he was stirred from his dream, and when he saw Puck's face he immediately thought the worst and pushed at Puck's muscular chest angrily.

"Puckerman, if you prank me I will... do something awful to you!" He threatened, and Puck winced. _Had he really been that much of a jerk over the years? And did Kurt really not realize the position they were both in?_ Their groins were still against one another's, and Puck was still firmly on top of him.

"I'm... I'm not pranking you," Puck stuttered, "You were having a dream. You pulled me down on top of you… and you know what they say about waking a sleep walker…"

"Oh," Kurt eyes grew wider when he was finally aware of his surroundings. He looked down between them at their current positions and he blushed when he realized he was hard. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Puck realized that he was actually nervous. Noah Puckerman did not get this way, especially not in these kinds of situations– in bed with another person. He was a sex shark, after all, and sharks do not stutter and their hearts do not hammer out of their chests. But it was as though the mask he held up to the world melted away there in the darkness, and he was feeling himself for the first time, and there was only him and Kurt.

"I... I don't want you to be sorry," Puck whispered, as if they were sharing secrets, making no effort to move off of him. Kurt looked up at Puck. Maybe it was because the lights were out, and just like they were in there own little world, but Kurt found himself reaching out to hesitantly touch Puck's face. Puck felt his delicate hand come up to cup his jaw and he ducked his face to Kurt's neck to inhale him again. God, he smelled good.

"You smell like cherries," he told him awkwardly, too busy wondering what he would taste like to think of a better thing to say. He lifted his face from his neck, their mouths so close but still so far apart. "You've never kissed a boy?" He asked, already knowing the answer; neither had Puck, really. But he had kissed plenty of girls, and he knew a thing or two about the perfect kiss. He wondered if it would be different kissing Kurt. Kurt had, by far, the best lips he had ever seen.

"No," Kurt whispered back nervously. He was trembling underneath Puck, but from fear or from excitement he was not sure.

Puck could feel the smaller boy's body tense under him and it only made his breath quicken. Through the darkness he could tell their lips were mere inches apart. He had never felt this way after being so close to someone before. Sex for Puck had always been an easy outlet to his bottled up emotions, but this was different; this was very different.

"You ever wonder what it's like?" Puck asked in the same hushed tone.

"All the time," Kurt nodded his head nervously, and now that he was actually talking, he could not seem to stop. "I asked Brittany what it was like. She didn't seem that excited about the topic but I guess that makes sense, since I'm pretty sure her and Santana are doing the deed…" Puck stared at Kurt's lips as he spoke, thinking that kissing a boy must be so much better than kissing a girl. With boys, you could be a little rougher with them. And Puck liked to be a little rough.

He grinned, thinking that Kurt looked irresistibly cute as he rambled on nervously, but he decided to shut him up the best way he could by pressing his lips hard against Kurt's. It was a close-mouthed, chaste kiss at first. It broke quickly, but it still sent sparks up Puck's spine, and it left both boys only wanting more.

"I'll show you what a real kiss is like," Puck breathed before his lips found Kurt's a second time, this time moving his lips against his and flicking his tongue out to taste him.

The second kiss surprised Kurt more than the first, because he honestly did not think it would happen again. He gasped in surprise when Puck's tongue flickered against his lips, causing his mouth to open and yield to the other boy's questing tongue.

Puck's hands itched to touch him, but he knew that would go too far. He was terrified of doing anything more that might end this kiss. Taking Kurt's parting lips as permission, he kissed him slow and gentle, deep and thorough, and he swore he tasted just as good as he smelled. Kurt tasted adolescent and decidedly male but soft and sweet at the same time and it sent shivers of excitement through Puck's body. Nothing that felt this good could be wrong. But just like that, the spell was broken, and Kurt finally came to his senses enough to push Puck away.

"Noah Puckerman! You can't kiss me! You're straight!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice a bit squeaky. Puck jumped back from Kurt and sat up on the bed, his eyes downcast to the floor.

"I know I'm straight!" He whispered back harshly. "But... I like you, alright? I know it's weird and I don't understand it either, but... You're different than anyone else. I think I've always..." Now it was Puck's turn to ramble. He did not understand Kurt's hold on him. "You're just a lot cooler than I thought you were. Joining Glee club may have been social suicide, but I guess it opened my eyes a little..." He trailed off, unable to explain something that he could not even properly explain to himself.

Kurt stared, his lips still burning with the kiss. This was the boy that had tormented him since grade school, the first boy to call him a faggot, and that was before Kurt even knew what that word meant. After Puck had said it, it caught on like wildfire between all the students.

"Puck, there aren't any girls here. I understand if you're... a little lonely. But this isn't you: you don't like me, you never have. You have made that painfully obvious throughout the years," he spoke softly. Puck only growled in frustration and shook his head.

"You know, you aren't the only one who's misunderstood these days. Everyone always thinks of Puck the bully, Puck the jock, and no one sees the other Puck. I just get blamed for anything and everything," he groaned, his voice heavy with the teenage angst he wore so well. He bravely turned his head to look through the darkness down at Kurt. "You know... You're prettier than most girls. And you dance and sing better. I watch you all the time…" he admitted, wishing that he could be romantic. That was what Kurt deserved. Kurt deserved someone who could sweep him off his feet on a white horse, or some fairy tale crap like that. Puck was far from anything of the sort.

Kurt was glad the darkness could cover his blush. And who would have thought a few nice words from Noah Puckerman would make him have butterflies in his stomach? "Well, I… Thank you," he whispered sincerely. "But Noah, I can't fall for a straight boy again." He had his heart broken into a thousand pieces once and he would not let it happen again.

Puck sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I'm nothing at all like Finn. He's an idiot. For god's sake, he thought a hot tub got Quinn pregnant. I mean, even I know that–" He stopped when he realized how far off topic he was getting. This was not the time to trash talk Finn.

He sighed, and bravely shifted closer to Kurt. The smaller boy tensed. "I bet Brittany didn't feel those shivers I felt when I kissed you," he whispered.

"I... I was cold. It's chilly in here," Kurt reasoned, coming up with an easy excuse.

Puck could think of plenty of ways to warm Kurt up, but scaring the boy away was not his plan. He knew Kurt was lying. The kiss was anything but cold. "You want a blanket? Mine might be warmer," he suggested anyway, in an attempt to show the boy that he could be gentle. "Here..." He stood up to bring his own sleeping bag down to Kurt's bed.

Puck always had a way of making Kurt feel off his guard and now that he was being nice, it was very confusing. "Umm… Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Puck dreaded the thought of climbing back to his own bed, only for both of them to act like nothing ever happened the next morning. And yet, he knew that there will always own a little part of Kurt that belonged to him after tonight. He had been his first kiss from a boy. No matter what happened, Puck would always at least have that. He was quickly learning, however, that it was just not enough. He wondered what Kurt saw in Finn that he did not see in him. _I'm so much sexier than that dumb ass_, he thought to himself.

"You may never like me back, but I would never have done what that asshole Finn did to you," he muttered, and he barely recognized himself at that moment.

"No, you would just rather throw me in a dumpster or stuff me in a locker," Kurt snorted.

Puck could not help but snicker to himself in recollection of all his pranks. "I can't believe you could _fit_ in a locker," he teased. Pranking Kurt had always given Puck a reason to touch him without being judged or rejected, or even needing his consent at all. Now, he was pleading for it.

"Shut it," Kurt protested sleepily. He should be more on guard with the other boy so close, but he was very tired, probably due to all the dancing in his sleep. His eyes could barely stay open, and Puck took advantage of his companion's drowsiness to gaze down at him. He gently brushed a lock of brown hair out of his face in an affectionate gesture, and Kurt hummed happily at the touch before he drifted off to sleep. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Puck had not gone to his own bed yet, and part of him hoped he stayed right where he was.

Puck knew he was going to have to work much harder for Kurt, much harder than he was used to; he was used to getting what he wanted, but for once, he was going to have to earn something. He could have any girl in the school. Hell, he even had Rachel at one point, not that he ever really wanted her. And looking down at Kurt, he felt like he had never really wanted any of them.

Kurt was asleep now, and this time his body was not trying to win any dance competitions. Puck wanted to crawl up beside him under the warm covers but he knew the next morning Kurt would hate him for it. He sighed and climbed the stairs to his own bed, sleeping on nothing more than an empty mattress.

TBC…

**Next chapter will be posted next Saturday barring any problems. Pleas review and let us know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (3/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including the first season finale.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**.

The next day, Kurt avoided Puck at all costs. He made sure he was up and out of their room before the other boy woke, which was not hard to do, considering Puck overslept and missed early morning practice anyway. Kurt ate breakfast with Finn and Mike Chang, and the rest of the day was spent running drills for football.

Yet as night fell and the dark thunderclouds starting rolling in, Kurt knew he could not hide from Puck forever. He made sure he was in his bed early, and by the time Puck finally got back to the room, Kurt was already faking sleep.

Puck trudged into their room, soaking wet from the rain and dripping heavily onto the floor. Coach had to call it a day early, but Puck had walked all over camp trying to find the perfect treat to give Kurt, who he had barely seen all day. Halfway through his search it had started pouring, but he did not really care. He was not sure how to win the boy's heart, but he thought that maybe he would try a present. It had always been so easy for Puck to manipulate people. He was used to making girls swoon over him with just one look, but he knew winning over Kurt would be a challenge. And Puck liked a good challenge, as long as he got exactly what he wanted in the end.

He did not know why he wanted Kurt so badly. He did not know how long he had wanted him. He knew it was against everything he had ever stood for, and hell, his mom would probably kill him. But he also knew he had never wanted anything more in his entire life. He was beginning to realize that all these years of bullying him had just been an excuse.

His heart sank, however, when he found Kurt asleep in bed. _All that for nothing_, he thought to himself. He sighed, feeling defeated, and tossed the wrapped up chocolate chip cookies onto the sleeping bag–_his_ sleeping bag–that Kurt was curled up in.

"I... I thought you might like a snack," he told the sleeping boy, knowing that he may as well be talking to himself. He slipped off his shirt and pants that were soaked through and slipped into a pair of sweat pants. Without his sleeping bag, it got a little chilly at night. Kurt was spoiled rotten with his down comforter _and_ Puck's sleeping bag, but Puck was not jealous. It only gave him more of a reason to sneak into Kurt`s bed with him tonight and share the warmth that was half his anyway. And it would happen, he decided, but all in good time. He climbed up to his own bed and tried to work up the courage. He lay down and stared up at the ceiling, watching the lightning play shadow tricks, and tried to convince himself not to be such a wimp.

Noah Puckerman was no wimp. He took what he wanted. So why was this so hard?

Kurt told himself over and over that he was safe under the covers each time he heard the crackle of thunder outside the window. He heard Puck climb to his own bed and realized that now would be the perfect time to see what the other boy had gotten him. Usually, his curiosity would have gotten the better of him, but he found that he could only lay there and tremble: he hated thunderstorms, he had always been terrified of them, and age had not changed that. He usually got in bed with his dad during storms like this, and he missed his dad terribly right now. A sob slipped out of him at the thought of his dad being so far away.

Puck heard what sounded like a whimper from underneath his bunk, even over the roar of thunder. "Kurt? Are you having another dream?" He whispered to the ceiling, and when he got no response, he ducked his head below to find Kurt very much awake.

"Did you not like the cookies?" Puck asked timidly, wondering if whatever was upsetting Kurt was somehow his fault.

Kurt was startled when he looked up and saw Puck looking down at him. "Cookies?" He sniffled, glancing down to see what he had meant. "Oh… No, I love them," he assured.

Puck beamed with happiness. "Good, we can share," he grinned excitedly. He knew now was his chance to jump down onto Kurt's bed and have a snack. Before he could, however, there was another boom of thunder, followed by another muffled whimper, and he finally realized what was happening: Kurt was crying.

Puck practically flew out of his bed and landed on the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked, as gently as he could.

Kurt shook his head, embarrassed that Puck had caught him crying. Another crack of thunder had him practically leaping in Puck's arms as he sobbed into the other boy's shoulder. Puck grunted when he suddenly had an unexpected lapful of Kurt Hummel, but Puck's arms instantly wrapped around him protectively before it could even properly sink in what was happening. He brought Kurt closer into his lap and smiled when he was certain the boy could not see his expression. It may be selfish, but Puck loved the feeling of Kurt needing him.

"You're scared of thunderstorms?" He asked, dying to tease him, but wanting to keep holding him like this even more. Kurt nodded jerkily against Puck's shoulder.

"I want to go... go home," he stuttered out.

Puck brought the sleeping bag up over them both and shifted, with the boy still in his lap, so he could lean his back against the wall. Puck knew Kurt was homesick, probably because he had never been away from home this long. Tomorrow was the last day of camp, and he was finally breaking.

"I can call your dad if you want," he offered, even though he did not really want to call Mr. Hummel; he wanted to be the one to comfort him now.

Kurt was quick to shake his head no. If Puck called his dad, Burt would be up here and have his stuff loaded up in the car before Kurt even got off the phone. He needed to prove to his dad that he could do this, even if he couldn't prove it to himself. His sobs were beginning to calm, but be still squeezed Puck tighter every time the thunder shook the building.

This was a pretty vicious storm, and Puck selfishly hoped it would never end. He nuzzled the boy's hair affectionately, breathing in the scent of his girly, fruity shampoo, and ran his hand soothingly up and down his back.

"It's okay. I'll keep you safe," he whispered, and Kurt began to relax in Puck's embrace.

"It was storming the night my dad got the call that my mother had been killed. She was driving home and a drunk driver hit her," Kurt admitted to him quietly. He felt for some reason as though the other boy deserved an explanation. Puck was surprised with the confession, and for a while, he was respectfully quiet. No one really knew what happened to Kurt's mom because no one really asked, not even his closest friends. Puck felt privileged to be important enough to know.

"That's terrible," he whispered finally, his hand still soothing up and down his back. Having only one parent was hard–Puck knew that from experience–but he could not imagine how hard it must have been for Kurt to lose his mother like that, "Storms can't hurt you."

"Doesn't feel that way... Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt finally had to ask. Puck held onto Kurt as he trembled, scared that at any moment he would not need the comfort of his arms anymore and turn away from him. The question caught him off guard and he really did not know how to answer it. Suddenly, he was not so confident.

"I thought I told you why," he answered him simply.

"You did. I guess I still don't quite believe it. I'm not one of your soccer moms, after all," Kurt smiled. Puck relaxed in their warm cocoon of blankets and one adventurous hand travelled farther to explore the small of Kurt's back. Kurt was deliciously toned in all the right places, and God, his legs...

"I'm sick of girls our age… and girls twice our age, too. I'm bored with them," he tried to explain, both to Kurt and himself.

Kurt realized that talking seemed to keep his mind off the storm. "So you decided to give boys a try?" He asked disbelievingly. He shivered and arched into Puck further when his fingers delved into his lower back.

Puck frowned. "No, I'm not gay," he was quick to answer, a little defensively, but his hand did not stop its light touches up and down his back. "Just because I like you doesn't make me gay. I think people are more complex than that," he shrugged. In fact, he did not think there was a name for what he was. He knew he would always like girls, and Kurt was the first boy he had ever liked, and he would probably be the last. "I just like you, okay? Do I really need more of an explanation that that?"

"Alright," Kurt was willing to let the subject drop for now, since it seemed to bother Puck. The storm did not seem to be letting up, and Kurt snuggled further into his embrace. "Sleep here tonight," he whispered sleepily, feeling safe in Puck's arms.

"I'll do it for another kiss," Puck proposed teasingly. Puck hardly had to be convinced to stay in bed with him, but Kurt did not have to know that. Another big boom of thunder shook the windows and Puck's arms around Kurt instinctively clenched him tighter, as if the weather itself was encouraging them.

Kurt would have hesitated before that last crash of thunder, but he lifted his head and quickly turned to kiss Puck chastely on the lips as if it would make it all go away. Puck felt like he had been struck by that bolt of lightning when their lips finally crashed together, even if it ended before it even began. He felt a pleasurable chill run up his spine, just from knowing that it was _Kurt_ who had just kissed _him_. But Puck was never one to settle for second best.

"I thought I taught you how to properly kiss last night," he teased, his voice barely a whisper. But in the silence of their room and between the deep rumbles of thunder, he knew Kurt heard him loud and clear, "I'll have to just teach you again, I guess."

Puck found Kurt's lips in the darkness and kissed him again, hard. Later, Kurt would be surprised how quickly he melted under Puck's kiss. Kurt was no expert on kissing, but even he could tell Puck had talent. This kiss was harder than the first they shared, but just as intense, and Kurt found himself moaning against Puck's lips. This kiss was a little more demanding, a little more passionate; there was a lot more confidence in the way their tongues found one another's, probably because Puck had been dreaming of exactly this for hours that day. Encouraged by the soft moan, Puck gently lowered both their bodies down on the bed, their lips still locked.

Kurt pulled away when he felt his back hit the pillow."You said one kiss!" He protested, sounding scandalized and turned on at the same time. Puck, dazed, looked down at him, still feeling Kurt's lips on his and the taste of him on his tongue and he could not think of a single good reason why they had stopped.

"That _was_ one kiss," Puck stated simply. "You taste really good."

"That was a really long kiss, and besides, I think the first one counted as one…" Kurt rambled nervously, before he realized what else Puck had said, "Really? What do I taste like?"

Puck grinned and licked his lips, savoring the boy's taste. "Last night you tasted like cherries. Tonight you taste like..." He bit his own lip as he thought hard, and deciding that he could not possibly determine his flavor without getting another sample taste, Puck landed his lips on his once again. He withdrew before Kurt could protest about the number of kisses they were allowed to have. "Like strawberries," he grinned.

"Strawberries?" Kurt could not help but smile then, and he was thankful for the darkness of the room to hide his blush. "I don't think us kissing is a good idea. I mean... we really don't even know each other and I definitely wouldn't call us friends."

Another bolt of lightning was followed immediately by thunder, and Kurt's body tensed up again in Puck's arms. Puck was silent after yet another rejection; it left a sting. The only sound in the room was the rain pattering on the window.

"You don't really know Finn, but you liked him. And you weren't exactly making friendship bracelets with him, either," he pointed out.

_Well, that was true_, Kurt thought. The only reason the crush had started was because Finn had stuck up for him, just once. It was hero worship: he had finally come to realize a little too late in the game. He whimpered when there was another flash of lightning, and he realized that Finn would never have done this for him. He would never have held him through a storm. Finn still was not comfortable even touching Kurt. At least Puck never had a problem with that, even if the touching was not always the good kind. _It was the good kind now though,_ Kurt thought.

"You keep bringing Finn up, but you know I don't like him like that anymore. We're practically brothers now. Our parents are marrying each other in a few months," Kurt mumbled when the next rumble of thunder was distant and the storm finally began to settle.

Puck felt a little more reassured with Kurt's reluctance to talk about Finn, but not much. Maybe he finally really did stop liking him once the reality sank in that they were going to be kind of related. But Finn was Kurt's first crush, and he knew how long it takes to get over something like that.

"You need a man, not a boy," Puck teased lightheartedly, giving Kurt his best grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically, "And I suppose you think you're that man?" He was starting to believe that Puck might actually like him. He had thought for sure that his novelty would have worn off by the end of camp, and he was sure that Puck was going to realize that Kurt was not really what he wanted and go back to giving him daily slushy facials when he realized they were going home and he would be surrounded by girls again. And it was weird, having someone actually like him. Kurt had all but given up hope that he would have a boyfriend before he was out of this small town and in college.

"Yeah, I am," Puck answered back cockily, wearing another arrogant grin. He hoped that Kurt would not notice that the storm had passed, and only the dull purr of thunder remained now in the distance. "But just don't ask me to explain it. It's not one of my jokes, either," he added, sincere.

"I think I'm starting to believe you," Kurt whispered. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Puck again but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

Puck did not know what else to say that might convince Kurt of the truth, and he could not say he really blamed him. He did not deserve his trust after all he had done, but he was determined to earn it. "I'm sorry for all those times I dumped you in the dumpster or stuffed you in the lockers. But I'd do it all over again if it meant I'd touch you," he whispered.

"You are so weird. I should have known you were just pulling pigtails," Kurt teased, his fingers idly playing with Puck's T-shirt. "I have a confession to make... It might have been me who set off those stink bombs in your locker," he admitted, trying to hide his grin. He had always gotten back at Puck for his pranks, but he was always sneaky about it. He was the one who stole all the towels out of the locker room so Puck had to walk naked to his locker when he got out of the shower, and he was the one who spread all the rumors about Puck having a STD. He also was the one who showed Santana how to check credit scores, which led to her dumping Puck. "There might have been a few other things I did to get back at you…"

Puck gave Kurt a devious grin. Kurt could hold his own even when he was at the bottom of the school food chain. Puck admired him for it, especially now that he knew what it was like. "Classy," he sneered approvingly, almost as if he was proud. "So we're even," he proposed. "As long as you let me touch you, I won't have to prank you anymore."

Kurt blushed. Puck could feel the heat rise to Kurt's cheeks and it excited him. "Depends on what kind of touching you are thinking about doing, because I am not one of your skanks," he answered firmly. He wanted to put him in his place quick, because he knew if he gave in a little, Puck would take advantage.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I know you're not, Princess," he teased, not willing to give up that nickname, "I told you, I'm sick of them."

Kurt sighed irritably at Puck's new pet name for him. He supposed some things will just never change. Puck could make even an endearment sound like a taunt. "The storms letting up," he whispered quietly, wondering if Puck would want to go back to his bed. Puck made no effort to move, and reached to wipe away the drying tears off of Kurt's face. He did not think anyone was more beautiful when they cried; whenever he made Santana cry, Puck always thought she looked kind of psycho and it was hard, if not impossible, to apologize to her or even to feel bad. Kurt relaxed and shut his eyes as Puck touched his face and he found himself kissing Puck's palm, and a slow, drowsy grin spread across his face. Kurt was so trusting and vulnerable underneath him, and he knew what he had to do.

"You ticklish?" Puck whispered, and before Kurt could react, he slid a knowing hand up his shirt to tickle his abdomen. Kurt squealed at the first touch of Puck's fingers.

"Noah!" He yelped, suddenly trying frantically to move away and grab Puck's hands at the same time. Puck felt a thrill when Kurt shouted his first name, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to make him shout it again.

"You really think you're stronger than me?" Puck taunted, fighting against him, his hands still trying to wiggle their way under his shirt to torture him. _He could not wrestle like this with any girl_, he thought to himself.

Kurt slapped at Puck's hands as best he could. "Probably, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just lay back and let you tickle me, you brute!"

Puck was surprised how good it felt to have Kurt wiggle underneath him. It stirred feelings in him he could not really imagine before with all of his MILFs and cheerios. He stopped tickling him just so he could look down to watch the panic in the quickened rise and fall of the boy's chest. His eyes focused on Kurt's parted lips that were ready to protest more.

"It's much better than me throwing you in the dumpster though, huh?"

Kurt panted, his cheeks flushed from exertion. "At least it doesn't ruin my clothes," he admitted, the thunderstorm completely forgotten. Puck's mind automatically went to a thousand different ways he could possibly mess up Kurt's clothes, none of which involved dumpsters. With anyone else, he would not have held back from describing them all in detail. But with Kurt, it was different. He wanted him in different ways than he wanted all the girls he had been with. It kind of scared him, in a way. He could pretend to be strong all he wanted, but deep down he was afraid of how he made him feel.

"Do you want me to go back to my bunk?" Puck whispered, suddenly serious.

"Umm, well… I'm not scared anymore," Kurt said, not wanting Puck to leave but not wanting to admit it, either.

Puck just wanted him to say no, but when had he ever needed permission, especially from Kurt? He wondered again when he started developing different feelings for him. It had been held in a place so far out of his own reach that he didn't recognize it until stupid Glee Club made him open his eyes. So, he did the only sensible thing.

"Well, I hear this room is haunted. In fact, I saw a ghost last night, when you were sleeping. Maybe I should stay here to protect you from any vengeful, football camp spirits," he proposed, biting back a smile; Kurt smirked.

"I guess you should stay then... but no funny business," he told him, waving a finger in front of Puck's face.

Puck tried not to appear so overjoyed that he had permission to stay, and kept a straight face. "Of course not," he promised, and even though he wanted nothing more than to coax his way under Kurt's clothes, he remained obediently still, throwing his arm over Kurt's middle.

Kurt smiled and snuggled closer to Puck. "Good night, Noah," he whispered sleepily. Puck inhaled Kurt's sweet scent as he sighed, trying not to be obvious about it.

"Good night, Princess," he teased gently when he saw Kurt was already drifting off to sleep. He wondered if he would ever be more than a teddy bear to Kurt in bed. He fell asleep thinking of all the things he would also want to be. But Puck knew that the boy belonged to him already, whether he realized it or not.

Puck walked to his room, where he knew Kurt would be hard at work packing. All Puck had to do this morning was to shove all of his smelly football gear and unwashed clothes in his bags and be done with it. Kurt, on the other hand, had to fold and organize all of his belongings, a process Puck did not have the patience for.

Puck nearly dropped the plate of food three times before he finally delivered it to Kurt with a proud smile. "I brought you breakfast. I know you were busy packing and all..."

"Thank you, Noah," Kurt said, packing away the final shirt before taking the tray and setting it on the table. "You didn't have to do that."

Puck watched anxiously as Kurt nibbled on the breakfast. He knew Kurt was a picky eater, and he had tried to get the best of everything. He was not sure why Kurt had him so whipped. No one else had ever made him want to do things like this. No one had ever made him want to be _nice_ to them.

"I know... but do you like it? I wanted to bring you a slushy... but I didn't want to scare you," he rambled awkwardly, and took a piece of toast for himself.

Kurt smiled. "It's very good," he lied. The food at the camp had been awful and Kurt was sure he would have gained ten pounds already if it was not for the intense football training. He always had to watch what he ate or it would go straight to his hips. He knew what it was like to be a chubby kid, and during middle school he was very uncomfortable in his own skin. He did not want that to follow him into his teenage years, so the summer before he started high school he started working out and eating healthy and lost a lot of weight. He tried to make sure his Dad did the same, which was a full time job.

Puck used the element of surprise and landed a firm kiss on Kurt's lips, even though they were still buttery from the toast. He pulled away immediately when the door slammed open and the coach gestured for Kurt.

"Kurt, your dad is here," he mumbled, having not seen the kiss, but thinking it was a little strange how well they were getting along and how close they were sitting next to each other... sharing breakfast. Puck immediately stood and tried to look busy.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. His dad could not even wait long enough for Kurt to ride the bus back to the school with the rest of the team. "Thank you, Coach. Umm, it was fun sharing a room with you, Noah," he said a little awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you at Glee when school starts."

This was all happening so fast, and Puck felt Kurt slipping right through his hands, and he felt completely useless to stop it. "Yeah… Sure," he answered, just as awkwardly. Why the hell did he care so much if Kurt left? It is not like he would never see him again. Yet he was afraid that things would be different when school started up again; he was afraid that Kurt would not want him, and Puck would have to go back to stuffing him in lockers or dumpsters. Kurt gave Puck a genuine smile before Finn burst in the door. The taller boy looked in between them as if sensing something was off, but he shrugged it off and helped Kurt carry his stuff anyway.

Burt Hummel found his way to Kurt's room quickly, recognizing it only by the smell of Febreeze through the stale air of the camp. He poked his head in and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he found his only son in one piece, and smiling. "Kurt, I'm sorry I had to pick you up so soon... I was in the area and thought it would be easier," he lied, giving him an apologetic smile. Kurt made sure to keep his "bitch face" on so his Dad knew he was not very happy about being treated like a kid.

Puck was suddenly overcome with the strange desire to introduce himself, even though the man's eyes were fixated only his son, not even noticing the other boy in the room. "Hi, I'm Noah," he took an awkward step forward and extended a hand, and Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. Burt smiled and shook Puck's hand with a firm handshake and introduced himself as well, obviously not knowing this was the same kid who had bullied Kurt his whole life.

"We should go," Kurt interrupted quickly when Burt eyed Puck with intent. He swore his father could pick up on anything. Puck frowned when Kurt pulled his father away, and just like that, everything slipped away from him.

Burt knew Kurt hated when he threw his bags into the back of the truck so he carefully placed them side by side, hoping to win over his son who was clearly not very happy with him right now. Maybe coming early was not such a good idea. He had thought Kurt would be just as overjoyed to see him as he was, but maybe his boy was growing up faster than he thought.

"So tell me about camp," Burt asked his son while he started the car and drove on gravel until he hit the road. Kurt had been calling him every night, but just to tell him he was still okay and to discuss Burt's diet. The conversations had been short and Burt wanted to know more.

Kurt could not seem to stop thinking about Puck the whole way home, "Oh, it was fine... There was a storm last night, but I was fine."

Burt knew that already. He had slept with his cell phone, waiting for the call from his son, and losing sleep over it. "Good, I'm proud of you. Really," he smiled at his boy, and a silence fell between them. Kurt watches the world outside his passenger window, still smelling Puck's deodorant on his clothes. It was something musky and manly, and he wondered if his lingering scent was all he had left of him.

"So… Noah, huh?" Burt stared ahead at the road when he finally asked that question, even though he was not quite sure what he was asking. His voice was a little unsteady, like he was trying too hard, like he still was not ready for it. He wanted to accept Kurt, every part of him, but he always knew it would be hard for him when Kurt finally started dating. But he did not want Kurt to think he had to sneak around behind his father's back. He wanted Kurt to stay open with him, and most importantly, he wanted him to be happy.

Kurt looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap and tried not to blush at what his dad was hinting at. "Umm, yeah, he's Finn's best friend," he shrugged. His dad did not need to know all about the Finn/Quinn/Puck baby drama. He hoped Finn's mom had not already mentioned it to Burt.

Burt could tell just by the way Kurt responded that his instincts about this boy were right. He did not pretend to understand Kurt, but he knew that he still deserved only the best in life. He deserved his first boyfriend, his first kiss, just like the next sixteen year old. "That how you two met? He seems like a nice kid," he shrugged, trying to sound casual. "I know you're growin' up, Kurt, and I want you to know you don't have to hide things with me. If you have a... a boyfriend, that's great," he tried awkwardly, and stumbled over the word "boyfriend" as if it had taken a special effort just to get that part out.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt corrected his father quickly. "He's just… Well, he's been bullying me since grade school, but he's done a lot of growing up since he joined Glee club this year and I think… I think he just wants to be my friend."

Burt was silent for a moment after that. He decided he was not too sure how he felt knowing that this was the same boy Kurt had been victimized by for so long. For his son's sake, however, he changed the subject.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll take you anywhere."

**TBC…**

**Decided an early update would be nice- there should also be a chapter on Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (4/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including the first season finale.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**.

The rest of Kurt's summer was pretty uneventful. He went on shopping sprees with Mercedes, helped his dad at his shop, and went to cheerleading camp with the Cheerios. He even bonded with Finn while the two shared a room and Burt worked on an addition. So while the rest of the summer was uneventful, it was still busy.

Cheerio camp was much more hardcore mentally and physically, but somehow, Kurt seemed to have left his mind back at football camp. In the summer's quieter moments, he thought about Puck. He thought about Puck's lips and Puck's hands and the way both felt on his body.

So on the first day back to school, Kurt rocked a fabulous new outfit, since he knew his dumpster diving days were over. This was a new beginning, and unlike last year, he walked through the school parking lot feeling as though he was finally somebody.

As he made his way inside the school, however, he frowned when he spotted a group of hockey players standing beside the dumpster and eying him in very much the same way he could remember Puck and the football players doing in the past. He should have known that his first day would not be as easy as he'd hoped.

Puck had been watching him walk to the school from afar, of course. He had spent all summer contemplating what had happened in football camp. For someone who was not used to contemplating at all, Puck went through phases of confusion and phases of absolute certainty. He thought a lot about his daughter, a lot about his future, and a lot about Kurt.

Over the summer he had been with girls both his age and much older, and for a while that part of him did not change. After all, he was and always will be a sex shark. But his heart was just not in it anymore. He went from one girl to the other quickly, as if he was frantically trying to find something in them he knew he could only have in Kurt. So on the first day of school he watched Kurt from the shadows, wondering if he had completely forgotten about their kisses at football camp. A lot could change over a high school summer. Hell, Kurt could have a boyfriend right now. The thought churned Puck's stomach.

Instead of approaching the boy, however, he continued to lurk. That was when he saw Kurt walk directly into a trap, and he suddenly did not know why he even hesitated at all. There was no way he was going to let anyone lay a dirty hand on Kurt. He waited until he saw them gang up on him before he stormed in between them, taking the other boys off guard and shoving them away roughly.

"Hey! Did I say you could touch him?" He demanded. Kurt looked up with wide eyes as Puck came out of nowhere and stepped in between him and the jocks that were threatening his new outfit.

"I didn't know we needed your permission to touch the faggot."

"Oh, really? Well, you do." Puck snapped, and grabbed the one that had called Kurt the "F" word by his collar. Puck was much bigger, much stronger, and entire year older than all of them and they knew it. Puck knew it. And damn him if they were ever going to threaten Kurt again. If he had to assert his dominance every day in the halls to get that point across, he would do it. "I know deep down you know you're just a little faggot too, and you want him. But I'm telling you that if you so much as lay a hand on him I will personally break every bone in your body so you'll never play hockey again."

The boy's eyes widened as if Puck had got it exactly right. He shoved Puck away from him, "Come on guys, let's leave the boyfriends to themselves." He quickly led his group of hockey jocks away.

After they left Kurt turned to look at Puck. "Noah, you didn't have to do that… but thank you," he told him, feeling shy. "How was your summer?"

Puck was still outrageously angry even after the boys left and he was finally alone with Kurt. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down the hall as he leaned against the wall of lockers. He shrugged, "I don't know. The same."

"Did your pool cleaning business do okay?" Kurt asked, but he was not really talking business. He knew that was how Puck met older women.

Puck shrugged again innocently, not realizing what Kurt had insinuated. "It's Ohio... not many pools." He was sick of this small talk already. If he did not say something soon he felt like he would burst, so Puck swallowed his pride and whipped around to face Kurt, but his eyes stared down at his fidgeting hands. "I think... I think I want to be with you." He rushed it out so fast, hoping that maybe Kurt would not even understand him.

Kurt stared at Puck, surprised, "Like, _with me_, with me? You mean, like… you want to date me?"

Puck still could not really look at Kurt. How could the other boy always be so composed and sure of himself, when Puck was a blabbering mess all the time? "Yeah, I guess so," he murmured to his hands awkwardly.

There was too much for Kurt to think about, there was too much to take in, and he was a little too overwhelmed. "I… I'll have to think about it," he stammered, but when he saw the look on Puck's face he added quickly, "I like you, but I don't want to go into this thinking it's not going to work out and that's how I feel right now."

Puck really did not know what to think of that mixed-up answer. If Kurt liked him, that's supposed to be enough, right? Or maybe this was his way of letting him down gently. Puck knew he did not deserve to be put down gently. He certainly never put Kurt down gently in a dumpster.

"What would get you to trust me?" He asked softly.

"Time... I mean you don't have to prove yourself to me or anything like that. I just need time to get to know this side of you," Kurt told him gently. "I want us to be friends first."

Patience was never one of Puck's virtues, and his heart sank. He had never wanted anything like he wanted Kurt, and he did not want to have to wait to have him. He had waited all summer, already. But he knew Kurt was not as experienced in being with someone as Puck was, and this was so sudden.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure I know this side of myself either," Puck muttered, and finally looked up to make eye contact. He was sucked in and captured by glossy, blue eyes with only a flicker of green, wide with uncertainty and a little something else.

"Then we can learn about it together," Kurt said, smiling and boldly taking Puck's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Puck stared down at their conjoined hands, not caring that anyone in the school could be looking. The moment ended quickly when the bell rang, signaling homeroom was about to start, and Kurt quickly took back his hand, leaving Puck wanting more. "I have to go. I'll see you in Glee," Kurt turned and walked away.

Puck decided that he was sick of watching Kurt as he walked away. Unable to let it rest like that, he ran after Kurt, snagging his arm so he could not get away this time. "Wait," he pleaded, and when their eyes locked, he almost forgot what to say. "We could go to the movies. You know... just as friends," Puck asked, trying to give him his most charming smile. Kurt thought about it for a moment, having been surprised that Puck had gone after him. Going to the movies was very "date-like," but Puck had insisted it was just as friends.

"Okay, we could go after Glee. No scary movies though."

Puck grinned wide, finally a little satisfied. Kurt Hummel was his, whether the boy knew it or not. Or perhaps Kurt was the one with ownership over Puck, because it sure as hell felt like that. All summer long, he could not escape him.

"Course not, Princess," Puck teased gently before turning in the opposite direction and walking away.

***

Puck was never one to be on time, especially at school where his mind was anything but focused. So he ran to Glee club, sweaty and panting, and his eyes scanned the small crowd until he found Kurt. He flopped down beside the boy, who was sitting in the back with Mercedes as usual. He did not look at him, not wanting to be too obvious.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at Puck and cleared his throat to get all of their attention. "I want to announce a new member to our group who we should all make feel welcome. His name is Jack."

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Mercedes a look when the new kid walked in, in a head-to-toe dramatic black ensemble. As if it was not hard enough to get a solo, now they had to fight against one more. Maybe he could kill off Rachel one of these days. To take his mind off it, he turned and smiled at Puck, a little excited that the jock had chosen to sit next to him like this. He did not notice the new guy checking him out or taking a seat right in front of him. Puck did, however.

Puck looked scornfully at the freak in front of him. He would not be that bad looking if he did not look like he'd sold his soul to the devil. The club was called Glee, and he certainly did not have any of that. But that was not what bothered Puck so much. It was that look in his eyes, specifically the look he was giving Kurt. Mr. Schue saw the angry glare Puck was giving the back of the new kid's head, but decided not to address it.

"For this week's assignment," Mr. Schue began, hoping to divert the group's and, more specifically, Puck's attention back to him. "We are going to pair off for duets but..." He held up a finger up to silence Rachel before she could cut in. "You have to pair up with someone of your own gender. It's a new fad going around and whoever does the best job gets to perform it."

Kurt frowned at Mercedes. They usually tried to work together when they could. They both had practice performing duets and they worked great together. Kurt knew better than to ask Finn, because he did not want to freak his soon-to-be-step-brother out. Which left... Puck. He turned to the jock sitting next to him to ask if he wanted to work together, but was beaten to the punch by Finn.

"Hey man, wanna pair up?" Finn asked Puck just as the new boy turned to Kurt.

"Would you like to be partners?" The new kid asked him. Kurt was too surprised to answer right away.

Puck clenched his jaw in anger. He was not even given half a chance before Kurt was stolen away from him. He hesitated, trying to think of a fast way of getting out of this situation, and Finn gave him a weird look. Insisting that he did the duet with Kurt would out him for sure.

"Sure," Puck grumbled.

"Actually..." Kurt stalled, panicking for a second before placing a hand on Puck's knee. Puck tried not to jump in surprise. "Noah already agreed to partner with me. I'm sorry, Jake."

"It's Jack," the boy responded irritably.

"Whatever." Kurt said, his inner ice queen surfacing when he thought the boy would prevent him from getting what he wanted, "You can work with Finn."

"What?" Finn said with a confused expression on his face. Finn always looked confused, "but Puck said..." Finn started to say before he caught Kurt's glare and back tracked. "Never mind," he mumbled to himself; Kurt smiled at having won this battle. Of course, Kurt did not stop to realize he would still be seeing Jack when the boy would come over to his house to practice with Finn.

Puck opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something, as if he should say something, but no words came out. He was in too much shock after Kurt had fought for him in front of the entire Glee club, and after his hand had fallen on his knee.

After Puck took a minute to absorb the shock of it all, his eyes focused on Jack, who was clearly put off and jealous as hell. Puck gave him a devious smile, just between the two of them, as if to say "nice try, but he's mine."

The rest of Glee practice went by quickly. Finn and Jack talked about their duet and Mercedes was quick to pull Kurt in for his opinion on what song her and Brittany could do. Puck tried to fight off a boner just from the ghost of Kurt's hand on his knee, and he wondered what the hell kind of duet they would do together.

***

Later that night, Kurt was in his room, about to tear his entire walk-in closet apart because he could not find the perfect outfit to wear to the movies. Finn was also in the room because Kurt's had the best TV in the house and all of Finn's games were hooked up to it. As usual, he was oblivious to what Kurt was doing, even as the smaller boy tore all the clothes out of his closet in a frantic search.

Puck had to do a lot of convincing to let his mom borrow her car. She did not really trust her son, especially with important things like the family's only vehicle. Puck had been a second away from stealing the damn thing before she finally gave in. He wore the same clothes he had worn at school, and just sprayed himself lightly with cologne. He could not believe he was doing this. He was going on a date with the same boy he had bullied most of his life. He tried not to think about it happening as he drove to his house, knowing exactly where it was.

He had never picked up a date (the ones that were his age, of course) at their houses before. He did not realize he was nervous until after he had rung the doorbell. He was startled when Burt Hummel answered the door almost immediately, as if he had been posed waiting.

"Yes?" He asked, even though he remembered exactly who the boy was.

"Umm... Is Kurt home?" Puck asked dumbly, and swallowed nervously.

Kurt really panicked when he heard the door bell ring and was still not done getting ready. He had just told his dad he was going to the movies with a friend but he had not said who he was going with. From the look his Dad had given him, however, he knew he was suspicious. Kurt had hoped to be able to answer the door first and escape, but now that plan was shot.

He settled on a pair of white skinny jeans that were so tight on him they looked like they were painted on and a pair of knee-high black boots with a black v-necked shirt with a vest over it. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, praying that his father had not embarrassed him. Thankfully, no one was dead when he got there. "Hey, Noah, ready to go?" He smiled, hoping they could get out of the house without further trauma.

Both Puck and Burt turned to look at Kurt as appeared, both with completely different expressions. Burt raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth as if to comment or perhaps not even let his son out of the house like that, but seemed to think better of it instead. As much as he did not like this Puck character and as much as he wished his son would not wear jeans that tight in public, he had done enough embarrassing.

Puck, meanwhile, was speechless for a different reason. He had to stop staring at his legs or else his own would give out from under him. He had to compose himself so he would not start drooling.

"Yeah, sure," he said, trying to act cool.

"Be back by nine," Burt barked the order, more at Puck than at his son. Kurt frowned at his Father. "It's seven now and by the time we get to the movie theater it will be seven-thirty and that's not enough time," Kurt protested.

"Fine, then. Ten and not a minute later and I _will_ be waiting up," Burt muttered, giving in a little, but not willing to give them enough free time to get into trouble.

Puck was a little intimidated by Burt's stern voice. He had never had a father of his own before, and his mother's shrill voice was never something to fear. The way Burt looked at him before he shut the door, however, made chills run up his spine and he was momentarily paralyzed. He tried to shake it off quickly and gave Kurt a confident smile.

"He's more bark than bite," Kurt tried to assure as they walked to the car. "So what movie are we going to see?" He had to remind himself that this was not a date, even if it felt like one.

Puck was not sure if he believed Kurt. Burt seemed like he would definitely bite if he needed to. "I thought you might wanna pick when we get there," he shrugged. He had a feeling both him and Kurt had completely separate tastes in movies, but he did not want to bore Kurt.

***

However, when they got to the theatre, the only movie that was not sold out was a horror movie. Puck had actually been anxious to see it, and it was hard to pretend to be disappointed with Kurt. He had wanted to see it before, but he wanted to see it even more with Kurt, who, hopefully, would cling to him the same way he'd clung to him during the thunderstorm.

"It's not that bad. I promise," Puck assured with a smirk.

That smirk said otherwise, and of course, Puck was a liar. At first, Kurt tried to be brave, his hands clenched in his lap and his eyes closed. About two-thirds of the way through the movie, however, he could not take it anymore and ended up hiding his face in Puck's shoulder.

"I hate you," he mumbled into Puck's shirt as someone's head was chopped off on the screen and Kurt jumped.

Puck, meanwhile, was watching Kurt more than he was watching the movie. Part of him felt bad for Kurt, but a bigger part of him was enjoying this too much. They were seated in the back, where no one else could see them. He grinned when Kurt jumped and cuddled Puck, and Puck wrapped an arm tighter around him. His lips bent to his ear.

"Sit in my lap," he coaxed him.

Kurt probably should have protested, but at the moment it seemed like a great idea. His dad did not even let him watch rated "R" movies, so this was a new experience, one he would not be repeating anytime soon. He scooted over into Puck's lap, feeling instantly more secure wrapped in the other boys arms.

Puck hid a grin as Kurt cuddled deep into his chest and he rubbed his hand up and down his back soothingly. He had used his fake ID to get them in, something he rarely even had to do these days considering he looked so much older than he was.

_This is my chance_, he thought to himself. He had been waiting to kiss Kurt all night, but he had been waiting for the right moment.

"I'll take your mind off of it," he whispered before lifting Kurt's face and bringing his lips to his.

Kurt was pretty sure all this had been planned somehow: the non date, the scary movie, and now the kissing. But then again, Puck did not really seem like a plan-ahead kind of guy. The fact that Puck was an excellent kisser did not help matters, not that Kurt was an expert by any means, but he knew Puck's kisses had a way of making him melt and his toes curl at the same time.

So it was not Kurt's fault that he gave in and moaned into the kiss, and his lips parting to seek out Puck's tongue came as naturally as breathing.

Puck's sly hands came to Kurt's hips, positioning them so the smaller boy was straddling him in his lap. He liked the feel of Kurt's light pressure in all the right places and he liked knowing that he could do this in public with him. Puck had thought going on a real date with Kurt would make him realize that Kurt was not really what he wanted. He'd thought maybe he would finally realize that it was just a fling at camp and that it was all just a big gay phase he was going through. But it only made him want him more.

Puck deepened the kiss, his hands hot on Kurt's thighs. His moan against Kurt's lips was muffled by the sounds of the movie but he felt in the vibrations through both their bodies.

_Puck is a sneaky bastard_, Kurt realized, breaking the kiss. He had somehow maneuvered him into this position without him even realizing what was happening. He leaned his forehead against Puck's as he panted for air, "I guess the "friends first" thing isn't going to work, is it?"

Puck's hands were still on Kurt's thighs, holding back from all the unexplored places they really wanted to go. He did not let Kurt catch his breath before he brought him down for another firm kiss. He wondered if anyone else had kissed him over the summer or if this still belonged only to him.

"Did you really want it to?" He asked when the second kiss broke.

"Yes," Kurt said before Puck pulled him back into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and pulled them even closer together, their chests touching. He could not believe they were doing this in such a public place but there was something very freeing and exciting about it at the same time. All someone had to do was look behind and see them.

Puck pulled back to catch his own breath. "But friends can still kiss," he told him hopefully, his whisper only audible to them. Even after this kiss, Kurt still was unsure of him, and Puck did not understand it.

"What's wrong with me? Why don't you like me?"

"I do, I just wanted to get to know you more first," Kurt tried to explain, "but I like kissing you too much and I don't think friends kiss like we do." He grinned a little shyly, "There is nothing wrong with you' you're perfect. But you don't seem like the type to want a… a relationship."

Puck knew he had a bad reputation and it was hard for people to see through it. It was no one's fault but his, and he knew it. He hid behind it sometimes, and he has used it in the past to get what he wanted; he had hoped that Kurt would be the one to see through it, had hoped that he could be himself with him. But it seemed Kurt could not see through him at all. A little put-off, Puck crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the movie.

"Well maybe I'm done playing around. Maybe it's just not fun anymore," he shrugged. What he really wanted to say was that joining Glee had opened his eyes and made him realize what he had been hiding all along.

Kurt's hands rubbed up and down Puck's arms as if rubbing them would make them uncross. "I didn't mean to offend," he whispered into Puck's ear. He got bold and licked up Puck's ear to get a reaction when he realized Puck was giving his attention back at this ridiculous movie.

Puck gasped when he felt Kurt's tongue on his sensitive ear, so loud that he was afraid others would hear and turn their heads to look, but none of them did. His arms instantly fell from their defensive position across their chest as if that tiny lick actually melted Puck's entire body. _Just from witnessing that, Kurt had to know this was real_, Puck thought.

But Puck was afraid that admitting everything right now would give Kurt no reason to do something like that again, so he quickly crossed his arms over his chest again and sulked. "You just don't even try to see past my reputation," he muttered.

Kurt felt powerful getting that strong of a reaction out of someone like Puck. He smiled against his neck when he felt Puck go back into his sulk. "I'm trying now," Kurt said, kissing Puck's neck.

Puck shivered and he knew the other boy had to have felt it. And his body seemed to be willing to work against him: he was growing a huge erection from having Kurt in his lap and licking him. He was pretty sure the other boy felt that too.

But still, he was going to play a little bit of hard-to-get for once.

"But you still think I'm a bully," he mumbled. Puck did not realize that he was pouting.

"You _are_ a bully," Kurt teased, pulling away to grin at Puck's pout, "but you're _my_ bully." When he sat up he realized just how much of an effect he was having on Puck. He briefly wondered if he should move off of Puck's lap, but the other boy did not seem embarrassed, so he decided not to worry about it. If anything, it proved how much Puck really wanted Kurt.

Just the fact that Kurt had not moved off of his lap even though Puck clearly had a huge erection made him even harder. And did Kurt just say he was his? "You don't want me to be your bully," he disagreed, his pout even more dramatic.

"Then you can just be mine then," Kurt whispered, moving to kiss away Puck's pout. Before he could, the lights came back on as the credits started rolling to signal the end to an awful movie. Kurt stood up quickly, not wanting anyone to notice where he had been sitting in Puck's lap.

Puck whined and silently cursed the movie for not being another hour longer, but when he looked up at a blushing Kurt he could not help but grin. "I told you it wasn't that bad," he teased. "We should go see rated R movies more often."

"I am never letting you pick the movie again," Kurt told him seriously, blushing as he added, "but I have to say, that was fun."

Puck grinned. "I didn't pick it. I was gonna let you see some stupid chick flick. It was fate," he insisted, still sitting. He knew walking with an erection like this was not going to be easy.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then noticed Puck had not stood up yet. All the people had left the theater and it was just them. "What's wrong... Oh," he stopped, and blushed even harder when he realized why Puck was not standing up. "Umm, should I wait for you outside?"

Puck stood shakily, not wanting to get left behind. He hoped his bulge was not as noticeable as it felt. "No... I need to bring you home before your dad kills me," he remembered, because it was already quite late and it was a school night and he was not trying to get on Burt's bad side.

"He would be madder at me than at you," Kurt said, although he was not entirely sure that would be the case.

Puck grinned and rolled his eyes. "No he wouldn't. He spoils you rotten... I'd be the dead one," he insisted, and despite his erection, walked out of the movie, knowing Kurt would follow.

"I am not spoiled!" Kurt squealed as they walked out of the theater. When they made it to the empty parking lot, Kurt made a bold move and laced their fingers together as they walked the rest of the way to the car. Puck grinned when he felt Kurt slip his soft hand into his, and walked slow. It was so dark that no one could see them, and Puck wondered if he would even care if they could. Kurt was hot as hell, so why should he feel any different showing him off than any of his girls, just because he was a boy?

"Yes you are. You're a little daddy's boy," he teased playfully.

Kurt shrugged. He knew he was spoiled rotten. He had been spoiled even by his mother, so it was not because she was gone that his father treated him like a prince. "You and your mom are close, aren't you?"

"Not really," Puck shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his family. He was the man of the house, his little sister was a brat, and his mom has been a mess since their father left them, which has pretty much been most of his life.

Puck opened the passenger door for Kurt and shot him a charming smile. "Here ya go, Princess," he teased.

Kurt slapped Puck on the shoulder before he got in the car. The ride back to the Hummel-Hudson house was a quiet one and it was not long before Puck was pulling the car in the drive way. Kurt sighed when he saw that every light in the house was still on. "I can't believe that he actually waited up."

Puck chuckled; he was not surprised at all. In a way, he was glad that Burt Hummel cared so much about Kurt. He was glad he knew how amazing he was. "He's probably staring through some binoculars out the window too," he joked, and actually tried to look out his car window to find out. "But I think you should kiss me anyway."

Kurt smiled and leaned over the console to give Puck a chaste kiss on the lips, knowing that was not what Puck had in mind. But Kurt was finding that he liked teasing him.

Puck pouted after the quick kiss and made a soft whining sound that let Kurt know exactly how he felt about that. He did not care if the whole world was looking at them under a microscope. Kurt smirked and leaned back in for a deeper kiss this time, his hand coming up to cup Puck's face.

Puck thrilled, knowing that Kurt was choosing to do this. He was initiating it, just like he had initiated the hand holding in the parking lot. Puck's hands came to circle around Kurt's hips to bring him closer, wanting desperately to feel more skin, but afraid to scare him away. Kurt was so new to this, and it would be so easy to push too far. It was his first date, after all.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to climb over into the driver's seat and straddle Puck's lap and continue kissing him, but the porch light flickered on and off and he knew that was his dad's way of telling him to hurry up. He pulled away, ending the kiss but still staying close.

"I heard Finn asking my dad if we could have a Glee party here on Saturday. We have a pool in the back yard and we are going to do a cook out. I expect you to be there," he said bossily.

Puck smiled wide, a snarky look on his face like he had finally gotten what he wanted. "Is this your way of saying you want to see me again?" He asked, refusing to give up. He could practically feel the anxious energy radiating off of Burt all the way inside the house, but he just wanted Kurt for a little bit longer...

"Take it however you want it," Kurt teased before giving Puck another quick kiss. "I better go before my Dad comes out here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck cursed the boy silently in his head for always being so vague. He pouted, but this time it failed to persuade Kurt, and just like that, he was gone.

**TBC…**

**Because this story is so long I shall be posting two updates a week from now on, one on a Wednesday and the other on Saturday's permitting any problems. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (5/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:** 5,357  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Burt pretended not to notice right away when Kurt walked through the front door, even though they both knew he had been spying on them through the window. He was lounging on the couch as if he always stayed up this late to watch TV.

"How was the movie?" He asked casually, without even turning his head.

"It was awful," Kurt glanced at the clock to see that it had just turned ten. He had made it back just in time and he was sure that if he had stayed one more minute in Puck's car his dad would have come out to get him. "Is the Glee party still on for Saturday?"

Burt knew that his son had just had his first date, even if Kurt was not willing to admit it for reasons unknown. As much as Burt disliked the muscular, mohawked boy, he believed so strongly that Kurt needed to have these first dates in his high school years just as much as any other boy his age that he was willing to cut him a break. He did not want Kurt thinking he had to be ashamed of dating a boy. He wanted to encourage him to be himself.

"Sure," Burt did not even think twice about it. He turned to look at Kurt and frowned when he saw Kurt's outfit again. He had forgotten he had let his son out of the house like that. "Why was it awful? Don't you like Puck?" He asked, trying to be supportive. _There_ _should not be secrets between us,_ he thought.

"It wasn't like that. Puck is great. It was just that the movie we were going to see was sold out so we had to settle for a horror movie," Kurt sighed, sitting down beside his dad on the couch.

Bert chuckled when he heard that. Kurt had always hid under blankets or in his dad's lap even during the scary parts of the kid's movies he watched as a little boy. Even when Bambi's mother got shot, younger Kurt would bury his face in his dad's chest and cry. "Are you too scared to sleep alone?"

Kurt lifted his chin. "I am perfectly capable of sleeping on my own," he lied, even though sometimes at times like these he regretted choosing the basement as his bedroom. At least Finn was sharing it with him now. It was not like he could sneak up to his dad's room now that Carol slept with Burt. He had not really had time to dwell on his dad's new relationship or the fact that there was a women living in his house in place of his mom. He tried not to think about it.

Burt just smiled. "G'night then," he sighed, kissing his son's forehead, something he did not think he would ever let Kurt grow too old for.

"Come on… take it off," Puck grinned. He had never arrived so early to anything before in his life as he did to the Glee pool party at the Hummel house, but he'd decided it wouldn't make the others suspicious, considering this was also Finn's house now, even though Finn wasn't here yet. They were alone in Kurt's bedroom, and Puck was trying to get Kurt to strip off his shirt, "You can't go swimming in your shirt."

Kurt glared at him. He had on his new swimming trunks and a T-shirt. The swimming trunks were brand new and a bit shorter than most boys from Lima would wear, but of course Kurt never worried about what anyone else in this town thought of his fashion sense. It did not mean taking his shirt off in front of Puck was any less nerve wracking, however.

"I'll take it off when everyone gets here and we are actually outside," Kurt argued stubbornly, adding, "And get your feet off my coffee table." Puck was lounging on Kurt's pristine white couch like he owned it, and only laughed, settling down further into the couch and making no move to take his feet off the table.

He looked Kurt up and down slowly. "If you didn't want to show yourself off, then why are you wearing those skimpy shorts?" He challenged, not that he was complaining, of course. Kurt looked hotter than any girl Puck had ever seen in a bikini with his tight shorts.

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he put his hand on his hip. When Puck did not even shrink back at the look, Kurt huffed and pulled his shirt off and over his head in one quick motion. He walked over to Puck and pushed his feet off of the coffee table.

Puck was so distracted by Kurt's sudden strip that he did not even protest when the boy shoved his feet off his coffee table and his legs fell limp to the ground. Kurt was muscled and toned where he should be, yet still boyish, without even a trace of hair. Puck had to remember to close his mouth, to pick up his jaw from the floor, to keep himself from drooling. He never thought in a million years he would be thinking all of this about another boy's body, especially the boy he had shoved into lockers and dumpsters almost his entire life. But he was afraid if he stopped to think about it too much, _really_think about it, he would end up telling himself that what he wanted was wrong.

"Seriously though... these shorts: you trying to tease me to death?" Puck sighed, his eyes travelling down from Kurt's chest to his tightly clothed thighs. In addition to being short and tight, they hung loose around his hips. He grinned and grabbed Kurt, bringing him down until he landed in his lap. He smirked as he placed his feet back on the table.

Kurt landed in Puck's lap with a squealed "Puckerman!", but he relaxed as soon as he was seated and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. "These are the latest in fashion... teasing you is just a bonus."

_Kurt did not have to be the only one to tease_, Puck thought to himself. He could do a fine job of it himself. "I'll also take mine off... so you won't be so nervous," he smirked, and stripped himself of his own T-shirt to reveal his muscled chest and nipple ring. He was sure Kurt had seen it before. _Who hasn't?_

Kurt sighed. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. Puck was not built like a teenage boy, he was built like a man and it made Kurt speechless for once in his life. He reached out and hesitantly brushed his fingers over Pucks nipple to feel the ring.

Puck's breath hitched as he watched Kurt unexpectedly reach out to explore his chest with curiosity and a little something darker. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head, winding his fingers through his brown hair. "Come here," his voice was a little rough as he pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss as his bold hands continued to explore Puck's chest. Now that all this skin was out in the open and available to him, he could not stop touching him. His hands slid up Puck's wide chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest, skin to skin.

Kurt felt as if he was blushing all over and as his cock began to stir and respond and grow hard, and he pulled away for air to try and gain control over his teenage hormones. Puck did not let him pause for long before his lips were on his again.

Puck thrilled into the second kiss. Kurt had never been this forward with him before and he had never been the one to initiate intimacy, but now he was exploring his chest like he could not get enough of it. Puck's own cock was rock hard and barely concealed behind the flimsy fabric of his own swimming trunks and he knew Kurt_had_to feel it.

The sounds Kurt was making into the kiss, whether they were meant to torment Puck or not, were driving him crazy. With hands firm around the boy's slim waist, Puck repositioned them both faster than Kurt could protest and suddenly the smaller boy was underneath him. Their chests still aligned, Puck attacked Kurt's neck in a soft kiss meant to bruise.

"My... my dad's right upstairs," he warned as Puck kissed his neck, a place that had not been kissed before. _It should not feel this good_, he thought to himself. Puck kissed and sucked and bit the flesh of his neck harder so that everyone would know Kurt Hummel was very much taken. If Kurt wasn't going to verify publically the fact that they were a couple, Puck was just going to have to leave his mark on him in other ways.

"So?" Puck whispered when he let go of the bruise with an audible pop. He wondered how far Kurt would let this go, and he shivered at the thought. "He's not gonna come down here," he reassured him. In fact, Burt did not even know Puck was here.

"I just haven't gone this far with anyone," Kurt confessed quietly, feeling a bit lame and unsure. "Don't you think we're moving too fast?" Now that he could think a little more clearly, he was very aware that they were both half naked on top of each other, and Puck's erection was pressing into his thigh. It was a very _large_ erection. Kurt swallowed nervously at the thought.

Puck now regretted ever changing their positions. Maybe if he had left them where they were, Kurt would not have stopped them. To Puck, this was not moving too fast, it was moving too slow. He had to remember, however, that it was not just about him anymore. He needed to give Kurt time or he would mess everything up and end up never having him at all.

"I wasn't gonna try anything," he muttered, their lips still only a breath's width apart. God, his lips... he could stare at them all day and night and never grow tired of them. And now they were beautifully reddened and wet: it did nothing to calm his erection. "This isn't moving too fast. We're not having sex. We're just kissing," he explained.

"Oh, okay. I do like kissing you. I was just feeling a little overwhelmed, I guess. Not that you are overwhelming, just our current situation is a little overwhelming," Kurt babbled so fast his words ran together. "And I know you been with people more... mature than me and I don't want to disappoint you."

Puck laughed at Kurt's nervous rambling, and laughed again when he realized why the boy was so scared. "Baby..." he began with an endearment he had not used before with Kurt but came from him naturally, "That's not something you have to worry about. If we do ever have sex, I'll like it no matter what. Especially because then you will belong to me," he whispered against his ear.

"Oh... I didn't think about it like that," Kurt said, shivering as he felt Puck's hot breath against his ear. He did not feel so much pressure now and he let his fingers run up and down Puck's spine.

Puck could pretend to be patient all he wanted, but the sex shark within was screaming out for release. With anyone else who did not put out, Puck would have dropped them like a hot potato. But Puck had also never really wanted anyone like Kurt before. Everyone else had been a status symbol, a trophy, an adventure, but Kurt was more valuable than that.

"But one of these days," Puck breathed, "You're gonna come up to me in a little skimpy outfit like this and give me that cute innocent smile and kiss me with those lips and I'm just gonna burst because I've waited so long..."

Kurt tried to hold back a giggle. "That would be a shame...you bursting and all," he teased gently. "And these are swim shorts, they're not skimpy." His hands still explored Puck's back, moving further down to tease along the waistband of Puck's shorts.

Puck thought he would do some of that bursting right now if Kurt did not stop teasing the waistband of his own swimming trunks. Kurt was not going to make this waiting thing very easy for him. "It is very skimpy," Puck disagreed with a grin, "In fact, you should only wear it around me."

Kurt smiled, but before he could respond, his father's voice yelled from upstairs.

"Kurt! Some of your friends just pulled in!"

"Be right up, Dad!" Kurt slid out from under Puck and tried to fix his hair. He hoped his disheveled appearance did not look too suspicious, especially since he had not really told his dad that he had brought Puck down to his bedroom.

Puck leaned back and watched as Kurt fussed over his hair. He tried to ignore his erection as he stood a little unsteadily. "I'll jump in the pool," he said, knowing that would get rid of it. He walked past Kurt, hoping to make it out of this bedroom and to the backyard without anyone noticing.

When Puck opened the bedroom door, however, he practically ran into Burt.

"Uh… hi, Mr. Hummel," he stumbled politely, but he was afraid to look the man in the eyes. He ran past him and out the door to the backyard before Burt could even say a word, and a minute later, Burt heard a splash.

Kurt pulled a V-neck shirt over his head and ran up the stairs, not even realizing it did nothing to hide the hickey that had formed on his neck. When he checked his hair in the mirror, he did not notice it.

"Oh, hey, Dad," he said, trying to walk past him, but he was stopped by his father's large hand on his arm that turned him back around. "What?" he said irritably. Burt did not take his hand off his son's arm as he narrowed his eyes at the large bruise on his neck.

"Did someone hit you, Kurt?" He demanded, ready to explode if someone had touched him.

Kurt's hand automatically went to the spot his father was looking at. "Oh," he panicked, feeling his face heating up. "No one hit me," he tried to reassure quickly. He tried to think of a good lie, but he was never good at lying to his dad and the guilt always ate him up inside. "I, uh… I have to go put out the refreshments," he stuttered out.

The fact that Kurt was acting like this only made Burt worry more. If Kurt had been bullied, he would not tell his father, he would try to protect him from him from it. He could not let his son do that, not anymore. He did not let Kurt go, his hand still firm on his arm. "Then how the hell did you get that–"

He stopped when it dawned on him. There was one more way he could have gotten a bruise there. He remembered the look on the Mohawk Kid's face and his grip on his son's arm tightened.

"...Oh." He immediately took his hand off of him when he did not trust his grip to crush him. He was not sure what to do now. This was not something he was prepared to face. "You go get your refreshments," he told him before walking away from his son quickly.

Kurt tried not to be hurt. Kurt's mind always went to the worse scenario, like his dad did not want to touch him because he had been kissing a boy. Kurt sighed, walking outside to greet a few of the Glee kids, who were already loitering around the snack table. Kurt saw Puck in the pool and he walked over to sit on the edge before crooking a finger at him.

While all the others were far too busy with the snacks to notice them, Puck swam over to the boy with a sexy smirk. He was unable to resist Kurt when he beckoned him like that.

Inside, Burt watched the two boys carefully. He did not want to intrude on his son's privacy, but like all fathers, he did not want Kurt's first relationship to turn sour. He did not want Kurt heartbroken, especially when Kurt had enough on his plate. He noticed Puck's nipple ring and raised an eyebrow.

As soon as Puck was close enough, Kurt wacked him on the back of his head. "You left a huge hickey on me," he hissed, pulling his shirt away from his neck to show the other boy. "I'll be wearing turtle necks for two weeks!"

Burt raised both eyebrows now in surprise when Kurt wacked Puck and he could not help but laugh to himself. _That's his boy_, he thought proudly. He should have known better than to assume someone had hit him.

"Ow!" Puck recoiled away from Kurt when he received the well deserved slap, even though it did not hurt at all. But he'd thought he was going to get a kiss, not a smack. He sulked, standing in the five foot water. "If we don't publically tell the whole world we are dating, everyone won't know you're taken. Someone else could try to take you away from me. But everyone will know you're taken if you have a hickey…"He explained in a hurt mumble.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "First of all, you act like I have suitors lined up around the block. We live in Lima, Ohio. Second, even if I did, I would still choose you… and last but not least, me not wanting to tell people is for your sake, not mine. What do you think is going to happen when everyone at school finds out you are dating the gay kid? You think joining the Glee club was bad for your reputation? It will be ten times worse if people find out about us."

Puck was taken aback by Kurt's bluntness. He could not deny that he had worried about that a lot, and he'd be lying if he tried to convince Kurt that he did not care what other people thought about him, but Puck had never really been a follower. The whole reason for his Mohawk had been because he was the only kid in school who could really rock it. It set him apart from all the others and although it was different, it gave him a badass look that had quickly become his respected trademark. So why could he not also hook up with Kurt Hummel?

"But I'd be dating a Cheerio. That automatically makes us a perfect couple."

Kurt sighed, looking down at his bare feet in the water and stretching out his leg to touch Puck's stomach. "You really want everyone to know?"

Puck turned to see everyone still crowded around the food before he grabbed Kurt's foot, massaging it under the water. He was not sure that he was ready to come out about their new relationship, even though an equal part of him wanted to shout it from the school rooftop. Part of him felt like everyone gossiping and spreading rumors about him was the thing that always broke up his relationships in the past. It might be nice to keep it between just them. It might be nice to keep Kurt entirely to himself.

"Let's keep them guessing first. It will be fun," Puck gave him a sly smile.

Kurt smiled back at him. He liked having something that he did not have to share with the world. "Okay, you can be my dirty little secret," he teased.

"Kinky," Puck teased back and, grabbing Kurt's foot tighter, he pulled the boy into the water unexpectedly. He dunked him and then swam away out of smacking range as he laughed. If they were going to keep this secret, it was important to keep up appearances, after all.

"Noah Puckerman!" Kurt screeched when he finally came up for air. He coughed up some water and glared at Puck who was all the way on the other side of the pool. He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes angrily. "You will pay for that," he promised.

"I hope so," Puck grinned mischievously.

***

Puck would have stuck around Kurt the entire time, but in order to keep up appearances, he had to mingle with the others. He never stopped thinking about Kurt, who had now changed his shirt to a dry one. Puck liked the fact that Kurt had covered his chest up. It made showing his chest to Puck that much more erotic and special. Besides, he did not want the others to see him in only his slutty shorts... especially that other gay kid who had tried to steal him away at Glee practice.

It was a hot day, and it seemed that more than just the Glee kids were trying to get into a pool. Quinn brought along more of her Cheerio friends, which was cool with Kurt, considering he was one of them now. _The best one_, Puck thought to himself with pride.

But needless to say, Quinn's friends were hot, even if they could not compare to Kurt. And Puck could not really blame the girls for staring at his own body. He was shirtless and wet and Puck knew how hot he was. So who could blame him for shooting one of the girls a grin in return?

He did not know, however, that Kurt had watched the exchange carefully.

"What's your problem?" Mercedes asked her best friend, watching him try to wipe the scowl off his face that he had been aiming in Puck's and Heather's direction. "I thought you were friends with the rest of the Cheerios now."

"I am, I just... do you think Heather and Puck are eye flirting?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow but looked over in their direction anyway.

"Well, they are looking at each other… and smiling at each other… so I'd say so," she shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm going to bring Puck a drink," Kurt decided quickly as he grabbed a diet coke out of the cooler and made his way over to Puck. "Having fun?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Mercedes watched Kurt walked over to Puck and handed him the soda, and she knew then that there was definitely something up between them. She recognized the look in her friend's eyes as jealousy, and that jealousy was not for the girl. She knew him a lot better than that now. No, the jealousy was all for Puck.

She sighed. Kurt had gotten over his crush with Finn only to move onto Puck, of all people. _The boy really did have a knack for picking the worst of them_, she thought to herself. Puck would not let Kurt down as softly as Finn did.

The Cheerio girls turned to their inner circle to giggle, but Puck focused his attention to Kurt. "Thanks, babe," he smiled when he knew no one could hear them.

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he had to speak up. "Can you not flirt with girls right in front of me?" He hissed quietly. "Or at least wait till I'm not looking."

Puck frowned when he realized the real reason why Kurt had come over to him. "I wasn't," he denied, but he knew he had been caught. _Damn, he was not used to this relationship stuff_. He was messing it up already. He sighed in defeat. "It's not like... it's not like I want her."

Kurt did not think it was fair that Puck had plenty of girls to make him jealous and he could not do the same. It was not like there were a ton of gay guys in Lima, or even guys that would not try and kill him if he flirted with them. "If you don't want her then why flirt with her and lead her on?"

Puck stared down at his drink as if he was the little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I don't know," he mumbled. He guessed he was just used to the attention he got from girls. He craved it. It made him feel good, but it did not mean anything more than that. "All I did was smile at her," he reasoned.

"Don't try and play innocent with me, Noah Puckerman, you know exactly what that smile meant," Kurt said sternly.

Puck knew now was probably the time to apologize, but Kurt's jealousy only showed him that he cared about him and wanted him just as much. It showed Puck that their relationship was not all that one-sided. So instead, Puck smirked defiantly and took a long sip of his Diet Coke. "Does this mean I belong to you now?"

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, of course, you idiot," he elbowed Puck in the ribs, but Puck dodged and grinned wide with pride.

"I think you need to cool off... maybe I should throw you in the pool again," he threatened teasingly.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt's eyes narrowed up at Puck's, "I already had to change once because of you. If you do it again I won't bother to get another shirt."

Puck laughed. "You wouldn't do that, you're too shy," he challenged him, but then realized that maybe he should not be provoking him. Kurt was the kind of guy to loved to prove people wrong. "Fine, I won't dunk you in the pool again, Princess."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before peeling off his shirt confidently to reveal his bare chest. "I changed my mind… I could go for a swim."

Puck decided that he really would not have minded Kurt flaunting his perfect body in slutty shorts if that other kid had not watched his every move as he did so. He shot the new Glee kid a look even though the boy was too busy watching Kurt to notice. He knew Kurt was doing this on purpose to make Puck just as jealous as he had been, and it was working. He crushed the empty can of soda in his hand effortlessly with his rage and threw it in the trash.

"What was all that about?" Mercedes eyed Kurt from where she sat on the edge of the pool.

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged with an innocent expression. He should have kept his shirt on because now he would have to put on sunscreen. "He's just being Puck."

"I'm sure." Mercedes looked across the yard at the jock, who had set up a volleyball game along with the other guys. He was being way too aggressive for just a playful game in the pool, and was beating the shit out of the ball like it did him a personal wrong.

Mercedes was never one to beat around the bush, but with Kurt, she knew boys in general were a very sensitive subject. "You know... guys like that never change. Not really," she sighed. "We've gotta find ourselves some mature men..."

"People can change if they want too," Kurt shrugged, staring across the pool at Puck and the way his muscles moved.

Mercedes watched Kurt watching Puck and that confirmed everything. "Uh oh, I know that look," she shook her head. It was time to just come out and say it. "Kurt, you can't like Puck. He's a dog. You'll only get hurt... and he's as straight as an arrow."

"Not totally straight," Kurt said with a blush. "I didn't get this from falling in the shower." He pointed to the bruise on his neck. "I think Puck may be part vampire."

Mercedes gasped loudly and covered her mouth, a little too late. "You and Puck?" She asked, disbelievingly, and reminded herself to be quiet before the others overheard. "So you and him... did you do it?"

"No, we didn't do _it_!" Kurt whispered to her. "What do you take me for Mercedes? We just kissed... a lot… and he took me to the movies."

Mercedes chuckled and looked over in Puck's direction as if she was seeing him for the first time. It would take a lot for Mercedes to trust him with her best friend, but it was exciting to know that there was more to Noah Puckerman than muscle and Mohawk.

"I mean... why haven't you done it? Puck is fine." She teased him.

"I want my first time to be special and romantic and... I want to be in love," he said, knowing it sounded corny. "I'm not so sure Puck is that guy yet. I don't want him to break my heart."

Mercedes could not argue with that. At least the ordeal with Finn had left Kurt stronger and wiser. She felt a little better knowing that Kurt was not going to jump into anything. "But still... you could be the power couple of the school if you wanted to. No one is gonna mess with you two. You could be the Cheerio to his jock, both of you makin' out in the hallways in your uniforms," she smiled.

"You think so?" Kurt asked, but then shook his head when he remembered his earlier argument with Puck. "No, we need to keep it a secret. And that means you, Mercedes."

Mercedes could respect that. She knew the importance of keeping secrets in their school, especially with things that mattered. "You don't have to worry about me, I don't spread stuff around," she promised. "So all this time when he's been bullying you... it's been because he liked you?" Some things made a lot more sense now.

"I guess so. I certainly had no idea he liked until he kissed me at camp," Kurt shrugged, grabbing his lotion from his bag. "Lotion me up, Mercedes, before I fry. My sensitive skin can't take this much sun," he said, handing her the bottle.

"Why don't you get Puck to do it?" Mercedes teased with a wide grin, even as she lathered her friend's back up. She wanted to ask more about their relationship, but she did not want to pry too much. She did not want to interfere because she was hopeful that this would work out – for Kurt's sake.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't look suspicious at all," Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he watched as Finn tried to sneak up on Puck to try and dunk him under the water.

Mercedes giggled and lathered the sweet smelling lotion onto Kurt's flawless skin. She wanted to warn Kurt that Noah-The-Sex-Shark-Puckerman was never going to stop messing around, but not wanting to crush his spirit, she kept her mouth shut. She had to believe that Kurt could be the one to actually tame the untamable Puck.

The Cheerios, however, were all still watching Puck and giggling. Puck was too busy trying to get his revenge on Finn to notice. "They're eyeing up your man. Maybe you should leave a big ass hickey on _him_," Mercedes snickered.

"I think you may be right," Kurt sighed, eyeing the Cheerio girls. "How am I supposed to keep him interested in me when he has girls practically throwing themselves at him?"

"If he's really worth it, you won't have to try," Mercedes answered simply. "Just don't let him pressure you into anything. Puck is an oversexed twelve-year-old in a twenty-four-year-old's body, but if he really likes you, he will resist temptation. And if he doesn't... well... he's not the one for you. Besides, girls in our school all think he's a jerk. And they all probably think he'll get them all pregnant like Quinn."

"Yeah but he's a hot jerk," he said with a sigh, "You're right though: only time will tell. Want to go for a swim?"

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (6/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:** 7,584  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Puck was starting to feel like a prune from being in the pool too long, and he had to pee. Even though he was sort of terrified to run into Burt Hummel while he was in Kurt's house alone, he decided to brave it anyway. He quickly used the bathroom, but when he opened the door, he found Mercedes there glaring at him, and he nearly jumped.

"Oh... hey," he said awkwardly.

Mercedes put her hand on her hip and eyed Puck, "Me and you need to have a talk. What exactly are your intentions with my best friend?"

Puck was not at all prepared for this. "I... uh... What do you mean?" Mercedes was always pretty intimidating, especially up close like this. He sure as hell would never want to get on her bad side. He wondered if he already was.

"I mean that huge hickey you left on my friend's neck like a huge 'Puck was here' sign," Mercedes reminded him.

"It was pretty big, wasn't it?" Puck laughed to himself, but then realized his mistake and frowned, coughing nervously. "Uh, I mean... I didn't know he told anybody." He looked down at the floor. "If you've come to tell me not to take advantage of Kurt anymore, you got it all wrong. It was consensual."

"I just want to make sure my boy doesn't get hurt. Are you really serious about him or did the cougars you stop putting out and you just went after the next warm body?"

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just like him, okay? I'm not going to hurt him," he mumbled. He really did not know what else to say. He did not necessarily want to get all personal with Mercedes.

"You better not. Or you will have me to deal with. Hell..." She stopped to gesture out the window as Burt Hummel reached out to ruffle Kurt's hair. Embarrassed, Kurt made a bitch-face and quickly tried to fix it. "…You'll have to deal with Kurt's dad."

Puck swallowed nervously; Burt Hummel was not someone Puck ever wanted to "deal with." He had seen the man talk to the principal before. "I... I definitely don't want that," he shook his head. "Look, you probably won't believe me no matter what I say. But I wouldn't intentionally hurt him. I never... I've never really wanted anyone like him before," he admitted, almost stumbling over his words as he forced them out. He stared straight ahead and watched the boy through the window as if in awe of his every graceful move.

Mercedes softened a bit at Puck's confession. "Oh, well, that's really good Puck."

Puck snapped out of his daze pretty quickly. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't tell anyone or I'll introduce you to my friend Mr. Grape Slushy," he tried to sound tough but he knew he'd failed. He wondered if he was losing his talent for intimidation.. Before Mercedes could respond, however, Puck had rushed past her and escaped back outside to the backyard.

People began heading home as the party came to an end. Finn was helping to pick up trash when he spotted Puck. "Hey, Puck! You should stay the night. I got the new Halo game," he said, not even realizing he had gotten Kurt's instant attention, too.

Puck was glad Finn did not seem to realize that his best friend had a thing for his soon-to-be stepbrother; otherwise, he doubted he would be asking him to spend the night. He glanced over at Kurt, trying not to be obvious about it and recognizing right away that he had heard.

Puck agreed, of course, but when Finn grinned and told Puck he just had to "run it by Kurt's dad real quick," Puck began to think that maybe it was not the best of ideas. Finn was already inside, however, and Puck was left outside with Kurt under the setting sun.

Burt Hummel came outside a few minutes later with Finn following closely behind him, looking confused. Kurt was not sure how his father was going to react. When he had Brittney in his room, his Dad had just told him to be safe and left him alone, but Kurt was pretty sure his Dad knew nothing would happen.

"All right. Here's the deal," Burt began, looking between Kurt and Puck, with Finn behind him with a bewildered look on his face. "As of right now, Finn is sharing a room with Kurt. Puck needs to bunk on the living room couch. And only that couch. You got me?" He asked, pointing a finger in Puck's direction.

Puck stood with wide eyes and a straight back, as if he was taking command from a drill sergeant. He was surprised Burt was even agreeing to Puck stay the night at all, and he realized it was probably only to protect Kurt and not him wanting to oust the couple to Finn.

"Yes sir. Of course, sir," Puck answered back quickly. He hoped he had not just lost Burt Hummel's trust before he had a chance to earn it.

Finn and Puck were playing video games on Kurt's big screen TV while Kurt lounged on his bed, looking through the latest issue of Vogue magazine. "You sure you don't want to play, Kurt?" Finn asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I'm sure," Kurt sighed, turning the pages of his magazine, but he wasn't really reading; he'd been sneaking glances at Puck the whole time.

Puck was beginning to realize just how difficult it was to concentrate with Kurt in the room, even if the other boy was just sitting on his bed quietly, minding his own business. He shot Kurt one glance out of the corner of his eye and got so distracted that his character died instantly. "Damn it!"

"Ha!" Finn yelled, standing up to do a victory dance. Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering why he had ever had a crush on the awkward boy. "I guess I'm going to turn in for the night. The party wore me out. I'll get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch, Puck."

"Sure, I'll meet you up there." Puck waited until Finn had disappeared upstairs before practically jumping onto Kurt's bed. "Whatcha reading?" Whatever it was, it did not deserve to have more attention than him right now. They had not talked or had alone time together since Finn had asked Burt if Puck could stay over.

Kurt smiled but did not look away from his magazine. "Something you would find very boring," he flipped the page and pretended to ignore Puck, knowing the other boy would not be able to stand it.

Puck grinned at their little game and snuggled closer to Kurt, kissing anywhere his lips could reach: his cheek, his jaw, his neck. "Your bed is comfy. I'd rather spend the night here," he teased in a low voice, knowing that would be impossible.

Kurt snorted. His father would probably come down here to check on him several times tonight. He could not help but lean into Puck's kisses, however, and he finally put the magazine down before rolling over on his back and pulling Puck to him in a kiss, knowing they did not have much time before Finn got back.

Puck was thrilled when Kurt gave in easily. He slid his muscled body on top of him until their chests were pressed against one another. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, tasting all of Kurt while a bold hand slid up under Kurt's shirt.

"After everyone's asleep..." He whispered intimately between deep kisses, "You should come to the couch and keep me company. I'm not very tired." He grinned against Kurt's lips.

"That couch is barely big enough for you to sleep on. Much less me and you," Kurt said, closing his eyes and smiling against Puck's lips.

"Well then, maybe I'll just sneak back down to your big comfy bed," Puck threatened with a grin.

"You can try. But remember, my dad was in the Marines, special forces," Kurt reminded him. "I'm pretty sure he invented sneaking."

Puck immediately frowned, a lot more scared now. He knew he never really presented a good impression to Burt, even from the beginning. He was pretty sure Burt knew he was responsible for Kurt's years of being bullied. "He doesn't like me very much, does he?" He mumbled, a little sadly. He did not know why it was so hard to get people to give him a second chance.

"It's not that he doesn't like you. I think he sees a lot of himself in you. My mom told me he was a bully in high school before they started dating. Well, actually… She broke his nose when she caught him picking on someone else and then he apparently fell head over heels in love with her," he said with a fond smile, remembering his mother telling him that story.

Puck settled more comfortably against Kurt. "Sounds like your mom was pretty cool," he smiled. He knew what it was like to only have one parent, but he never knew what it was like to have a father. His own left before he was born. And part of him really wanted... No, _needed_ Burt to approve of him. "I would have liked to have met her." He had a feeling Kurt was a lot like his mother.

"Yeah, she was really cool. I think she would have liked you," Kurt told him. Sometimes, it physically hurt him to not have her when he needed her the most. She had always known what to say or do to make him feel better. She would let Kurt play dress up in her clothes and they would put on mock fashion shows; she always thought Kurt was perfect just the way he was.

Puck grinned with pride, genuinely happy that Kurt thought his mother would have liked him. He hoped that, up there somewhere, she was happy for the two of them. He did not want to stay on subjects that might make Kurt miss her more, however, so he changed it with another deep kiss. Puck knew they did not have enough time with each other before Finn would come jumping down the stairs. "Come upstairs after he's asleep," he broke the kiss to plead against his lips.

Kurt nodded his head quickly, because the kiss had left him dazed and wanting more. Kurt would just have to be super sneaky. "I will," he promised, and pushed Puck off of him in fear that they would be caught at any moment.

Puck took hold of Kurt's hands, which were pushing him away, and pressed them hard to the bed, rendering him momentarily helpless as he laid another deep kiss down on his soft lips. He wanted to wait until the very last possible second before releasing Kurt and jumping off the bed as if nothing was happening. He moaned into the kiss, pressing his groin against Kurt's to show him exactly how he felt before he heard Finn's footsteps and in a second flat he was at the bottom of the stairs, completely composed and normal.

Kurt laid there and stared at the ceiling with a dazed expression as Puck disappeared. He groaned in annoyance and Finn heard him as he came down the stairs. "You all right, Kurt?" Finn asked, and when Kurt just waved his hand dismissively, he shrugged.

"I got the sofa ready for you Puck," Finn told his friend.

"Cool, night," Puck announced, shooting Kurt one last look while Finn was busy walking across the room to his own bed. He walked up the stairs and hoped his friend was as tired as he said he was.

Kurt quickly went through his nightly skin care regime while Finn lay down in his own bed. Just ten minutes later, Finn's snores filtered through the basement and Kurt made his way silently up the stairs.

Puck was lying on his back when Kurt snuck up to jump on top of him. The jock shouted, having not heard him coming at all, and a hand came to cover his mouth too late. "You little brat," he sneered, grabbing Kurt by the waist to flip him over underneath him.

Kurt giggled underneath Puck, "I'm not a brat; you're a brute."

"Shhhh," Puck silenced Kurt with a deep kiss, their tongues flicking against one another. He settled more comfortably on top of the smaller boy, hips parallel to one another. Kurt was right. This couch was far too small for the two of them. "You kept me waiting too long. And you smell like a girl," he pretended to complain when he broke the kiss to breathe.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I had to wait till Finn was asleep and I do not smell like a girl, I smell good. I know that is a concept you have not grasped."

Puck bit back a laugh and ducked his head in the crook of the boy's neck to inhale his scent again. "What, you don't think I smell good?" He pretended to pout.

Kurt smiled. "You smell like a boy," he said, making it sound like a bad thing.

Puck grinned proudly and settled more firmly in between Kurt's thighs. "Good. I'm sure it turns you on," he teased in a low, husky voice in his ear. "What else turns you on?" He was eager to know.

Puck's husky voice seemed to go right to Kurt's groin. "I'm not sure, I haven't had enough experience to figure that out yet," he answered shyly.

Puck loved Kurt's innocence, and he loved knowing that one day Kurt would finally belong to him. No matter what came between them in the future, he would always know he owned a large part of him that came with claiming his virginity. "I hope to change that," he smirked, and stared down into Kurt's baby blues as if he was lost in them. He realized his position, suddenly, and he realized he sounded a lot like he was pressuring him. _Damn_. He was trying so hard to keep himself in line. "When you're ready," he added quickly.

Kurt smiled up at him. "I never thought you would be like this," he told him honestly, "I like that you are willing to wait for me to be ready."

Puck kissed his smile chastely. "It's not going to be easy for me," he admitted honestly, because he was not going to lie and tell Kurt that patience would come to him easily. Especially around Kurt, and especially when they were laying against each other like this in the dark. "I want you so much," he whispered, nuzzling his neck and inhaling the sweet smell of him that was really not girly at all. "But I want you to know that even if it seems like I'm trying to pressure you, I don't want to do that."

"Okay," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck. He knew he should feel more uncomfortable being this close to the other boy in the dark, but he did not, and he was starting to realize that was because he actually trusted Puck. "But, there's other stuff we could do. Without actually..." He trailed off, knowing Puck would get what he was trying to say.

Puck was surprised, and he tried to keep his body from getting way too overexcited. He shifted on top of Kurt a little bit, which only made it worse. "Are you _ready_ to do other stuff?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to misunderstand.

Kurt shrugged as much as he could while lying on his back with Puck on top of him, "I'm willing to try, and if I think it's too much, I'll tell you."

Puck was excited that Kurt was this comfortable with him already. He knew, laying here on top of Kurt, that he did not deserve it. But maybe Kurt was the one person in the world who could see Puck for who he was; the only one who could actually gave him a chance? Puck grinned and nuzzled Kurt's lips with his own. "I know places where I can leave my mark on you where no one can tell," he whispered huskily into his ear, his voice a deep growl.

"You know how easily I bruise!" Kurt said, poking Puck in the ribs, "What is your deal with leaving hickeys on me anyway?"

Puck grinned and darted the poke in the ribs too late. "I don't know. Since we're staying secret for a while I've gotta make sure people know you're taken somehow. Especially 'cause of the way that Jack kid looks at you the way he does. I bet the nerd joined Glee just so he could stare at you." was angry just at the thought of it.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You are delusional. That boy has no interest in me. You are just being territorial."

Puck shook his head. "No, you just don't see it. He's going to try and steal you from me." What Puck did not say, however, was that one of his worst fears was that Kurt would actually start to like the new kid back. Maybe they had more in common than he would ever have with Puck. Maybe there was just no competition.

Kurt figured this was all in Puck's head, and that Puck was just not feeling confident about them. He sighed. If hickeys made him feel more secure, he would let him leave as many as he wanted, "You'll just have to give me hickeys to scare him off then."

Puck gave him a puzzled look. _Did_ _Kurt really hate the hickey that much?_ "I won't if they bother you," he tried.

"If you like them, then I can handle them. They don't exactly go with an outfit, but I... I like how it feels when you're making them," Kurt finished, blushing brightly.

That was all the reassurance Puck needed. He knew he would never again give Kurt a mark like that, at least purposefully, on his neck. He knew Burt had seen it, and although he was not exactly sure how to achieve the man's trust and approval, he had a feeling leaving big hickeys on his only son's neck was not the way to do it. Puck thrilled at the innocent, shy way Kurt had told him he liked it, and it made him want to fuck him right then and there.

"Good. I don't want to stop making them," he whispered, before he attacked Kurt's lips with his own. For a while, the room was silent except for the soft, wet sounds of their kiss. Kurt moaned into his mouth, but then he remembered he had to be quiet so he did not wake the rest of the house.

Puck was too carried away to care that Kurt's father might be a light sleeper. When he broke the kiss, he was panting, and he had a hand up Kurt's T-shirt, flat over his torso. "Take off your shirt." It was less of a demand and more of a question.

Kurt hesitated for a brief moment before he slipped his shirt off. "Yours too," he demanded, in a tone that did not even hint at a question.

Puck gave Kurt a mischievous grin and stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his ripped body underneath. He tossed his shirt onto the floor to be forgotten and sank back down to cover Kurt's smaller body with his own. The sudden, warm friction of skin on skin, of their chests naked against one another, was driving him crazy. Puck lifted himself up only enough to look Kurt's half-nakedness over. His mouth soon followed his eyes, kissing chastely from Kurt's neck to his torso.

Kurt had a fascination with Puck's nipple ring, and stared at it hungrily. But he did not get to admire it long enough before Puck began kissing down his torso and distracted his thoughts. "We have to be quiet," he whispered, arching his chest towards Puck.

Puck's lips on Kurt's chest, moving with the rise and fall of his fast breath, were becoming less and less chaste. They tried to explore every inch of him, and now he was using his teeth and tongue as well as lips to leave a mark right by his belly button.

"I don't want you to be quiet," he breathed.

"We have to," Kurt barely managed to say.

Puck raised his head, his adjusted eyes able to see Kurt clearly even in the darkness of the room. His brilliant blue eyes were heavily lidded and glazed over with lust, and his full, bruised lips were parted. The fast sound of him breathing sent Puck on fire. "You're beautiful," he whispered, sliding back up his body. He never thought he would have the balls to confess something like that to anyone. Hell, he did not think he would ever _think_ it about anyone.

Besides his mother, who had told him he was beautiful every day until the day she died, no one had ever told Kurt that before. He tried not to get emotional about it in front of Puck, so he just pulled the other boy into a kiss and poured all his emotion into it.

Puck answered back with equal enthusiasm, his tongue battling for dominance in his mouth. He wanted to tell him more. He wanted to tell him that he meant it, that Kurt was perfect. But Puck was never a romantic, so he deepened the kiss instead. He became so lost in it that his hips began to rock gently against Kurt's, his erection hard and obvious and huge in between them.

Kurt's breath caught as Puck's hips grinded into his own erection, and he wrapped a long leg around Puck's waist so he could thrust up against Puck more firmly. Puck had been waiting for Kurt to stop him, but instead he spread himself out. Puck knew then that there was no stopping this now. All the pent up sexual frustration he had been experiencing since his first kiss with Kurt at football camp was suddenly centered right in his groin as he ground it down on Kurt's answering erection urgently. This couch was too small, but at least it did not creak, otherwise it would probably wake the whole house.

"I'm gonna make you feel really good..." Puck promised as he panted against Kurt's lips; he continued dry humping Kurt firmly. "You ever had an orgasm?" He whispered through his heavy panting.

"I'm a teenage boy," Kurt answered simply. Not only that he was a teenage gay boy, but up until football camp had thought he would never get laid until he went to college and away from this hell-hole of a town. Needless to say, he and his hand got a lot of alone time.

Puck suddenly felt really stupid for asking, and as much as his body was begging for release, he stopped his thrusting against his hips. Maybe Kurt was bored. Maybe Kurt was disappointed with Puck. He wanted to say something, anything, but he just ducked his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and breathed heavy.

"Noah…" Kurt whined when Puck stopped his movements. When he realized something was wrong, his fingers brushed Puck's shaven head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Puck murmured into his neck, where he was hiding.

Kurt knew he had a sharp tongue. Sarcasm came naturally to him and sometimes he did not realize when he had actually hurt someone's feelings. But sometimes he did. "I didn't mean to sound rude," he whispered, softly kissing Puck's temple.

Puck wondered how the hell their positions had been changed. He was supposed to be the bully. And although Kurt was by no means bullying him, he wondered how the hell Kurt managed to make him like this. "You weren't," Puck denied.

"Then what did I do wrong?" Kurt asked, confused. Maybe Puck was feeling overwhelmed by everything. Kurt wondered if he was pressuring Puck instead of the other way around, "We don't have to do anything."

Puck finally raised his head. He could not believe Kurt said that. Why would he _not_ want to do anything? "You didn't do anything wrong," he told him quickly. He did not want Kurt to think that. "I just want to be perfect for you, and I'm not perfect," he tried to summarize everything he was feeling into a sentence, but he was not very good at showing his emotions and he was not good at being vulnerable. But that was exactly how Kurt made him feel sometimes.

"You are… You are perfect for me, Noah. You've done everything right," Kurt said, reassuring his maybe-boyfriend. The more Kurt thought about that "b" word, the more he decided that was exactly what Puck was to him. "You are the perfect boyfriend," he told him proudly, even if he was not sure how Puck would react to the word.

Puck was not sure how perfect they both were for each other. They were complete opposites, and Kurt deserved far better than anything Puck could give him. And even though he was sure Kurt was not going to think the same about him later, at that moment, hearing Kurt call him his boyfriend erased any prior anxiety in him. He grinned with his old confidence before their lips collided in a deep kiss. His erection was still rock hard against Kurt's, and he rocked gently against him like before.

_That had been the right thing to say_, Kurt thought to himself with relief. When Puck started rocking against him again, Kurt moaned into his mouth and tightened his hold on him. Puck was being too gentle with him. "Harder," he demanded in a throaty whisper.

At that moment, Puck stopped treating him like a piece of breakable glass. He liked that he was bigger and more muscled than Kurt, but the other boy could still fight him back. He liked knowing that, with Kurt, he could be a little rougher, a little harder, than with all the girls of his past. Puck braced himself above Kurt and began to thrust himself against him harder and rougher just as requested. He half growled, half moaned into his ear, and he bit his neck over his hickey.

Kurt did not have much experience in this kind of situation. Well, any experience really. So that was his excuse after Puck picked up his pace and bit Kurt's neck and found himself coming with a shout into his pajama pants.

Puck had felt Kurt's body tense tighter and tighter as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm until he heard the muffled shout against his ear and felt the warmth spread between them. Even though he was nowhere near to his own peak, he stopped his rough thrusts against him, unsure of what to do and panting heavily into his ear.

Kurt panted harshly against Puck's neck. But as the effects from the orgasm started to wear down he became horribly embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled into Puck's neck.

Puck felt the vibrations of the orgasm through Kurt's body, and he felt the heat from his cum against his own aching erection. He himself had always had the ability to last forever during sex, but at that moment, Kurt was one blush away from making Puck cum then, too.

"Why? I like it," he assured Kurt, nuzzling him, smelling both their sex combined, "I liked watching you while you came."

"Oh," Kurt panted, feeling a little better, but not much. "But I came too fast," he said, relaxing as Puck nuzzled him. "And you didn't come at all."

Puck tried to kiss away any anxiety or embarrassment in Kurt and tried to think of the right thing to say to tell him it was okay. He realized, however, that he would much rather just show him physically. "You want me to come?" He whispered huskily against his ear, "I'm gonna jerk myself off just thinking about how hot you looked when you came. His hand slid down under his sweatpants to pull out his cock. He secretly was terrified that this would be too much, that he would scare Kurt away, but he hoped it would not.

Kurt's eyes widened and he did not look down between their bodies at first. When Kurt finally did risk a glance, he blushed even harder, and found that now he could not look away from the sight of Puck handling himself.

Puck began with long, slow strokes, his chest heaving as he tried to keep his panting quiet. He watched as Kurt stared in a mixture of curiosity, arousal, and shyness and he knew this would not take long at all. Puck's hand picked up a slippery, fast pace as he kissed Kurt's neck, his shoulders, and his chest. To suppress a moan, he bit down on the sore spot on his neck again.

Puck liked to touch, Kurt was learning. It was a good thing, Kurt decided, because he also liked to be touched. Kurt did not know what to do to help Puck along, so he ran his hands up and down Puck's chest.

Puck was on edge already, just from knowing Kurt was watching his every move and just from watching Kurt's eyes on his cock. The other boy was still spread out underneath him, the front of his pajama pants damp, still flushed and lips still bruised. He moaned again, this one out before he could silence it, and he knew he was seconds from finishing.

"I'm gonna come on your chest," he panted. He did not know if he was warning him or just introducing dirty talk. Kurt nodded quickly, despite his usual obsession with cleanliness. He had already come in his pants; he may as well have evidence of Puck's attraction to him on his skin as well. Puck kissed Kurt deeply, biting his bottom lip gently. It felt good to be able to kiss Kurt whenever he wanted to, and it felt so damn good to finally consummate their relationship this way. Puck ended the kiss to pant against his lips until finally his body convulsed with the force of his orgasm and he shot out his cum all over Kurt's chest. "Fuck," he panted, collapsing on top of him.

"Noah, language," Kurt teased him gently, even as he wrapped his arms around him. Puck's cum was sticky between them and Kurt made a face but did not protest. Puck was still breathing heavily, trying to keep quiet as the waves of orgasm twitched through his cock. He briefly wondered if he was crushing the smaller boy, but he decided that there was no way he could move if he tried. Puck was blissed out, loving the look of his come coating Kurt's chest, even though he was sure Kurt felt sticky and gross.

"I like when you call me Noah," he whispered, surprised he was able to talk.

"Well, it is your name, silly. And it suits you," Kurt told him. "That was really good."

Puck did not realize he needed that verbal reassurance until he finally had it. Part of him still thought he had scared Kurt away. "Yeah?" He was still trying to keep his breathing under control. He kissed Kurt on the mouth again, his hand travelling up Kurt's thigh to lie over his crotch. "You should let me see you," he whispered.

Kurt gasped as Puck's hand drifted over his sensitive cock. "You mean... like completely naked?" He asked, unsure. He had always worn a robe in the locker room and he had never showered with the other boys. No one had seen him naked before.

Puck realized how nervous Kurt was, even after all they had just done. He did not want to overwhelm him, so instead his hand pushed past the elastic band of his pajamas and dived into them. Maybe if he explored with his hand and not his eyes, Kurt would be less nervous.

Kurt squeaked when Puck's hand touched him where no one but himself had touched before. "Puck! What are you doing?" He asked in alarm, but he made no move to stop his hands.

Puck's body tensed, ready to hold Kurt in place if he had to and knowing that the smaller boy felt it in the way his muscles twitched. "Shhh, baby. You're not allowed to hide from me anymore," he teased, his hand submerging under his pajama pants. He grasped Kurt's cock softly, exploring him blindly.

"But..." Kurt began to say, but he stopped when Puck's hand wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes, embarrassed as Puck explored him.

"You want me to stop?" Puck whispered, and his hand did stop.

Kurt opened his eyes to look at Puck. "No… but you better," he warned, a little breathlessly. _Damn his teenage hormones._

Puck grinned and his hand moved to grab him firmly again and stroke him slowly, knowing this was the first time anyone has ever touched Kurt. "Well maybe I want to get you hard again," he challenged, "I'll teach you to last a little longer." Puck's hand slid up and down his shaft. This was the first time doing anything like this with a cock that was not his own, and he was a little unsure, but it did not feel anywhere near as weird as he thought it would.

Kurt wiggled underneath Puck as he started to get hard for the second time. "Noah," he whined, trying to thrust into Puck hand. Puck's body pressed down harder on Kurt's, making it more difficult for him to move. Right now, Puck was in control.

"Mm, I love when you moan my name," Puck teased. His hand gave Kurt's hardening cock another quicker stroke before his hand travelled down to his balls, cupping them in his hand and feeling Kurt fill up with those male teenage hormones again. His hand strayed further still until he pointed a finger between Kurt's cheeks, running it along the cleft of his ass and more importantly, his entrance.

When Puck's hand left his cock, Kurt let out a very unhappy sound, but when he felt Puck's finger moving farther back he tensed up and found his voice.

"No, Puck."

Puck hand stilled immediately, as if Kurt had the power just in the simple word "no" to stop him. His fingers wanted so badly to explore another part of him, but he knew that was not part of their agreement. He forced himself to retract his hand and lay it on the part of Kurt that needed it the most. Puck loved the feeling of his cock in his hand, hot and hard and so surprisingly masculine.

"You're a tease," Puck breathed as his hand picked up after a few slow, lazy strokes.

"Mm, no, I'm not." Kurt discovered it was hard to moan and sound indignant at the same time. He hesitantly reached down for Puck's cock and stroked it softly, just exploring the feel of the other boy's cock in his hand.

Puck almost jumped when suddenly Kurt's hand wrapped itself around him, and he had to swallow a yelp. He did not think that Kurt would be this bold just yet, and _oh God_, he took back everything he said about Kurt being a tease in that instant. He tried to keep his own composure while his own hand stroked a little harder, pausing to play with the weeping tip, knowing that would feel good.

It was hard to concentrate on touching Puck when Puck was doing his own touching. "Don't make me come so fast," Kurt panted, because he did not want to be embarrassed a second time.

Puck kissed Kurt deeply as his hand pumped him a little harder. "I liked when you came so fast," Puck confessed to him when he broke the kiss. His hand picked up a rougher, fast pace, only to stop and squeeze the base of Kurt's cock as if to stop any ejaculation. "But I'm not going to let you this time."

Kurt whimpered when Puck squeezed the base of his cock. "But you are going to let me come eventually, right?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes," Puck promised as he brushed away Kurt's hand on his own cock, despite Kurt's pout. Soon he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but that and he wanted this to be about Kurt. His hand pumped Kurt harder and he watched Kurt's expression through hazy eyes.

Kurt suddenly needed another kiss and pulled the other boy down until their lips collided once again. Puck returned the kiss passionately, and used that as a distraction to slip Kurt out of his pants so he could not just feel with his hand, but actually see him. His hand sped up even more, pausing only to squeeze the base and toy with the tip.

Puck was trying to kill him, Kurt was sure of it. Now that he could not touch Puck the way he wanted to, he still wanted to distract the other boy, so his fingers played with Puck's metallic nipple ring as they kissed. Puck always had a kink for his nipples, that was why he got one of them pierced in the first place, and he loved how Kurt understood that. He continued to stroke him harder, faster, this time meaning to bring Kurt off.

"Good?" Puck teased when he broke the messy, deep kiss.

"Yes," Kurt hissed. He did not even realize Puck had taken him out of his pants, he was that lost in the feel of Puck stroking him. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He tried to warn before he buried his face in Puck's shoulder to muffle his scream as he came for the second time that night.

Puck continued to stroke him softly, milking the last spurts of cum onto both their already sticky chests and watching Kurt in awe. He realized then that he quite simply did not need anyone else but him. No one could compare. And now that he had him, really had him, he was not going to let him go.

"That was so hot," he whispered as his sticky hand finally ceased its torture on Kurt's spent cock.

"You sure you've never done that with another guy before?" Kurt asked when he was capable of speech again.

Puck was surprised to find his face heating up and he wondered if that is what a blush felt like. Kurt had a way of making him feel like a different person, or maybe just more fully who he was. "No. I've done it a lot by myself. And I watched a gay porno once," he mumbled, shrugging; he was almost afraid to admit it.

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise, "What happened in it?" He had never dared to look at anything like that before, besides the vintage skin magazines he had gotten from April that were still under his bed.

Puck shrugged and looked anywhere but at Kurt's eyes. "It was a pirate porno. Two dudes on a ship blew each other, and I guess one that was a captain bent the other over the boat and fucked him," he was uncomfortable just talking about it. He wondered if Kurt ever was curious about porn. He grinned and nuzzled Kurt's lips. "Maybe we should be pirates this Halloween," he teased.

Kurt smiled shyly. "You would make a handsome Pirate but I don't think I could pull off that look," he shrugged, nipping playfully at Puck's lips as the bigger boy nuzzled him.

Puck shook his head. "Babe, you can pull off any look," he told him proudly. The sticky cum on their chests was cooling and he was starting to get tired. As much as he wished he could just sleep on this tiny, crowded couch with Kurt, he knew the boy would have to leave soon or they would both pass out on top of each other. "We should have used a towel," he said, remembering that they needed to leave no evidence behind.

"I'll get us something to clean up with," Kurt said, wiggling from out from under Puck. It was then that he realized just how exposed he was and he blushed even harder as he tucked himself away quickly. Puck turned to rest on his back on the couch and smirked as he did. He unashamedly looked Kurt up and down as if he was going to eat him up.

Kurt leaned down to give Puck one more kiss before heading towards the bathroom. He cleaned his stomach off, and when he was done he grabbed a wet washcloth for Puck and headed back to the living room.

Puck sat up and looked down at the couch after Kurt went to get a towel, and he knew right away they should have been a lot more careful. One of them, or both, had been a little messy. When Kurt came back, still deliciously shirtless and smelling like sex, Puck wanted nothing more than to find an actual bed and climb into it with him. But instead, he motioned to the spots on the couch.

"It got a little bit on the couch."

"Oh god…" Kurt gasped, noticing the spots for the first time, "We will just have to flip the cushions until I get a chance to wash them," he said, panicking. _If his Dad saw this..._

"Okay," Puck whispered and stood up a little shakily, tucking himself back in as well and turning both couch cushions over. Not ready to let Kurt go back to his separate bed, he pulled the boy into his lap, chest against chest, so Kurt could clean him off for him.

"You were messy," he teased with a smirk.

"Your fault," Kurt mumbled as he wiped Puck off. "I like being able to touch you... This is still all so surreal," Kurt whispered, staring at Puck's chest as he cleaned him instead of into his eyes, "I really thought you hated me."

"I thought you hated me more," Puck admitted, because it was true, especially when Kurt turned him down the first hundred times, "I mean, I did kind of try to ruin your life… or at least your clothes."

Kurt tossed the towel aside and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. "When I was a kid, I came home and complained once to my mother about this bully at school. She just smiled and made a joke about little boys pulling pigtails, and I didn't it get at the time. I didn't really think about it again until football camp, when that bully proved her right."

"So you got your smarts from your mother?" Puck smiled even though he knew that his pranks on Kurt went far beyond simple "pigtail pulling" and he still did not deserve Kurt at all. He changed the subject after a long yawn. "Tomorrow's Sunday... I wanna spend all day with you."

"You're supposed to be here because your Finn's friend, remember? You guys will probably do... whatever is involved in male bonding rituals," Kurt said, trying not to feel left out. Finn never invited him to do stuff like that, and Burt only sometimes remembered to ask. Sometimes Kurt wanted to do boy things too, especially if it meant spending time with people he cared about.

Puck frowned. He really had not forgiven Finn completely yet and he was sure the feeling was mutual. He only pretended to get along so well with his former best friend because it brought him closer to Kurt. But the three of them could not hang out. Finn would find out for sure.

"Well, what do you wanna do? Suppose I took you out on a date," he suggested.

"A date?" Kurt said, surprised. He figured that crappy horror movie was as close as Noah Puckerman got to romance. "That sounds great, but what will you tell Finn?"

Puck shrugged. "Does he have to know?" He did not have that much money, but he would spend every penny to make sure Kurt got the romantic date he deserved. He had to prove to him he could be what he needed; prove that he was not just some immature jerk. "Where do you wanna go?" He ran a hand down Kurt's chest that was still a little bit sticky.

Kurt slapped at Puck's hand. "I don't care, dinner might be nice," he shrugged, taking Puck's hand and wiping it off with the towel.

Puck grinned playfully and snatched his hand back away from Kurt to run it all over his sticky chest again. "I like you all messy. I'll have to do it more often," he teased, "Dinner where?"

Kurt shrugged. He did not care where, as long as he was there with Puck.

Puck grinned and nipped his boyfriend's lip playfully. "Aw, come on. I know you have preferences, Princess. You really want _me_ to pick a place to eat?" If he had his way, Puck would pick a greasy burger place that Kurt would not even set one foot into.

"That's true... I'll think about," he promised before giving Puck one last kiss and climbing off his lap, "I have to go to bed."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (7/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**6,827  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Puck was snoring gently late into the next morning while Kurt prepared his father eggs for breakfast. If not for Kurt, Burt would skip breakfast all together or get something gross and greasy from a fast food place on the way to work.

"Thanks, Kiddo," Burt folded away his newspaper when the plate of eggs was set down before him. They could both hear Puck snoring softly from the other room, and it seemed to be keeping Burt a little bit on edge. He knew he had to talk to Kurt about that boy. Parents were supposed to help their sons and daughters out with their first relationship, right? They were supposed to give sound advice, stop them from making mistakes, and protect them.

"Kurt, I…" he began awkwardly after taking a long sip of his black coffee, "I want you to know that the reason I want that boy sleeping on the couch in the living room is not because you're gay. I would insist on it no matter what you were. You're sixteen and far too young to... to spend so much time like that with your boyfriend."

Kurt tried to wipe the gob smacked expression off his face. He realized that denying it would just be lying at this point, since he was pretty sure Puck actually _was_ his boyfriend.

"It's... That... It's okay, Dad. I understand."

Burt Hummel was still not done trying to make this awkward "don't-have-sex" conversation work, "What I mean is... I'm glad you're having these kinds of relationships. And when I say things like 'I want him out of my house when I leave for work,' it's not because you are the way you are. It's because my sixteen year old boy isn't old enough for a specific _kind_ of relationship." It was times like these when he desperately wished Kurt's mother was still alive, "But I want him out of my house when I leave for work."

"When Brittany was over, all you said was to 'be safe,'" Kurt protested angrily; to his teenage mind, it was not fair at all.

Burt almost laughed when that stupid girl was brought up again. "Kurt, Brittany was a girl. I knew you weren't going to do anything. I could tell you didn't like her... not the same way you like that boy over there," he gestured towards the other room, still refusing to give "that boy" a name, "I don't want him here while I'm not here."

It was not that he did not trust Kurt. It was that he did not trust this ex-bully with a Mohawk and a nipple piercing, this boy that Burt knew had to be way more experienced than any boy his age should be.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "That's not fair! Finn sneaks Rachel over here all the time when you and Carol are out!" He insisted with a complete foot stomp before he realized his mistake. "I mean, uh... just forget that last part."

Burt almost smiled. Kurt looked so much like his mother when he was this determined to get what he wanted, and it made his father both sad and happy. He seemed unconcerned about Finn's escapades, knowing that it was not his problem. "I'm not Finn's dad–I'm your dad. Carol will talk to her son about these things. If I catch that boy in here while I'm gone, or if you sneak him in here at night, I'm taking away your car and that's final." He was so used to giving Kurt exactly what he wanted that it felt strange to lay down rules. He did not realize how difficult it would be to do that, however, and he could not hold himself back from bringing his only son against his chest for a hug, "You have to understand."

It was hard to throw a fit when his dad was hugging him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "I don't understand," he pouted, his face against his dad's chest. Even though he was angry, he still brought his arms up to return the hug. And if he was already plotting ways to sneak Puck in the house, well, what his dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"What don't you understand?" Burt asked. To him, the reasons why he did not want Kurt sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend were obvious. he said what he thought any sensible father would do, "You're my son and you're too young to be spending the night with your boyfriend."

Kurt wanted to point out that he was sure his dad had not been a virgin at sixteen, but he did not want to go there. "All right," he sighed, "I'll go wake Puck up so he can get his stuff together."

Burt let his son slip out of his arms but grabbed him to say one more thing. "I trust you, Kurt. Please don't break that trust," he gave him a serious look and hoped that Kurt would understand that he meant business. He walked past his son and upstairs to get ready for work.

It was funny how Burt knew exactly what to say to make Kurt feel guilty about something he had not even done yet. Kurt walked over to the sofa to shake Puck awake. "Puck, you have to go. You can't be here when my dad's not here and he's about to leave for work."

Puck heard only Kurt's voice and his strong arms pulled him down onto the couch with him. "Mm, baby, come here," he mumbled sleepily, not even opening his eyes yet. Kurt knew he should not let Puck pull him down–his Dad could be back any minute–but it was far too easy to snuggle into Puck's arms.

"It's time to wake up."

Puck still had not opened his eyes. "No it's not, baby. It's still morning," he mumbled, still half asleep, his arms strong around Kurt, holding him in place. "You smell so good."

Kurt snorted. He had not even showered yet, so he probably still smelled like Puck and other things... "Noah, you have got to get up. My dad will be back down here any minute," he said a little more urgently, trying to wiggle out of Puck's hold.

Puck finally woke up enough to realize what Kurt was saying. He opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up on the couch and untangling himself from Kurt. He was still trying to get on Burt Hummel's good side, and this was not the way to do it. "You gonna make me breakfast?"

"There are some eggs and low fat sausage in the kitchen," Kurt offered, standing up. "Come on, sleepy head," he teased, leading the other boy into the kitchen.

Puck mumbled something drowsily and stood, feeling kind of like a zombie as he followed Kurt, being led by the hand, into the kitchen. He realized then that his morning wood was kind of showing in his thin pajama pants and he frowned down at it, trying to will it away. Kurt looked down to see what Puck was frowning at and he blushed and quickly looked away, remembering their late night tryst. He quickly sat Puck down at the table and fixed him a plate. Puck grabbed onto Kurt before the boy could get away from him and forced him down in his lap.

"How about I just have you for breakfast? Or at least a kiss," he teased, pressing his lips against the other boy's expectedly.

Kurt smiled against Puck's lips before kissing the other boy soundly and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. He pulled away to whisper, "My dad said you had to be gone when he left for work, but you could pull around the block, wait till he leaves, and come back."

Puck grinned and reached behind Kurt to grab a piece of toast and munch noisily on it. "Am I turning 'Daddy's little boy' into a bad boy all the sudden?" He grinned, but knew he was not making Kurt do anything he did not also want to do. "Let me get my stuff and leave... and text me when it's safe to come back. And be in that slutty bathing suit when I get here. We're going swimming."

Kurt smiled, happy to have gotten his way. "Sounds like fun."

Puck smacked a buttery kiss onto Kurt's lips and ate another piece of toast. Once Burt left, they would have the house to themselves completely. But he knew Finn would wake up eventually, which could be a problem. "Do you think we should tell Finn?" He whispered, but before Kurt could even react, he heard Burt Hummel's voice over his shoulder. He did not have to turn around to know what his facial expression must be like to find his son in the lap of a half-naked Puck.

"Kurt, I need you to help me find my keys," Burt lied.

"Okay, Dad," he agreed, blushing as he slid off of Puck's lap. "You didn't set them in the basket by the door like you usually do?"

Puck had not bothered to get his stuff. He just escaped out another door when Kurt went off with his father. He drove away and waited in the truck for his phone to beep.

"Oh, here they are," Burt pretended to find his "misplaced" keys on the floor by the couch after a few minutes of searching. Now that he was ready to leave, he turned to his son curiously. "What are you doing today?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably just hang out by the pool. Finn's still asleep but he mentioned going to the mall for some new videogame he wanted."

Satisfied, Burt tussled his son's hair once before laying a kiss in it and leaving for work. He did not like how comfortable the young couple already looked, with Kurt in Puck's lap like they had done it countless times before. His boy was suddenly growing up far too fast, and he knew he would have to do something about it when he got home.

Kurt waited until he was sure his dad was long gone before he texted Puck. He ran to his room and quickly changed into his swimsuit. Finn was still snoring in his bed and for that, Kurt was thankful. He ran back upstairs just in time to hear the rumble of Puck's truck in the driveway.

Puck came through the door and stared at Kurt shirtless and in his bathing suit. He smirked, "I think this is my favorite outfit on you. Next to your Cheerio's uniform."

Kurt smiled flirtatiously, teasing, "You just like it because there's not much to take off."

Puck took a few steps towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're a tease," he whispered in his ear.

He wanted to tell Finn. Finn would keep it a secret, right? And they would have the freedom to do whatever they wanted with their alone time–without worrying about being caught. And besides, he still was not sure Kurt was over his stupid little crush on Finn, and he wanted the other boy to know what was his.

Kurt smirked and stepped away from Puck's arms. "You'd better go get changed if we are going swimming."

Puck watched Kurt walk towards the pool before he sighed and stripped himself of his stained pajama pants to slip on his bathing suit. It hung low enough on his hips to proudly display the "v" leading down to hidden areas. He smirked at his own reflection in the mirror as he walked out to the pool.

Kurt was seated by the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water. He looked up when Puck came outside and whistled, "Someone's looking especially sexy this morning."

Puck grinned as he walked out into the warm sun, muttering "Shut up," before he dove into the deep end of the pool. Opening his eyes under water, he spotted Kurt's legs dangling in the water. He swam up to them, grabbing them and breaching the water.

Kurt reached out to brush the water out of Puck's eyes. "You're all wet."

"And you're not wet enough," Puck teased, still holding onto Kurt's ankles as if he would force him into the pool at any second. Instead, he kissed up his leg, over the knees, and up his thighs.

"Mm, that feels good," Kurt said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back towards the sun.

"Course it does," Puck grinned against his leg, getting him as wet as possible through his kisses. He kissed up his thigh and rolled his swimming shorts up to expose even more skin to kiss.

"You think you know so much," Kurt said, smiling down at Puck.

"I _do_ know so much. I'm a sex shark, remember?" His hands slipped up Kurt's shorts, and his mouth moved up to his chest, kissing every inch of it.

"You worry me sometimes," Kurt said, watching as Puck kissed his way up his torso. "I understand now why women have such a hard time saying no to you." His breath hitched when Puck kissed over his nipple.

Puck grinned, loving how Kurt knew exactly how to stroke his ego. It was important that Puck got that from somebody, and he especially wanted it from Kurt. "Why would I worry you?" He stopped kissing his chest to look up at him and pout.

"When you refer to yourself as a sex shark or a Puckasaurus," he teased, and then attempted to kiss away that irresistible pout.

Soon, Puck was grinning into the kisses. "But I thought I was _your_ sex shark and Puckasaurus." He could not promise he would not look at girls while they were together, but Kurt was the only one he wanted to touch anymore.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed him back so that he could slip into the water. "Of course, and you better not forget it," he poked him in the chest before quickly swimming away.

Puck tried to grab Kurt's ankles, but Kurt was too fast. "You're such a brat!" He shouted, and lunged into the water to race after him. When they both finally reached the deep end of the pool, Puck caught up with him and grabbed him, kissing him on the mouth under the water even while they were both almost at the bottom of the pool.

They both came up sputtering, and Kurt laughed. He glanced up just in time to see Finn coming outside, and he quickly pushed Puck away just as Finn came up to them. "Hey, guys, you could have woke me!"

Finn jumped into the pool, and when he surfaced looked between the two boys; for one heart stopping minute, Kurt thought Finn had actually figured it out. When Finn splashed Kurt in the face with water, however, he knew his soon-to-be step brother was still oblivious.

"What were you guys doing?"

Puck swam to the shallow end and gave an angry glare in Finn's direction. "Swimming. What do you think we were doing?" He barked back defensively. He stood up out of the pool, his tanned, olive skin gleaming in the sun, but he was not in the mood to show it off now. He walked into the house. "Getting a drink," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"What's his problem?" Finn asked, watching Puck's retreating form. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to follow Puck, but he knew that would look suspicious.

"Rachel's on her way over to… help me with Spanish," Finn said, and Kurt rolled his eyes, but then realized how well that worked out. "Puck and I will hang out in the basement... you know, so you can have some privacy," Kurt offered, getting out of the water and grabbing a towel. This was the perfect time to ditch Finn and get some alone time with Puck.

Puck was sipping a root beer in the kitchen. He turned around to find Kurt coming his way, his hair still slickened and wet. "I was gonna come back out," he mumbled to his boyfriend, not knowing why Kurt had followed him in.

"Rachel's coming over here to entertain Finn," Kurt told him. "So… that means we can have the basement to ourselves if you want."

Puck took a long sip of his root beer and was finding it hard to look at Kurt right now. If he did, he would not be able to say what he really wanted to say. "Why don't you want to tell Finn?" He mumbled, staring at the floor.

Kurt jaw dropped, having not been expecting that. "I thought we talked about this? We were just going to keep it between us... and I had to tell Mercedes."

Puck shook his head, and realized that this was not the best place for a lover's spat before he grabbed Kurt's arm and hustled him down to the basement. "You didn't have to tell Mercedes. No one was making you. But Finn's gonna be the first one to find out... you share a bedroom with him," he argued once they were safety of the basement.

"I don't want him to know!" Kurt yelled. If Finn knew, it would ruin everything. He jerked his arm out of Puck's hold and glared at his boyfriend. Telling Mercedes was different. Kurt needed to be able to talk to her. But if Finn knew, it would make things even more awkward between them. The redecorating incident was far behind them, but Kurt still worried that the "F" word would come up again and he did not want to go through that again.

To Puck, none of it made any sense. Mercedes did not need to know. Kurt had told her because he wanted a friend who knew the truth. But why was Puck not allowed to have a friend who knew the truth? "Why? You still have that stupid little crush on him?" Kurt's hand shot out before he even had a chance to realize what he was doing, and he slapped Puck across the face in a flash. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized what he had done. Puck stumbled back after the sharp slap, more from shock than anything else. His hand immediately came to cover his stinging cheek, staring open mouthed at Kurt, not able to believe it.

"Puck... I'm so sorry. I was... I just..." Kurt stuttered out. "I'm sorry," he repeated lamely.

Shock turned to confusion, which turned to hurt, which turned to anger. In Puck's mind, that is usually where he ended up: angry. He snarled at Kurt, still holding a hand over his cheek, and took a few intimidating angry steps closer to him. "I wish you were someone else so I could punch your fucking lights out right now," he growled.

Kurt's eyes widened fearfully and he backed away from Puck until his back hit the wall. "I'm sorry," he said again, but it came out as more of a squeak. Puck had never physically hurt him in the past, but he was infamous for his temper and fighting skills.

Puck watched the fear flash in Kurt's eyes and it made him even angrier. Did Kurt still see him as the bully? Is that why he hit him? Had he _liked_ hitting him? "But I would never fucking hit you," he finished his sentence and shot Kurt a vicious look before he turned his back on him to leave.

"Noah, wait!" Kurt yelled, and grabbed Puck's hand. He turned his boyfriend around so he could look him in the eye. "Can I kiss it better?"

Puck allowed Kurt to stop him. He did not try to pull away, but he did not embrace him, either. He turned to glare at him instead. His red face still throbbing, Puck hissed, "You're a spoiled little control freak.,"

Usually, that would have made Kurt angry, but right now he just wanted to make it up to his boyfriend. "But I'm _your_spoiled little control freak," he responded gently.

Puck rolled his eyes and snatched his arm back from him. "You just slapped me! For no goddamn reason!" He reminded Kurt, because the hurt was still very fresh in Puck's mind, "And you expect to just bat those pretty blue eyes at me and I'll forgive you, just like that?"

"You didn't have to bring that up!" Kurt said indignantly, "Just because I don't want Finn to know doesn't mean I like him!"

"You're obviously still very defensive about it!" Puck snapped, because he did not know why what he said earned him such a hard slap. "What, gonna hit me again?" He stepped forward to allow Kurt the opportunity.

"No! I just..." Kurt stuttered. "If you want to tell Finn that's fine," he muttered, giving up.

Puck glared at him. "No. I'm not telling anyone. I'm peaceing out," he growled. It hurt too much right now to look at him, especially when he knew that Kurt could make him forgive him in an instant. If he was going to stay mad, he had to leave.

"No you're not," Kurt said, not going to let Puck go in the middle of an argument. "I'm not going to let you walk away from me." He grabbed his arm again to hold him back.

Puck took back his arm from Kurt and glared. "Did slapping me feel good or something? 'Cause I used to bully you? Were you looking for the right chance to get even or something? How do I know you aren't just playing me!"

"Have you lost your mind!" Kurt yelled right back, "Of course I'm not playing you! You are the one that started this! You came on to me!"

Puck felt so betrayed right now that his mind was swimming with doubt. "Yeah, but maybe you saw it as an opportunity to get me back," he accused, "You haven't once thought about revenge?"

"Of course not! Not everyone thinks like you do, Puck!" He yelled. "I don't do that to people I care about!"

Puck glared down at the floor. His face still stung, and he knew it would for a while. "Whatever. I won't leave," he muttered angrily, but he was not going to forgive and forget so quickly.

"Good," Kurt whispered before taking Puck's hand and leading him to the bed. He pushed Puck down, straddling his waist and kissing the spot he had slapped tenderly. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Puck knew it was hard to stay mad at Kurt when he was suddenly in his lap and shirtless in those bathing shorts of his. "You're crazy," he accused, only half heartedly this time, "I may be a little weird, but I like that about you."

Kurt chuckled and kissed the tip of Puck's nose. "Am I going to be too much for you to handle, baby?"

Puck grinned, even though it hurt to use those muscles in his face, "Maybe. But at least you'll keep me on my toes." He kissed Kurt full on the mouth, his tongue swiping against his. "You pack quite a punch, Hummel. I guess all those years of bullying you paid off."

Kurt frowned. "I really am sorry, Noah," he whispered. He wanted to promise it would not happen again, but he did not want to make a liar out of himself. He knew his own temper.

Puck knew there would be a bruise on his cheek, a noticeable one, and he was not going to let that go so easily. Part of him was still really hurt that it had happened. "What are you gonna do to make it up to me?" He challenged, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Kiss you better?" Kurt proposed, leaning forward to nip at Puck's lips.

"You're gonna have to do a lot of kissing to make up for it." Puck was trying out playing a little hard to get, something he never felt the need to do before Kurt. Despite having the boy in his lap, his hands remained at a distance, not touching him at all.

Kurt kissed to Puck's ear and nibbled on it lightly. "That's okay, I like kissing you," Kurt whispered, before his lips met his.

"Crazy bitch," Puck growled against the kiss. His arms finally came around Kurt, his hands cupping his ass. Gripping him, he fell backwards onto his back on the bed, bringing the boy with him.

"Who you calling a bitch, you Neanderthal," Kurt joked, his fingers playing with Puck's nipple ring.

Puck pretended to end the kiss with a pout. "You're a meanie," he whined, gazing lustfully up at Kurt, who was now straddling him. It was quickly becoming obvious how very few clothes were separating them. Kurt's hands came up to cup Puck's jaw.

"You knew that about me even before this started," he insisted in his defense.

Puck silenced him with a deep kiss, his hands exploring all over Kurt's naked torso. He loved his pleasant weight in all the right places and his body was beginning to respond involuntarily. "You're making me hard."

"Am I? I guess we better stop then," Kurt teased, moving off of Puck.

Puck grinned and grabbed Kurt before he could move off his lap completely and quickly switched their positions until he was on top of a wiggling Kurt. "I don't think you really want to stop," he whispered, and pressed his hardening groin against Kurt's.

Kurt moaned, starting to get hard himself. He pulled his knees up so they where on either side of Puck's waist. "You don't know that," he argued unconvincingly.

Puck kissed him into silence as his hand brought Kurt's leg closer around his hip. He broke the kiss to slither down Kurt's body to his feet, and kissing every inch of his skin up his leg until his shorts stopped him.

"I love your legs so much," he breathed.

Kurt giggled. He had never gotten the long dark hair on his legs like most guys did when they hit puberty. Instead, he had the light soft baby hairs. "You're so weird."

Puck grinned as his lips travelled up the inside of Kurt's thigh, biting down on the taut skin there and sucking until he knew there would be a mark. He crawled further up his body, ghosting over Kurt's clothed crotch and inhaling his scent deeply. He could almost smell his arousal there, sweet and masculine at the same time.

"I thought you liked me," he whined when Kurt called him weird.

"I do like you, especially your weirdness," he said, running his hand over Puck's Mohawk to prove it.

Puck smirked and kissed up Kurt's chest until he reached his lips. He wanted Kurt to jerk him off like he had last night, but he did not want to pressure him into doing anything he did not want to do. So instead, during a deep kiss, he pressed his erection hard against him to let him know exactly how he felt.

This time they did not have the darkness to hide in, and Kurt was more intimidated. He let Puck kiss him and let his hand find Puck's erection, but he did not try to take it out, and just squeezed him gently.

Puck moaned into the kiss and pressed himself harder into Kurt's hand. He knew that Kurt was feeling shy; maybe if they were covered with something, like a blanket, it would make things easier. He grabbed the comforter and covered them both to their shoulders in it before he attacked his lower neck in a kiss meant to bruise.

Feeling more confident in their cocoon of covers, Kurt pulled down the back of Puck's swimming trunks.

Puck grinned against the new hickey on Kurt's neck and his erection popped out and poked Kurt in the thigh. For a teenage boy, Puck's cock was huge, and he knew it. He took great pride in it, knowing that he must have the best in the entire school.

Kurt's fingers explored Puck's cock curiously and he looked down between them. "You know, when we do have sex, and you're on top… you better use a lot of lube."

Puck moaned when Kurt's fingers toyed with his cock. He wanted to grab Kurt's hand and show him how it was really done, but instead his hands gripped the bed sheets as he let himself be teased. "When we do have sex I'll take my time and stretch you, so it won't hurt," he whispered reassuringly, because he did not want Kurt to worry about things like that, "That your way of telling me I'm huge?"

As if Puck needed anymore of an ego boost. "It just doesn't look like it would fit," Kurt said worriedly.

Puck kissed Kurt reassuringly, softly and lovingly even as his hips threatened to buck into his hand. "I've done it before. With... with girls," he admitted, a little breathlessly, against Kurt's ear. "We don't have to ever have sex if... if you don't want to... this is so good..." That was a lie. He was dying to have sex with Kurt, but he did not want Kurt to dread it or feel so pressured into it that it would never happen.

Kurt's grip around Puck became firmer. "I like making you feel good," Kurt whispered honestly.

Puck smiled, panting when Kurt's hand tightened around his cock. His hand was clumsy and awkward, still early in its explorations of the first penis that was not his own. Not wanting to rush him into anything, Puck just let him explore. His half lidded eyes gazed up at Kurt as if he were hypnotized by him. Kurt's hair was still wet and slicked back, revealing his widow's peak.

"I don't think you really know... or really understand... how sexy you are."

Kurt blushed. He had a feeling his fair skin was going to be doing a lot of that around Puck, "You're just saying that because I'm giving you a hand job."

Puck watched the blush warm Kurt's face with fascination and arousal, "Maybe. But it doesn't mean I don't mean it," he insisted, moaning because Kurt's hand was still too soft on his cock. He would not call this a hand job, he would call this torture, "Stop teasing,"

The wicked grin that Kurt gave Puck said that teasing was exactly what he meant to be doing and he did not bother to make his grip any firmer. Puck pressed his sweaty forehead against Kurt' liked the feeling of vulnerability with him, like he could let Kurt have complete control over his wants and needs and his entire body.

"Baby, please..." He pleaded in a heated whisper, trying to demand, "Tighter."

"Hm, what will you give me if I do as you say?" Kurt smirked, giving Puck a firm squeeze before going back to his loose hold.

Puck grunted, his cock leaking pre-come down his shaft. "What do you want?"

Kurt pretended to think about it. "Maybe you will just owe me one," he grinned, letting his grip become firmer and his pace faster.

Puck practically whimpered, although he would never admit to it. His hips could not help from thrusting shallowly into Kurt's hand as his own hands tightened their grip on the bed sheets. He was embarrassingly close already, plummeting off the cliff faster than he could control. Kurt kissed Puck's shoulder before biting down lightly on it.

"Come for me, Noah," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Puck had to bite his own lip to stop from crying out and coming straight into his hand, just from that. "I fucking love your voice..." He whispered through his heavy breathing, wanting to hear more of it before he finally gave in and climaxed. He had a kink for talking dirty, and he was pretty sure no one could sound hotter than Kurt.

Kurt smiled, lowering his voice, "I love your body... your chest, your nipple ring. I love your pouty lips."

Puck bit down on his neck to stifle another moan that came out as another whimper. "And my cock? What do you think about that?"

Kurt moaned when Puck bit down onto his neck. "I now know where you get your ego from," he smirked, giving Puck's cock another squeeze.

Puck grunted and he knew he would not be able to hold off anymore. It was starting to become painful, his cock was too engorged and his body cried out for release. "I'm gonna come all over you..." He panted against his ear, and, another stroke of Kurt's hand later, he was spilling his hot come all over Kurt's chest. He bit Kurt's neck again as he cried out, not able to be quiet.

Kurt was panting almost as hard as Puck was when it was all over, and he was still so hard it hurt. "You got me dirty," he whined, crinkling his nose.

Puck panted heavily against Kurt as he slowly recovered from his mind blowing orgasm. He never felt so good after a simple hand job before. He grinned and looked down between them to find Kurt covered in his sticky cum. His eyes travelled further down to see the bulge in Kurt's tight swimming trunks.

"Mm... I got you hard, too," he teased, meaning to give back just as good as he got, but not before he teased him to the point of death just like Kurt had. Puck kissed Kurt deeply, his hand moving up and down his chest to feel himself still warm on his skin.

"You ever taste yourself?" He asked curiously when he finally broke the kiss.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the thought. "No," he told him. He had thought about it, but never had been brave enough to try it.

Puck chuckled. If he was going to cling to any hope of oral sex in their future, he would have to open Kurt up to the idea of tasting. "Come on, it can't be that bad," he said. His hand that had swiped up his warm cum came up to Kurt's lips. One cum coated finger pressed against his lip.

Kurt's pink tongue came out to hesitantly taste Puck's finger, but quickly retreated. "It's salty... You taste it now."

Puck grinned as Kurt touched his tongue to his finger as if it was going to bite him. He snaked down Kurt's body and with one long swipe of his tongue up his chest; he tasted himself mingled with Kurt's skin and moaned. He held the come on his tongue and pressed his lips to Kurt's in an open mouthed kiss, transferring the come directly onto Kurt's tongue.

This time, since the taste was on Puck's tongue, Kurt did not think it was nearly as bad. He moaned into Puck's mouth and attempted to kiss away the taste.

Puck smiled against his lips when he heard Kurt moan. "Good boy," he praised, and kissed him again deeply, his hand travelling down Kurt's chest to cup his erection. He loved that Kurt had gotten hard from giving him a hand job, and he was not about to forget about how he owed him. Yet before his hand could dive into his swimming trunks, a beaming voice shot through the room.

"_Puckerman!_" Burt screamed. He stood tall in Kurt's bedroom, having gone down the stairs without either boy hearing him. Puck panicked, breaking away from Kurt and thankful that he had decided to use covers. He quickly tucked himself away before shooting out of the bed and taking distancing steps away from both of them. His wide eyes tried to plan his escape route.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Burt growled. This was a man who never cursed, not once. And yet now, his voice was low and dangerous and terrifying. Puck did not need to hear any more before he ran up the stairs and out of the house.

It was amazing to Kurt how the sound of his father's voice could scare away his erection so quickly. He also did not think he had ever seen Puck run so fast, even on the football field. Kurt gulped nervously when it was just him and his dad left in the room.

Burt glared at his son angrily. He was trying so hard to contain that anger, even though he wanted nothing but to chop that Mohawked, oversexed teenager's dick off. He huffed angrily and tried to think of the proper words when there were none.

"I trusted you. I told you I didn't want that boy in my house while I'm gone, specifically because I knew this would happen," he snarled.

"We just went swimming! You can ask Finn and we just came down here to watch movies for a little while... we were just kissing," Kurt insisted, speaking so fast that his words were jumbled together. He prayed to whatever was out there that his father did not get close enough to notice his cum covered stomach.

Burt knew it was all bullshit. He had seen Puck's hand move under the covers to tuck his dick back in his shorts. There were about three new hickeys on Kurt. They had come down to his bedroom to have sex, or, as Burt saw it, Puck was pressuring his sixteen-year-old son to do things he was not ready or old enough to do.

"Sure, you were just kissing. You're lying to me even now. I thought you were a lot smarter than this, Kurt." That was all Burt had to say. He turned from his son to walk up the stairs.

Kurt cursed and jerked the covers off of him. He quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and wiped his stomach off before running up the stairs after his father who was in the kitchen getting a drink. He hated disappointing his dad.

Now that he was up here, though, he did not know what to say or how to say it. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just really like him," Kurt said, trying to make him understand.

Burt knew that he had to get used to his baby boy growing up, but this was growing up way too fast. He wished his wife was still alive. She would know exactly what to say to Kurt. "He's using you, Kurt. That's what boys like him do at that age. I don't want him in this house ever again."

"Maybe I'm the one using him then. I'm a boy that age too you know," Kurt pointed out.

Burt's patience, if he ever had any at all, was beginning to wear very thin. "But you're a smart boy and I raised you better than that," he snapped at him. He did not think he had ever gotten angry at Kurt like this before. Kurt had never really given him reasons, at least none that mattered. "You're sixteen years old. You're supposed to be focusing on school and... that Glee club... not sneaking around and letting people take advantage of you."

While his father was known for his patience, Kurt certainly was not. He had his mother's temper. "It's not taking advantage if I wanted him to touch me!" He shouted angrily.

That was what finally made Burt snap. He hoped he would never have to have the sex talk with Kurt, especially because he knew nothing about being gay. Burt loved his son for who he was, but it did not mean he was ready to talk about the whole sex thing. And yet here he was.

"You're sixteen! You don't know what you want," he shouted, "and while you're under my roof you will live by my rules!"

Kurt was visibly startled, but recovered quickly. "Fine! I'll just go break your rules under someone else's roof!" He yelled back, fully intending to turn around and stomp off to his room in and angry huff.

Burt had only come home because he forgot his lunch, a lunch that Kurt had made for him. He had noticed Puck's truck in his driveway and immediately knew where he would find them both. He grabbed his neglected lunch and packed it in his bag.

When Kurt kept screaming at him, he just simply ignored him. He was too disappointed in his son to speak to him, too shocked and appalled by the way he was acting. Kurt was always a blessing to Burt, and very rarely gave him trouble, save for playing his music too loud. Hell, Kurt took care of Burt just as much as Burt took care of Kurt. But he was far too unprepared for this, far too hurt, and he grabbed his keys to go back to work without saying a word.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (8/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**3,132  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to the creators and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Kurt flung himself down on his bed, struggling not to cry. He stayed there the rest of the day, not bothering to do chores like he usually would, or even cook dinner.

When Carole got home from work, she was surprised to see that there were actually things for her to do. Picking up on the tension in the house, she started dinner while Finn did his homework at the kitchen table. "Is Kurt not feeling well?"

Finn just shrugged, "I think he and Burt had a fight. Me and Rachel heard them yelling earlier."

Carole was surprised again. She had never heard Burt yell at his son. She loved Burt, she really did, but he had to know he spoiled his only son rotten.

Later that night, Carole walked carefully down to Kurt's room carrying a tray of food and a diet coke. "Hey Sweetie... I made us a salad," she smiled at her soon-to-be step son, laying it on the bed in front of him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, surprised that Carole even knew what healthy food was. "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry," he admitted.

Carole smiled sweetly. Burt had talked to her in private and told her about Kurt sneaking a boy into his room and getting caught in the act. She knew Burt was having a difficult time finding the right words to say to his son, but she thought Kurt might open up a little more to a woman.

"Sure you are, honey. I made it because I knew you'd like it, so give it a try," she coaxed, "and tell me more about this boy."

Kurt eyed her; he and Carole had never really gone farther than simple, polite small talk. "My dad sent you down here, didn't he? If he wants to talk to me he can do it himself," Kurt answered, trying to keep the bitchiness out of his tone.

Carole was not going to lie, because how was she going to gain Kurt's trust if she did not tell the truth? "Yes, but I'm talking to you because I want to talk to you. I'm not going to yell at you. I was a teenager once too, you know." She sat down on the bed, opposite of Kurt, and took her own bowl of salad in hand, "So tell me, is he cute?"

"Yes," Kurt muttered, picking at his salad, "Listen, I really appreciate you offering to talk to me but I'm not very good at sharing my feelings. I'm just not comfortable with it."

Carole smiled, taking a sip of her iced tea; Kurt was defensive and probably still a little angry, "I'm not asking you to spill all of your feelings. I'm just letting you know that you can talk to me whenever you want. I'm not here to replace your mother, but if you'll give me a chance, I can be a friend. After all, I owe you for setting me up with your father," she tried to joke to lighten the mood.

Kurt was tired and not in the mood for this. "I only set you up with Dad because I was trying to get into your son's pants. Still want to be friends?" He responded snottily before he could stop himself.

She was taken aback by that, staring, surprised, at Kurt. She knew then that this was a bad time. She knew Kurt was a nicer boy than this and that he was just going through some things that made him snap at her; she tried not to think about how devastated Burt would be if he knew what he had just told her.

"That will just be our secret, then. Enjoy your salad," she nodded awkwardly before taking her salad and leaving the bedroom.

"Wait, Carole!" Kurt called, realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry... I've just had a bad day."

Carole stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look back at Kurt, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, "I understand. We all have those days."

Kurt sighed when Carole left. He had really messed that up. He had done a lot of thinking this summer after football camp, and he had come to the realization that he had only crushed on Finn because Finn was safe; he had always known, deep down, that Finn would never like him back.

Puck leaned against the locker next to Kurt's as he waited; he had tried to hold Kurt's hand earlier, but had been promptly rejected. He thought that maybe it was because of what happened yesterday, but realized soon enough it was because Kurt was not ready to come out about their relationship.

"You know, people wouldn't look at us so funny if they knew why we were walking down the halls together," Puck murmured, "I'm a stud. I could wear a dress to school and still be hot... I know we can tell everyone about us."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That just shows how much you don't know. People will hate you just for being with me. Trust me, this is for the best."

Puck hated this conversation already; he sighed, leaning heavily against the locker. He wanted Kurt to smile, just once, so he would stop worrying. "They already don't like me. Joining Glee was social suicide." he still remembered his first slushy facial, which had marked his fall down the social ladder and the beginning of the end, "We can both _own_ this school if we were a couple. You're my Cheerio," he said affectionately, "and I have the hottest Cheerio in the entire school."

Kurt buried his head in his locker so Puck would not see his blush. He knew this was important to Puck but he still could not help but think it was a terrible idea, so he tried for a compromise. "We could tell the Glee club and see how it goes from there?" Puck grinned defiantly as he took a step closer to the blushing Kurt. "How about I just push you against the locker and kiss you in front of the whole school?"

"Don't you dare," Kurt warned, pointing a finger at Puck and trying to look intimidating, "I have a meeting with Coach Sylvester and I don't want to go in looking well kissed."

Puck chuckled; he thought sending Kurt to Sue Sylvester with a brand new hickey and freshly kissed lips was actually a great idea, but Kurt would not appreciate that and Puck didn't want to keep fighting. He still had a bruise on his cheek from when Kurt had slapped him. Luckily, no one had asked him about it yet.

"When can we be alone again?" It had only been a day, but he missed him.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. Apparently, my dad is driving and picking me and Finn up from school from now on. He swore it was because I needed a new part for my car but I think it is his way of grounding me without actually saying so."

Puck rolled his eyes, not liking the sound of that. He would invite Kurt to his house if his mother was not a drunken idiot and if his sister was not a nosey little brat. On top of the drunkenness, his mom would know right away that he and Kurt were together and would probably overreact and embarrass him. She'd remind him over and over about his baby with Quinn, and that was not something he enjoyed talking or thinking about.

"Is your dad ever going to like me?" Puck pouted, knowing it would get Kurt's "ice queen" mood to melt away, "How about we all have dinner? I'll be on my best behavior... I'll impress him and convince him I'm not gonna corrupt his baby boy. Even though I am."

A small smile tugged at Kurt's lips. Puck wished he could kiss the pout away. "A dinner… That actually isn't a bad idea. At least there will be witnesses, so you can't kill each other. And if anyone is doing the corrupting, it's me."

Puck was about to disagree. Kurt was a virgin, after all, and Puck had slept with half of the girls in the school and impregnated one, but he realized that it was partially true. "I guess that is true. I never liked a guy before you. But then again, no one has an ass like you do," he dropped his voice to say so only Kurt could hear, "And I'll be a perfect gentleman before I can get you alone and rip your clothes off."

Kurt frowned. _Was that really all Puck was interested in–his ass?_ "I have to go," he said suddenly, slamming the locker door harder than he intended.

Puck stared in confusion before quickly following after Kurt. The bell had rung, and the hallway was emptying out as students scurried off to their classes. "Babe, what's wrong? What did I say?" He hurried after him, trying to figure out why Kurt suddenly needed to get away from him.

Kurt waited until there was no one around before asking bluntly, "Are you just with me for sex?"

Puck stared in surprise, hurt that Kurt, after all they had been through, still thought he was nothing but a horn dog. He would carry that regretful reputation until the day he died, and he knew it, but it still hurt that Kurt didn't trust him. "If I was just with you for sex I would have dumped you by now," he snapped back at him. Hell, he would not have even tried to be in a relationship with Kurt if sex was all he wanted. He knew that the boy was not going to put out easily. Hell, if he had to wait ten years to pop Kurt's cherry, he would do it. "Why would I want your dad to like me so much if I only wanted to get in your pants?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, suddenly unsure, and feeling bad for jumping to conclusions. "I just… I'm sorry… I'm a bit overwhelmed with everything and looking for an excuse to mess this up."

Puck sighed. "Well, I'm not gonna let you mess it up. You already slapped me, and I forgave you, and it's not just because I like your ass," he told him honestly. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to approach a very sensitive subject, one that he never talked about. "Having a baby kind of made me think of things in a new way. And I realized I want more out of life."

"Oh," Kurt whispered, looking up at Puck and reaching out to finger the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt, "So you realized this, and now you want me."

"I've always liked you. I'm just choosing a much better way of showing you now."

Kurt smiled and leaned up to give Puck a peck on the lips, "This is a much better way."

Puck smiled, and knowing they were still alone in the hallway, caged Kurt against the lockers and kissed him deeply, tasting him. "You just drive me crazy more than anyone else has, which is saying something, 'cause I used to be with Santana," he admitted.

Kurt melted into the kiss, "No crazier than you drive me, I'm sure."

Puck took this as encouragement and kissed him again, the danger of being caught making it that much more exciting. He wanted to take it further, wanted a hand to snake up his shirt, but they had just finished their conversation about Puck only wanting sex and he did not want to make it worse for either of them.

_Ah, to hell with it,_ Kurt thought, before breaking the kiss and dragging a confused and blissed out Puck into the nearest janitor's closet. He had spent all weekend thinking about him, and he was a teenage boy with raging hormones who also happened to be on edge.

Puck grinned wide as Kurt dragged him away, glad that he did not have to be the one to do it. He was trying to convince Kurt through his actions that he was with him for much more than sex, but when they were finally locked in the dark closet, he did not give a damn about anything but touching him. Their hormones were both raging out of control, and there was only one solution.

The light shone through the cracks of the door in two streams of light, but it was enough for Puck to see the outline of Kurt in his Cheerio uniform. He kissed him again, unrestrained, and moaned into his mouth as he hoisted the smaller boy up and against the wall; Puck had always liked to show off how strong he was, and it wasn't going to stop him that he knew Kurt was a lot stronger than he looked and could definitely be a fair match in a fight, as he had proven yesterday.

Holding onto Kurt's legs, Puck thrust experimentally up against his hips. He did not want to come in his jeans, but right now, he needed that friction more than he needed cleanliness. Kurt giggled playfully against Puck's lips, but his soft laughter faded quickly into a moan. "I can't get this uniform dirty," he panted.

"I can get it dirty pretty fast," Puck teased, thrusting harder against him; it had been far too long.

"I can't tell Coach Sylvester why I need to have my uniform dry cleaned again this week. You have to let me take them off," he warned, trying to wiggle out of Puck's hold.

"Mm, no objection from me," Puck let Kurt down on his own feet so he could properly strip. Not wanting to ruin his clothes either, he slipped off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest and kicked off his sneakers and his jeans: soon, he was standing completely naked, his hard-on huge and curling slightly up to his stomach. Kurt was so caught up in watching Puck strip that he completely forgot about his own clothes–it was the first time he'd seen Puck naked.

Puck grinned when he caught Kurt staring and decided to take advantage of his boyfriend's distraction. He took a few steps forward and impatiently stripped him of his uniform. Kurt just sat back, letting Puck strip him; he was shaking with excitement and nerves by the time Puck had practically torn his boxer briefs off.

Kurt was finally completely naked and trembling in Puck's arms; the jock pushed him softly against the closet wall. His cock was rock hard against his hips as his hands explored every naked inch of him that they could reach. Kurt's shaky hand reached out to explore Puck's chest, his fingers ghosting over his nipple ring, "You are so gorgeous."

"Yes, you are," Puck slid back, unable to keep his eyes off of Kurt, whose body was toned and muscled where it should be, but lean and soft at the same time; and he smelled so damn good. Puck used the same axe spray every day, but Kurt seemed to smell like something different all the time while still smelling deliciously and unmistakably like Kurt.

He hoisted Kurt up against the wall in much the same manner he had earlier, their slick and ready cocks aligning against one another. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and his legs tightly around his waist, thrusting up against him. He moaned at the contact, his head tipping back so it hit the wall behind him.

Puck captured both their cocks in one hand as he pumped them together, their pre-come providing enough lubrication. He thrust up into his hand and against Kurt, his other hand hot on his boyfriend's tight thigh as he cursed obscenities and buried his face in his neck, biting down softly to stifle an especially loud moan.

Kurt still had not gotten enough chances to strengthen his stamina and came as soon as Puck bit down on his soft, yielding flesh. "_God_… Noah," he moaned, exploding into Puck's hand.

Puck chuckled low in his throat as Kurt came after less than a minute of thrusting. The way his body had tensed before it exploded and the way he moaned his first name was pushing Puck to the edge as well, even though he had perfected the art of lasting longer over the years. He began to thrust against Kurt harder, whispering almost incoherent words into his ear as he reached his own peak and his come spurted out all over Kurt's chest.

The closet was filled with the sound of their rushed breathing. Kurt idly kissed any inch of Puck's skin he could reach. The jock gave him a lazy, contented smile as he continued to hold him up against the wall. "Now you can go to your coach smelling like me," he cupped Kurt's chin so he could kiss him deeply, sloppily.

Kurt groaned. He had not even thought of that. "I can't believe I just let you get me naked in a janitor's closet."

Puck grinned proudly, liking how he was the only one who would get Kurt to set one foot inside a school janitor closet, let alone get naked in one. "Hey, you were the one who dragged me in here and you were the one who insisted we get naked," he pointed out.

"True," Kurt conceded, "but you better let me down. You're already late for class."

Puck set Kurt down on his unsteady feet, but he did not let him escape from his arms yet. He pushed him back against the wall, attacking his neck in a kiss. "I'd rather have sex-Ed with you here in the janitor's closet. " Being late for class was not something new for Noah Puckerman.

"Yes, well, I think you would get an A," Kurt giggled as Puck kissed his neck, "Don't leave any marks that would show with my clothes on."

"Mm," Puck moaned as he sank to his knees and attacked Kurt's lower torso in a kiss, meaning to leave a big mark there. He could taste both their essences mingled together on his skin and he moaned at the bitter taste.

Seeing Puck on his knees brought all kinds of ideas to mind and Kurt's cock twitched with interest, even after already having found completion. He groaned. "Puck, you are going to make me hard again and we don't have time..." He finished with a gasp as Puck's teeth grazed his skin. Just then, the late bell rang and Puck groaned angrily against Kurt's skin.

"We will just have round two later, then." He stood up a little shakily and reached for his clothes to put them on.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (9/27)  
**Authors: ****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,807  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk****.**Feedback is appreciated!

Kurt was laying in bed, reading a magazine and enjoying having the room to himself. Finn had left several hours ago to go to some jock party and Kurt had not heard from him since. His father and Carol were out on their weekly date night, and Kurt was relishing the peace and quiet, not knowing how long it would last.

Puck thought that going to the party would take his mind off of Kurt, but it only made him miss him more. He did not seem to fit in as well as he used to within the football team, and even though he did not get a slushie thrown in his face, they still treated him differently. The entire time he was there, he just wanted to be with Kurt, especially now that he was shit-faced drunk.

A few hours into the party, he left, and somehow managed to walk all the way to the Hummel's house. He practically collapsed on the floor of the screened-in back porch upon arrival, smirking as he reached for his phone to type clumsily.

_Comej downy to your abckporch._

It took a moment for Kurt to decode the slur of misspellings, but when he did, he ran upstairs and outside. "What in the world... Are you drunk?" He asked, rushing over to his boyfriend. Puck grinned drunkenly up at Kurt from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Maybe. Just a little bit of beer. I missed you," he slurred, making no move to get up.

Kurt bent over to try and help Puck to his feet. "Come inside. We have nosy neighbors."

"No…" Puck protested, trying to suppress a fit of giggles, "The room doesn't spin down here... lay down with me, baby." He reached up for him, trying to coax Kurt down to the floor with him.

"Noah, there is no way that is going to happen. I will get my pajamas dirty," Kurt protested, but sighed a moment later and sat down beside him. "Did you have fun at the party?"

"Mhm," Puck grinned. He reeked of beer, as he had spilled it on himself more than once that night. "But I missed you. And 'm too drunk to go home right now," he explained, "But don't let your dad see me. He already thinks 'm not good enough for you... 'cause I got a nipple ring and a history of bullying you."

"He doesn't think that. I don't think I would be having these kinds of issues with him if I was dating a girl. He's just not sure how to handle me dating a boy," Kurt told him gently.

Puck pouted, for some reason feeling like it was his fault. "So it's because I've got a nipple ring, I'm a bully, _and_ because I have a penis," he mumbled. "Finn can have Rachel over while he's gone, but I'm not even allowed near you."

"Finn is not his son. I am," Kurt insisted, a little defensively. He lay down and snuggled close to Puck. "It doesn't matter what he thinks anyway... just what I think."

Puck grinned and practically rolled on top of Kurt, the world spinning out of control as he did. "You're a spoiled brat," he teased. Puck really could not blame Burt for the way he was acting. Kurt was his only son, and raising him without his wife could not be easy. Puck wondered how it would be when his own daughter was his age. Would she hate him? He tried not to think about that, and instead focused on Kurt underneath him.

"You look hot in your jammies," Puck slurred, "I just wanna fuck them off of you."

"Noah, watch your language," Kurt chastised, but his tone was teasing. "Besides, there will be no sex outdoors. A janitor's closet was almost too much for me to handle."

"But I'm too drunk to get off the floor," he protested. The floor of this porch sounded like the perfect place to fool around considering he probably could not stand up to save his life. "And you have to get over your OCD. Sex is _messy_ and _dirty_ and that's what makes it so good."

"I am not obsessive or compulsive. I just like things to be orderly and clean. Of course, now that I'm living with Finn and dating you, I suppose I need to tone it down a little."

Puck was barely listening to a word Kurt was saying. He was far too drunk and far too busy trying to get Kurt out of his clothes. He laid kisses on Kurt's neck and collarbone while his hands attempted to slide the pajama shirt up. He let his hands run over Kurt's torso before they dropped to the elastic waistband of his pajama pants.

"Puck, I really don't want to do this on the hard ground," Kurt tried to protest even as his breath hitched.

Puck was a horny drunk. He had always been that way and always would be, and that was part of the reason he had stumbled and collapsed onto Kurt's back porch. He was surprised he even managed to get it up, but he was hard and ready… and God, Kurt was so hot. The jock's hand dove into Kurt's pajama pants, into his boxer briefs, and fondled his cock. His fingers then went farther to slide along the cleft of his ass.

"Puck, wait," Kurt said, trying to wiggle out from underneath him, "You are too drunk for this."

If Puck was not wasted, he would have been able to stop Kurt from wiggling away, but he suddenly found himself cold and alone. He closed his eyes and let out a pathetic whine. "No, 'm not," he protested, shifting so he lay on his back again.

"Sure," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on, you can't stay out here all night."

"You gonna take me to bed?" Puck asked hopefully, as innocently as a child. He was starting to think the floor was not comfortable anymore and that he could perhaps stand, but he was starting to not feel so good. Maybe he should not have had those tequila shots mixed in with everything else. "I wanna go to bed with you. Finn said he wouldn't be home tonight..."

"Come on," Kurt said, helping Puck up off the ground. Hopefully his dad would not check on him tonight if he thought he was already asleep.

Puck groaned in protest when Kurt helped him stand, and he leaned so heavily on the smaller boy he was afraid he might break him. He did not know how they managed to get all the way to the basement, but the next thing he knew, he was collapsed onto Kurt's soft, warm bed. He inhaled the scent of his boyfriend on the sheets.

His mind was blurry, and it somehow went back to the events of the day after classes, Glee club, and football practice had ended. Quinn had decided that they would both be in their daughter's lives, but not raise her themselves. Puck still had mixed feelings about it, but was willing to settle for whatever he could get. Yet today, Quinn had gone back on her promise and had gone to see her without him.

He had not taken it very well and they got into a huge fight, and Puck had been bottling it all up ever since because he was very good at that. Yet now, he was wasted and his filter had long since worn off. He was beginning to feel the emotions he had numbed himself to earlier.

"Do you think I'd be a good dad?" He asked Kurt seriously.

Kurt was taking off Puck's shoes when he heard Puck's question. "I think you will, one day, but right now you are still a kid yourself," he told him honestly before climbing into bed beside him.

Puck did not really know why that broke his heart, but it did. He took Kurt's answer as a flat out: "_No, Noah, I think you are too immature for anything like that."_It was starting to hit him that he would never really know his daughter, and it was all because everyone thought he was an irresponsible prick.

"I am not," he argued, but the hurt was evident in his voice. Usually, he would never even consider opening up. But he was drunk and with Kurt, and for some reason, things were different. "I could be a good dad, if I was just given the chance... but she doesn't even want me to see her again..." He covered his face with his hands as if he might start sobbing.

Kurt was putting puzzle pieces together and starting to figure out what must have happened. "Well, it's not up to Quinn anymore. If you want to see her you can go see her. You don't need Quinn's permission. Just go to Shelby. I'm sure if she's allowing Quinn to see Beth, then she'll let you too," Kurt explained gently, taking Puck's hands off his face.

Puck quickly turned around onto his stomach so he could hide his face in the pillow when he felt the sting of tears threatening to overflow. He did not want Kurt to see him like this. "But then Quinn will hate me and just tell me I have no right to interfere," his voice was muffled in the pillow, "Beth will grow up to hate me."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Puck. "Quinn is the one who has no right to interfere with you and your daughter. And Beth won't hate you; she'll love you. She won't be able not too."

Puck shook his head in denial. He felt as though he really did not have any say in anything. During the entire pregnancy, Quinn had gone out of her way to exclude him. He had not seen his daughter since she left the hospital. "My mom says the baby is all my fault. She says if I met a nice Jewish girl instead, it wouldn't have happened. I don't wanna go home," he sobbed, and turned to Kurt's warm body that seemed to promise comfort. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Baby, this is just the alcohol making everything seem worse," Kurt soothed, running his fingers over Puck's Mohawk.

Puck shook his head against the comfort of Kurt's neck, which he decided was a perfect hiding place. "You're too good for me. Your dad is right, I don't deserve you…" Puck was finding it hard to breathe now around his chocking sobs.

"Don't talk like that, Noah. I'm the one that gets to decide that, not you or my dad," Kurt told him, and kissed Puck's temple. "I like you Noah… I like you a lot."

That seemed to calm Puck down, finally. He was able to breathe again; he could feel the tension melting off his body. He could not believe that he had just broken down like that, much less broken down in front of someone else, but he was still too drunk to care. Kurt still liked him, _a lot_, and that was all that mattered.

"I like you a lot, too. A lot, a lot, a lot, a lot..." Puck slurred, hoping to convince him.

Kurt giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, then that's settled. You should get some sleep."

Puck had no interest in sleeping, even though he could not deny that he was exhausted. His tears had dried on his face, but his grip on Kurt had not loosened one bit. "But this may be the only time we ever have this bed to ourselves. I wanna make the most of it," he mumbled, and pouted when he realized he had ruined the chance of a night alone with Kurt with his drunken emotional breakdown.

"Who needs a bed when we have a janitor's closet?" Kurt teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Somehow, Puck felt that a sexless night just laying in the comfort of Kurt's arms was not so bad. Maybe Kurt Hummel was the one person who could tame the Puckasaurus. "I like that we do more than sex. I like waiting for you, even though I don't really like it..." He rambled drunkenly, realizing that he had never had a relationship in the past that was not just based on sex.

"I'm glad you are willing to wait until I'm ready," Kurt whispered sincerely. Deep down, Kurt was a romantic. He wanted his first time to be special, and he also knew now he wanted it to be with Puck.

Puck was finding it harder to stay awake now. "I was ten when I lost my V-card. Was my babysitter," he slurred absent mindedly.

Kurt's mouth dropped in shock. "Ten? Noah, that is rape!" He gasped, outraged and immediately intent on hunting down that babysitter.

That was perhaps the last thing Puck expected to hear, however. He lifted his head and stared down at Kurt in confusion. Puck had been an early bloomer, and even at ten, he had wanted it. That made it not rape. "What? No... No, it wasn't, "he tried to reassure them both. He had never thought of it that way before.

Kurt remembered when Puck was ten. He had a growth spurt and towered over everyone, but he still had the mind of a little boy. Kurt had certainly not been thinking about sex at that young an age. "Puck, she took advantage of you. What if someone older had done that to your sister!"

Puck did not want to think about that. He loved his annoying baby sister, and he was already dreading the day she would become a teenager and stop thinking boys had cooties. If he had his way, she would never grow up and would never make the mistakes he did. And now, he was physically shaking with the realization that he had actually been raped, and how his phase with sleeping with older women in his teenage years and his promiscuity actually made sense because of it. It was a hard pill to swallow, especially because he was as drunk as he was.

"But I... but it wasn't," he still denied, even though it was clear he understood.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore," Kurt soothed him, hugging Puck tighter, "It's okay."

Puck sank further into Kurt's arms. All his bullying, his pent up anger and emotions and this corrupt, sexual energy had all been because of one event in his childhood that he never really thought about again. He took deep, calming breaths and melted in Kurt's arms, his body slowing ceasing its trembling.

He knew right then and there that what he felt for Kurt was probably the only thing that was not fucked up about him. He knew then that it must be love. He was in love with him, completely and utterly whipped and in love.

A few moments later, he felt himself finally drifting off to sleep.

Kurt did not fall asleep so quickly. He had a lot of plotting to do, knowing that he was not going to let that babysitter get away with what she had done to his boyfriend. When at last he finally did give into sleep, Puck was still a gentle weight on top of him and breathing in his ear.

Puck woke first the next morning. He was rarely hung-over these days, especially because recently he had gotten into the habit of drinking and partying often. He woke up feeling fine, and still tangled up in Kurt, so much so that it took him a moment to figure out which limbs belonged to which body beneath the covers. He watched Kurt sleep through his own drowsy eyes and decided that he loved waking up to him like this. He knew that both Burt and Carol were upstairs, but they probably would not come down. Puck remembered everything that happened last night, his sobbing and drunken confessions, but right now he was choosing not to think about it.

Puck had morning wood, and he only got harder as he continued to watch Kurt sleep. Suddenly impatient, he lowered his lips to kiss Kurt's neck, his collarbone, and his cheek, until finally reaching his lips and kissing him awake.

"Morning, Noah," Kurt woke slowly, but did not bother to open his eyes.

"Mm," was Puck's only drowsy reply. He continued to lay kisses on Kurt's lips as his hand grew bold and slipped under his shirt. It explored the skin there before it snaked further south, down to Kurt's crotch where he cupped and squeezed gently.

Kurt groaned and thrust up into Puck's hand. His own hands slipped under Puck's shirt and his fingers tweaked Puck's nipple ring. That was all the encouragement Puck needed, and his hand dived into Kurt's pajama pants and wrapped his hand around his hardening cock. He moaned when Kurt toyed with his piercing and his hand tightened around Kurt and began to stroke him firmly. He never thought he would love to touch a boy this way, but he realized then he would never miss girls again.

Kurt groaned as Puck's large hand worked him. He whimpered and tried to thrust into Puck's hand before giving up and deciding to dive into Puck's shorts as well. Puck moaned when Kurt's smaller, delicate hand dove into the jeans he was still wearing and found him inside. Puck kissed his neck, careful not to leave any obvious marks there, and pulled Kurt's cock out of his pajama pants so he could stroke him more firmly. He bucked into Kurt's hand and shifted so he lay mostly on top of him.

Kurt let go of Puck long enough to wiggle out of his own pants and pushed at Puck's own clothing, wanting to have free access to all that beautiful skin. Puck shimmied out of his own jeans and kicked them onto the floor. He slipped off his shirt and boxer briefs, and finally he was completely naked, his cock huge and aching as his hands automatically tugged at Kurt's shirt until he managed to force it off over his head. They were both naked now, Puck's olive colored skin a darker contrast against Kurt's. For a minute, he just stared, his eyes practically eating him alive.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt whispered, his hands still roaming Puck's chest.

"How hot you are," Puck answered, breaking out of his trance to allow his wandering hands to grasp Kurt's cock again. He stroked slowly at first before picking up a steady rhythm, stopping to squeeze the base and toy with the tip as he leaned down to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth and wrapped his arms around Puck's broad shoulders.

Puck thrilled just at the sight of Kurt being pleasured. He had earned his trust faster than he had expected, and although he still felt as though he did not deserve it, it felt good to have it. But Puck wanted more. His hand slowed on Kurt's cock as his mouth broke the deep kiss to wander farther down his body. He kissed the inside of his thigh, leaving a new mark there, one that would be secret between them only. Eager to take a step forward, he wanted to take Kurt's cock into his mouth and show him just how good he could make it feel, but he did not want to scare him.

"Are you ready for... for oral?" He whispered, deciding that it was better to just be blunt.

The thought of Puck's mouth on him almost made Kurt come right then. "Oh, yes. Please, Noah," he begged.

Puck grinned when he realized Kurt was more than ready. He kissed up the smaller boy's thigh again until he reached the base of his cock. He could taste his arousal there, and it drove him insane. He had never done this before, of course, but he knew what a good blow job felt like. Holding Kurt's thighs a little bit apart, Puck's wide tongue slid up Kurt's shaft. He moaned at the taste of Kurt as his mouth closed over the tip, sucking there and swirling his tongue around experimentally. Finally, he gripped the base and slid his mouth down on his cock.

"Oh my god!" Kurt cried out as Puck's mouth engulfed him, and then bit his fist to stifle his voice.

Puck let go of his cock with an audible pop and chuckled when Kurt lost control. He loved knowing that Kurt was discovering all this with him and no one else. If he had anything to do with it, no one would ever touch him like this but him. He licked up Kurt's shaft again before swallowing him whole, pumping with his fist and bobbing his head.

Kurt came early, unable to take so much stimulation at once, so overwhelmed with the unbelievably sensation. With a shutter, he gripped the bed sheets and stifled a shout, unable to hold back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he stammered out, knowing that finishing into someone's mouth without any warning was not cool.

Puck moaned around his cock as he swallowed, sending a shiver of vibration through both their bodies before letting him pop out of his mouth. "Shh," he soothed his worried boyfriend as he snaked back up. He did not want Kurt thinking he was doing anything wrong. Puck loved how quickly he could bring him off. It showed how much Kurt loved it. "Good, huh?" Puck grinned, his hand still stroking his softening cock and allowing him to ride out the rest of his orgasm. He could still taste Kurt on his tongue. He lowered his lips to capture Kurt's in a kiss so he could taste it as well.

Kurt whimpered as Puck stroked his sensitized cock and he could only nod enthusiastically, kissing back fiercely. Puck stroked him slowly until he felt the very last aftershock through him and his hand ran up his chest. Puck was agonizingly hard between them, leaking at the tip and swollen and red. Kurt's hand reached down to squeeze Puck's erection as he moaned into Puck's mouth, swallowing a grunt from his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to… do you want my mouth?" Kurt broke the kiss to ask hesitantly.

Puck inhaled sharply just at the thought of Kurt going down on him. His cock twitched as if to give its own opinion. "You don't have to. Only if you're ready," he whispered.

"I… I want to try," Kurt told him, because after all, Puck had done it for him.

Puck could tell Kurt was still hesitant. He worried that he wanted to do it for the wrong reasons. "You can always pull away when I'm about to come," he suggested, because maybe that would be less overwhelming for him. "You don't have to swallow."

"Okay… How do you want to do this?" Kurt asked, unsure of even how to begin.

Puck shook his head and kissed him reassuringly. "You don't have to do it if you want to wait," he repeated, breaking the kiss, "It's okay."

Kurt swallowed hard. "You did it for me and I should return the favor. That's how it works, right?"

Puck did not want Kurt to feel like he had to do something just to make things even. He had a feeling that was not how real relationships work. "No, not really... I didn't do it to you just so you'd do it to me," he assured him, even though his raging erection was still hard and obvious and becoming painful in between them. "Your hand is good," he hinted instead, and led Kurt's hand down to his cock impatiently.

Kurt smiled and squeezed Puck's aching cock gently. "I like touching you," he told the other boy.

Puck grunted when Kurt squeezed him and brought him that much closer. "Good. I like when you touch me..." Puck could not help bucking into his hand then, biting Kurt's shoulder to stifle a shout.

Kurt knew Puck had to be hurting, so he picked up a rough, fast pace meant to bring him off quickly. "You're going to come all over me… make me dirty again?" He whispered huskily into Puck's ear because he knew his boyfriend liked the thought of that.

Puck was pushed over the edge just by the sound of Kurt's voice. He must have picked up on Puck's talking dirty kink, because he was saying all the right things. Puck writhed on top of him as Kurt worked him harder, his hand tight around his cock. With just a few more strokes of his cock, Puck cried out loudly and bucked into his hand, exploding all over Kurt's naked chest.

Kurt went completely still when Puck shouted and listened for his father's booted footsteps. He let out a sigh of relief when he did not immediately hear anything. "I hate to be a downer, but you better go because I think we're pushing our luck."

Puck realized what Kurt meant and he panicked a little. He did not really know how loud he had been, but from the fear on Kurt's face, he knew he had been louder than he thought. "How do I get out without him seeing me?"

"If you step up on my dresser you can get out through the window," Kurt told him. "And you can use that window for future reference too," he added, smirking.

Puck glanced over to his escape route. He would have to walk all the way home and he would have his mom nag him about where he had been. He was not looking forward to any of that. He turned back to Kurt and kissed him again deeply. "When will I see you again? Can I sneak in tonight?" He forced himself away from Kurt to dress quickly.

"We can't keep sneaking around... Maybe you should come to dinner tomorrow night. Rachel is coming, so I will tell my dad you are coming too. Finn's too dumb to realize we are together, and Rachel will be too busy eying Finn to notice."

The idea of sitting at the dinner table with Burt Hummel terrified Puck even _if_ it was his idea in the first place. But he knew it had to be done, and he knew he had a lot of proving himself to do. "Okay," Puck agreed, and then thought of something else, "What should I wear?"

"A button down shirt and slacks should work," he shrugged, watching Puck dress.

Puck knew he should be out the window by now, but the more he thought about sitting down at the dinner table with Kurt's dad and Finn, the more he thought it was the worst idea in the world. "Maybe... maybe it isn't such a good idea..." He whispered hesitantly.

"It's a good way for you and my dad to get to know each other. And my dad has to behave if Carol is there," Kurt reasoned. He took Puck's hand in his. "I know this is a lot of work, but if we can't win him over it will be nothing but a problem in the future… and I want there to be a future."

Puck was still feeling insecure about it; he was never one to put on appearances, and Burt scared the shit out of him. "He's never gonna like me. I bet, if you two weren't gonna be step brothers, he would have preferred you with someone like Finn."

"You don't know that. I think he wouldn't want me with anyone. He thinks I'm too young, even if he was dating my mother at my age. He just needs to get used to the idea," Kurt tried to reassure.

Puck fidgeted with the bed sheets nervously, not realizing that he was pouting a little. "He doesn't have to know we're having sex," he shrugged, "But he thinks I'm a man-whore who's I'm using you."

"Then we'll just have to prove him wrong. Besides, you are Noah Puckerman: badass. If anyone can pull this off it's you."

Noah grinned; if anyone was able to give his ego a boost, it was Kurt. He leaned forward and kissed him again, not knowing when he would be able to do it again. That was when he heard the familiar voice of Finn upstairs talking to Carol, and he panicked. He stole another quick kiss from Kurt before he ran towards the dresser, climbing it and escaping out the window.

Kurt watched Puck's ass as he shimmied through, and sighed when he was left alone. Now he had to talk his dad into the dinner. It was not the first time he wondered how much simpler things would be if his mother were still alive.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (10/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**6,025  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

The next morning, Burt poured himself a glass of orange juice and rolled his eyes when Finn stumbled through the door. He was obviously hung over, and Burt knew immediately why he did not come home last night. If Finn were his son, there was no way he would let him get away with this. And yet even though Burt was going to be Finn's step father, he still felt he had no right to order him around. Finn was Carole's son, and hers to handle. He grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the kitchen table, ignoring the boy.

Kurt came up the stairs after he showered and found his dad sitting at the breakfast table. Finn and Carole were talking in the living room and it sounded like Finn was in trouble. Smiling, Kurt realized that this was the perfect time to talk to his dad.

"Daddy..." Kurt began as he walked into the kitchen, because he knew it would automatically soften him up. "Since Rachel is coming to dinner tonight… I thought maybe Noah could come too?"

Burt knew the second he heard Kurt call him "daddy" that he would be asking for something, and that he probably would not like it. He slowly put down his newspaper, sighing deeply. He did not like how this boy was coming in between them like this. They had not talked civilly to one another since their fight.

"I'm not sure Rachel is coming tonight anymore. Finn is probably grounded," was all he said.

Kurt fidgeted slightly before he tried a new tactic. "If Carole says it's okay, can he come?"

Burt stared in disbelief at his son. He was secretly very hurt that Kurt seemed to be favoring Carole over him. Ever since his wife died, Kurt had always been his daddy's boy, and Burt did not want that to change. "No, absolutely not, that's not how things work around here," he answered him sternly, avoiding the first question.

_Crap_, Kurt thought to himself. "Okay, okay. But I really want you to get to know Noah. I know you don't like him, but if you give him a chance, I'm sure you would change your mind. You guys are actually a lot alike."

Burt sighed again and drank another gulp of orange juice. This was still a big improvement from the last time they talked about Kurt's boyfriend coming over. "That's not exactly the thing to say to make me like the boy, Harley," he laughed a little to himself, not realizing that he had used Kurt's real first name.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He hated that name, but at least when his dad said it, it was not as bad. "He's not a bad guy. He's had a few rough patches but he's grown up a lot recently and he really cares about me."

"He's sixteen. He hasn't grown up," Burt told him simply. He wondered what his few rough patches were, besides beating up his son all throughout his childhood. "I know you really like him, Kurt, but he will never appreciate you."

"He does pretty well. He makes me feel appreciated and that's good enough for me," Kurt explained, "Just one dinner, Dad? You don't have to like him but I don't want you to hate him, either."

Burt was not at all convinced. Boys like Puck only wanted one thing. He was pretty sure the boy did not even consider himself gay _or_ straight. He probably just went after anything with legs like Kurt's. He sighed deeply, hating himself for what he was about to say. He wished he knew how to really tell Kurt "no."

"I'll agree to it if you promise that I won't ever find him in your bed," he proposed, and shot him a serious look, "_Ever_."

At that point, Kurt would have agreed to anything. "I promise," he nodded his head. At least he had a sofa in the basement, and that would technically not be breaking his promise.

Burt shifted uncomfortably in his kitchen chair, not knowing when he'd stopped talking to Kurt about kindergarten and when he started talking to him about sex. "That means no overnights, here or anywhere else," he added, not wanting Kurt to think he could work around the promise.

Kurt could not believe they were talking about this. Maybe it would be better to actually talk to his him about the truth, and just be open about it. He would never get his dad to trust him otherwise. He took a deep steadying breath.

"I told Puck I wanted to wait to go all the way," he said quickly, his blush creeping up his face and looking away from his father. "He agreed to wait until I was ready so you… you don't have to worry about that anytime soon," he babbled.

That took Burt off guard, and he almost fell off his chair. He blinked at Kurt, clearly not prepared for that. At the same time, however, he knew Kurt was telling the truth, and that reassured him more than anything else he could have said.

"I'm proud of you," he told his embarrassed son, and, whether it was for his own sake or Kurt's, he changed the subject, "What are you cooking tonight?"

Maybe sometimes honesty was the best policy. "Don't you worry about dinner. It will be fantastic," Kurt assured his Dad, just as Finn came sulking into the dining room. The boy reeked of beer and Kurt wrinkled his nose as Finn took the seat beside him to eat his breakfast.

"You smell like a brewery," Kurt told him, disgusted with his future step brother.

Finn sat down miserably at the table, not wanting to even think about eating right now, but for his mom's sake he would at least try to put on the appearance of not being a total failure. He snorted at Kurt's remark.

"Yeah, well, blame Puck and his drinking games," he grumbled.

Kurt mentally face palmed himself. He was going kill Finn. All his hard work just went down the drain. "You shouldn't be drinking anything. You are underage," Kurt accused, hoping to get the topic away from Puck.

Finn groaned when toast was placed in front of him by an angry Carole. He was pretty sure this was his mother's form of punishment. "Yeah, well, I'm starting to feel that way," he admitted.

Burt, however, had not missed the comment. It set the kid back about fifteen points in his book. "So Puck's the party animal?" He did not look at his son, only at Finn.

"It was a beginning of the season party," Kurt tried to excuse, answering for Finn.

Burt did not want to hear any more. He was quite certain he had heard enough. "Sure," he said sarcastically, and rose up from his chair. Before he could leave, however, Finn decided he was sick of being the only one in the dog house. Kurt was not the perfect little angel his dad thought he was.

"Don't act like you don't know what it's like... being drunk in school and puking on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes like that," he accused Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened at Finn's exclamation. He had been able to keep that little episode from his dad, since he had explained to the principal that he had not known what it was April had given him. "That wasn't my fault!" Kurt exclaimed. He was so mad that he reached over to dump Finn's food into his lap.

Finn's jaw dropped when suddenly he had a lap full of buttered toast. "Hey! You little–" He stood up too fast and almost knocked his chair backwards.

"Watch what you say to my kid!" Burt stopped him before he could say anything else, and Finn shut up pretty quickly.

Carole sighed. "Finn, get out of the kitchen, I don't want to see you right now. Clean yourself up, for Christ's sakes," she ordered, and Finn gave Kurt one more look before he stormed off to shower.

Kurt was not the least bit intimidated at the taller boy. He glared at Finn as he stomped off, his anger fading as Finn left him alone with Carole and Burt. Feeling silly now, he felt the need to apologize. "Sorry, Dad," he said quietly.

Carole followed Finn up the stairs, meaning to talk to him in private, and Burt gathered up his lunch and keys to get ready to work. He knew that deep down, Kurt was a good boy. He was lucky to have a son like him, and he knew it. He knew teenagers made mistakes. Kurt always had pure intentions, at least in things that really mattered. He knew the embarrassment of puking on someone's shoes in the school hallway was enough punishment for him. "I know you won't do it again," he told his son.

"I didn't know it was liquor," Kurt continued, "She said it was for courage and I needed a little extra that day."

Burt smiled at his son. It was his innocence that got him into trouble sometimes, but Burt wanted to preserve that for as long as possible. He did not want Kurt to be like he was when he was young. "I know, Harley," he assured him, and then thought of another thing. "Does Finn know? About..." he trailed off, knowing Kurt would get the message.

"No, I don't want him to know," Kurt answered quickly, and Burt frowned. He did not want his son to feel ashamed at what he was, and even though he hated the idea of his son with Puck, being in a relationship was not something he wanted his son to feel he should hide.

"Why? Is it because Puck doesn't want anyone to know?" Burt had a feeling that was exactly why. Maybe Puck was trying to hide Kurt away because he wanted to make it seem like he was still the straight, womanizing jock he had always been. Well, his son was not a boy he could keep in the shadows.

Kurt scoffed. "If it was up to Puck, he'd be screaming it from the rooftops. I'm the one that wants to keep it quiet. It's just easier that way."

Burt raised an eyebrow at that. He supposed he really did not know much about this Puckerman boy after all. "It's not easier if you have to hide it. I don't want you thinking being in a relationship with another boy is something you need to keep secret," he told him, "You know… your mom would be really happy for you. She'd be tellin' all her friends."

"It's not like that. I just… I know how hard it is to be out and I'm scared that if Puck knows what it feels like... Well, I'm scared it will be too much for him to handle."

Burt was still finding it awkward to talk to his son about the whole gay thing, but he knew that Kurt needed someone to talk to about it, and that someone should be him. "Well then, maybe he's not the right one for you. You're a very special person, and you shouldn't just settle for the first boy who likes you."

Kurt shook his head, "I really like Puck."

"I know you do," was all Burt said. "I need to get to work, I'll be home for dinner," he promised, smoothing his son's hair from his forehead to lay a fatherly kiss to it before he turned to leave.

"Bye, Dad," Kurt said, a bit distracted as he watched his him leave. He had a dinner to organize and a boyfriend to prep.

_my mom isn't home.. come over and help me dress for 2nite_

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw the text, but put his phone away and wrote a note to Carole, telling her he had to stop by the store. He took the keys to the Escalade and walked out the door.

He only knew where Puck's house was because Finn had mentioned it once when they drove by it. He parked on the road and walked to the door before ringing the bell. He reached up to put his expensive sunglasses on top of his head.

"Naomi! Don't! Give 'em back!" Puck shouted from his bedroom when his little sister stole the now ruined bouquet of roses and ran as fast as she could to the door, giggling all the way. She opened the door and shoved the bouquet up to Kurt, a few flowers falling to the ground.

"This is for you!" She giggled to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, not really knowing what to think. "Oh, well, thank you very much," he smiled sweetly, taking the flowers before anymore were dropped. "I'm Kurt, what's your name?"

The little girl beamed. "Naomi. I'm Noah's little sister," she answered Kurt proudly. Just then, Puck came flying down the stairs and the little girl gasped dramatically, "Oh no! Hide me!" She ran behind Kurt, burying her face in his clothes.

"Naomi! I can still see you!" Puck shouted angrily. He looked shyly at Kurt, who was holding the ruined bouquet. "She ruined it," he mumbled, feeling rather stupid now for getting Kurt the roses.

"I think they're beautiful," Kurt disagreed, giving Puck a reassuring smile as he smelled the flowers.

Puck looked shyly down to the ground. "I didn't wanna give them to you in front of Finn. So I thought now would be a good time," he shrugged, still not looking Kurt in the eye. Just then, Naomi jumped out from her hiding place.

"I'm the one who picked them out!" She shouted proudly.

"You did not, Naomi! Go away!" Puck shouted at her, not wanting her to ruin everything else. The little girl stuck out her tongue at her older brother, and shot Kurt a sweet smile before running off, giggling all the way.

"She's so cute. Just like her big brother," Kurt smiled, wrapping his free arm around Puck's neck. "Thank you for the roses."

"You're welcome," Puck mumbled, pouting as Kurt embraced him. His own arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as he hid his own face in Kurt's neck. "I didn't know what kind you would want."

"You did well. Is it just you and your sister here?"

Puck was able to come out of his hiding place in Kurt's neck and give him a smile, "Yeah. My mom's out on a date, and I'm babysitting..." He sighed. He hated the job, but luckily she would be back in time for him to go to Kurt's place for dinner. "My house isn't as nice and fancy as yours... you'll probably think my room is as gross as the locker room," he mumbled, but took Kurt's hand in his and led him up the stairs. He had made a sorry attempt to clean his room before Kurt got here, but he did not get anywhere before Naomi stole the flowers.

"I like it," Kurt smiled, looking around the very "teenage boy" room. Clothes littered the floor, the bed was unmade, and the air smelled faintly of Puck's axe spray. He made a face at the half naked woman on the far side of the wall. "Most of it."

Puck grinned. It was a good thing his nude magazines were underneath the bed, because that probably would have earned him even more of a look. His beside drawer was halfway open, as it was broken, but a crumbled and open box of condoms peaked out. "If you wanna give me a half-naked poster-sized picture of you, I'd gladly take that down and replace it," he teased, coming up behind Kurt to wrap his arms around his waist.

"What are those for?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the condoms. Did Puck still bring girls up here?

Puck cleared his throat nervously, knowing that Kurt was going to misunderstand. "They're old. I haven't used them in a really long time," he explained. Knowing that he would have to do much better than that, he took his hands off of Kurt and picked up the box. It was kind of dusty, and Puck turned it over to find what he was looking for. "See? Expired," he showed Kurt. "I bought them after I found out Quinn was pregnant. It scared me a little, and I felt kind helpless, and kind of like an idiot, so I bought a box of condoms."

"Oh… I guess I need to trust you more, huh? Instead of automatically assuming the worst," Kurt sighed, feeling guilty now.

Puck was glad Kurt actually believed him. He tossed the box of condoms in the trash, shrugging, "I mean... I did bully you for most of your life... I don't blame you for not trusting me all the time."

Kurt took a deep breath and decided it was time to change the subject. "You said you needed help deciding what to wear but what you have on looks nice," he said, putting the roses down on Noah's desk so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Everything is on for tonight, but I have to warn you… Finn is in a mood. We've already gotten into it this afternoon."

Puck wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's slim waist and kissed his neck over and over again, directly on a fading hickey. "I just wanted to see you and give you the flowers... you don't have to stay," he told him, but he secretly hoped he would.

"I can stay for a little while, but I need to get dinner ready," Kurt told him, leaning back to kiss Puck on the lips in a chaste kiss.

Puck grinned and kissed him deeper, his tongue flicking out to explore his mouth. He was secretly very nervous about dinner tonight, because he knew he would ultimately mess it up somehow. He was never one to actually put on a good appearance.

Kurt melted into the kiss, moaning as Puck's tongue found his before pulling away. "I really should get going."

Puck whined into the kiss, and his arms holding Kurt tighter as if he were trying to hold him back. He did not know when they would be alone again and he wished Kurt would stay. But he didn't want to beg. If he just gave up his dignity completely, Kurt would have Puck begging every second of every day.

"Don't pout," Kurt whispered, smiling against Puck's lips.

Puck continued to sulk, just because he knew it was the best way to be completely irresistible to Kurt. "You better go before I get a boner," he mumbled.

"What if I don't leave until after?" Kurt teased, rubbing himself purposely against Puck. "I could get you all hard and aching... and then leave you to suffer," he threatened with a mischievous smirk.

Puck moaned, and his hands slid down to Kurt's ass. He was already starting to get hard. He smirked, "Then I'd have no other choice but to jerk off to that poster, and then you'd be jealous."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "I will burn that poster."

Puck grinned and looked up at the girl. "I don't know. I kind of like her," he teased, and gazed at her as if he were deep in a fantasy. "You should get home," he used Kurt's own words against him as he turned back to look at his hopefully very jealous boyfriend.

Kurt walked over to the wall, ripped the poster off, and tore it maliciously into pieces. "Now I'll go," Kurt said, lifting his chin before walking towards the door.

Puck laughed, rushing after Kurt and picking up the roses on the way. "You forgot your flowers."

Kurt stopped just outside Puck's bedroom and turned back to say, "Thank you, Noah." He gave Puck a kiss on the cheek like nothing had happened.

Standing on the Hummel's front porch, Puck almost ran back to his truck and sped off, but he did not want Kurt to think he was a chicken with cold feet. He also did not want Kurt's dad to think he'd stood up his son. He took a deep, shaky breath and rang the bell, hoping to God it was Kurt who answered. He heaved a sigh of relief when it was.

Checking his hair in the hall mirror, Kurt made sure he was the first one to the door, even to the point where he had to practically push Finn out of the way to make it there. Puck grinned when Kurt greeted him at the door, looking gorgeous and knowing it was all for him. He was about to say something when he stepped inside the house but Finn beat him to it.

"What is Puck doing' here?" Finn asked.

"He will be joining us for dinner," Kurt answered nonchalantly, "Now go set the table, Carole asked you to do that ten minutes ago."

Finn gave Kurt an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes before he stomped off to the kitchen to set the table. He did not understand this family dinner of theirs. Was it some kind of attempt for Carole and Burt to make these two broken families whole?

Burt was watching television when he heard Puck's voice enter his home. He thought about not moving, just sitting here and avoiding Mohawk's presence, but for Kurt's sake he sighed and got up from his chair. Puck cleared his throat nervously and approached the intimidating man. He remembered Kurt telling him he had been in the marines, or the army, or whatever. Either way, he looked like he could snap someone like Puck like a twig. "Uh, hi, Mr. Hummel, sir," Puck held out his hand. "Thank you for having dinner here."

Burt grunted something that may or not been anything at all and shook Puck's hand firmly before promptly walking away to find Carol. Frankly, Kurt was surprised that Puck even got that much.

"See, it's going to be okay," Kurt reassured him with a smile.

Puck was not confident, but he did his best with his "please and thank you"s at dinner and remained as polite as possible. Carole did most of the talking to Puck while Burt remained silent throughout the meal. It was clear, however, that he was listening very carefully. Carole seemed to really like Puck, or maybe she just knew that Puck was here with Kurt and felt bad for the boy who must be nervous in front of Kurt's dad.

Finn, meanwhile, could not be more confused. He did not know why Puck was here in the first place. He thought maybe his mom invited him over so that she could yell at him for getting her son wasted last night, but she was treating him like a son of her own. And why was he sitting so close to Kurt at the table, and being so nice to him? He even complimented Kurt's cooking, which Finn was only swirling around on his plate with a fork.

"I wish I could eat this, but I'm still sick. Thanks to you, Puck." Finn felt better once he said it.

"Don't blame Puck just because you are too weak willed and give into peer pressure at the drop of a hat!" Kurt snapped at Finn before Puck could defend himself.

Puck raised his eyebrows in surprise when Kurt shouted at Finn. Was he standing up for him, or just simply using any excuse to express his pent up anger for his future step brother? "Kurt, it's okay," Puck tried to tell him, trying to control the situation before it got out of hand; he had a feeling Kurt wasn't even listening.

Finn apparently had a lot of pent up feelings, too. "I can blame Puck all I want!" He shouted, not coming up with a better come back than that. Kurt stood up from the table and loomed angrily over Finn like he was going to attack him. Burt suddenly looked up from his food.

"Harley!" Burt chastised.

"Finn!" Carole chastised.

"… Harley?" Puck did not understand.

"You never take responsibility for anything you do! You always try and put it off on everyone else!" Kurt yelled, ignoring the warning from his father. He would also have to explain to Puck later that he is not allowed to repeat that name _ever_.

Finn shot up out of his chair angrily. "Yeah and you treat me like an idiot! You treat everyone like you're better than them! And you're just a manipulative little bitch!" He shouted, a second away from out-ing Kurt about the whole "you only set our parents up together so you can stalk me" ordeal to their parents.

Puck, meanwhile, was still too confused to do anything. "… Like the motorcycle?"

"I'll show you bitch!" Kurt shouted before he flung himself at Finn. Finn only let out a surprised yelp before Kurt tackled him. Finn's elbow busted Kurt's lip in the fall, but as soon as they hit the ground, Kurt was throwing punches and did not even notice the pain.

"Kurt!" Puck snapped out of his confused daze and lunged himself between both Finn and Kurt, grabbing the smaller boy around the waist and practically carrying him away from the fight. He was one second from beating the shit out of Finn himself, but when he saw the blood on Kurt's lip, he focused his attention on what mattered. Both Burt and Carole shouted at their own children to stop, but when Burt saw that Puck was holding Kurt, his eyes narrowed.

"Get your hands off my son!" He shouted, and Puck jumped. He only loosened his hold on Kurt.

"I need to help him, he's bleeding," he tried to reason.

"Finn, I don't want to see you right now! I want you to go to your room!" Carole shouted. No one had ever seen her furious before. Not even Finn, who stumbled angrily down to the basement.

Kurt was so angry that he could barely comprehend what was going on around him. He just knew that someone was holding him back from pounding in Finn's face. When Finn walked past them to head towards the basement, Kurt tried to lunge again.

"Let me go!" He growled, fighting the hold someone had on him.

Burt felt torn between being glad that Puck was there to hold Kurt back or just downright infuriated that Puck was touching his boy, who was screaming to get away. He stomped over to Kurt angrily and got right into his son's face. He really did not understand the tension between Finn and Kurt or why they both seemed to hold grudges against one another.

"You are too old to behave like this! Stop it right now!" He shouted at his son, before looking up at a startled Puck. "Clean him up in the bathroom," he demanded before walking away.

His father yelling at him was the only thing that brought Kurt out of his anger and he stopped struggling against Puck's grip immediately.

"Remind me never to get you really pissed off," Puck tried to lighten the mood by teasing. His grip around Kurt loosened and he slipped his hand into his to bring him to the nearest bathroom. He shut the door and hoisted Kurt up to sit on the sink as he wet a cloth. Over the years, Puck had gotten a lot of busted lips, and he knew how to fix one pretty well by now. "Want me to beat him up for you later?" "No… I shouldn't have done that," Kurt sighed. His eyes began to tear up even as he tried to concentrate on not getting upset, "My dad is really mad at me now."

Puck felt his heart strings tug when Kurt welled up with tears, and he stopped trying to wipe the blood off his lip to kiss his cheeks. "He's not that upset. Don't worry your pretty little head, Princess," he soothed, his arms coming to wrap around his waist. His lips kissed his forehead, his cheekbones, anywhere but his split lip.

Kurt buried his face in Puck's neck and his fingers gripped his boyfriend's shirt tightly. "I just wanted everything to go perfectly and I ruined everything!" He sobbed.

Puck held Kurt close to him, his hands running up and down his back soothingly. "No, you didn't. Finn was the one who wouldn't shut up. If you didn't go after him, I probably would have," he spoke gently, although he was not sure if that was true. He certainly would not attack Finn if Burt was anywhere near them, but he would definitely be tempted to. "Sh, babe, there's nothing to cry about."

"I can't do anything right," Kurt cried, but his sobs were slowing down to a hiccup. "And I'm a horrible son... My dad is going to hate me."

Puck shook his head, determined to get any dark thoughts like that out of Kurt's head. "Baby, you're not a horrible person. You're the hottest, sexiest, most talented person I've ever seen and you're all mine," he cupped his face in his hands and kissed his cheeks. "Your dad could never hate you... You're a teenager. You're _supposed_ to act out."

Kurt shook his head, avoiding Puck's eyes. He was supposed to take care of his dad; he was not supposed to act out and give him more crap than he already had to deal with while raising a gay son in a small town.

Puck continued to try and get Kurt's baby blues to focus on him. He shook his head again, disagreeing. "I bet you if you went out there and apologized, he'd get all warm and fuzzy and give you a hug, and probably twenty bucks," he smiled, kissing Kurt on his hurt lip. "He loves you, Baby, and I know you know it." What both boys did not know was that Burt was actually listening to every word outside the door.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed when Puck pulled his lips away. "Finn and I got into earlier today too. It's like the closer we get to the wedding the more we fight… I think I just miss my mom and I'm taking it out on him," he admitted.

Puck wished he knew the right things to say to make everything magically better for Kurt, but instead he just pulled him tighter until Kurt's legs were settled around his waist and he pressed his forehead to his. "Yeah, but having a new family doesn't have to be bad. You still got this house and you still got your dad. And Finn's an asshole, but deep down, he's a good kid. And Carole is great," he shrugged, trying to show Kurt the brighter side to things.

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I know. It's just been me and him for a long time and I don't do well with change."

Puck leaned against Kurt and kissed his lips again, gently so he did not hurt him. "It's still you and him. You'll always be his only son. I don't think you have to worry," he soothed, and rubbed his thighs. Outside the door, Burt was surprised that Puck was being so nice to the boy. Kurt was finding comfort in him and telling him how he felt, something that he never saw his son do with anyone since his mother.

"You're right, I'm being stupid. How did I get such a great boyfriend?" Kurt smiled through his tears and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck.

"Hm, I dunno, but I think you should keep him," Puck teased, bringing them even closer and being gentle again when he laid a kiss on his lips. Burt heard the smacking of lips and tried not to bust the door down.

"I think I should too," Kurt agreed, giving Puck one last slow kiss before pulling away. "I need to go apologize to my dad," Kurt said reluctantly, ending the kiss.

Puck kissed him once more gently on the lips before he pulled back. "I think... I think I need to talk to him first," he said, although he was not sure why he had all the sudden decided that a one-on-one confrontation with Burt was a good idea. He just knew it had to be done. "Sit tight," Another peck on the cheek, and Puck opened the door and left Kurt alone. Burt had heard this, and walked off as quickly as possible, trying to seem busy cleaning up the dishes.

Puck walked slowly up to Burt. "Uh, let me help you with that, Mr. Hummel..." He offered, helping rinse and load the dishes into the dishwasher.

Burt did not look at him. "Thanks for patchin' him up," was all he muttered.

"Sure," Puck answered nervously, and cleared his throat. "I know that... that you probably wouldn't have picked someone like me for Kurt... and you're right, I really don't deserve him. But I really like him, and I just want you to know that while I'm around, he's not gonna get hurt," Puck tried. "I'll take care of him really well… I'd do anything for him."

Burt took in every word as he continued to fill the dishwasher. It amazed him that not only did Puck had the nerve to approach him, but he had the balls to say all of this. It showed that the boy really did think he cared. He was secretly touched by the boy's bravery, and he was beginning to think he was wrong to assume Kurt did not know any better when he chose him.

Kurt was so stunned at Puck's words that it took him a minute for his brain to catch up with his body. He wanted to make sure his dad did not kill Puck, so he snuck down the hall so he could ease drop on the conversation.

Despite Burt being impressed, he still turned to look Puck sternly in the eyes. "You know that my son isn't one of your playthings. If I ever catch you pressuring him into doing something he is too young for, I'll personally chop off something you would miss dearly," he threatened, and Puck's eyes widened as he swallowed nervously.

That was when Burt laid an affectionate hand on his shoulder, patted him, and walked away, leaving Puck standing shocked.

As soon as Burt left, Kurt was at Puck's side, hugging him tight. "I think he likes you," he beamed happily.

Puck was still in too much shock to hug Kurt back, at first. "He... he just threatened to chop off my penis... and he meant it," he whispered, not understanding why Kurt was so happy.

"Well, yeah, but he patted you on the shoulder!" Kurt said excitedly, not understanding what Puck's problem was, "He's okay with us dating now."

Puck grinned, realizing now that Kurt was right, and his arms came to wrap around him. "Really? So I can come see you when I want? I really… I really want to keep my penis, though..."

"You just have to be a gentleman in front of my father," Kurt said, smiling deviously.

Puck smirked and held Kurt tighter against him. He loved the feel of Kurt's slim, toned body against his. "Do I have to be a gentleman when we're alone?" He dropped his voice low to ask.

"Hm..." Kurt said pretending to think about it. "Maybe I'll let you be a little deviant, but not too much."

"You should text me when your dad is asleep," Puck suggested, whispering in his ear, because he did not want Burt to hear them. Burt had definitely managed to scare Puck half to death, but nothing was going to make Puck stop wanting to be alone with Kurt. They would just have to be careful.

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck's cheek. He would keep his promise to his dad; he would just have to make sure they did not get caught.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (11/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**5,899  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Later that night, when Finn's snores filled the basement, Kurt sent Puck a quick text. Kurt and Finn had apologized to each other and were still on shaky ground, but things would get better. At least that's what Kurt told himself. At least Finn hadn't blabbed about why Kurt had hooked Carole and Burt up in the first place.

Puck had impatiently been waiting for that text and he shot over to Kurt's house as soon as he received it. Kurt had left the back door open; Puck walked gingerly through the house as silently as he could. He opened the door to the basement and walked to Kurt's bed, knowing that on the other side of the room, Finn slept. He tried not to stumble, making his way to Kurt's bed and slipping beneath the covers.

"Hey babe," he whispered, his arms immediately wrapping around him.

Kurt had fallen asleep in the short time it had taken Puck to get there. "Hey," he said sleepily, yawning and relaxing further into Puck's embrace.

"Not allowed to fall asleep on me," Puck teased, kissing Kurt's neck over a fading hickey, his hands coming to snake up Kurt's shirt to feel his naked torso. Puck felt like it had been years since they last fooled around with each other, and he just could not seem to masturbate like he used to. It just wasn't the same. "I need you," he whispered against his neck.

Kurt groaned. "But I'm tired," he mumbled, already closing his eyes again.

Frustrated, Puck glared down at Kurt and sat up in the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. He did not want to do anything with Kurt while he was this tired, and he was pissed that he had come all the way over to visit him for nothing. They could not get alone time often anymore, and it seemed like Kurt did not care.

"Then you shouldn't have told me to come here," Puck snapped.

Kurt rolled over onto his back so he could look at his annoyed boyfriend. His first reaction was to get mad at Puck, but he stopped himself. He was tired of fighting with everyone today. "Come here, Cranky," he teased before pulling Puck into a kiss.

"No," Puck muttered angrily and pushed himself out of Kurt's arms. He knew Kurt was only forcing himself to wake up and pay attention to him to get him to stop complaining. "I'm goin' home." He sat up in the bed and started fumbling in the dark to put his shoes back on. Puck was angry because he had walked in the dark all the way to see Kurt, who ended up not wanting to see him at all.

Kurt sighed and sat up to crawl over to where Puck was seated on the bed. He ran his hands up Puck's back until he could wrap his arms around his neck. He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Noah, don't leave yet."

Puck was still upset, and tried to shrug Kurt off of him. "Sometimes you just don't think about other people. You don't stop and consider that you were the one that told me to come, and I walked all the way from my house to yours in the dark," he mumbled.

Kurt sighed. Puck was right. Sometimes, he didn't think of others. "I know... I'm spoiled," he said, rubbing his hands up and down Puck's muscular arms.

"You're selfish," Puck corrected, and it felt good to say it. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one putting effort into this relationship. Sometimes he felt like he was not getting the same amount of attention back. He felt like just an accessory to Kurt.

"You don't think that," Kurt sighed, wiggling his way into Puck's lap so that he had his boyfriend's full attention.

Puck did not realize he was pouting again, and he wiggled underneath Kurt, not knowing if he should push him off again. "Yes I do. I feel like you're only with me until you find someone you like better," he mumbled, glaring down at the ground.

"You are being ridiculous. You are the stud of the school. I can't do any better than you," Kurt told him honestly, kissing Puck's pout away.

Puck remembered telling Kurt that he needed him. He made himself so vulnerable to him, and it only earned him rejection. Puck didn't handle rejection well, especially if it happens when he has his guard down. "I feel like you don't want me as much as I want you," he mumbled, still not convinced.

"Of course I want you," Kurt denied, and suddenly pushed Puck to lie on his back on the bed. He leaned down to kiss and suck on his neck. "I want you, Noah," he whispered huskily.

When Kurt pressed him down, he knew he could not leave if he tried. His breath hitched when Kurt sucked on his neck, and suddenly, Kurt was straddling him. His own hands crept up Kurt's shirt to feel him, but he was still not going to give up what was now a game of hard-to-get. "You're just sayin' that to keep me happy," he mumbled, even as he began to harden again.

"Oh, I can keep you happy, Baby." Kurt moaned, grinding his ass down into Puck's crotch.

Kurt knew the exact things to say to make Puck forgive him instantly and to make his cock hard as a rock. This was new, being in a position where Kurt had all of the control, and he loved it. This was also the first time he felt his ass on his cock, whether it was between clothes or not, and Puck had to bite back a moan as Kurt ground down in all the right places. His hands continued to explore his lover's chest under his shirt.

"You like me on top." Kurt teased quietly, still aware of Finn not twenty feet away.

"Fuck, yeah..." Puck moaned, trying to keep quiet. He wanted to rip their clothes off so he could feel this friction against naked skin, but he still wanted Kurt to have all the control.

Kurt sat up and pulled his shirt over his head so Puck could grope him as much as he wanted. He took Puck's hand and led it to his own clothed erection. "How can you say I don't want you when you make me this hard?"

Puck squeezed Kurt's bulge and bit back a moan, as his eyes gazing over his lover's chest after Kurt stripped. But still he was not convinced. "Maybe you were just having a good dream... about someone else... and that's why you didn't want me here," he mumbled, and his hand cupped and squeezed Kurt's hardness again.

Kurt moaned and attempted to rock into Puck's hand, needing more friction. As he did, his backside ground into Puck's crotch. "I only dream of you."

Puck knew Kurt would see his pout even in the darkness of the room. His hand remained firm on Kurt's bulge, squeezing with each thrust on his crotch. The friction was building up fast, and there was something unbelievably hot about Kurt shirtless and needy on top of him, taking the lead for once, and all with Finn asleep in the same room. Puck was trying to keep his panting quiet, but he could feel Kurt's ass through the thin fabric of his pajama pants and it was driving him crazy.

"You're tryin' to get me to cum fast so you can go back to sleep and dream of your dream boyfriend... _Mmm_!" He bit back another moan, his free hand travelling up and down the length of Kurt's chest. He was not used to feeling like this, like he was not good enough for someone. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him.

Kurt was about to say something when Finn moaned in his sleep. Kurt froze. Finn tossed and turned and bit before moaning again, obviously having a very good dream.

Puck did not care about Finn. He was a heavy sleeper and there was no way they were being loud enough to wake him up, and he needed this so bad that stopping was far from his mind. He whimpered when Kurt stilled, his cock throbbing underneath his sweat pants.

Kurt put his hand over Puck's mouth. "You have to be quiet," he warned, but started moving again, and did not take his hand away from Puck's mouth. Puck nodded and held back another moan, his hand squeezing Kurt again. Puck's hand slowly dove into his boyfriend's pants, slipping inside to grasp him through his boxer briefs. Kurt had to bite his own lip to stifle his moan, and looked worriedly in Finn's direction before deciding he would rather get off than worry about the other occupant in the room.

Puck growled when he saw Kurt looking over in Finn's direction, even as it was muffled by his hand. He did not want Kurt thinking about the other boy at all when they were like this. He only wanted Kurt to be thinking of him. He squeezed him tighter, feeling the boy buck up into his hand as his own hips rocked, following Kurt's rhythm.

Kurt removed his hand and leaned down to capture Puck's lips in a deep kiss. He was practically shaking from pleasure, something he had never done before because no one had ever struck the core of him quite like Kurt could.

Finn stirred from his sleep across the room, waking slowly, and thinking at first that he was imagining the noise. When he woke more, he realized that he was not. It was a soft, repetitive noise, and it sounded like bed sheets being disturbed and clothes rustling. He thought he heard a faint, deep throaty sound and the wet smacking of a kiss. That was when his eyes opened wide. In his sleep, he had turned on his side, facing away from the other boy's bed, but it did not take long for him to realize what was going on. Oh god, Kurt had a boy in his bed!

Kurt's fingers quickly unbuttoned Puck's shirt and he pulled away from Puck's lips to kiss down his neck to his chest. Having Puck writhing underneath him gave him more confidence than he ever had, and when he got to Puck's nipple ring, he sucked on it gently.

Puck tried to keep his panting quiet as Kurt continued to rock against him and his lips explored him. His breath hitched and his cock twitched against Kurt's ass. He loved what Kurt was doing with this control, and he hoped his lips would go even lower, but he knew if Kurt actually went down on him for the first time he would not be able to stay quiet.

Kurt froze again and made a frustrated noise when a floorboard creaked above their heads. It was probably just Carole getting a drink of water, but it was still enough to make him want to stop for fear of getting caught. "Let's go in my bathroom," he whispered into Puck's ear. When his dad redid the basement for him, he had built Kurt his own bathroom so he did not have to go upstairs. It was the perfect place to finish this.

Puck thought that was a brilliant plan. When he had heard the creaky floor board above his head, he immediately assumed the worst. He thought Burt was going to come tearing down the stairs with a shotgun. He slipped his hand out from inside Kurt's pants and shrugged off his own unbuttoned shirt. "Okay," he whispered, and once Kurt had shifted off of him, he knew he would miss the feeling of him straddling him.

Finn closed his eyes when he realized whoever Kurt had in bed with him had just agreed to go to the bathroom. _Thank God_, he thought to himself, even though he was sure he would never use that room ever again.

As soon as the bathroom door was firmly closed and locked, Kurt practically pounced on Puck. He pulled him into a kiss as soon as his arms wrapped around broad shoulders. Puck was beginning to allow himself to be convinced that he was actually needed, especially after this kiss, and his hands immediately wrapped around Kurt. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted Kurt effortlessly up off the ground and brought his legs around his waist.

Kurt laughed into the kiss, teasing, "You brute. If it was up to you, you would have me slung over your shoulder so you can take me somewhere to ravish me."

Puck grinned; Kurt knew him very well. "Oh, come on, Princess... you like when I'm all strong and pick you up..." He liked being able to talk louder now and he liked that he would be able to hear Kurt moan. Still holding Kurt up with his hands on his thighs, there were a million things he wanted to do to him all at once, but he did not know what Kurt wanted. "How do you wanna do this?" He whispered as he kissed his neck, forgetting the rule about no hickeys.

"Sit me down on the sink," Kurt demanded, and when Puck did, Kurt's hand drove into his boyfriends pants and grasped his hard cock.

Puck moaned when Kurt's hand quickly found the center of his need and his hips bucked up into his hand where he stood between Kurt's legs around his waist. "Fuck..." He panted. "If you only knew what you make me wanna do to you..."

"Tell me. I want to know," Kurt asked sincerely as his hand sped up on Puck's cock.

Puck's hands were hot on Kurt's thighs, gripping them tight when his hand jerked him faster. Well, if Kurt really wanted to know what Puck wanted, he was going to tell him, and not hold back a thing. He smirked, and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "First, I want that sweet little mouth wrapped around my hard cock... sucking me and taking it all in... working me with your tongue," he panted, moving to press his lips against Kurt's ear. Talking was beginning to become difficult, but he could not stop when there was still more to say. "And then I want to pull down these pajama pants of yours, turn you around, and bend you over this sink. I wanna fuck you open with my fingers until you're ready for me… and then I wanna pound into you... right here, in front of the mirror, so I can watch you take it."

Kurt was panting, too turned on right now to be scared of what he was saying. "You want... you want to be inside me?" He whispered against Puck's lips and his hand sped up even faster.

Puck felt himself closer and closer to completion. "So fucking deep inside of you... I know you'll be so tight..." He moaned, and gently rocked his hips in motion with Kurt's hand. "I wanna cum inside of you. I wanna fill you up with it..." He stifled a moan against Kurt's neck.

"I want you too... one day. I want you to be inside of me. To be my first," Kurt whispered against Puck's ear.

Puck knew that Kurt wanted to go further eventually, but to actually hear it whispered into his ear like this sent him to the edge. He made a high pitched, whimpering sound that he probably would have denied and he buried his forehead in Kurt's neck. "I can't last..." He moaned, warning him.

"Don't then, I want you to cum," he said, squeezing Puck tighter. "Cum all over me."

His body could no longer hold back after hearing Kurt ask for it. Puck was never one to cum quietly, and he cried out when the first wave of orgasm hit him and moaned something that could have been 'baby'. He splattered his cum into Kurt's fist and onto his naked chest and slumped against him as his body twitched with the shocks of pleasure. Kurt kissed Puck deeply, trying to stifle his cry as much as he could. He kept his hand moving, intent on milking every last drop out of his boyfriend.

Puck moaned into the kiss, and when Kurt's hand still stroked him, he thought he was going to fall over. He leaned more against Kurt in order to keep himself on his feet and he could not stop his hips from thrusting jerkily into his hand as he came for what felt like a second time. God, no one had ever managed to do this to him before... turn him into a melted puddle like this. No one could make him come undone the way Kurt could.

"I came so much..." He grinned against his lips as he panted heavily, kind of proud of himself.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, you got me dirty... I think you like doing that."

"I like to see you covered in me..." Puck grinned, and lazily ran his hand down Kurt's chest that was drizzled in his cum. "I haven't been able to jerk off at home, 'cause nothing is as good as this," he explained, "I was ready to explode."

"Aw, poor Noah hasn't got enough private time?"

Puck pouted, because he could be a huge baby if he wanted to. "I have had plenty of private time... just not with you," he muttered, still trying to recover from his orgasm and leaning heavily on Kurt. He did not want to tell Kurt how frustrated he had been sexually, because he did not want Kurt to feel pressured. But the truth was he was a sex shark, and he had almost died before tonight.

"My poor baby," Kurt teased, smiling as he laid little kisses all over Puck's face. "I haven't given you enough attention, huh?"

Puck pouted even more and whined as he nodded his head. Puck knew he wanted too much, craved too much, as if he could never get enough. It was not just Kurt that he needed this much. It was many things, in general. He felt like Kurt deserved someone who was much better with controlling themselves, who did not demand anything of him.

He knew Kurt was still hard and he wanted to make him feel good, to reward him for all he has done for him, but right now he still felt like nothing but jelly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck tighter and brought him closer to the edge of the sink where he was sitting. "Have I been a bad boyfriend?" He asked, and his tone was only half teasing.

Puck shook his head, taking the question seriously. He leaned against the sink and Kurt and buried his face in his neck. "You're perfect. You're so perfect that I don't deserve you," he told him.

Kurt laughed at that. "I'm bitchy, selfish and arrogant... I know my faults, Noah, and I am nowhere near perfect."

Puck would have disagreed with everything Kurt just said, but he did not have the energy. Kurt was perfect, even in his flaws, and while he was bitchy, he was proud. He did not take shit from anyone, and that was nothing to feel bad about. While he was selfish, he always meant well, and his heart was always in the right place. While he was arrogant, he was still very insecure, and it was all very much just a cover.

"And I'm a dumb, horny jock who wants too much," Puck told him.

"You are not dumb," Kurt told him firmly, "And you can tell me what you want. I'm willing to listen and to try."

Puck shook his head and silenced him with a deep kiss, wanting to change the subject quickly. Many of his relationships, if you would call them that, ended too soon when he wanted too much. He was determined to make this last, and not ruin it by being needy and clingy. He brought Kurt's legs closer around his own hips and a hand came to cup Kurt through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, squeezing him gently.

Kurt moaned into the kiss and his legs wrapped tighter around Puck. He pulled away to whisper huskily, "You are a good boyfriend… Look how good you take care of me."

Puck grinned against his lips. Encouraged, he slipped his hand into Kurt's pants and grasped his erection hot in his hand and squeezed. "I like to take care of you. I like to know this is all just for me..." He hoped.

Kurt's hips jerked and nipped at Puck's lips. "No one has ever touched me before you."

"If I had my way no one else will ever touch you," Puck breathed, and his hand sped up, knowing by now what brought Kurt off and what he liked. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's until they both breathed the same air, their lips pressed against one another's. "I like to watch you when you cum," he admitted. "I wanna hear you cry out," he moaned, because there was something about Kurt's voice and the sounds he made at times like these that made Puck fall in love with him all over again.

Kurt shook his head against Puck's. "We have to be quiet."

"No one can hear us in here..." Puck assured. He was the one in control now, however, and twisted his fist with each quick thrust down on Kurt's cock, hoping to make him lose control. Kurt always had far too much control when Puck had none.

Finn tossed and turned in his bed when finally the voices quieted down and he assumed they were back at it. He was hoping since they seemed to finish, they would be too tired for round two, but it seemed as though he could be wrong.

Kurt whimpered when Puck knew just what to do to turn him into a puddle of goo. "_Noaaaah_," he moaned, and buried his face in Puck's shoulder to muffle it.

Puck thrilled. He liked that he was "Noah" to Kurt, and only to Kurt. He would beat up anyone else who tried to call him that, outside of his family. He was Puck, or Puckerman, if you wanted to get formal. But to Kurt, he was happy to be his Noah, especially when he said it like _that_. Now if only Puck could get Kurt to let him call him Harley…

"That's it, baby..." Puck encouraged, stopping his thrusting fist to toy with the weeping tip of Kurt's cock, knowing that he was especially sensitive there. Kurt was by far his most responsive lover, even more so than the bored housewives he amused in bed. He loved that about him. He loved every whisper, every intake of breath, every twitch of his muscles and the way his arms clung around his neck as if he were holding on for dear life. He liked that it was all for him, that he was the first and only to make Kurt Hummel lose control. He liked that he was teaching him all of this, while also teaching himself.

Puck never thought he would want anyone the same way he wanted Kurt, and he did not expect to feel this way for a guy. He liked girls, he knew that for sure. He loved tits and soft lips and bikinis... but he could not even remember the last time he flipped through a dirty magazine or watched a lesbian porno.

But Kurt made it so easy for Puck not to care about what he was supposed to do or what he was supposed to like. He made it so easy for Puck to forget everything he once stood for, and for once take what he really wanted. With Kurt, nothing felt wrong, only perfectly right, like he was meant to be with him. He loved him, he knew that without a doubt, and admitting that to himself was easy. It was so much easier than it should be.

When Puck went down on him the other night, he did not even think twice before doing it, and only afterwards did he realize what he had done. He never thought he would do that for any guy, but as much as he tried to hate himself for it afterwards, all he could think of was how good Kurt tasted.

"You're going to be the death of me," Kurt panted against Puck's neck before biting down as he came hard in Puck's hand.

Puck moaned when he felt Kurt's body tighten and release, and he continued to stroke him slowly, milking his orgasm from him. He knew there would be a visual bite mark on his neck and smirked at the thought. "That was hot," he breathed.

"Mm," was all Kurt was able to say, his lips finding Puck's and kissing him lazily.

Puck kissed him back, exploring his mouth slowly. He pulled back only long enough to run a cum-covered thumb over Kurt's swollen bottom lip before he kissed him again, tasting him. This kind of thing would gross him out if it were anyone but Kurt he was with, but now, it was the hottest thing ever.

"I don't care what you think, I think you're perfect, even if you're a cold bitch sometimes," he whispered.

"You like my bitchiness," Kurt grinned, leaning into Puck and letting him support him.

Puck kissed him again as if to agree. He liked every bitchy part of Kurt, because he knew he was special enough to have worked his way into his closely guarded heart. His hand continued to toy with his boyfriend's spent cock, just teasing it now that it was over-sensitized. Tomorrow was another school day, and there would be class and practice and Puck knew he would miss Kurt even if the boy was right there beside him during some of it.

"Have lunch with me at school tomorrow?" He whispered the question into the kiss, before he could even think. They walked through the hallways together and sat next to each other in Glee, sure, but never once had they sat with each other during lunch. Puck always sat with the football jocks, even though they still have not treated him the same since he joined Glee last year. Kurt always sat with Mercedes, and sometimes Tina and some of the other Glee kids. Sitting together would definitely stir up controversy, and he wanted to know what Kurt would say to it.

That question brought Kurt out of his post-orgasmic haze. "You can't be serious," Kurt said, looking at Puck like he had lost his mind.

Puck realized his mistake instantly and pulled away from Kurt. He clumsily reached to wash his cum-covered hand in the sink and zipped up his pants. "No, I'm not serious, just forget it. I... I gotta go before I'm too tired to walk home," he stuttered. It was foolish of him to think that Kurt would want to spend more time with him and not care what other people thought. To Puck, it really was not that big of a deal, and part of him with aching to come out as Kurt's boyfriend. Like he said before, he was a stud, even if he was dating the only gay boy in school and dancing to show tunes at Glee practice. They could own the damn school, him with his hot Cheerio walking down the hall at his side. But Kurt did not see it like that, and Puck felt stupid for asking.

"Baby, wait. That didn't come out the way I meant it to," Kurt said, grabbing Puck's arm so he did not leave. "I just meant... people will start talking if we do that. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

When Kurt called him "baby," Puck always melted into a puddle in his hands, and this time was no different. He allowed Kurt to bring him back against him. "I don't know," he mumbled, not realizing that he was doing that pouting thing again. If anything he was afraid of high school drama ruining their relationship like it always did for him. If they kept it secret, then nothing could ruin it, and he could have Kurt all to himself. Part of him did not want people getting in their way, talking about him or Kurt or them together.

"I don't want them to come between us but I don't wanna keep hiding. Especially when that asshole new kid thinks you're free game," he muttered. And Finn, he thought to himself. He wanted that asshole Finn to know that Kurt was his, so that any remnants of a crush Kurt might have on the boy would diminish.

"I don't think we are hiding. All the important people in my life know we are together and that's what counts," Kurt told him. He wanted to add that Puck was just being over protective and jealous, but kept it to himself.

Puck did not want to fight, but he could not help but feel hurt and angry and jealous and confused, all at once. "Sure, for you. None of _my_ friends know. You won't even let me tell my best friend. You're being selfish again," he barked, and immediately he regretted the harsh words.

Kurt looked completely stunned at Puck's outburst. _Was it true? Was he being selfish?_ "You can tell whoever you want. But if you tell Finn, you can forget any private time from now on because he will never leave us alone."

Puck considered that and knew he was not going to tell anyone even though he wanted to. He wanted to keep Kurt to himself more than he wanted to rub it in other people's faces. He just wished they could eat lunch together, that was all. "I've got no one to brag to, anyway," he shrugged, giving in with a defeated frown. His little sister knew, but that was about it. And his football friends were not really his friends, anyway.

"You would brag about me?" Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Puck's shoulders.

"I might," Puck shrugged, even though he knew of course that he would. Puck did not return the embrace, but he still leaned against Kurt as if he were too tired and spent to stand anymore. "What's the real reason you don't wanna tell Finn?"

"I just don't want him to freak out. He's done that before and it was kind of scary. Of course my dad heard him and put a stop to it but... I have to share a room with him now and I don't want to make it any harder than it already is," Kurt admitted softly. "I don't still have a stupid crush on him, if that's what you're worried about."

That _was_ what Puck was worried about. "Good," Puck sighed, resting his forehead against Kurt's and closing his eyes. He was exhausted and dreading the walk back to his house. "He didn't try and hit you did he? 'Cause I'll kill him," he mumbled, even though he was pretty sure Kurt might even win a match with Finn after what he saw tonight.

"He just got mad and tossed things around... not like I've never thrown a temper tantrum," Kurt shook his head, trying to shrug it off like it was no big deal. He had already put it behind him.

Puck decided to change the subject. He cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him. "You've made me all melted... how am I going to walk home?" He nuzzled his neck.

"I wish you didn't have to," Kurt whispered as he gripped Puck's hips.

"You don't make it easy to leave," Puck teased, and he kissed him again deeply, smoothing his hands up and down Kurt's clothed thighs.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, but judging by his grin, he really wasn't.

"When will we be alone again?" Puck asked, because he hated all the obstacles in the way of him and Kurt and their ability to be together like they were right now. "Come over to my house tomorrow? We can eat popcorn and watch movies and fool around on my couch... my mom is gonna be out."

"I'll have to ask my dad," Kurt said, and he had a feeling that would not turn out well, "If he says it's okay, I will."

Puck groaned and shook his head. That was a stupid thing to do, because there was no way Burt was going to let Kurt go to see Puck without him being there to make sure they stay "G" rated. "No, Kurt, you can't ask him... just say you're going to Mercedes' house or something…" He pleaded.

"I can't lie to him. He'll know. And I'm already on shaky ground," Kurt sighed. "He will let me… I might not be able to stay late but I think he will let me."

Puck made a pathetic whiney noise in protest and leaned heavier against Kurt, mumbling, "He won't let you... he knows I'm a bad ass and he knows I like to get in your pants."

"If I'm not honest with him he won't trust me at all," Kurt insisted, "And then he will ground me for life... I'm pretty sure he would have already sent me to boarding school if he didn't think I'd enjoy rooming with preppy boys all year."

Puck pushed away from Kurt and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted a little angrily. Maybe that was Kurt's type: the smart, well dressed, snobby rich kids. The very opposite of Puck. "You like preppy boarding school boys more than me?"

Kurt smiled at Puck. He was pretty sure his boyfriend was in fact the bitchy one in the relationship, because he had more mood swings than a woman. "Of course not, but my dad doesn't know that."

"Little does he know you only have a thing for badasses with mohawks," Puck teased, pushing away his jealousy. He kissed him firmly on the mouth, his tongue sliding against Kurt's. "I have to go. Come to my house tomorrow after school or I'll... I'll put all your lawn furniture on your roof again."

"You better not or you will never get a hand job from me again," Kurt warned, but then added, "I will do my best to be there… and if not, we still have the janitor's closet at school."

Puck grinned. "Yeah? I think you'll miss the hand jobs just as much," he teased, and before Kurt could reply, he zipped himself back in his pants and sneaked around in the darkness of the bedroom, not even noticing that Finn was not even in the room anymore. He slipped out the window and began his walk home.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (12/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,310  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta, **niblettk**.

Burt raised an eyebrow and frowned when he found Finn snoring on the living room couch the next morning. He thought that Kurt and Finn had talked and made peace after their fight last night, but something else must have happened to separate them again. He would have to hurry up with the addition to the house so Finn could have his own bedroom. Hopefully the tension between the two boys would go away.

Kurt came up for breakfast in a cheerful mood, singing softly to himself, but stopped the instant he saw the other boy asleep on the couch. He prayed that Finn had just left because he did not want to sleep in the basement, not because of anything he saw or heard.

Burt eyed his son suspiciously. "Harley, why is Finn passed out on the couch? Did you two have a fight again?"

Kurt poured him a bowl of cereal and tried to act natural. "I have no idea. I just woke up and he wasn't in his bed. I just thought he got up early."

Burt looked up from his paper at Kurt to see if he was lying or not, but was distracted by something else. "What is that thing on your neck?" He demanded, still not used to raising his voice at his son. "And when did it happen?"

Kurt jumped at his father's suddenly harsh tone and his hand automatically flew to his neck over the dark hickey. "Um... yesterday," he admitted, his face blushing pink.

Burt glared at the dark bruise hatefully, but he felt helpless to do anything about it. He realized he was practically crumpling up the newspaper in his hands and he tried to force himself to calm down before he exploded. "You should not let anyone do that to you."

"I just– I bruise easily," Kurt said lamely, looking down at his bowl instead of at his dad.

Burt sighed helplessly. His son was dating, kissing, and growing up, and as much as Burt had always hoped in the past that he would go through those rites of passages just like every other teenager, he was finding it very hard to accept it all happening at once now. Especially because he did not trust Puck any farther than he could throw him. Actually, he could throw the jock pretty far if he wanted to, "The next time I think you've been doing things you shouldn't with this Mohawk-boy, I'm going to ring his neck. A boy needs to respect you, Harley."

"He does respect me, dad!" Kurt protested, "He cares about me more than anyone else ever has... besides you, of course."

"Well, I'm not letting you leave the house with that... that thing on your neck, so go put makeup over it or something," Burt demanded, but his tone lacked confidence. He never suspected he would actually tell his son to put on makeup. "If I see another one on you... you're... you're grounded. At least from seeing Mohawk," he added, and it was harder than he thought it would be. Kurt had never given him a reason in the past to threaten grounding before, and it pained him to even threaten it.

Kurt wanted to pitch a fit, but he still had to ask his dad if he could go over to Puck's later that day. Maybe he would wait until the end of school before calling and asking. That way it would give his dad time to calm down. He calmly sat up, put his dishes on the sink, and headed downstairs to put a scarf on.

"I'm going to school," he yelled as he walked out the door a few minutes later, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

When Kurt opened his locker that morning, the newest member to Glee club was actually waiting for him. The boy leaned against the wall, grinning with confidence he really did not have. "Hey... you're Kurt, right? I'm Jack, as I'm sure you know," He rambled awkwardly, because he did not realize he would be so nervous talking to Kurt until he was actually doing it. "I… I think you're awesome in Glee club."

"Oh. Um, thanks... I guess," Kurt said, not knowing what the other boy wanted. He reached into his locker and pulled out the book he needed for his next class. He was not used to people he did not know talking to him. Other than being known as the "gay kid," he also had the reputation for being a bigger bitch than Quinn had been before the baby drama. He did not exactly make himself approachable.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Like... on a date," the boy asked, deciding that it was better just to be blunt and blurt it out before he was too nervous to.

Kurt was instantly stunned and turned to look at the other boy for perhaps the first time. The realization that he was no longer the only gay kid in school came crashing down on him, and for a moment, he was just speechless. Puck had actually been right about the other boy. "Well, that's very sweet but I am seeing someone," Kurt dismissed, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh," Jack seemed to deflate. He looked down to the floor. He should have known that someone like Kurt would already be taken... but with who? This town was not exactly swarming with boys like them. "With who?" He asked boldly.

"I'm not really sure I'm ready to go public with that yet," Kurt answered. He could not believe the boy had the balls to ask that question, but he felt bad for giving the boy attitude. He knew how hard it was to be different in this school. "I mean... I just don't want him to get hassled."

"Yeah. Sure," Jack tried not to sound too heartbroken or jealous. He knew he just was not the other boy's type. _Maybe Kurt did not really have a boyfriend at all_, he thought to himself,_maybe he was just saying that to put me down gently._"People hassle me all the time... I'm used to it. We would make a good pair. You should just... give me a chance."

"Jack, if this had happened before school started this year, I would have been interested. You are a good looking guy and you seem nice and you are in Glee so you seem perfect… but I really like the boy I'm with now and I hope we can be friends," Kurt told him gently, reaching out to squeeze Jack's shoulder.

The boy's dark eyes brightened. "So you're saying that maybe... in the future... you'd wanna go on a date?" He asked hopefully, still getting the wrong idea.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm saying if I wasn't with my boyfriend I would go out with you but I am... And we are very happy together."

Jack sighed, finally defeated. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later," he shrugged, trying not to act as disappointed as he really was as he walked away sullenly, and neither boy knew that Puck had been watching their every move. The jock pushed a random nerd who had lingered in the halls into a locker as he made his way over to Kurt. "What the hell was that?" He demanded. "And isn't it still a little too warm to wear scarves?"

"First of all, that is not how you say hello to me. Second, it is never too warm for this scarf," Kurt huffed, fixing the scarf tighter around his neck as if to prove a point. He was in a bad mood after this morning with his dad and he did not need Puck's jealousy issues on top of it all.

"You throw a hissy fit if I smile at a girl, but then it's okay for you to go all touchy feely on Edward Scissorhands?" Puck accused angrily, taking an intimidating step closer as he tried to tower over Kurt who was actually not that much shorter than his boyfriend.

"I'm not doing this with you now," Kurt said, slamming his locker shut as he turned to glare at Puck. "Get over yourself."

"You're such a brat!" Puck shouted after Kurt when he began walking away, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Did this mean they were no longer exclusive if Kurt was flirting with the new gay kid? Maybe Kurt needed someone who was completely gay like him, not just bisexual like Puck, or whatever he was. Maybe he was having second thoughts. "You can forget comin' over tonight!"

"I can't come anyway since you left a hickey the size of a baseball on my neck and my dad saw it, you ass!" Kurt turned around to scream down the hall that was now empty. It was more information than anyone needed to know, but Kurt was too frustrated to worry about other people in classrooms right now.

"Well, you didn't exactly stop me!" Puck shouted, following him, "I'm sure your dad would like you to go out with some small-dicked emo kid over me anyway!"

"I told you not to leave any hickeys where they could be seen!" Kurt hissed when Puck got closer to him. "And I don't like Jack, you Neanderthal!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Why are you with me then if you think I'm a Neanderthal?" Puck challenged, because once Puck was in a fight, it was hard for him to walk away from it.

"Because I'm in love with you, you big idiot!" Kurt shouted; his eyes widened and his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

Puck stared at Kurt, not believing what he had heard. It took a moment for those words to sink in, and when they did, he panicked. "I... I'm late for class..." He stuttered, practically sprinting to his classroom.

Kurt just nodded, his hand still covering his mouth as if he could somehow take it back. He could not believe he had just said that out loud. He had thought about those words before, but he had not been ready to say them out loud, and now Puck was running away from him.

Puck avoided Kurt for the rest of the day, which was not hard to do, considering Kurt seemed to be avoiding him as well. The jock had known from an early beginning that he loved Kurt, but he never thought he would hear those words from the other boy's lips, and when he did it caught him off guard. On top of it all, his own feelings towards Kurt scared him to death because he had never felt so strongly for anyone before in his life and never expected to. He was afraid that Kurt would one day take it back and he would not be able to handle it.

Gossip spread like bushfire throughout the school after a few classrooms heard their little fight in the hallway, and by the end of the day, everyone knew that something was going on between Kurt and Puck. Kurt had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had not even noticed the looks or whispers going on around him. By the time Glee began, Kurt was a nervous ball of energy sitting beside Mercedes, looking just as lost as he felt.

Mercedes was glad that they arrived a little earlier to Glee because she really needed to talk to him. "Kurt, you need to do some explaining. Rumors have been all around the school... did you and Puck have a fight?" She asked, although she already knew that they had.

Kurt sighed and looked down to the floor. "He thought I was flirting with Jack. I thought he was being an idiot… and I might have let it slip that I was in love with him," Kurt admitted before burying his head in his hands.

"What?" Mercedes gasped, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle any further exclamation. "I mean... are you _really_in love with him?"

"I wouldn't had said it if I didn't mean it," Kurt turned to glare at his best friend.

"So Puck is like... the one?" Mercedes asked gently, knowing that Kurt tended to get defensive during their conversations about his personal life. This was all very surprising for her as well. She did not know that the two boys were that serious, but knowing it now made a lot of sense to her. After all, they kept their relationship very secret, even from her. "If he isn't head over heels in love with you too, if he doesn't know what he has, then forget him."

Kurt shook his head in his hands. "I really love him, Mercedes. If he doesn't love me back..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish because the thought of breaking up with Puck forever hurt too much.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you just took him off guard. He just needs time to let it sink through his Mohawk," Mercedes tried to assure him, but dropped her voice to nearly a whisper when the rest of the Glee kids came walking into the room. All but Puck. "I've noticed such a big change in him, like he's a different person since he started dating you. I never thought I'd say this, but you guys are like... meant for each other, in a really screwed up way. So don't worry, he'll come around."

Before Kurt could respond, however, Mr. Schue looked around the room and sighed, deciding to go on without Puck. "Alright, kids... I hope you have all worked really hard on your same sex duets over the weekend, because it's time–"

He was interrupted when Puck ran through the door, his eyes immediately finding Kurt's in an unblinking gaze even as he talked to Mr. Schue.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue," Puck panted, a little sweaty and out of breath, eyes wide like the adrenaline was pumping through his veins faster than he could keep up with. "I really need to do my duet first." He grabbed the nearest guitar and did not wait for a response.

Mr. Schue, and the entire rest of Glee club, stared a little oddly at Puck. "Okay. Sure, Puck," Mr. Schue stepped aside; Puck grinned at Kurt.

Kurt did not understand why Puck wanted them to go first, especially considering the song they had chosen to do and what had happened earlier. Kurt was now regretting that choice as he hesitantly stood with a reddening blush on his cheeks. His eyes completely avoided Puck's as he gave the sheet music to the piano player and put his back to Puck as the first notes of the song and Puck began with the guitar. Kurt's voice was soft as he started off the duet to no one in particular at all:

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

Kurt knew the best and only way to get through this was not to look at Puck as he sang. His blue eyes remained focused on their audience as he decided to hell with Puck and not saying anything back after he confessed how he felt. He was going to own this song.  
_  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?_

Puck had not taken his love struck eyes off of Kurt, even if the other boy was acting coy and distant as if he were not singing to him. Everyone dropped their jaw when Puck strummed his guitar flawlessly and stepped up closer to Kurt, facing him, and if only he would meet his eyes and listen to him...

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

Everyone gawked at the sincerity in Puck's voice, the adoration in his eyes, as both their voices joined in for the last chorus:

_Ohh  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?_

What Puck did surprised Kurt enough to almost miss the last verses of the song, but luckily he did not, and when they were finished the room was completely quiet. The sound of Mr. Schue clapping slowly stirred the audience out of their stupor, and soon the rest of the club joined in, beginning with Mercedes and Tina. All applauded, except for Finn, Santana, and the new kid, and soon the room erupted with it. Kurt did not even notice. By the end, Puck had completely forgotten they had an audience at all, because there was only Kurt and his wide, glossy blue doe-eyes staring back at him.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned away from Puck and sat back down beside Mercedes. Puck still had not said he loved him back; the song had just confused him. He did not want to cling to false hope.

Everyone stared as Puck, who, not knowing what to do, followed Kurt like an obedient puppy. A few giggled, but Santana was not one of them. Puck realized that he really did not care if the others or even the entire school knew. In a way, it was refreshing, like he didn't have to hide anymore. And it was nice to see the look on Jack's face.

"That was awesome you guys. I think we have our song for sectionals," Mr. Schue was saying, but Rachel was already cutting him off, not willing to give up the limelight she shared with Finn to Glee club's newest couple. Kurt looked hesitantly over at Puck who was still ignoring everyone as if he only had eyes for Kurt. Kurt gave him a small smile and reached out to intertwine their fingers together. If Puck did not care who saw them together, then neither did he.

Puck beamed when Kurt's hand found his, and that moment confirmed it for everyone. They had just come out to Glee club, and instead of getting beaten down, they were instantly given a new status. One that Rachel and Finn probably did not like. Puck smirked to himself and continued to hold Kurt's hand.

***

He held it again in the hallway, when Glee was over. "Come home with me?" He asked in a whisper, despite the looks they were getting from others. They were not looks of disgust, but looks of shock.

Before Kurt could respond, Finn seemed to spring out from nowhere and shove Puck away, so hard that he almost fell to the ground. "And what exactly do you think you're doing with Kurt?" Finn demanded in a very big-brotherly, protective tone. He could still remember Burt's voice in his head telling him it was his duty to look out for Kurt in the hallways of McKinley.

"Finn, back off!" Kurt demanded as he took Puck's hand again, "Puck is my boyfriend and you will just have to get used to it."

Finn turned sharply to Kurt. "Dude... he's Puck! You can't honestly think he's really into you... he's been stuffing you into dumpsters since we were in elementary school!" He practically shouted, in case Kurt forgot that important piece of information.

"Yeah, I have, and what of it, Finn? It's none of your goddamn business!" Puck really did not know how to respond. He did not know how to prove to Finn that he really liked Kurt. That he loved him.

"Oh please, you just want him because you think you can get into his pants. I heard you last night! In the bedroom, and then in the bathroom! You need to keep your _filthy_ hands off of him!" Finn shouted, and something in Puck snapped. He lunged at Finn, meaning to beat him into a pulp.

"_Boys!_" Kurt yelled, pulling Puck back before he could hurt Finn. "You two are almost adults! You need to act like it!"

Finn was surprised at how easily Puck was tamed with a simple shout from Kurt and a hand to his chest. "We haven't even had sex yet!" Puck shouted angrily, because he felt like he still had to defend himself. He knew he had this reputation of letting his cock do all the thinking, he knew he took advantage of every girl he has ever slept with and ruined every relationship he has ever been in, but that did not mean he could not change.

"Noah, that's enough," Kurt looked away, embarrassed.

"Dude, I don't need to know–" Finn made a disgusted face before Puck cut in again.

"Apparently you do, because you think I'm trying to take advantage of him! I know you don't trust me after the whole Quinn incident, and I'm not asking you to, but at least trust Kurt. He wouldn't be with me if I was just trying to use him or something..." He glared at his best friend.

At that moment, Kurt could see how much Puck had grown up. He just hoped Finn would see it as well. "Finn, we will talk about this later," he said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Fine," Finn growled, giving Puck another angry look before he finally turned and walked away. Puck glared at Finn as the boy left, clearly still outraged.

"He'll get over it," Kurt assured, wrapping his arms around Puck's waist. "Don't be mad… but I don't think I can come over tonight. My dad was really pissed off about the hickey and I don't think he'll let me."

Puck allowed Kurt to embrace him but did not return it. He was too busy being upset that Kurt could not hang out with him later. It seemed as though they were just getting less and less alone time now, especially because he did not think sneaking into the house late at night would be as easy with Finn knowing about them. "I don't see the big deal. It just meant we were kissing," he mumbled to the floor, not realizing he was pouting.

"You have to think of it from his point of view... What would you think if your daughter came home with a hickey?" Kurt asked gently.

Puck almost growled at the thought. He wondered what it will be like when his baby sister is finally a teenager with boys following her around. He did not like the thought one bit. "I'd beat her boyfriend up," he mumbled, "That's not fair. You're not mad that the whole school knows now?"

"I don't think I've allowed it to sink in yet," Kurt admitted softly. He had been so worried about Puck that he had not even noticed he was in the center of a new gossip scandal. "I need to get going. I'm supposed to work in the garage for a little while. Maybe you could come by and ask my dad about us hanging out tonight?"

Puck was still a little scared to randomly show up in front of Burt Hummel. "I think it's super sexy that you know cars," he purred, and when they were finally alone in the hallway, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You _would_ find that a turn on," he teased, giving Puck a peck on the lips.

"A _major_ turn on," Puck corrected with a smirk, not wanting just a peck on the lips, and leaning in for a deeper kiss. He liked how he could do this now, out in the open, without fearing anyone would see them. "Only makes me wish I could get you alone in that shop and we can 'work on cars' together."

"That doesn't sound safe at all," Kurt giggled. His hands snuck up the back of Puck's shirt so he could rest them on bare skin. "Finn heard us last night. If he tells my dad I am in a lot of trouble," he realized worriedly.

Puck frowned. If Finn told Burt it would all be over, and he could kiss ever seeing Kurt again goodbye. He could not let that happen. "Maybe you should talk to him, 'cause if I tried to do it he'd tell for sure," he suggested, but it suddenly became hard to take anything seriously when he felt Kurt's hands slide up his back. "Mm..." He moaned pleasantly, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Maybe I can bribe him," Kurt shrugged as his hands rubbed soothing motions on Puck's back. "You are like a big kitty cat," he teased, "You love to be pet."

Puck's own hands came to Kurt's ass, something he always had a hard time keeping his hands off of. "Pet me enough, and this big kitty cat is gonna turn into a lion and wanna eat you in the Janitor's closet," he threatened, "Let's fool around in the backseat of your SUV."

"That is the best idea I have heard you from you yet," Kurt grinned, wiggling out of Puck's hold before taking off down the hall. "But you have to catch me first!" He yelled over his shoulder.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (13/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**3,003  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

There was a second of confusion before Puck realized that Kurt had made this a game and he grinned before he tore off after the boy. He caught him in the parking lot, his arms wrapping around his waist as he hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Gotcha, Princess," Puck announced proudly, and walked the rest of the way to Kurt's black SUV.

"You brute!" Kurt yelled, but he was laughing as Puck walked them to the car. "And get your hand off my ass. You act like you own it!"

Puck snickered and let go of Kurt until he slipped from his shoulder, but then pressed him hard against the side of the SUV so he could not escape again. "I _do_ own it. You said so earlier," he reminded him. He distracted him with a kiss as his hand slipped into his boyfriend's pocket to grab the key and unlock the door.

"Jerk," Kurt accused, and when the door was unlocked, he opened it and pushed Puck into the back seat. The fact that they were in a public parking lot excited Puck, and he jumped into the back with Kurt and kissed him deeply. His impatient hands immediately went to his boyfriend's shirt to slip it off of him.

Once Kurt's shirt was off, Puck's hands explored him. "God, I love your chest..." He breathed, trailing wet kisses from his neck down to his navel.

Kurt panted hard underneath him. "Really? I thought you loved boobs," he teased, and his own hands tugged at his boyfriend's shirt.

Puck was caught off guard by that, and he sat up for a moment to think. Sure, he loved tits, just as much as any other guy, perhaps even more. But it was hard to even think about it when he was this close to Kurt, when he was underneath him, panting and blushing. "I... I do... but I like these more," he told him honestly as he rubbed Kurt's nipple with his thumb until it stood erect. "I love every inch of you."

There was that word, the "L" word that had gotten them into so much trouble. "I don't think I was ever this horny until you came along. We just fooled around last night and it feels like it has been days."

Puck's hand slid down to cup Kurt's erection through his impossibly tight dark denim jeans. "So this is just 'cuz of me?" He asked, because it was good to know that he was the only one who could wake up the teenage hormones of Kurt Hummel.

"God…" Kurt moaned, closing his eyes and trying to thrust up into Puck's hand. "Don't tease me."

Puck nearly lost it when he heard the abandon in Kurt's voice, and he was definitely done with teasing. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's and nuzzled his lips. "You... you wanna go down on me?" He whispered, not realizing until he heard himself that he had said it out loud. He instantly regretted it, and panicked, fearing that he had gone too far. He had wanted so badly to move a step closer but he had wanted Kurt to initiate it himself. That way, he would know he was not pressuring the boy into anything. But now... "I... I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought..." He rambled.

Kurt bit his lip, unsure. He realized that all the women Puck had been with had probably gone down on him without any hesitation, and since he was not putting out… "I'll do it," he agreed before he could change his mind.

Puck could sense Kurt's hesitation and he knew he had agreed to it for the wrong reasons. He did not understand why Kurt did not want to, but for whatever the reason, Puck was not going to make him do anything he did not want to do. "No... no, I don't want you to if you think you have to..." He changed his mind, unable to look Kurt in the eyes suddenly. "You clearly don't want to, so we're not."

"I want too. Your question just caught me off guard is all," Kurt assured.

Kurt was not the only one who could be insecure sometimes. "No, you don't really want to... you think that you need to in order to make me happy, and that's not the right reason..." He cut himself off when he realized he was rambling again, but he could not stop himself for long. "You think you need to do it because you're makin' me wait for you... but I really don't mind waiting... I'm not just some sex robot that needs to be fucked… it's not your duty as my boyfriend or anything..."

Puck was right about that, but he left one thing out. "I want to because you will like it, and if you like it, how can I not like it too?" Kurt assured him. Before he could argue further, Kurt pushed Puck back into a sitting position as Kurt slunk to his knees, intent on getting his way now that he had made up his mind.

Puck still wanted to stop Kurt, but when Kurt sank gracefully down to his knees in front of him, he knew he would not have the strength to. Kurt had never done this before, and there was something impossibly erotic about the thought that Kurt was discovering all of this for the first time with him.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to finish," Puck whispered down at him, but his cock was practically screaming to get out of its denim prison. Unable to take it anymore, his own hands impatiently pulled down his zipper and pulled out his straining cock, stroking it gently just to take the edge off his need.

Kurt's hands rubbed up and down Puck's thighs as he watched. "I'll finish, but if it's bad, don't blame me," he warned, reaching to replace Puck's hands with his own and licking his lips.

Puck stared hypnotized at those wet lips still bruised from kissing, and when he felt Kurt's hands on his cock, his eyes rolled back in his head and he hoped this would not be embarrassingly quick. "There's no right way to do it, and nothing you could ever do could be bad. I could jizz just from looking at you," he confessed, hoping to give Kurt confidence.

That did help, and Kurt boldly leaned forward to give Puck a tentative lick. It did not taste as back as he thought it would, so he gave it another longer swipe of his tongue. Puck watched through lust glazed eyes and experienced a whole body shiver when his tongue teased his aching cock. He moaned encouragingly, and Puck's reaction gave Kurt the motivation to wrap his lips around the head of his cock and suck it gently.

Puck could not help but to cry out. God, this was already the best blowjob he had ever had, solely because Kurt was the one sucking him. He fought the urge to tangle his hand in his hair, knowing it would only overwhelm him. Instead, Puck white-knuckled the leather seat.

"That feels good, baby..." He encouraged, in case Kurt was still feeling insecure. His chest was heaving and his cock twitched with approval in Kurt's mouth. His one hand relaxed and found one of Kurt's, leading it to his shaft. "You can use your hand, too... _oh fuck_..."

Kurt squeezed the base of his cock as his tongue moved over the head. He pulled back to look up at Puck. "Like that?" He asked, unsure.

Puck grunted when he was squeezed, and a drop of pre-cum dripped down his shaft. "Yeah... just like that. God, don't stop..." He pleaded.

Kurt lapped up the drop of bitter pre-cum that had slid down Puck's cock before letting his tongue slide back over the slit.

God, he was not even in Kurt's mouth and already he was holding back his orgasm. He could not stop his hips from bucking up then, and realizing what he had done, he quickly stilled. "Sorry..." He quickly apologized.

"It's okay," Kurt reassured, because he had backed up just in time. "I'm going to put my mouth on you again, so don't move," Kurt warned before he took as much of Puck into his mouth as he could.

Puck was grateful for the quick warning. His cock twitched inside of Kurt's warm mouth as he threw his head back against the leather seat. "Mmm!" He stifled a shout as he felt Kurt's lips stretch around him and his tongue work him. "So good..." He encouraged, in case Kurt ever doubted that anyone could ever give Puck better head.

Minutes passed, and Kurt continued to use his hand and his mouth to bring his boyfriend off. He was starting to get the hang of this, and the longer he did it, the more confident he was.

Puck panted as his body drew tighter and tighter until he was ready to snap. When finally he could not take it anymore, his rough hand came to tangle gently in Kurt's hair as his head bobbed up and down on his aching cock.

Kurt made a soft noise of disapproval when Puck messed up his hair, but did not move away or swat him. That grip on his hair tightened as Puck was pulled closer and closer to orgasm. "I'm gonna cum..." Puck panted, because he knew warning him was very important. All it took then was one more glance down at Kurt and it was over. "Ah!" Puck cried out, using every ounce of his strength to hold back from bucking his hips with the force of his orgasm.

Kurt pulled away just in time for Puck to cum all over his face. At first, he was too shocked to do or say anything, but laughed a few seconds later at his own predicament.

Puck let his head fall back as his cock twitched with exhaustion and rested against his chest. He thrilled as the aftershocks spread throughout his body and he tried to catch his breath. When at last he opened his eyes again, he realized that he had covered Kurt's face in cum.

He was scared for a moment that Kurt would be completely disgusted and never want to do it again, but when he began laughing, Puck heaved a sigh of relief and chuckled breathlessly with him. Kurt looked unbelievably hot with his face dripping with cum, and Puck drank in the sight. He smirked as he slowly slid off his shirt, ready to wipe Kurt clean with it. "Come 'ere," he requested.

Kurt climbed into Puck's lap, grinding his backside down onto Puck's softening cock. "Jerk," he said affectionately as Puck wiped off his face with his T-shirt.

Puck cast his cum covered shirt aside and smirked lazily as he drew Kurt closer and into a kiss. His tongue sought out his boyfriends and he could taste himself there. His hands smoothed over his clothed thighs until his fingers found the front of his tight jeans and fumbled with the button and zipper until finally he slipped Kurt's erection out of its restraints. He had gotten hard just from blowing him.

"Did you like it?" Puck asked tentatively after he broke the kiss.

Kurt moaned and thrust into Puck's hand as he nodded quickly, unable to speak with that hand wrapped around him. His erection spoke for itself. Puck smirked and worked Kurt harder, nuzzling his lips with his own and nibbling his neck. He paused to toy with the weeping tip of his cock, running his thumb over it and watching Kurt squirm before stroking him in a fast rhythm meant to bring him off.

"Noah," Kurt gasped against Puck's lips as he was brought closer to the edge. He came embarrassingly fast after that, still having a virgin's stamina. He pulled Puck into a kiss as he slumped into his arms utterly spent.

Puck chuckled when it took only a few quick strokes to bring Kurt off and watched his boyfriend's expression with fascination as he came. He kissed him back deeply, his hand still stroking Kurt's overly sensitive cock. "You must have really liked blowing me," Puck teased gently, unable to resist.

"Shut up," Kurt mumbled, and squirmed as Puck continued to tease him. "Stop it," he muttered, trying to push his hand away, and reduced to two word sentences.

"I like when you're bossy," Puck laughed.

Kurt whimpered into Puck's neck as the other boy continued to stroke him. "You're killing me," he moaned.

"Aww, poor baby," Puck pouted, and finally took mercy on him and his hand released him.

He thought about all that had happened today and was a little overwhelmed. Not only had Kurt said that he loved him, but they had come out to the Glee club and practically the entire school. The most surprising thing of all, however, was that Puck did not care about any of that. Hell, he was a stud. He could go out with anyone he wanted, and no one would dare to tell him different.

Puck practically shook as he tried to work up the nerve to say what he really wanted to say. "I... I think I love you too," the sound of his own voice sent nervous chills through his body. He had never said that before to anyone, ever, and it overwhelmed him. "Unless... unless you take it back."

Kurt jerked back to look a Puck as if to judge whether or not he was sincere. What he saw in Puck's eyes made him melt a little. "Of course I don't take it back," he said softly.

Puck had braced himself for the worst when he felt Kurt tense in his lap, but soon heaved a sigh of relief. "Good," he grinned. He wanted desperately to hear Kurt say it again, and he mused at how easy it was to tell him himself, and decided to practice... "I love you, I love you, I love you..." He repeated, his hands around Kurt's slim waist bringing him close.

Kurt giggled as Puck covered his in kisses. "I love you too, you big brute."

Puck grinned with pride. God, he was like a corny chick flick right now. Kurt had turned him into a big softie, and he would have to beat up a nerd in school tomorrow just to make himself feel like the same badass he knew he was.

It was not long, however, before Puck's mind grew insecure again. Here he was, holding Kurt against him, smelling sex on his skin and tasting himself on his tongue and hearing the boy tell him he loved him. He was supposed to feel like all was perfect, but he knew better than to think Kurt would not one day hurt him. "But for how long? You're not gonna love me forever..." He mumbled.

Kurt frowned. "Puck we are sixteen, we have our whole lives to think about forever. We don't have to think about it now."

Puck growled in frustration. That was not what he meant. "I'm not sayin' we have to think about it... I'm just sayin' I don't think I can ever stand... losing you," he ended lamely, hating himself for showing so much of his insecurity to Kurt. But when he said he loved him, he damn well meant it. He meant it like he had never meant anything before. "No matter how far into the future."

"We shouldn't talk about losing each other when we just found each other," Kurt whispered, gently kissing Puck's forehead. "I love you and you say you love me... so we won't lose each other."

Puck considered that quietly and decided that he would just have to be happy with that. "Okay," Puck agreed, and found Kurt's lips to kiss him soundly.

The jock's ringing cell phone interrupted, and he groaned. The song 'I'm a Bitch' signaled that his mother was calling. He maneuvered their bodies so he could slip the cell out of his back pocket. "Fuck, it's my mom. She probably is drunk and wants me to get her stuff at the liquor store before I come home..." He sighed. "What, Ma?" Puck huffed into the phone. His annoyance only seemed to intensify as moments passed. "Ma, I'm sixteen, I can take care of Naomi just fine! I'm not irresponsible!" He practically shouted, and when his mother hung up on him, he growled and threw his phone.

"I guess that means you have to go?" Kurt pouted.

Puck did not know what it meant. "She's going out on some stupid date tonight with some stupid guy and she hired a babysitter because she doesn't think I can take good care of Naomi... but I take better care of her than she does," he mumbled stubbornly. "And it's that same stupid babysitter... I don't wanna see her."

Kurt froze for a moment as he let Puck's words sink in. "I'll go with you. We can still do movie night," he changed his mind quickly.

Puck did not want to go home at all, but the thought of Kurt with him made things seem a little more bearable. It was not that he was afraid of this babysitter. She was kind of hot, after all. But she did screw him up a little bit.

Or a lot. And he did not particularly want to be alone with her.

"I thought you didn't wanna lie to him..." Puck mumbled. He fumbled absent mindedly with the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"I'll tell him I'll be with a friend and won't specify. There's some game on tonight so that should keep him occupied for awhile…" Kurt said.

Puck nodded and nuzzled Kurt's neck. He laid a kiss over a fading hickey, the one that had gotten him into so much trouble, and tried not to worry.

**TBC…**

Sorry it's a day late but I was unable to post yesterday due to other commitments,


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (14/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**3,537  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

Burt lifted his head to see his son walk into the shop in black knee-high boots that clicked loudly on the floor and announced his presence. "There's my boy. How was school?" He smiled.

"It was school... Hey Dad, since you and Finn are watching the game tonight… would it be okay for me to go over to a friend's house and watch a movie? I won't be late," he promised.

It had been a long day and Burt's mind was scattered. He did not think to question Kurt's unnamed, mystery friend. "It's a school night, how late are you plannin' on being out?" He slipped off his hat and wiped the sweat off his bald forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'll be home by nine. I did my homework in study hall so I don't have to worry about that," Kurt reassured. He could not believe he may actually get away with this.

Burt sighed heavily and looked around the shop, remembering how much stuff he still had to do before he could relax with some take-out and watch the game. He knew that Kurt sometimes felt uncomfortable when he and Finn bonded over sports, especially because they were not so quiet about it. Maybe Kurt just needed some time to escape that.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess you can," Burt agreed. "How's Glee? You get any new solos?" He asked, although he was only half paying attention.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt tried not to look so excited. "No, we did duets this week. I have to get going though. I'll see you tonight." He tried to hurry out the door before his father could get suspicious.

Burt nodded his head. "Okay. Be careful driving," he told him routinely.

***

Puck was playing video games in his bedroom. He was desperate to take his mind off of the babysitter downstairs. She had already helped herself to his mother's wine collection and was letting Naomi eat a candy bar for dinner while watching trashy television. He heard the doorbell ring downstairs, but he did not bother to rush to get it, having forgotten that Kurt was going to come over.

A little girl in pigtails answered the door instead and Kurt smiled down at her. She had Noah's eyes as she looked up at him. "Hello, Naomi. I'm here to see Noah," Kurt said politely.

"Hi, Kurt!" She beamed. She knew she should not be answering doors herself, but this babysitter let her do whatever she wanted. She still had chocolate smeared on her face. "Noah is in his bedroom... he won't play with me," she pouted in very much the same way Puck did often.

"Sometimes he just needs some persuasion," Kurt said as he took her hand. He did not see the babysitter around. "Let's go talk with him."

Naomi squeezed Kurt's hand and followed him up the stairs, rambling the whole way, just glad to have someone listen to her. "He's hiding... are you gonna kiss him? I like your boots!" She pointed to Kurt's knee-highs. Meanwhile, Puck heard Naomi speaking to someone and he frowned.

"Go away!" Puck yelled, thinking that either his sister or the babysitter were coming to pester him.

"Noah, you should be nicer," Kurt chastised gently as he opened the door to Puck's bedroom. Naomi was still talking a mile a minute.

Puck was lying on his bed, shirtless, just wearing baggy sweatpants and socks. He was so surprised to see Kurt that he lost the game he was playing. "Yeah, Noah! Be nicer! Kurt says so and he won't kiss you 'til you're nicer!" Naomi teased, liking the idea of Kurt as a nicer big brother.

Puck narrowed his eyes at his sister. He was not in the mood for her games. "Naomi, go away! You're not allowed in here!"

"Puck, play nice," Kurt soothed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and giving him a quick kiss.

Puck hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist. "I don't want her in here. I just want you in here," he mumbled as he pouted angrily.

"She's been alone... I didn't even see the babysitter when I came in," Kurt whispered, kissing Puck's pout away with another quick kiss.

"'Cuz she's in the kitchen," Puck mumbled, still pouting. He knew Naomi was fine by herself, even though she had overdosed on sugar and chocolate and was way too hyper for her own good.

"Naomi, give me and your big brother a moment alone. I'll come get you when I get him in a better mood," Kurt told her, and the little girl giggled and skipped away. Puck crossed his arms tighter around his chest and sank further into the bed, pouting angrily and not looking at Kurt when his bedroom door was shut and they were finally alone.

"Baby, what's with the mood? I came all the way over here to see you," Kurt tried to coax him out of whatever dark place he was stuck in and kissed Puck's forehead.

Puck felt his anger melting away just from the calming sound of Kurt's voice soothing him like balm to his nerves. His arms eased their tension and fell slack after the kiss to his forehead. "I'm not in a bad mood," Puck denied. "I just don't think Naomi needs a babysitter when I'm here. It always smells like smoke and she always drinks the beer and-" He stopped there. He did not want to admit out loud that he always resented her for what she did, especially because Kurt had called it rape.

Kurt pushed Puck back onto the bed and straddled his lap. "It's okay," he whispered, stopping Puck's babbling. He did not need to explain anything.

Puck fell silent when he felt the pleasant weight of Kurt on his hips, and suddenly, the babysitter could not be farther from his mind. "I missed you," he mumbled, still wearing a pout as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"We haven't been apart that long," Kurt teased as he ran his hands down Puck's muscular, bare chest.

Puck realized Kurt was right and felt kind of stupid. The pout returned to his lips. How can he miss Kurt after only spending hours apart from him? In all his other relationships, he was always dying for the next second he could get away from them. He was not used to needing someone like this.

"It's all going to be okay," Kurt said, leaning down to kiss Puck.

Puck closed his eyes and relaxed as their lips found one another's. His arms wrapped warmly around Kurt. When at last the kiss broke, Puck suddenly felt very weak, and as though he had to prove to Kurt that he was still strong.

"I'm not scared of her or anything... I just don't like her. She's a slut... and even though I thought I wanted it back then... I don't think I really did," he stopped when he decided that was enough talking.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't," Kurt said. "How many times..." He trailed off, not knowing how to ask it.

Puck shifted uncomfortably and decided he did not like this 'opening up' process. "Just once, it's not a big deal. She kinda... caught me jerking off and thought she would give me a head start or somethin'... and I kinda had a crush on her, and I thought it would make me grow up. It's not a big deal," he tried to convince him.

Kurt tried to understand but how Puck could not see what had been done to him. "What if when I was eleven I had a babysitter that touched me, even though it felt good and I liked it and I came? What would you tell me if I told you that?" He asked, hoping that if Puck thought about it from a different point of view, he would get it.

Puck frowned, not liking how Kurt had turned the situation around on him. In all honesty, just the thought of someone else touching Kurt and taking his innocence for granted at such an early age made his blood boil. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore," he decided a little angrily.

Kurt sighed. "Okay," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss Puck's neck.

Puck was glad that Kurt seemed willing to let it go. Kurt was here, and to Puck, that was all that mattered to him right now. He slid his hands down to his boyfriend's hips and brought his lips to his own in a deep, slow kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss but tried not to get too distracted. "When's your mom going to be home?"

"Not until late, I think... Why?" Puck asked, thinking that such a thing did not matter now.

"No reason. I told my dad I would be home by nine," Kurt told him. "We have two hours to kill... Whatever shall we do?" He asked with a smirk.

Puck recognized that tone and knew exactly what he wanted to do to take his mind off of things. "Well, it just so happens that you have enough time to ride the Puckerman Express," he teased, back to his playful, arrogant self. "I wonder how many times I can make you cum in two hours," he teased low in his ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "You are way too full of yourself," he giggled, biting gently on Puck's earlobe.

Puck knew that he could be playful with Kurt because Kurt was the only one who knew his real insecurities and saw right through him. The thought was not as terrifying as he thought it would be. Instead, it was comforting. "Or I could give you a VIP ticket to the gun show..." He smirked, flexing his impressive arms for Kurt. "Come on… touch 'em."

Kurt sighed and reached out to touch Puck's impressive biceps. "They are lovely." he smiled.

Puck grinned and grabbed Kurt around the middle, switching their positions until the smaller boy was underneath him. "Now I get to touch you!" He attacked every inch of exposed skin with lips and tongue. When his shirt got in the way, his hot hands slid up the fabric.

"Not fair!" Kurt shouted, laughing.

Puck tickled him mercilessly, just to hear Kurt's high pitched squeal and panicked laughter. He rolled up his boyfriend's shirt and tickled his belly and kissed every expanse of skin his lips could reach. Kurt tried to squirm out of Puck's reach but was unsuccessful. "Noah Puckerman!" He yelled, trying to sound stern, but was still laughing. "You stop molesting me right now!"

Puck stopped instantly, his body freezing on top of Kurt's. He knew he did not mean it like that, not at all, but the word still struck him hard. He did not want to do that to Kurt, not at all. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

It took a second for Kurt to realize his mistake. "Oh, Noah... You know I didn't mean it like that," he whispered, still breathing hard, and kissed Puck's forehead.

Puck kept his body on top of Kurt's and hid his face in his neck. He inhaled the deep, comforting smell of him. "I know. I'm just being stupid," he mumbled.

"It's not stupid," Kurt insisted, feeling fiercely protective of his boyfriend.

Puck grumbled something that may not be anything at all and nestled further into the warmth of Kurt's body, just listening to his heart beat steady in his chest and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. He was tired and was already half asleep.

***

Puck was shaken awake when he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled when he heard his little sister's impatient voice. "Kurt! Kurt, wanna play dress up with me?" She called through the door.

"Kurt is mine, Naomi, you can't have him! Go play with your stupid dolls!" Puck yelled back sleepily.

"Noah, be nice," Kurt soothed. "I'll go find her something to keep her occupied, you rest."

"No..." Puck whined like a child in protest and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. "She'll suck you in and you'll be forced to have a princess tea party..." Puck did not want to lose Kurt to Naomi when they did not have a lot of alone time in general with one another. And he did not really wish to be alone right now, either, even though he was fighting just to stay awake.

"Are you two kissing in there?" Naomi's giggles had Puck growling in frustration.

Kurt smiled at the little girl's giggles coming from behind the door."I like tea parties," he said, but he snuggled up closer to Puck, figuring the other boy would be asleep soon anyway.

"But you like me more," Puck mumbled sleepily and perhaps a little hopefully. It did not seem like very good boyfriend behavior to just use Kurt as a pillow and crash and he wished that there was a handbook out there that told him what was right and what was wrong. But right now, all he could do was doze off, snuggled in his warmth.

"Is there a party up here I don't know about?" Puck did not hear the female voice through his heavy sleep. "Hey Noah, I know you're been avoiding me, but no secret parties allowed! Unless I'm invited, of course." The babysitter giggled teasingly through Puck's shut bedroom door.

Kurt's eyes narrowed defensively when he heard the shrill voice. He slipped out from under Puck, somehow managing not to wake the other boy up in the process. He slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"Noah's asleep," Kurt told the babysitter.

Tiffany was surprised not to see Kurt. The confusion was evident in her eyes, but she played along. "Aww, are you his little friend?" She asked sweetly and playfully. She did not know why Puck would have another boy in the same room with him during a nap.

"I'm his boyfriend," Kurt corrected her boldly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her hatefully.

Tiffany giggled at the boy's brave display of ownership over the oldest Puckerman. "Does he know about this?" She tilted her head curiously.

This girl was an idiot. Unfortunately for her, Kurt was used to dealing with idiots. "Are you aware that when a seventeen year old has sex with a thirteen year old, it is considered statutory rape in the good state of Ohio?"

Tiffany put her hands on her waist and shifted her weight, starting to get annoyed. She popped her gum noisily. "Aren't you a smarty pants? I'm impressed," she continued to smile as if this was all just a game.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "My grandfather was a lawyer, and now he's a retired judge," he told her.

Tiffany chewed nervously and gave Kurt a look. "So? What's your point, Kid?" She looked him up and down as if she were not intimidated in the least.

"It means, bottled blonde in knock off shoes, that if you go near Puck or even look at him again, I will have him press charges," Kurt answered snidely.

Tiffany tried to hide her fear and shock behind a confident, joking smile. "Against what, Honey? Isn't your jealousy going a little too far here? Besides, last time I checked, he wasn't into boys..."

"Trust me, I have nothing to be jealous about," Kurt shot back at her, looking the girl up and down. "I think you should leave and never come back, or might decide to give my grandfather a call."

She snickered, clearly terrified, but hiding it through a roll of her eyes. "Whatever. I am _so_ not being paid enough for this bullshit. Have fun with him... he sucks in bed, anyway," she scoffed before she turned to walk down the stairs.

Puck had heard the whole thing, having woken up after feeling the sudden emptiness in his bed after Kurt left him. He heard Tiffany leave and he was filled with mixed emotion.

Kurt went to check on Naomi to make sure she was busy. She was playing with her dolls, completely oblivious to everything, so Kurt quietly made his way back into Puck's bed. The jock felt Kurt next to him and angrily turned over onto his side, his back facing him. He was conflicted, not knowing whether to be angry or overjoyed that Kurt had done this for him. Puck felt his heart swell knowing that he had done this purely because he cared, but on the other hand, it made the situation all too real for his liking.

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck. "I guess you heard that, huh?"

Puck was silent and gave a nod as his only response.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked, unsure.

"I don't know..." Puck murmured into the pillow, because it was true. He wanted to be mad at Kurt but he also wanted to thank him. Basically, he was fucked up.

"Okay," Kurt said, willing to accept that. "Do I need to leave?"

Puck could not bear the thought of Kurt going, and he turned around to embrace him. He buried his face in his boyfriend's chest and inhaled his scent against his shirt."No," Puck muttered. "You can stay as long as you promise never to bring it up again," he proposed.

"I promise," Kurt agreed.

Puck rolled over on top of Kurt and grabbed the bed covers to cover their bodies in privacy and warmth. His lips found the soft skin of Kurt's neck and kissed him there, his hand sliding up his boyfriend's thigh and up his tight shirt. He may not be able to say it in words, but he could say it with hands and lips and the rest of his body.

Kurt moaned at the skin-on-skin contact. "We have to listen out for Naomi since he babysitter left," he warned.

Puck wanted to forget, and was finding comfort in the way his body molded to Kurt's and the way he smelled and tasted against his lips. "I want you," he moaned, his erection against Kurt's groin.

Kurt sighed and reached down between them to unbutton his own jeans, pushing them down mid-thigh before reaching to undo Puck's. "Okay, but we need to hurry."

Puck loved when Kurt was just a little bossy. His erection nearly shot out of his pants when he shoved them down, and he wondered what Kurt was going to do to _make_ him hurry. He settled down further in between Kurt's parted legs as he nuzzled his neck and thrust slowly against him.

Kurt groaned when there hard lengths rubbed together. "Faster, Noah," he demanded as he nipped at Puck's ear.

Puck grunted when Kurt's voice went straight to his cock. He thrust harder and rougher against him, the mattress squeaking in protest noisily. "Your voice gets me off..." He moaned in his ear.

"You want to hear me tell about how horny you make me? How I sit in English class and watch you chew on your pencil… and it gets me hard? Do you know how difficult it is to hide a hard on in the tight jeans I wear?" Kurt whispered seductively.

Puck groaned and thrust against him harder, pretending to be fucking a different part of him. He was pushed farther to the edge just by the gentle sound of Kurt talking dirty to him, just for him... "Your fault for wearin' those 'fuck me' jeans..." He teased breathlessly.

Kurt moaned, his hands gripping Puck's ass to make his move even faster. "Your fault for making me hard," he argued.

Puck instinctively sped up until the bed was threatening to break underneath them and he was holding back on his own completion. "Am I the only one to make you this hard?" He whispered huskily in his ear, knowing there was a right and wrong answer to it.

"You, only you," Kurt barely managed to say as he came hard, arching into Puck and trying to hold back a scream.

Puck watched Kurt's body tense underneath him and spill out onto his chest, and the jock came hard in between them with a loud, unsuppressed moan. He collapsed onto Kurt.

It took Kurt a few minutes to come down from his orgasmic high, but when he did, he felt the stickiness between then he groaned. He slapped Puck on the arm. "You ruined my shirt," he whined.

Puck was already half asleep. In that moment, Tiffany could not be farthest from his mind. He felt utterly at peace, and nodded off to sleep.

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was typical that Puck would fall asleep almost immediately after getting off and not the least bit uncomfortable with the mess between them. He maneuvered them so they were at least under the covers and ran his hands up and down Puck's large arms.

Puck snored softly against Kurt, perfectly sated and comfortable. Naomi had wondered what those noises were upstairs, but decided not to worry, because she finally had the TV to herself after that annoying babysitter left.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (15/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**5,000  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Monday morning found Kurt in Coach Sylvester's office. He had not tried out for the Cheerios this year, so he was nervous as to why she wanted to see him. He knew Coach fed off of nervous energy, however, so he tried his best to appear calm, collected, and uncaring.

"You won us Nationals last year, Lady Face," she said, eying him like a piece of meat, "I want you back on the team and as Head Cheerio."

Kurt left her office still deep in shock and clutching a bundle of his new uniforms to his chest. After the initial shock of it, he smiled and headed towards the nearest bathroom to change.

On the first day of being publically Kurt's boyfriend, Puck had expected a slushy shower or two. He was sure that he had ruined any chances of gaining back his top dog status and he was sure he would have to get used to living on the bottom of the McKinley food chain. Yet instead of the snickers and whispers and thrusts into lockers, everyone seemed to be avoiding him. He could not quite understand it. Was this the calm before the storm? He tried not to think about it.

The jock was kind of looking forward to spending more time with Kurt now that they were both out as a couple, but Kurt was nowhere to be found. He decided to skip his first class when he saw him walk out of Sue Sylvester's office and hurry towards the bathroom.

He followed him in before he could reach the privacy of a stall. "You didn't come to my locker this morning and you didn't answer my texts... what's that?" Puck asked, eyeing up the bundle of red and white clothes in Kurt's hands. Kurt was too excited to care that Puck was being ridiculous, and turned around to beam at him.

"This…" Kurt began, opening the bag so Puck could see, "… is my new uniform. Coach Sylvester just made your boyfriend Head Cheerio," he jumped up and down excitedly. "I couldn't stop by your locker because she accosted me in the hallway."

Puck was still getting used to that "boyfriend" word and wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he figured he would have to get used to it pretty fast. He grinned wide, however, when Kurt's words sunk in and he forgot all about his insecurities. Being Head Cheerio was the highest status symbol of the school... they would never have to worry about slushies in their faces again. They would go from rags to riches the second Kurt paraded down the hall dressed as Queen Bitch.

Plus, Kurt would look obscenely hot in his new uniform. "Put it on," Puck grinned excitedly, wanting to see it.

Kurt giggled and quickly pulled his shirt over his head before he realized something and he grabbed the bag back from Puck before ducking into the stall and locking the door. "I want to surprise you," he explained from behind the door.

"Babe! Hurry up!" He complained impatiently, tempted just to sneak underneath it. Luckily they were alone.

"I'm hurrying," Kurt huffed, his voice muffled as he slipped the shirt over his head. "This is tighter than I remember," he mumbled to himself, adjusting the uniform awkwardly and opening the door.

Puck's jaw dropped; he had to remember to close his mouth to keep from drooling. "Fuck," he looked Kurt up and down slowly. Kurt could look good in anything and Puck had to admit he never looked sexier in just a T-shirt and sweats… but_damn_ did he look good in this uniform. It was made for him: it was that simple.

"Well, I'm glad the entire school knows you're mine." Before Kurt could make an escape to go back to class, he locked them both inside the stall and shoved his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

Kurt pulled away. "Puck, we're going to be late," he protested, trying to wiggle out of Puck's arms.

Puck grabbed Kurt around his slim waist and pressed him hard against the wall. He liked to be a little rough with Kurt sometimes, especially because Kurt could be rough back. "You have a pass from coach Sylvester and I'm the school bad boy... we got nothin' to worry about."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. "I like it when you're rough."

Kurt's voice went straight to Puck's cock, and the fact that someone could come in and hear them at any moment only excited him further. He slammed the smaller boy against the wall roughly and crushed his body to his, pressing his growing erection against his groin. "That was naughty of you to not return my texts. How are you gonna make it up to me?" His voice was demanding.

Kurt moaned, wrapping a leg around Puck's waist to bring them closer. "I _have_ been very naughty," he agreed. This was something different. They had never played these kinds of games before and it was exciting. "You should punish me," he suggested sweetly as he kissed Puck's neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

Puck grabbed a rough fistful of Kurt's hair and pulled to chastise him. "Bend over," he demanded.

Kurt grinned. "There's not much room in here," he whispered, but he turned around anyway and braced himself against the stall wall. He wiggled his ass just to tease.

Puck took in the sight of Kurt bending over for him, and his erection strained in his jeans as he gently pulled down the boy's uniform pants until just his perfect ass was revealed to him. He smoothed his hands gently over his soft skin before he raised one hand to deliver a hard spank to one of his cheeks, watching as it burned an angry red.

"This how you need to be punished, baby?" Puck's voice was thick was lust.

Kurt gasped and leaned his forehead against the cold wall. Someone could walk in at any minute and ruin their fun, but that just added to the experience. "Yes, please, Noah," he moaned. His backside already felt like it was on fire.

Puck soothed his rough hand over his sore bottom before delivering another hard slap and grinning wildly. "I should fuck this sweet little ass right here, right now, just to show you who you belong to," he threatened, though he knew he would do no such thing until the day Kurt told him he was ready. But just to prove a point, he parted Kurt's sore cheeks to reveal his puckered entrance. He ran a finger up it, circling it, exploring its exterior for the first time.

Kurt was too turned on to care about anything but Puck touching him. He was panting hard by the time he spoke again and whimpered as his boyfriend explored him thoroughly. "I'm yours," he promised.

Puck smirked arrogantly with Kurt's heated confession., "Yeah? I'm not sure I believe you yet, baby." He continued fingering Kurt's tensing hole without penetrating. He removed it only long enough to suck his finger into his mouth, wetting it before returning it back to where it belonged. He circled his entrance again before slipping the single finger inside of him, penetrating where no one had touched him before.

"Is this mine?" He demanded. Kurt was impossibly tight and hot around his finger and he felt his cock throb in his pants.

"_God, yes,_" Kurt exhaled, trying to push back into the intrusion. Puck was inside of him and it was amazing.

Puck fucked him gently with his finger, loving the feel of his inner muscles tensing around him. He nudged his entrance with a second digit and slipped it in to join the first as his thrusts became a little more urgent. Kurt was tight and he could not imagine what it would be like to fuck him with more than his fingers.

"I know a little spot inside of you that I can rub and have you cumming in seconds," Puck threatened, and to prove it, his fingers explored deeper until they felt his prostate. He rubbed it roughly before he abandoned it to continue thrusting... now just missing that part of him. "But that wouldn't be punishment, would it, Princess?"

"You're killing me," Kurt whimpered as he pushed back, trying to force Puck's finger to that special spot that made his see stars again, "Please make me cum."

Puck finger fucked him until the boy was bouncing and practically hitting his head on the stall wall. "You can cum when I say you can cum," Puck whispered against his ear, and his fingers once again found that newly explored part and rubbed roughly.

Kurt was making little _"ah, ah, ah"_ noises that he could not hold back and when Puck rubbed that part of him again, he came harder than he had ever had in his life. He slumped against the wall. He would have collapsed if Puck hold had not prevented it.

When he could think clearly, he chuckled. "I came without your permission," he said smugly.

Puck grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and shoved him up and against the wall, Puck's body caging him there with his chest to the boy's back. Kurt's exposed rump was hard against his clothed erection.

"Yes, you did, you little slut," he whispered, but his voice was heavy with affection. "But if you get down on your knees and suck me, I might forgive you."

"You're going to have to let me go so I can turn around," Kurt laughed, not the least bit intimidated. He pressed his ass back into Puck's crotch.

Puck maneuvered them in the tight space they were in so he was the one pressed against the wall. He did not bother making it easier by unzipping himself, wanting Kurt to do all the work. Kurt pulled his sticky pants back up and gave Puck a quick kiss before slinking to his knees. He pressed a kiss to the bulged in Puck's jeans before popping the button. Instead of pulling the zipper down with his fingers, he used his teeth, and Puck almost came just from the sight of it.

Once again, Puck had gone without underwear, and his cock nearly exploded out of his pants. He was rock hard and the jock fought to hold back from forcing Kurt's mouth on him already. It was funny how he could have complete control one minute but none the next, even if Kurt was the one on his knees.

"This all for me?" Kurt asked, licking the tip of Puck's cock as his hand gripped the base of it.

Puck smirked down at his boyfriend as his cock leaked pre-cum down its shaft. "I don't think you can handle all of it," he teased back, hoping that it would give Kurt motivation to prove him wrong. Kurt rolled his eyes at the dare but took Puck's cock into his mouth. He gazed up at his boyfriend under dark lashes.

Puck's own eyes were glazed with lust as they watched Kurt go down on him. He gave a moan that was much more of a growl and his hand tangled itself in Kurt's soft brown hair. He pulled a little, enough to show his impatience, but not enough to force anything.

Kurt froze when he heard the door to the bathroom open and Mr. Schue's familiar whistling. He quickly pulled Puck's cock out of his mouth.

Puck heard Mr. Schue turn on the sink, probably to obsess over his hair in front of the mirror. When he felt Kurt release him and his wet cock was exposed in the cool air, he had to bite back a moan of frustration. "God, no, don't stop," Puck told him in a low voice only heard by them. "Keep sucking," he demanded as the grip on the boy's hair tightened and he practically forced Kurt's mouth back onto his throbbing cock.

The look Kurt gave Puck then made it clear that he was not happy about this at all, but he continued to suck Puck. If they got out of this without being caught, there would be hell to pay.

Puck did not see the look as he threw his head back until he hit it on the wall of the stall, the sound of it muffled by the flow of water from the sink. It was all too much: knowing that Kurt was willing to get down on his knees in the guy's bathroom and suck him off even though one wrong move could get them caught. Puck knew that the second Mr. Schue turned off the water that the soft, wet sounds of Kurt's mouth working his cock could be heard.

Puck smirked deviantly. He could not hold back from bucking his hips into the warm mouth around his cock, so close to his orgasm that it hurt. The rush of water quieted any gagging sound Kurt made.

Kurt was going to kill him. He sucked as hard as he could, just to get it over with. At this point, he did not care if they were caught he was so mad. When he knew Puck was getting ready to cum, he pulled away so he could use his hand to finish him off.

With a few quick thrusts of Kurt's hand, Puck bit down on his own arm hard to stifle a shout as he exploded all over Kurt. His knees threatened to give out as the wave of orgasm hit him full force. Just then, the water stopped. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand as his cock twitched with aftershocks.

Kurt did not dare move until he heard Mr. Schue leave. The first thing he did was stand up and pinch his boyfriend hard on the arm. "I can't believe you did that," he said huffily.

"Ow!" Puck protested and moved away from Kurt to avoid further pinching. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" He really did not know what Kurt was talking about. They didn't get caught, it was thrilling and exciting and so good and so hot, and they had discovered the fun of games together. What did he do that was wrong?

"You should have let me stop until Mr. Schue had left the bathroom. What if I had to explain to my dad why I was sucking you off in the boy's bathroom?" Kurt yelled.

Puck quickly tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "I knew we weren't gonna get caught," he insisted, although at the time he knew they very well could have been. There was something in the way Kurt was glaring at him, however, that made him feel extremely guilty anyway. "I thought you liked it," he pouted as he looked down to the ground.

Kurt made himself take a deep breath to calm down. "I did like it," he admitted, wanting to soothe Puck's bruised ego, "I just think we should be more careful next time."

That seemed to make Puck feel a whole lot better and his frown turned into a grin. "Are you sayin' there will be a next time you're sucking me off in the guy's bathroom?" He pulled his boyfriend close, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. He still had cum all over the front of his uniform.

Kurt rolled his eyes but allowed Puck to embrace him. "That is definitely not a good idea. I'm saying the janitor's closet would be better. At least we can lock that door."

Puck did not have the heart to tell Kurt that the janitor himself, or anyone with the key, could easily unlock that door. Instead, he pulled Kurt tighter and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his tongue and moaning into his mouth. He felt the stickiness in between them and broke the kiss. "Is this dry clean?" He asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, you oaf. Good thing I have a spare uniform, otherwise I'd be sending you to get it cleaned during your study hall."

"How come you don't let me finish in your mouth?" Puck asked curiously. Santana used to swallow like it was nothing, and it would have saved his uniform from being ruined.

"I don't like the way it tastes," Kurt said honestly with a shrug.

Puck knew Kurt was just getting used to sex, so he did not push it. "You're weird," he kissed Kurt again deeply. He knew Kurt would have to go to class soon and he didn't know when they could be alone again.

Kurt moaned into the kiss and enjoyed the feel of Puck up against him for a few moments before it finally hit him what they had just done. He pulled away and hid his face in Puck's neck so he could not see his blush, "I let you finger me."

Puck was not expecting that and fear settled in his mind. Maybe Kurt had not been ready for it and he had pressured him into it. Yet, Kurt had made those noises he had never heard before and had cum without even a hand on his cock. And god, he felt so good.

Puck held him tighter. "Your boyfriend isn't allowed to finger you? I liked doing it," he admitted, hoping to raise his confidence.

"I liked you doing it, too, I'm just a little embarrassed at how much I liked it," Kurt confessed.

Puck leaned in to kiss his neck, making sure he did not leave any noticeable marks that Burt would see. "Did I hurt you? Are you sore?" He asked a little nervously, knowing he had been rough.

Kurt wiggled a little to see how he felt. "Not really sore, just more like I know you've been there," he reassured Puck.

"So you'll be feeling me inside you all day?" Puck asked seductively and pressed himself harder against Kurt. He could easily go for round two, but he did not think Kurt would let him.

"You like that thought, don't you?" Kurt smiled against Puck's lips. He gave him one last kiss before he pulled away. "We better get going."

Puck was still dazed, unable to believe it. The new coach had some kind of grudge on Finn, and had not only kicked him off the football team, but gave Puck his status as quarterback. That one moment was all it took to turn his life upside down. At first, he did not know whether he should feel horrible or awesome, but he soon decided that he should feel pretty damn awesome.

Puck knew now that he was quarterback and Kurt was Head Cheerio, nothing could touch them. It was as if some higher being was protecting them with awesome popularity when all they should have gotten were slushy facials.

He had not had a chance to tell Kurt yet, however. The bell had just run and he was still at his locker, putting away his smelly football gear. Before he could so much as blink, however, Santana appeared right next to him. Sometimes Puck swore she had the ability to transport herself from place to place just to creep on people.

"So. You've gone gay on me?" She joked, and Puck snickered, trying to blow it off.

"No. Not _gay_. I just like Kurt," he shrugged as if it were nothing. Santana rolled her eyes and took a few steps closer. Suddenly Puck felt kind of nervous.

"So you still like chicks, too?" She smirked. Puck tried not to look at her despite how close she was to him.

"Uh, yeah. Of course I still like chicks," he insisted.

"Good. I wouldn't want to think back on our good times together as wasted," she grinned flirtatiously.

Kurt walked down the hallway with his head held high, enjoying the attention he was getting in his new uniform, when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. His eyes narrowed in anger and he quickly stepped in between Santana and Puck.

"Hey, baby," Kurt greeted his boyfriend casually and nonchalantly kissed him on the lips as if he had done the same thing a million times before. He ignored Santana's presence.

Puck instantly forgot all about the other Cheerio when Kurt suddenly appeared in front of him. Maybe Kurt had that teleporting talent as well."Hey, babe," Puck beamed, and kissed him on the lips soundly. "Guess what?" He asked excitedly, even as Santana huffed and walked away.

Kurt smirked when Santana flounced off in anger. He knew he had not seen the last of her, but he had won this round. "What?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Puck's shoulders and enjoying the freedom of it. After all, everyone in the school knew that if you messed with a Head Cheerio, you had to deal with Coach Sylvester. And no one was that stupid.

Puck was practically bouncing with excitement like a little kid on a sugar high. Despite having the body of an adult, Puck was still very much a child. "You're dating the school's new quarterback."

"Are you serious?" Kurt's jaw dropped before his arms reached out to hug him. "That's fantastic!"

Puck grabbed Kurt around his middle and hoisted him up in his arms. "It means I can do this," he smiled before he kissed him deeply.

Kurt laughed. "You can do that anytime you want to."

"Mmm," Puck moaned against a second kiss. He could sense that they were finally almost alone in the hallway now. The others probably rushed home to escape the public displays of affection amongst the school's new power couple. "What if I stuff you in my locker just for old time's sake?" Puck teased, because with Kurt hoisted up in his arms like this, it would be pretty easy.

"You better not," Kurt warned, "You will never get laid again if you do."

"Technically, I haven't been laid yet," Puck smirked, but set Kurt down on the ground anyway.

"And you never will if you keep this up," Kurt tried to bite back a smile.

"No. I think you're secretly just as impatient as I am," Puck whispered close to Kurt's ear and nipped the soft flesh of his neck.

"I'm certainly not against the idea. At least, when the time is right," Kurt reminded him, tilting his neck to give Puck better access to it.

Puck doubted he would be doing this at all if the hallways were crowded. He realized that it would take a little more time to adjust to the fact that they were out in the open now. Being quarterback and dating the Head Cheerio helped, however.

It helped a lot.

Finn growled and threw the remote down. He had been spending his nights on the Hummel's big couch in the living room ever since he heard Puck and Kurt going at it in their shared bedroom. After a few nights, however, his living conditions were starting to piss him off. Burt insisted that the addition to the house was almost complete and Finn would have his own bedroom in a few days. But he had a feeling he may lose his mind in the meantime. Not only had he gotten kicked off the football team, but his best frenemy had taken all his glory. He was no one. It wasn't fair.

Finn could not hear the TV at all over the sound of music, and he stormed down to the basement in frustration. He seemed to be taking everything out on Kurt today, blaming him like he would blame Puck. "Dude! I'm tryin' to watch something, and all I can hear is your stupid Britney music!" Kurt turned the music down with his remote. He had been doing his homework when Finn had barged into his room. "Sorry, I didn't know you were home," Kurt said, trying to be nice.

Finn was caught off guard by Kurt's soft tone. He expected him to retaliate with some yelling of his own and when he didn't, Finn was left to stare. But Finn was angry and looking for a fight and resented Kurt for so much.

"You know, you don't have to be a brat just because you're suddenly Head Cheerio and suddenly you're sleeping' with McKinley's quarterback," he snapped.

Kurt's jaw dropped but he was never one to stay silent for long. "First of all, I'm not having sex with Puck, but I guarantee I'm getting more action than you do! And second, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you jealous or something?"

Finn did not want to think about what his future step-brother and his ex-best friend did together in bed. "No, I'm not jealous!" Finn shouted defensively, "I'm just saying that the only reason Puck got position as quarterback is because Beiste has some kind of grudge on me! He doesn't deserve it!"

"You _are_ jealous!" Kurt accused. "All of you had to re-tryout for the team! I doubt you would have gotten picked for quarterback a second time! Even _I_ can throw better than you!"

Finn clenched his fists in anger. "God, stop trying to defend him like some love sick puppy! I know how you can be when you have a crush!" Finn opened up old metaphorical wounds with that statement, "Puck is a douche bag! He stole my girlfriend and got her pregnant and now he stole my title as quarterback!"

"_Hey!_" Burt Hummel's voice stormed through Kurt's bedroom. Both boys jumped. "What the hell is going on now?"

Kurt froze. He heard that tone from his father so rarely. When he realized his dad must have heard what Finn said about his past crush and Puck's illegitimate child, Kurt could do nothing but cross his arms and look down at his feet, embarrassed. "Nothing, Dad," he tried to say, hoping Finn would go along with it before they both got into trouble.

Burt ignored Kurt and turned an angry pair of eyes in Finn's direction. "Whatever issues you are having, son, don't take it out on my kid," he told him.

Finn avoided eye contact with Burt and shifted nervously on his feet. "Yes, sir. Of course. I... I was out of line. I'm just... gonna leave," he stammered, and when Burt gave a nod of agreement, he walked up the stairs quickly.

"I didn't start it this time," Kurt defended quickly as soon as Finn was gone.

Burt believed him, but his mind was elsewhere. "I'm sure you didn't. Your boyfriend got a girl pregnant?" He asked bluntly.

Kurt shifted uneasily, not liking where this conversation was going. "Yes, before we were together, though. You remember Quinn, from Glee? She decided to give the baby up for adoption."

Burt tried to keep his calm. He sat down heavily on Kurt's couch and rubbed his forehead. He did not like this at all. It did not earn Puck very many brownie points, that much was for sure. "How am I supposed to trust someone with my son who was irresponsible enough to get a girl pregnant?"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Kurt defended, "Wasn't I conceived when you and mom were still seniors in high school?" He pointed out. No one had told him that, but he could do the math. Especially after his mother's mother, who was a from a family with old money, despised his father even though she still gave Kurt blank credit cards and tried to bribe him to come live with her in New York.

"This has nothing to do with me and your mother," Burt told him, but his voice was soft and unthreatening. There were many things he did not want Kurt to know about his life, especially his teenage years, but he knew his son was good at putting puzzle pieces together, "How does he feel about having a kid?"

"He was devastated that Quinn gave her up. He would have kept her if Quinn had let him," Kurt told him honestly. "But it doesn't matter now."

Burt did not like the idea of Kurt being with someone who was obviously much more experienced with certain things than he was. He did not like it any more than he liked the thought of Kurt dating the same boy who had been bullying him most of his life. "I trust you, Kurt. And I want to trust him," Burt told him, "But I want what is best for you. I just keep finding out more and more about this boy and it makes me trust him less and less."

Kurt sighed. "Fine then, don't trust him. It doesn't matter if you don't, because I do." He was tired of this same conversation over and over again. Burt would not give Puck a chance so there was no way Kurt could make him. "I trust him and I love him and there is nothing you can say or do to change that."

Burt tried to hide his obvious surprise when he heard him use that word. "You love him? Are you sure? I mean... He's your first boyfriend, and you haven't been seeing him for very long..."

"I just know, Dad. He's good to me and I'm in love with him."

"All I care about is that he treats you better than he did that girl," Burt tried to swallow the bitter pill of his son being in love so early on in his life. It reminded him so much of his own relationship with Kurt's mother that it scared him. The love he felt at sixteen for his future wife had been very real and he could not allow himself to tell Kurt that his was not. "But like I said... I trust you, Harley. I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thanks, Dad... and don't call me that in front of anyone," Kurt smiled.

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the late update- my internet connection went down last night so I was unable to update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (16/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,537  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

Puck was beginning to like football practice a lot more now that the gymnasium was being renovated and they had to share the outdoor field with the Cheerios. It helped all of their performances to have the Cheerios cheering for them in the background, but it also proved to be one hell of a distraction.

Especially for Puck, who could simply not keep his eyes off of Kurt. He watched the way he bent, the way he stretched, and how assertive he was over the other Cheerios who could only glared at him in jealousy. Puck wanted to have his way with him right then and there in front of everyone.

The quarterback spent most of his time during practice trying to get Kurt's attention from across the field. He tried to show off every chance he got just in case his boyfriend was watching, and tried to make eye contact even when he was sure Kurt was trying to avoid it. When finally the Cheerio would shoot a look over in his direction, Puck would grin wildly back at him.

_You are such a tease,_ Kurt told him silently in his head, and his lips would turn up on slightly in a hint of a smile that Puck could see even from far away.

Of course, it would all go downhill from there. Kurt did not think he would ever really be sure what happened after that. The girls were doing a pyramid when someone lost their footing which sent everyone tumbling down like a house of cards. The last thing Kurt remembered was Brittany's elbow hitting him in the stomach, and Kurt's world went black.

Puck's grin quickly faded when he saw the accident happen. A powerful instinct took over him as he ran across the football field faster than he had at any game. Coach was impressed, thinking to herself that if he could run like that regularly, they would have no problem winning this season.

Puck ignored everyone else and dropped to the ground to lean over Kurt's unconscious body. "Baby, wake up. Come on, Babe..." He patted his cheek softly, but earned no movement from the boy.

"Call the ambulance!" He heard someone shout from behind him, but he did not take his eyes off his unconscious boyfriend.

***

When the ambulance arrived quickly afterwards, Puck almost did not even allow them to touch Kurt, but he forced himself to let go so they could shine flashlights into his eyes and check over his body for injuries, all under the watchful eye of Puck. Kurt groaned as he started to come to.

Puck watched Kurt's eyes finally open slightly and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey, kid, you know your name?" The EMT asked.

The question caught Kurt off guard and he answered without thinking. "Harley Kurt Hummel." He tried to push the light out of his face. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Harley. I think we should take you to the hospital," the EMT answered, and Kurt automatically shook his head, realizing what must have happened.

"No, I just... I just faint sometimes," he tried to explain.

The EMT was about to question Kurt further, but Puck beat him to it. His boyfriend leaned over him and demanded, "What do you mean you faint sometimes?"

"It's… I was born with it. If I feel a sharp pain, I faint," Kurt answered in embarrassment.

"What?" Puck stared at Kurt in confusion, but the EMT ignored him and tried to get Kurt's focus back on him.

"Can you sit up? Are you in pain?" The EMT asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt said, sitting up slowly as if to prove it. Other than the light-headness, he felt fine. "I just need to go home and rest and I'll be fine."

Puck steadied him when he swayed slightly. He did not care that he was showing way too much public affection with his boyfriend to be cool right now. "We will call your parents and let them know what happened. They might want to check you into the hospital," the EMT said.

"No, that's okay, I can take him home to his dad," Puck said quickly so Kurt would not have to explain that he only had one parent. He knew that Kurt was embarrassed and just wanted to get out of there.

"Is that okay with you, Harley?" The EMT asked, eyeing the mohawked boy suspiciously.

"Yeah, he can take me home. I don't need to go to the hospital," Kurt assured, reaching for Puck. "I need some help standing though."

Puck hoisted him slowly into his arms like a child. "Just let me carry you," he whispered as he walked to his truck. Kurt was instantly comforted by his strong arms around him and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. Puck did not put him down until he opened the passenger seat and gingerly placed him on the seat.

"My hero," Kurt told him softly. Puck grinned a little proudly like he liked the idea that he could take care of Kurt when he needed him. He was still worried, however.

"Are you sure you're okay? How come you didn't tell me about this?" He asked, and knowing he should get Kurt home to his dad quickly, he slipped into the driver's seat after buckling Kurt in. When he turned the car on, his music blasted, and he panicked and quickly turned it off. "_Fuck_, sorry..." He quickly apologized, feeling like an idiot.

Kurt grabbed his aching head. "It's okay," he tried to reassure. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "I haven't told anyone because it's embarrassing."

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, _Harley_," Puck teased lightly, hoping to reassure him and raise his spirits at the same time. Kurt just groaned in response. "Just close your eyes, but don't pass out on me again."

***

Puck never drove so well in his life as he did when he drove Kurt to his house. He made sure to obey all rules and regulations and avoid all pot holes, making sure to keep his boyfriend relaxed. He was the one still on edge and still panicking and he was rambling as a result. He talked about nothing in particular, and soon, Kurt had fallen asleep to the sound of his voice. Puck panicked when he looked at Kurt, thinking that he had passed out again, but he could tell by his peaceful expression that he was only resting.

He pulled up to the Hummel driveway and stopped his truck. He stepped out to walk over to the passenger side and opened the door to gingerly picked Kurt up in his arms, careful not to wake him. He slipped Kurt's keys out from where he knew they would be in his fashionable, leather messenger bag and carried him to the door. Not wanting to wake Kurt up with a loud doorbell, he turned the key and opened the front door.

Burt turned his head to give Puck a startled, confused look, obviously having been expecting something very different. "Um... hi, Mr. Hummel..." Puck began in a hushed, nervous voice. "Kurt had one of his fainting spells during practice today so I took him home..."

Burt immediately shot up from his seat on the couch and reached for his son as if he wanted to take Kurt out of Puck's arms, but stopped. "Go put him in his bed," Burt told Puck, "I'll get him something to drink for when he wakes up."

Puck nodded and slowly carried Kurt down the basement stairs to his bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed, covered him with blankets, and smoothed his hair out of his closed eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed as Burt came down with a bottle of Tylenol and a tall glass of ice water.

"Is… is it okay if I stay here? Just until he wakes up?" Puck asked.

Burt figured it could not hurt, because after all, the mohawked kid had brought his baby boy home safely. He had taken care of him when he could not, and Kurt would probably want him there when he woke. "Yeah that's fine," he agreed. He looked over his son once more before turning to Puck. "I'll be right upstairs, come get me as soon as he's awake."

Puck nodded enthusiastically. He was just glad that Burt trusted him for once. Had he finally proven himself to him? A little relieved, Puck waited until Burt left to settle into a lying position next to the sleeping boy on the bed. He laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Kurt stirred a little in his sleep, automatically snuggling closer to Puck's heat. "Love you," he mumbled.

Puck slid under the covers beside Kurt and wrapped his warm arms around his slim waist. "I love you more," he told him, whether he could hear him or not. He liked the sound of himself saying it more than he ever thought he would.

It was a few hours later when Kurt finally stirred awake in his boyfriend's arms, his killer head ache making the world seen even blurrier. He groaned and rolled over on to his back so he could put his arms over his eyes to shield them from the dim light of the room.

Puck woke as soon as Kurt stirred in his arms. He rushed to turn the light on the bedside table out so they were swallowed in darkness and only a dim light coming from the open door up the stairs illuminated them. Burt must have checked on them not long ago and kept the door open.

"'Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Puck smiled at his boyfriend. "Sit up so you can take Tylenol and drink some water."

Kurt groaned again and sat up slowly. "How did we get here?" He asked in confusion.

Puck moved to sit behind him so that Kurt could lean his back against his broad chest. He took out two pills and held it with a glass of water in front of Kurt. "I carried you," he told him, and kissed him on his neck. "Your dad told me to put you in your bed."

Kurt took the pills as he leaned back against Puck. He tensed when his boyfriend's words sank in. "He let you do what?" He gasped, surprised that his father had allowed such a thing, especially after the baby talk. Maybe Burt was finally learning to accept their relationship. "You could have woken me up, you didn't have to carry me like a damsel in distress," he protested weakly.

Puck shook his head and kissed his neck again. "You needed to sleep it off, and your dad would have carried you to bed if I hadn't of," he pointed out. "Don't worry about it, Babe. You worry too much."

"Hmmmm," was Kurt's only reply as he leaned further into Puck and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I fainted in front of everyone."

Puck kissed his neck again in an attempt to soothe his worries. "Don't worry. You're still the hottest Cheerio and you can do whatever you want," he teased. "But I'm gonna have a little talk with Santana about making you fall."

"I wasn't her fault," Kurt shook his head in denial.

Puck wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist. He did not want to worry Kurt with even more drama, but it was on his mind. "I don't believe that... I think Santana is jealous that you got Head Cheerio position and she didn't," he told him before dropping his lips to kiss his neck again.

"I think she's more jealous that I got the quarterback," Kurt smiled and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "The quarterback with the magic fingers," he added, even when the thought of what happened in the bathroom made him blush.

Puck grinned, not realizing how quickly Kurt had distracted him away from plotting Santana's demise. "Mmm... I want to do it again," he whispered, and his hands travelled up and down his boyfriend's thighs suggestively. He stopped when he remembered that Kurt was definitely not going to feel up for anything.

Kurt sighed contently and snuggled closer to Puck. "Why? I mean… what do you get out of it?" He asked curiously.

Puck kissed his neck again. He really did not know how to explain why he loved the feeling of being inside of Kurt. "I mean... I liked fingering girls... it's kinda the same thing," he shrugged, although he knew it was not. "I like making you feel good."

"Well, then, I'll just have to let you do it again… and again and again." He sat up and turned around so he could properly kiss his boyfriend. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Puck embraced him tighter. "You scared me," he admitted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much," Kurt assured, kissing the tip of Puck's nose. "I'm surprised my dad didn't stay down here the whole time."

"Does that mean he finally likes me?" Puck asked, hoping for the answer to be yes.

"He certainly seems to trust you more. He, uh, found out about Beth," Kurt admitted.

Puck groaned and collapsed onto his back on the bed. "Great, now he will never trust me!" He rubbed his face tiredly.

Just then, Burt heard the sounds of the two boys talking and hurried down the stairs. This time, it was not to make sure Puck was keeping his dirty hands off his son, but to make sure Kurt was okay. Puck quickly disentangled himself from him when he heard the heavy footfalls down the stairs and created a good distance between them. He coughed nervously.

"How are you feelin', Kurt?" Burt asked as he walked to the bed. He laid a worried hand on his son's forehead.

"Other than my dignity being damaged, I'm fine," he nodded, trying to push his dad's hand away. "Dad, is it okay if Puck stays a little longer?"

Burt knew Kurt was very sensitive about his fainting spells. He had been ever since he was a very young child and such things were more common. He instantly tensed at the question, however, knowing that he should be quick to say no. But from the way this Puck kid looked at his baby boy like he was the most precious thing in the world, he decided to swallow his angry words.

"Sure, I guess so," he agreed, and not wanting to embarrass Kurt further, he leaning over to kiss him on his forehead before he turned to leave.

Puck remained where he was, completely stunned by what had just happened. Kurt smiled. "See, you had nothing to worry about," he told him happily.

Puck was still not convinced. He could still hear Burt's voice in his head saying he would gladly chop off his dick if he ever found him in bed with Kurt. "He probably put video cameras in your room or something... or is waiting at the top of the steps with a shot gun..." He mumbled as he collapsed onto his back again.

Kurt climbed on top of Puck with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, we better be quiet then," he whispered, kissing Puck's neck.

Puck immediately forgot about everything the second Kurt was on top of him. He secretly loved when Kurt took control and he loved that he felt perfectly comfortable allowing it. He moaned when Kurt suckled his neck and his own hands immediately slid down Kurt's waist.

"You know I can't be quiet," he told him.

Kurt ground his hips into Puck's at a slow, teasing pace. "You have to be or I will have to gag you with something."

"I knew you would like it rough," Puck teased before he threaded his fingers in his hair and pulled him down into a deep, messy kiss. He ground his hips hard up into Kurt's, creating a delicious friction between their bodies as his hands smoothed over his flat chest and taunt thighs.

Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth before sitting up. "Less clothes... now," he ordered, pulling off his own shirt.

Puck stared at Kurt's chest as if he was mesmerized, and suddenly, his own uniform was too tight in his groin. He tore at his own clothing until his jersey went flying to the floor and he unzipped his pants to pull out his huge, aching cock. He smirked up at his boyfriend and stroked himself lazily.

Kurt wiggled out of his pants and lay back down beside Puck to kiss his chest and grind his own erection against Puck's thigh. Puck smirked, allowing Kurt to have control for a few more seconds before he pounced on him. He forced him roughly onto his stomach and covering his body with his own. He knew the smaller boy could feel his erection hard against his naked backside, and it took every bit of Puck's willpower not to drive himself deep into Kurt right then and there. Just to tease him, he rocked his cock up and down in between his cheeks.

Puck knew that Kurt was still in control even as he lay underneath him, completely at his mercy. "You want me to finger fuck you, Baby?" He whispered huskily, and sucked on his own fingers until they were wet. He wasted no time before he lowered them to his entrance, circling his tightness with two fingers before easing them inside. He moaned as his fingers sank to the hilt inside of him, finding his prostate effortlessly and rubbing it hard.

Kurt would claim that it was his teenage hormones and lack of experience combined that made him cum only a few seconds after Puck's fingers found his prostrate. He stifled his scream in the pillow before he collapsed bonelessly into the mattress.

Puck froze when Kurt's tight muscles clenched around his fingers and he felt the orgasm pulse through his body. All it had taken was a few rubs of his prostate and he was done, leaving Puck still hard and aching and almost pained in his need. Having Kurt in this position underneath him had made him want to take him so bad that his impatience finally got the better of him and he felt like he was going to explode.

"Kurt! That's not fair!" He shouted angrily and threw himself away from his boyfriend to collapse onto his back on the other side of the bed.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled into the pillow, still high from his orgasm. "I couldn't help it."

"You could too!" Puck shouted again, still frustrated and horny and battling his own teenage hormones.

Kurt gave up on enjoying his orgasm and sat up to glare at his boyfriend. "What is your problem? I never said I wasn't going to reciprocate."

Puck realized that sometimes it was torture to not have Kurt the way he wanted him. Sometimes, it sent him over the edge. "I don't want to anymore. You're a fuckin' tease and you always do this!" He turned over onto his side to show his back to Kurt.

"I do not!" Kurt shouted back, not knowing why his boyfriend was behaving like this. He hated when someone he cared about was mad at him. He snuggled up behind Puck and kissed the back of his neck apologetically. "Noah, I'm sorry, okay? I'm new at this and I don't have the stamina you do. You have to be patient with me."

Puck stubbornly tried to shift away from Kurt but instead just reached for the covers and hid underneath them. He thought he could escape Kurt there, but the sheets only smelled like him. "I can't be patient anymore! It's torture for me!" He growled angrily.

Kurt froze at Puck's words. "Then maybe… maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," he shot back angrily, sitting up.

Puck panicked when he realized what Kurt was saying. He had pushed him too far, and it was all just his hormones talking. He quickly attached himself to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and ducking his head into his chest. "Don't leave me," he hurried out.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and let out a sigh of relief. "You are the one that's acting like you want to leave me because I won't let you fuck me," he pointed out.

Puck nuzzled further into Kurt's naked chest, hiding there. "I want you so much sometimes that I can't get enough and it drives me a little crazy..." He tried to explain, but not really knowing how.

"I want you too, Noah, but when I'm ready," Kurt whispered, still a little concerned, and he wondered if the babysitter incident had anything to do with Puck's constant need for sex. "Is it really so bad that you can't wait? Do you want to see other people?" He asked tentatively, even if it killed him to even think about it.

Puck looked up in shock. He was hurt that Kurt would even suggest it, even though in all of his prior relationships with girls, he had always itched to be free and hop into bed with someone else. This was different, however. They loved each other. "What? No! Why? Who else do you want to see?" He accused.

"Me? Puck, there would be no one else for me. I suggested that because you obviously won't be able to wait," Kurt narrowed his eyes angrily. "And at least if I know you're seeing someone else… it won't be cheating."

This did nothing to cure Puck's frustration. "I never said I won't be able to wait! I just said I get frustrated sometimes, but you're ignoring all the other times I've been nothing but patient!" He insisted. He did not want anyone else. He was sure that sleeping with other people would only increase his frustration and make him want Kurt more.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Kurt soothed, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "What would help then? We already fool around every time we get a moment alone together."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Puck decided, and flopped down on the bed and brought the warm covers up over his body again. He was still half hard, but the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to think he was obsessed with sex.

Kurt sighed and lay back down next to him. "Well, too bad, Noah, because you never want to talk about anything and this is obviously important."

Puck shook his head like a stubborn child. "It's not important. We are going to wait and I love you," he admitted, and turned his face to hide it in the pillow.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed his bare shoulder. "I love you too."

Puck was coaxed out of his hiding place and finally snuggled closer to Kurt. It was a few minutes before he spoke. "You have no idea how beautiful and how sexy you really are," he told him honestly. "You're perfect and you don't even know it."

Kurt blushed and looked away from Puck's appraising stare. "_You_ are the sexy one."

Puck grinned with pride and flexed his muscles just to show off to Kurt. "Yeah, I am, but you're my perfect mate," he told him sincerely. He tried to search for further words to explain how he felt about him, but there were none.

Kurt ran his fingers down one of Puck's impressive arms. "We are pretty perfect together," he agreed.

Puck nuzzled his boyfriend and slipped on top of him until they lay chest to chest. He laid his lips on his in a deep kiss. They were still naked, and Puck's balls ached from not releasing. Kurt spread his legs a little wider in response so that they would fit together better and wrapped them around Puck's waist to bring his newly awoken erection closer to his.

Puck grunted and thrust against his groin. "No one can bring me off the way you can..." He admitted a little breathlessly. He had never been with someone as inexperienced as Kurt before. In fact, he was used to women who were having sex even before Puck was born. Yet even the most experienced girls and women could not do things to him that Kurt could. None of them smelled like Kurt, tasted like Kurt, or sounded like Kurt...

"Good," Kurt told him as he sucked on his boyfriend's neck, determined to leave a bruise for Santana to see.

Puck stifled a groan when he felt Kurt leave his mark on him, and he almost wished it could be permanent. He was already close and he knew it would not be too much longer before he toppled over the edge. Knowing this, he braced himself on the bed and began thrusting against Kurt's hips so hard the bed shook and the headboard rhythmically hit the wall.

Kurt's nails dug into Puck's back as the friction intensified, and the smaller boy tried to thrust his hips up and meet every one of his boyfriend's. Opening his eyes, Puck watched Kurt in the midst of it all, his hair messy and his wet lips parted as he panted. Puck felt like he was going to explode just at the sight.

"I wanna hear your voice," he pleaded.

"_Oh, God, Noah faster_," Kurt moaned, giving Puck what he wanted.

Puck felt Kurt's heated words going straight to his cock. "_Baby_..." He moaned, his only warning before he felt himself slip off the edge of control, and with a bite to Kurt's neck, Puck emptied himself onto his boyfriend's chest. He slumped on top of him and panted heavily, feeling the aftershocks through his body. Kurt came when he felt Puck release, and he lost his breath with an 'Ooof!' when Puck slump on top of him.

Puck nearly fell asleep with his full weight pressed heavily on top of Kurt, probably crushing him. When he realized this, he lifted himself up to allow his boyfriend to breathe. He looked down at him through his drowsy eyes with worry, remembering that Kurt had passed out only a few hours ago.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, baby, you didn't hurt me... quite the opposite," Kurt said with a smile.

"I made you all better?" Puck hoped, and leaned over to kiss him deeply. The soft make-out session lasted a few minutes while his hand smoothed over the mixture of their cum on Kurt's toned chest. "We should put our clothes on before your dad realizes he left us alone..." He realized when he broke the kiss, and reached for his jersey.

Kurt did not move and just pulled the covers closer around him as he watched Puck dress. His hand reached out to run his fingers down the other boy's bare back. Puck smirked, and leaving his own pants unbuttoned, he snaked under the covers with Kurt and brought his arms around him again. He kissed him again lazily, his hands exploring his naked body underneath the warmth of the covers.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (17/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven** **  
Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,073  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

To Kurt, school seemed so much easier now. There were no more slushy facials, no more dumpster dives, no more pushing in the hallways. To top it all off he had a wonderful boyfriend, and not only did everyone know about it, but they accepted them as they were. The only thing that could make his life any better would be more solos in Glee.

That afternoon, however, Santana walked down the hall like she owned the school. With her perky new breasts in her freshly ironed Cheerios uniform and her skirt pulled up too high, she turned heads as he walked right up to Kurt at his locker. She gave him a confident, evil smile.

"You know, I never did quite congratulate you on getting position as head Cheerio. Even though I've been cheering since I could walk and that title should have been mine, along with that boyfriend of yours."

Kurt was taken off guard at first but quickly surrounded himself with defensive walls. "I've been dancing as long as you've been cheering so I think I had every right to the position. And as for my boyfriend, you had your chance and you blew it. He's mine now, so _back off_."

Santana laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Let me tell you a little something about Noah Puckerman," she began, letting him know that he was not the only one who knew the boy on a first name basis,. "In case you didn't know, Noah and I have a long, serious history together. It was not all about the sex, like some people thought it was... although the sex was_amazing_. I mean, no one knows a woman's body better than him..." She trailed off as if lost in her fond memories. "But it was about more than the sex. And I know for a fact that Noah will never stop having feelings for me. And other girls, for that matter. You want to know the real reason I called it quits? He cheated on me with Quinn on our anniversary. And boys like that just don't change."

Kurt glared at his fellow Cheerio angrily. Her words were ringing in his ears. "We will see," he replied snidely before slamming his locker door shut. He didn't want to hear any more of this. "Now if you will excuse me, I have class."

Santana clutched her books to her chest, keeping pacewith Kurt. "He still stares at other girls. And you know he still has feelings for Quinn. You can't give him all he needs, Kurt, trust me. I couldn't either," she sighed, as if she were saying it all to do Kurt one huge favor, "The boy has serious issues."

Kurt knew he should not listen, but Santana had a talent for playing on people's insecurities. "Everyone has issues, and… and it's okay to look. And I respect Quinn and the place she will always have in Puck's life, but Puck won't cheat on me. If he was going to he would have by now."

Santana chuckled. "Why's that? Because you won't put out for him? Trust me, I know how that ends. Believe it or not, I didn't put out for Noah for the first few months of our relationship. He was so sweet during those early months, but when we finally had sex, it was like he was finally bored with me. That's when he started cheating. And besides, how do you know he already hasn't touched forbidden fruit?"

Kurt looked straight ahead instead of at Santana but it was obvious from his frown that he was concerned. "He loves me," he said with certainty. "And I love him and that's all that matters."

"He said that to you? Oh, that's rich. He must really need some ass," Santana laughed, if only to cover up the hurt she felt that Puck had chosen Kurt over her. After all, what did Kurt have that she did not? "Anyway, I gotta go, good luck with that," she snickered as she walked away. Kurt watched her retreat into a classroom and when she was out of sight, he turned around and set off to find his boyfriend before he freaked out completely.

Puck was whistling to himself in the hallway, feeling good. He got a B- on his history paper, and for once he hadn't had to beat up a nerd and make him write it for him. He rustled through is locker, trying to find his football gear when Kurt walked up to him.

"Hey, babe," he beamed at his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him on the lips in their usual greeting.

"I have to talk to you," Kurt announced after the quick kiss. He grabbed a fist full of Puck's shirt and dragged him into the first empty class room. He wasted no time after that. "When we have sex are you going to get bored with me and dump me for the first MILF that comes your way?" His words tumbled together, he was speaking so fast.

Puck looked around the empty classroom in confusion, then back at Kurt. He could not believe what he was hearing. "What? No... Why are you asking me that?" He glared.

"I just… You're not gay. What if we have sex and you hate it?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Puck's expression softened a bit, realizing that this was just Kurt being insecure. "I've... I've had anal sex with girls before and liked it... and I'd like it with you even more," he told him, shifting his weight awkwardly. "And not being gay has nothing' to do with it... maybe I'm bi, or whatever," he shrugged.

Kurt took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "I'm just being stupid," he said, pulling Puck to him and giving him an apologetic kiss on the lips.

Puck made no effort to embrace him back, but he did not push him away. "You still don't trust me..."

"I... I just worry. It's how I am," Kurt tried to say.

Puck narrowed his eyes at him."Santana talked to you, didn't she?" He asked knowingly, and huffed in annoyance as he pushed his boyfriend away gently, "Dammit, why do you listen to her? She's full of shit."

Kurt looked down to the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I don't know. She is good at making crazy things make sense."

Puck scoffed at that, even though it was hard to be angry when Kurt looked so sad. Kurt was achingly beautiful when he was upset and gorgeous when he cried. "What did she say? That I'm a cheating bastard? She's a crazy bitch, of course I cheated on her. And... and you're a crazy bitch too, but the difference is that I love you," he stopped himself, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

Kurt's head snapped up to give his boyfriend a look, "I'm a bitch because I asked a valid question?"

Puck was suddenly angry that Kurt was angry. "It isn't a valid question! Since we've been together, I haven't given you a single reason to distrust me, but still, you think all I care about is sex!"

"That's because your past record has proved that _is_ all you care about!" Kurt yelled right back.

Puck fell silent, not believing what he had just heard out of his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt should know him better than this. Even though their relationship had only just begun, they had been through too much already to be having this fight. "Fuck you, Kurt," he snapped at him, "I'm tired of trying so hard to be good to you when you don't let me."

"I don't let you because it will be an even bigger let down when I catch you cheating!" He shouted, even though he did not mean it. He shared Santana's ability to cut deep with his words when he wanted to.

Puck's blood was boiling, but he held back his rage as best he could. "You know what, Kurt? You can't possibly feel the way you say you do about me. You never will. So maybe I can't trust you, either, and we can't get anywhere if we don't trust each other. I'm not the person I used to be, and you of all people should fucking know better." With that said, he turned to stomp away and leave.

"Of course you can trust me, because you know that no one else in this town would even think of touching me!" Kurt yelled after his boyfriend, because it was not fair. Puck could have anyone he wanted if they broke up, but Kurt would be left alone. "Where are you going!" He demanded as the other boy reached the door.

Puck turned around to glare at Kurt. "That's not true! You're probably only with me because you think you can't do better! But you're fucking beautiful and everyone knows it!" He shouted. "And I know that one day, you're gonna get out of this shitty cow town and find hundreds of guys and realize that you don't want to be with a stupid loser like me!"

Kurt hated when he got this mad, because when he did, he always struggled not to cry. As it was now, his eyes were already tearing up. "You're not a stupid loser," he said quietly.

Puck was finding it really hard to concentrate on his anger when Kurt's lips were trembling and his blue doe eyes were watering up. He tried to ignore it. "No? But I'm a cheater?"

"I just... I can't lose you, Noah," Kurt sniffed, walking closer to Puck and wrapping his arms around him, needing physical contact even if his boyfriend was still mad at him.

Puck froze when Kurt embraced him. For the first time in their relationship, he felt that Kurt needed him just as much as Puck needed him, and he was almost relieved. "Let me go," Puck grumbled half heartedly, though he made no effort to shrug Kurt off of him himself.

Kurt kissed Puck's neck and held on stubbornly. If Puck really wanted him to go, he would have pushed him away. "I shouldn't have let Santana get to me," he admitted; he had never been very good at apologies.

Puck, of all people, knew what it was like to be manipulated by Santana. He was still was not ready to forget and forgive, however, as too many hurtful things had been said. He was still unsure about a lot. "No, you shouldn't have," he agreed angrily.

"Don't be mad at me," Kurt pouted, "I can't stand it."

Puck was breaking and he knew it. "Then swear you won't accuse me of that bullshit anymore."

"Okay. I won't," Kurt agreed, squeezing Puck tighter. "Forgive me? Please?"

Puck nodded but did not say anything. Of course he forgave him. He could forgive Kurt easier than he hoped the boy would ever know. He didn't return the embrace; instead, he sulked heavily.

"It doesn't feel like you've forgiven me. We are supposed to kiss and make up now," Kurt reminded him.

Puck looked up at Kurt and finally brought his arms around his waist. He nuzzled his boyfriend affectionately before he landed his lips on his, pecking his lips chastely over and over before finally using tongue and seeking permission to deepen the kiss.

Kurt sighed happily against him. He pulled away from the kiss to whisper against his boyfriend's lips, "I love you."

Puck felt the tension melting off his body. Kurt's touch and smell and reassuring words were like balm to his nerves. "I love you more," he admitted, and brought him closer into an even deeper, heated kiss that involved tongue and lips and teeth and throaty moans.

Kurt's hands sneaked behind Puck and took a firm grab of his backside as he pulled him closer. "We have to get to class."

Puck did not like the idea of going anywhere, especially because all he wanted to do was stay in Kurt's arms. They would not see each other again until after school. "I'll miss you," he murmured.

"I'll miss you more," Kurt promised before giving his boyfriend one last chaste kiss.

The jock was not quite willing to let him go yet. "Come over tonight? I'm gonna be bored and stuck babysitting," he asked, a little hesitantly, as if he expected Kurt to flat out say no.

"Okay. Dad and Carol have date night tonight and I think Finn is going over to Rachel's," he smiled.

***

That night, Puck changed into comfy sweats and slippers and heated Naomi up some Spaghettio's for dinner. She was tired, much to Puck's relief, and had actually agreed to go to bed for once. If she had known that Kurt was coming over, she probably would not have, but Puck kept that part to himself.

Puck opened the door when he heard Kurt knock and smiled at his boyfriend. "I made popcorn," he beamed, "Low fat, 'cause I know you like it."

"You always take good care of me," Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck and kissing him deeply. He had done nothing but think about him and Puck alone together all day and he was half hard from it already.

Puck was surprised at Kurt's forwardness, but moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist. He hoisted him up into his arms and kicked the door closed before he carried him to the nearest couch. He broke the kiss when Kurt was seated in his lap.

Kurt's hands snuck under Puck's shirt as he sucked on his neck. "I want you naked," he demanded.

Puck was confused. He wanted to go along with it. His body was screaming for it and his cock was already hard as a rock and tenting his sweats, but he did not know what to do. Only earlier that day, they had gotten into a fight about this very thing and Kurt had accused him of only caring about sex. If he went along with this, would it only prove Kurt right?

"My… my sister is upstairs," Puck whispered.

"We could go to your room," Kurt proposed, his hand reaching down to squeeze Puck's obvious erection through his pants.

Puck panicked when he felt Kurt's groping hands, and his own hand pushed Kurt's away. If he let him touch him, he would not be able to stop him. "Baby," he gasped, but he didn't know how to explain himself.

Kurt was not going to let Puck stop him, but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck instead. "What's the matter?" He asked against Puck's lips.

Puck's hands shook and instead of touching Kurt like he wanted to, he held onto the cushions of the sofa tightly in an effort to hold them back. "Nothing's the matter," Puck denied through a mumble; to distract both of them, he kissed him.

Even more determined, Kurt pulled back to look at him before he reached for the remote and turned it on the music channel. At first, Puck almost heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe Kurt had given up. Maybe Puck could sneak in a cold shower to take the edge of his raging erection. But when Kurt began a slow lap dance, he nearly lost it.

"Are you not in the mood?" Kurt teased as he ground his ass into Puck's erection at the same time as the beat.

"I... 'course I am, but–" Puck panted, white-knuckling the sofa cushion and holding onto it for dear life.

Kurt sat up and turned around on Puck's lap until his back to Puck's chest and his head rested on Puck's shoulder, all while somehow managing to keep up with the beat. "Don't you want to touch me?"

Puck felt like he was going to explode. There was no way he could stop himself from touching him now, even at the expense of proving his boyfriend right in their fight earlier. It was torture having Kurt grinding to the music in his lap like this, begging to be touched. It was fucking torture.

"God, yes," Puck managed to choke out, his shaking hands finally sliding up Kurt's clothed thighs as he panted against his neck.

Kurt hummed and mouthed at Puck's neck as a reward when he finally felt hands on him, "I bet I can get you off like this and make you cum in your pants."

Puck felt waves of pleasure overwhelming him as Kurt writhed in his lap; his ass was pressed, perfect and round, against his cock. One of his hands slid under his shirt, feeling his slim chest clumsily. "I'm almost there already," Puck admitted, still having to choke out his words.

Kurt was determined not to cum before Puck did this time, so his hand reached down to give his own cock a firm squeeze through his jeans to prevent him from doing so. The sight of his boyfriend touching himself was what finally drove Puck over the edge, and his sweaty hands tightened on Kurt's skin as he thrust up against him and spilled his seed into his pants with a shout. He was hit with a blinding tidal wave of pleasure and when he finally could open his eyes again, he saw that Kurt had not cum yet.

Puck quickly sucked two fingers into his mouth and lubricated them thoroughly before he wasted no time and slid his hand down the back of Kurt's pants. He found his entrance easily and pressed those digits against his hole. "Fuck my fingers," Puck demanded.

Kurt moaned and rocked back on the fingers, but the angle was awkward and he could not get enough of Puck inside of him. "Wait," he whispered, moving his boyfriend's hand away before sliding gracefully onto his knees and bending over the coffee table. He would have been embarrassed if he had not been so turned on. "Now do it," he said bossily.

Puck's spent cock ached at the sight of Kurt pulling his pants down to reveal his perky, round ass as he begged for it. Puck snapped himself out of his daze and dropped down to his own knees on the floor behind Kurt, deciding that two could play at this game. Two wet fingers slid between Kurt's cheeks, running up and down his entrance, but not penetrating. "Do what, baby?" Puck's deep voice teased.

"_Puck_," Kurt whined, trying to push back onto him. "Don't make me say it," he mumbled, blushing and burying his face in his folded arms.

"Come on, baby, tell me what you need," Puck smirked, his fingers pressing against his tight entrance but still not going further. He bent over Kurt to kiss the back of his neck a few times before he bit down gently in a display of ownership.

Kurt groaned. The teasing was about to push him over the edge. "Please, Noah, please put your fingers inside of me," he pleaded, finally giving in.

Puck grinned and soothed the sore area on his neck with his lips and tongue. "Good boy," he spoke huskily into his ear before two fingers penetrated him deeply. He thrust inside of him a little roughly, grazing against his sweet spot. When Kurt's body accepted him easily, he experimentally slid in a third finger, and Kurt moaned.

Kurt felt so full and stretched and he loved it. He pushed back on Puck's fingers, trying to figure out why he had waited so long for this. Puck fucked him roughly with his fingers, meaning to bring him off, and each thrust sent his body pounding against the coffee table.

Kurt made tiny, desperate noises as his orgasm came closer. "Bite me again," he demanded.

Puck stopped thrusting to rub Kurt's prostate with the tips of his fingers before he bent over him and bit onto Kurt's neck so hard it would leave teeth marks for a week. All his previous girlfriends would never have encouraged biting; Kurt was the first who actually got off on it just as much as Puck did.

Kurt finally came with a sob as he shuttered and slumped onto the coffee table, and Puck moaned when he felt his body tense with his orgasm. To draw out the aftershocks, he continued to rub his prostate until Kurt could not possibly take any more and pushed his boyfriend's hand away.

"I love you so much," Puck panted the confession into Kurt's ear. He collapsed onto the couch, making enough room for Kurt to snuggle up to him there. "Come 'ere," he mumbled sleepily.

Kurt pulled his pants up slowly and forced himself up off the coffee table and onto the couch. He snuggled close and kissed his lips softly. Puck grabbed a blanket and the remote. He turned down the music and covered both their bodies in warmth, bringing his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him into a closer embrace.

A few minutes later, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_"What is going on here?"_

Puck's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice of his mother yell. Kurt jumped up and fell off the couch with a loud thump, and Puck sat up drowsily. Maybe his mom had not seen them so close together… Maybe Kurt had slipped away just in time.

"What do you mean? Nothin's goin' on," Puck denied defensively.

Kurt stood up, brushed himself off, and looked between Puck and the woman who had to be his mother. He quickly decided it was time for a strategic retreat. "Um… Puck, I'll see you later," he hurried to say, not wanting to cause even more trouble. Puck was glad that Kurt had the sense to leave and not try to introduce himself. If anything could make this situation worse, that would have been it.

"Who was that?" Puck's mom demanded, "I leave you alone for a few hours to watch Naomi, and I come home to find you snuggling up to a _boy_? Is there something you want to tell me, Noah? Are you gay?"

Puck shot up from the couch, a frustrated ball of nervous energy and rage. He had not realized that he had been living in fear of his mom finding out about Kurt until this very moment. "Don't act like you're all innocent! You would leave both of us if you could!" He accused, his words hitting her where he knew they would hurt, "And don't act like you give a shit what I do!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Noah! I swear to God I'll send you to a special place for boys like you if you're not careful!" She screamed back at him. She meant, of course, that she would send her son to a place where he could work out his delinquent tendencies and anger problems, but Puck did not take it that way.

Outraged, Puck grabbed a vase and smashed it on the ground; it gave him little satisfaction. His mother was a tiny woman who could not possibly stop her son from doing what he wanted, and Puck knew it. He could not even hear what she was screaming anymore as he stormed into the kitchen, grabbing his football duffel bag full of clothes and essentials that he would need for what he was about to do. In a rage, he smashed every bottle of liquor and wine he came across, but not before he stuffed one last one into his bag.

"If you're going to be like this, Noah, get out! I'm ashamed of you! You are no longer part of this family!" He could hear his mother screaming in his head as he stomped into the garage. He took a baseball bat and smashed in the windows and dented in the doors of his mother's truck as she continued to shout.

After that, he started running. He did not stop until he was at least a mile away from his house. It was dark. Puck was thankful for it, because he was crying. He grabbed his cigarettes and his shaky hand brought one to his mouth, inhaling the nicotine deeply, as if that could calm him.

For a while, he did not know where to go.

He found himself knocking on Kurt's bedroom window an hour, three shots of vodka, and three cigarettes later.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (18/27)  
**Authors: ****adarkerheaven**   
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,816  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Kurt was wearing his favorite pair of baby blue silk pajamas and had just finished up his nightly skin care regime when he heard the knock at the window. He stood up on his dresser and opened it cautiously. "Noah?" He asked in confusion when he saw who it was. He could smell stale cigarette smoke and liquor coming off his boyfriend.

Puck wiped away his tears angrily, not wanting Kurt to see them. "I need to come in," he mumbled, holding himself back from bursting into tears. He did not wait for permission before he clumsily slid through the window onto the dresser.

Finally, his feet met the floor.

Kurt almost fell off his dresser attempting to get off before Puck came in. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around Puck's waist and leading him over to the bed where Puck collapsed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you," he lied, unconvincingly.

"_Okay_," Kurt let the word linger in his obvious disbelief, "Care to explain why you smell like a bar then?" He raised his eyebrows, lying down beside Puck and rubbing his back soothingly.

Puck said nothing. He knew that if he tried he would burst out into tears and that was just not his style. Instead, he turned towards Kurt and buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. It comforted him more than any amount of cigarettes or booze could.

Kurt let it go, figuring he could get more answers when Puck was sober, "You'll stay here tonight and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Puck grabbed Kurt tighter, as if at any moment the boy would leave him, and suddenly he couldn't stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. "My mom kicked me out. I smashed in the truck with a baseball bat and smashed all the liquor... I've got nowhere else to go." His voice was muffled against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt swallowed hard. "Because... because she saw us on the couch together?"

Puck knew instantly that he should have lied. He wished he could take it back now before Kurt could feel like it was his fault. The jock lifted his head and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. "I don't want you to worry about it," he pleaded, "It's not your fault, okay?"

"I'll talk my dad into letting you stay here until we get this straightened out. Maybe she'll calm down after a while," he proposed, not believing Puck at all.

"He'll never let me stay here," Puck shook his head and practically collapsed onto Kurt again and hiding his tears that were flowing now.

Kurt pulled him even closer. "He will. I know he will. Now get some sleep and I'll talk to him in the morning," Kurt soothed as he softly kissed Puck's forehead, "It will be all right. I promise I'll take care of you."

"I won't be able to sleep," Puck shook his head, and the room spun just from that. He wiped away his tears as if he could still hide them. "I shouldn't have come here," he lifted his head, "I should go 'cause I don't want to get you in trouble, "He made a half-hearted move to squeeze out of Kurt's arms.

"No!" Kurt ordered firmly, keeping Puck with him, "You're staying."

Puck hesitated before he sighed and clumsily kicked off his shoes and threw off his shirt. He was not able to sleep in clothes anymore. He struggled frustratingly with his pants, not able, in his drunken state, to get them off easily. "She'll know where I am," he mumbled sadly.

Kurt reached down to help Puck with his pants and slid them off easily, "It will be okay."

Puck, defeated, slumped down on the bed against Kurt and snuggled up to him underneath the covers. "I don't care what anyone else says or does... I just care about you," he whispered, half asleep already.

"I care about you too, Noah, now don't worry anymore. Just sleep," Kurt told him, still petting him.

Puck nestled himself closer to Kurt. He wanted to keep talking, but he was lulled to sleep by his boyfriend's soothing hand on his back and the soft thunder of his heart beat.

Puck slept far into the next morning.

Kurt had woken up early enough to have a talk with his dad. Burt hadn't been happy about the situation but he would never leave Puck out in the cold with nowhere to go. He made it very clear that Puck would be sleeping on the couch, however.

Kurt came down the stairs and sat a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table. When Kurt lay down and snuggling up to him, Puck instantly snuggled closer in his sleep and bumped his erection against him.

"No, none of that now," Kurt said softly even though he knew Puck was asleep.

Puck moaned and thrust his hips once against the warm body next to him. He was obviously having a very good dream, despite what despair would be waiting for him when he woke. Kurt wondered briefly if he had shut his bedroom door before he thought _"screw it_." Puck needed a good wake up call, anyway. He reached down to slip his hand into his boyfriend's boxers.

Puck thrust into the hand that was stroking him. He woke slowly, instantly confused. He had just been dreaming that he was in bed with Kurt and Kurt had been jerking him off. Was he still dreaming? What had happened?

"Good morning, handsome," Kurt whispered, kissing him softly while his hand still stroked him.

Puck's eyes shuttered closed when he felt Kurt continue to work him. "Am I dreaming still?" He asked through his heavy panting.

"No, you're right here with me."

Puck slid on top of Kurt, working his way in between his boyfriend's legs as he stroked him. He grunted and thrust against Kurt a little, into his hand, and he knew it would not take long to reach completion. "So close already," he warned breathlessly, "Was dreamin' of you."

"Good. I want to be the only one you dream of," Kurt spoke softly, stroking him harder with a firmer grip.

Puck cried out softly when he felt the tension rising. "I'm going to cum all over you," he panted, holding back as long as he could. He did not want to come out of this dream.

"I want you too. Are you going to make me messy?" Kurt teased as he mouthed Puck's collar bone.

"Fuck yeah," Puck panted, and when Kurt's hand stroked him even harder, he cried out and spurted his cum all over Kurt's chest. He thrust into his hand until he was milked of every last drop.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend when he slumped down on him. After a few minutes, when Puck's breathing finally evened out, he decided to tell him the news. "My dad said you could stay here with us. You have to sleep on the couch upstairs, but you can stay."

Puck was just about to fall back asleep until Kurt's words sank in and reality hit him. He realized why he was there and his eyes snapped open. "What? Holy shit! I can't believe I came here," he sat up and started gathering his things in a panic.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kurt asked, confused; Puck practically flung himself off the bed.

Puck stopped when he realized he did not really know. He had nowhere to go. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of helplessness. "I don't know," he shrugged, "I totally ruined my mom's car... and her kitchen," he mumbled as he began to remember. "She's never going to want me back home," he mumbled, slumping back into Kurt's bed, defeated.

"She will forgive you. You just need to give her time," Kurt said softly, "Parents have to forgive their children. It's part of their job description."

Puck glared at Kurt. He knew nothing about his mother. "Yeah, easy for you to say, with your dad of the year upstairs…" His expression softened when he realized Kurt did not deserve any of this. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're allowed to freak out. You had a rough night," Kurt said sympathetically.

"I'm fine," Puck insisted defensively. He had gotten through a lot of rough patches in his life. He bottled things away until they were just under the surface or until they were hidden, even from him. He shrugged and sat up, looking down at the beautiful sight of Kurt with his chest still shining with cum. "Your dad is really okay with me being here?"

"I persuaded him to let you stay. I mean… There will be rules. I think the only reason he hasn't barged down here yet is I told him I needed privacy to talk to you."

Puck grinned, despite how he felt inside, "And to jerk me off? If your daddy only knew..."

"That is _so_ not even funny," Kurt said with an eye roll, "We'll have to be careful. At least Finn's room is finally done so I have this room back."

"I don't want to go back home, even if she wants me to," Puck mumbled randomly, "And I don't want to mess things up for you here. I don't want you to get sick of me if I'm here all the time with you."

"You won't mess anything up. I love spending time with you," Kurt told him honestly.

Puck had too much pride to go much further, even though he knew he was going to do something wrong. When he did, they would kick him out, too, if Kurt did not grow bored with him first. Instead of talking about it, however, Puck stood up. Knowing he looked damn good in only his boxer briefs, he flexed his muscles and ate Kurt alive with a look. "You're still messy. Want to join me in the shower?" He reached inside his briefs to stroke himself slowly.

Kurt could do nothing but nod frantically before standing up and quickly stripping. "Are you going to return the favor?" Kurt said, trying to seem smooth instead of horny.

Puck smirked and continued to stroke himself and looked Kurt up and down as he stripped. "If you're a good boy," he teased, and stepped towards him with the practiced confidence that Kurt was clearly lacking. Without taking his eyes off of him, he grabbed his own T-shirt and ripped a thread of it with ease. Before Kurt could realize what was happening, he thrust his boyfriend against the bedroom wall and kissed him hard, blindfolding him quickly.

"I love your doe-eyed little baby blues, but I think you're forgetting who is in charge here," he whispered huskily into his ear.

Kurt was so dazed that it took him a moment to realize he was blindfolded. "I'm always the one in charge," he smirked defiantly.

Puck roughly thrust him harder against the wall just for that. The secret was: Puck loved it when Kurt took charge. It was perhaps exactly why he played these games. They were always really just a ploy to bring that side of Kurt out. Puck he had a feeling it was not really such a secret. "Yeah? What are you gonna do to me then, if you're the one in charge?" He teased, pressing his hard body up against his. His free hand, which was not sliding down Kurt's sticky chest, pushed the bathroom door open.

Kurt trustingly allowed Puck to lead him inside. "There are so many things I could do, but right now I'm going to let you pretend you are in charge," he smiled seductively.

Puck turned on the shower and felt the room heat up with steam. "Let me? We'll see who lets who do what," Puck muttered, low against his boyfriend's lips, as he brought his arms around Kurt's slim waist. He hoisted him into the shower and watched as the water soaked him.

He forced him roughly against the wall again, their cocks aligned and hot and slick against one another's. He kissed him deeply, his hands just as desperate as his lips and tongue. He broke the kiss only to trail his lips down Kurt's neck and chest.

Kurt moaned and attempted to push Puck lower where his mouth was needed more. Puck fought off his hands and pinned them roughly to the tile wall. His mouth moved to each nipple, tormenting them mercilessly. Kurt whined and arched his back at Puck's assault. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. He tried to get some friction against his boyfriend's leg.

"Please, Puck, please!"

Puck licked down his wet chest again, avoiding his aching cock. "What do you need, baby?" He asked, wanting to hear Kurt beg.

"I need... I need your mouth on me," Kurt demanded, letting his fingers tread through Puck's Mohawk.

Puck bit his boyfriend's taut abdomen but allowed Kurt to tug him down. He nuzzled his groin before his tongue swept up the neglected erection teasingly before his mouth went down on him and sucked greedily.

Kurt almost screamed when he finally felt the wet heat of Puck's mouth where he needed it. Puck's hand slid up Kurt's toned, wet chest as he practically swallowed him down, moaning and feeling the vibrations course through his boyfriend's body. He bobbed his head as his tongue swirled around his cock as he worked him.

It was too much, and Kurt could not hold out much longer. He remembered how upset Puck got the last time he came too soon. "I'm going to come if you keep this up," he warned.

"I want you to," Puck assured when he took his lips off his cock only long enough to leave marks on his thigh. "Cum for me," he demanded before going down on him again, and Kurt came with a high note that would have made Rachel Berry jealous. He slumped back and would have fallen over if not for Puck's firm grip on his hips.

Puck moaned and drank down his essence but left some on his tongue. Holding Kurt's limp body up with his hands, he kissed up his chest until he reached his lips. He slipped off the blindfold and kissed him deeply, messily, and giving Kurt no choice but to swallow some of his own cum.

Kurt pulled back and made a face at the taste. "Ew," he complained, wrinkling his nose, "You are so gross." He leaned forward to nip at Puck's bottom lip.

Puck pulled back and glared at Kurt. He stood under the shower and soaked his hair, running his hands through it. He was still rock hard. "It doesn't taste bad and it's not gross," he growled.

Kurt ran his hands over Puck's wet chest, not at all deterred by Puck's tone. He leaned forward to suck and toy with Puck's nipple ring. Puck let his head fall back and his mouth fell slack, and he leaned his back against the wall. "I love the taste of you. I just wish you could love the taste of me," he whispered sadly.

"I'll get used to it," Kurt said, kissing up until he found Puck's lips, "I love the way you taste, right here."

Puck pouted after the steamy kiss. "But you don't love sucking my cock," he mumbled.

"So? I love your cock," Kurt said, taking hold of the appendage he was talking about, "I know I can be a little... prissy sometimes, but I love making you moan like you do when I have you in my mouth."

Puck nearly lost it then and his head fell back against the cold tile. He wanted, _needed,_ Kurt's mouth on him, but he refused to let himself demand it of him. His hand came to thread through Kurt's hair, practically shaking as it held back from forcing his boyfriend's mouth where he needed it the most.

"You'll never ask me, will you? You're such a good boyfriend, Noah," Kurt smiled, kissing Puck again before slinking to his knees and taking his cock in his mouth.

Puck's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Kurt's mouth take him in and he moaned exactly how Kurt said he would. His hand reached out to grasp his wet hair, but he quickly snapped it back and his palms laid flat against the wall, not wanting it to be bad for Kurt.

Kurt pulled back and stroked Puck with his hand while he spoke. "You can touch me," he told him before going back to bobbing up and down on his cock.

Puck hesitated only for a second before his hand threaded back into Kurt's hair, not pulling but encouraging as he went back to sucking him off. He tried to bite back a moan, but it escaped from his mouth anyway and he practically shouted over the hiss of water. His hand tightened even as he tried not to lose control; he could not help but thrust into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt let his other hand explore to keep his mind off of Puck thrusting into his mouth. When he cupped his balls and he gave them a squeeze. Puck knew he would not last a second longer. "I'm gonna cum," he warned, but it was not soon enough. Puck exploded down Kurt's throat as his head practically slammed against the wall as he cried out.

Kurt coughed as he choked and he tried to tap down on his irritation.

Puck almost collapsed, but caught himself at the last minute and forced his legs to hold him up against the wall. That was when he realized Kurt was still coughing, probably because he had just shot his load down his throat. "Fuck, I'm sorry... I'm sorry, baby," he panicked.

Kurt stood up and kissed Puck deeply. "It's fine, I know you couldn't help it. I'm just that good," he smirked.

Puck pulled Kurt into another kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. "Yeah, you are," he whispered, still feeling the aftershocks of orgasm through his body, "I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he began, "But what the fuck are we waiting for?"

Kurt tried not to get offended, he really did. For a second, he could only stare at his boyfriend. "It's a big step." He shrugged lamely, not wanting to talk about it. He detached himself from Puck to stand under the water.

Puck watched as Kurt tended his hair under the shower. He was still too blissed out to move away from the wall he was leaning against. "I think we should talk about it, even if you don't want to," he told him, "You know I wouldn't pressure you. That's not my style. I just... I love you and you love me... or at least I think you do, and I don't know what I'm doing wrong–" He stopped there, knowing his words were coming out wrong.

"Of course I love you and you're not doing anything wrong, I just... What if our roles were reversed and I wanted to stick my cock up your ass?" He said, a little crudely in his annoyance.

"Is that what you're scared of?" Puck asked gently, wondering if it was, "Kurt, I'm not asking all these questions to be annoying or because I can't wait or I can't keep it in my pants. I _can_ wait. But I want to ask these questions because I want to know what you're thinking when you close yourself off... we should be able to talk about these things. Right?"

Kurt looked down and watched the water run down the drain for a few moments before practically lunging himself at Puck and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Puck was startled, but instantly wrapped his arms close around Kurt. He felt better about all this already. He felt closer to him, even just from this, whatever it was. "What's this for?" He asked gently.

Kurt tried to just shrug, but he knew he could not stay quiet for long, "You are just the perfect boyfriend and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Puck disagreed strongly, but he knew that was a path he really did not want to go down right now. "You're delusional, but that's okay. I'll take you any way I can get you," he teased lightly, "Tell me what you're scared of."

Kurt huffed against Puck's neck. He should have known Puck would not let this go. "I honestly don't know why. I just get really anxious when I think about it."

Puck nuzzled his boyfriend and ran his hands up and down his back, even if his fingers were getting pruned. "You're going to be nervous no matter what. But once we do it, it will be so good you won't know why you waited at all," he promised him, "Don't wait because you're scared. That shouldn't be the reason."

"I'll… I'll think about it, okay?" Kurt said quietly.

Puck drew Kurt into a deep, lingering kiss. "Think about it out loud. Don't shut me out," he encouraged.

Kurt sighed before he finally blurted out, "You're just… You're just really big. I mean… fingers are one thing, but I'm pretty sure you are not going to fit. I, ah, I bought a vibrator after the 'bathroom incident' just to see how much I could take. I can't get that to fit either. It's like… your fingers feel good, but my own don't, and there was no way in hell the vibrator was going up there unless I shoved it in," he confessed in one fast run on sentence.

Puck kissed Kurt gently, though not to shush him. He wanted all these repressed thoughts to keep coming out instead of bottled up inside of him. "How about tonight I show you how good a vibrator can feel? I promise it will fit and I promise it will feel good, and that's all we will do. We'll take little steps," he proposed gently.

Kurt looked uncertain, but he agreed. He had to prove to himself and to Puck that he trusted him with this. "We better hurry up before my dad comes down here."

Puck shivered just at the thought. He stood under the stream of water and washed off one more time. "I'm afraid to see him," he mumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He is not intimidating. You have no reason to be scared. I promised you it would be alright and it will." Kurt stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed a second one for Puck.

Puck came up the basement stairs beside Kurt after they had gotten dressed. He had a hard time finding everything he needed in the bag he grabbed before he left, but he tried to act as though it was not a problem.

He froze at the top of the stairs and swallowed nervously when he saw who was waiting for them.

Burt stared at the two boys for a moment. Their hair was still wet from the shower which could only mean one thing. He gave each boy a look. "Puck, I'd like to talk to you," he told him sternly as he walked into the kitchen and expected him to follow. The jock gave Kurt a nervous, helpless look.

Kurt could not let him deal with his dad by himself. "Whatever you say to Puck I get to hear," he insisted as he came into the kitchen with his boyfriend.

Puck had a feeling this would not get settled with Burt until he talked to him alone, as much as he wanted him to stay. "Kurt, it's okay," he assured, but his voice lacked confidence.

"I'm not gonna yell at him, Kurt. Please give us some time alone," Burt sighed.

Kurt glared at both of them a little suspiciously before stomping off in a huff. Burt rolled his eyes at his son's antics and took a seat at the kitchen table, indicating that Puck should sit too. Puck nervously sat and looked down; anywhere but into Burt's eyes.

"Alright, kid. I know you are going through a hard time right now, and you are welcome to stay here, but we need some ground rules. I'm telling you the rules first because I know Kurt and my boy has a way of twisting rules around until they suit him," Burt said, trying to catch Puck's eye. Kurt had never really been punished. Burt had never really had to. When Kurt was little, a firm word was all it took before he was in tears, and Burt had always melted instantly and still did. It was hard not to spoil that boy when he looked at him through his mother's eyes.

Puck could not help but laugh softly at that, "Yeah, he does..."

Burt chuckled. For some reason, Puck found himself relaxing.

"This is why I need you to respect me and help me enforce these rules. Rule one: you sleep on the couch in the living room," Burt said firmly, "No sneaking down to Kurt's room in the middle of the night because he talked you into it."

Burt's smile was warm and his eyes were caring even as they were concerned, and Puck finally could look into them. "No sneaking, got it," Puck answered, although he knew that was a rule that could not remain unbroken for long. They would just have to be careful no one find out.

"Now, I know what it's like to be sixteen. But if you are in Kurt's room the door has to stay open. Finn has the same rule when Rachel is over so I think the same should apply to you two as well," Burt told him.

"Okay... door open," Puck repeated with a nod, wondering why Burt was accepting him so easily into this house when he did not deserve anything at all.

Burt, meanwhile, was surprised to find that this boy was easier to deal with than his own son. "I know what went down between you and Finn, but try and get along... and maybe get Kurt to as well," he added, "I'll probably come up with some more, but for now that's it. No drinking and no going out before you get your homework done."

Puck nodded, but then stared down at his hands as he grew nervous again. "I don't... I don't want to be a burden to you. That's not my style. I... I can't go back home but maybe I could get a job and find a place and then I won't be in your hair anymore–" He rambled.

"You won't be a burden," Burt reassured, but he knew that wouldn't set this boy's mind at ease. Puck was the independent type or at least he wanted to feel like he was. "If you want a job for some extra money, you can help me out at the garage if you want."

Puck's eyes lit up at the sound of that, "Yeah... I'd like that."

"Good. Kurt, I know you're ease dropping. Come on in here," Burt called, and smirked at the pout on his son's face. "I guess I don't have to repeat the rules then?"

Puck found the annoyed pout on his boyfriend's face irresistible, and would have reached over to kiss him if Burt was not watching them both. Just then, Finn came in behind Kurt and looked between the three of them. "So you two finally got caught, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck turned to Finn defensively, forgetting about the others in the room.

"Finn, no one's in trouble," Burt quickly interrupted. "Puck just had a few problems at home, so he's staying here for a little while. He's gonna help me out in the shop."

Finn looked liked someone had punched him in the gut. "What! He's living _here_ now!" He yelled.

Puck was suddenly outraged. This used to be his best friend. He did not want Finn to know what was going on in his life now, about how his mom had kicked him out; he was feeling vulnerable enough as it is. He stood up and stomped out of the room and outside to the back porch. He leaned against the wall and lit up a clove cigarette.

"You'd better go after him, Harley," Burt sighed, and gave Finn a look. He wanted to talk to Finn alone without Kurt ease dropping this time.

Kurt turned to give his future step brother an angry glare. "Finn, can't you, for one moment, think before you open your big mouth?" He spat before going off to find his boyfriend.

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (19/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex, sexual harassment / rape.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,136  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Kurt was initially prepared to be comforting and supportive but watching Puck with a cigarette in his mouth just pissed him off. He marched onto the back porch and ripped it right out of his mouth. "This stops now," he demanded firmly.

Puck was startled and jumped. "Hey!" He shouted angrily, and quickly moved to grab another cigarette out of his pocket. "I'm just trying to chill out, so chill out!"

"Noah Puckerman!" Kurt shouted, trying to grab the rest of the pack out of his boyfriend's back pocket, "I will not allow you to kiss me with smoker's breath."

Puck fought to keep the rest of his pack, and once he finally did, he held it protectively to his chest. "Then I'll brush my teeth! It's not a big deal!" Lately, he had been smoking a lot behind Kurt's back, trying to ease his nerves and anxieties.

"Not a big deal!" Kurt said still trying to get the pack but Puck's death grip prevented him, "They'll give you cancer!"

Puck hid them behind his back and leaned against the wall. He glared at Kurt angrily. "Yeah, well, they help calm me down! Would you rather I punch Finn in the face?"

"Than watch you get cancer? Yes!" Kurt reached around Puck to try and snag the pack, but he gave up and just ended up wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and laying his head on his shoulder, "Please don't smoke, Noah."

Puck melted against Kurt. That soft, pleading voice broke his heart, and he was pretty sure the boy knew it. Still holding his cigarettes in a firm grip, Puck nuzzled Kurt affectionately and laid kisses on his cheek. "Everything gives you cancer nowadays, even cell phones. And like I said, they calm me down when nothing else can."

"We can come up with other ways to calm you down," Kurt proposed, pouting as Puck nuzzled him.

Puck shook his head. Sometimes he just got so riled up that he felt like he could explode, which is exactly what he had done right before his mother kicked him out. "Like what?" He mumbled.

"Blow jobs?" Kurt teased. The truth was, however, that he would get down on his knees anytime if it meant Puck gave up smoking.

Puck leaned against Kurt as if seeking comfort even as the urge to light up another cigarette was all consuming. "If you blew me every time I got worked up about something, you'd never stand again," he mumbled.

"Please... this is important to me. If you love me you will try and quit," Kurt tried another strategy.

Puck groaned and pouted without realizing it. Kurt knew if he used the 'if you loved me' line that Puck would be putty in his hands. "Babe, that's not fair. It has nothing' to do with how I feel about you," he insisted, "It's not like I do it often."

"I would worry if you kept it up. You know how I am," Kurt admitted as he kissed Puck's pout away.

"Yeah, you worry too much," Puck agreed, but kissed him back. He sighed and slipped the pack of cigarettes into Kurt's hand, only because he knew he had another pack in his duffel bag.

Kurt smiled happily. "Thank you," he whispered against Puck's lips before he kissed him harder.

Puck hoped to earn some kind of reward for his sacrifice as his hands slid up Kurt's shirt to feel the smoothness of his back. His hands then travelled lower to grasp his ass and squeeze, and Kurt moaned into the kiss. "How do your hands always find their way to my ass?" He teased.

Puck squeezed his ass again, but just as he did, he heard Burt's voice from inside and jumped back. "Boys! I'm going to work!" Kurt's dad called, and they both heard the front door open and close.

Puck was suddenly reminded why he had come out here to smoke in the first place. "What am I gonna do? I can't just hide here from my mom forever and never talk to her again..." He mumbled to the ground.

"Give her time to cool off and then go talk to her like an adult," Kurt proposed, "Maybe you should call her and let her know you're safe."

"But I'm not an adult and I don't want to talk to her," Puck disagreed.

Kurt sighed. Sometimes dealing with Puck was like dealing with an overgrown child. "You might just have to suck it up then," he shrugged.

Puck said nothing to that. Ignoring traumatic experiences was often Puck's way of getting through them, so maybe that was what he should do. He was just going to bottle it up and pretend everything was fine.

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Puck's face and forced him to look at him. "You know, whatever happens, I'll be there for you."

By then, Puck had already hidden his true feelings deep down where he could no longer reach them. He held Kurt tighter to himself and kissed him again. His hands returned to the curve of his round ass and squeezed.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck but pulled away from the kiss. "Dad and Carol are at work and Finn's off sulking somewhere... We have the house to ourselves," he suggested with a sly smile.

Puck smirked against his lips and his hands slid up his shirt again. "Are you trying to seduce me into your bedroom?" He teased in a low voice. One thing was for sure. He would never have to worry about not getting enough alone time with Kurt now that he was living with him.

"Hm," Kurt hummed, as if he were debating it, "Maybe." With a grin, he moved away from Puck and his exploring hands.

"Maybe?" Puck snickered.I In one swift movement, had Kurt pinned against the wall with his body. His hands held his wrists firmly above his head. "So you _maybe_ want to get in bed and show me where you keep your toys?" He teased back, his lips ghosting over his.

Kurt blushed at the thought. "Maybe," he repeated, "If I do, what are you going to do with them?"

Puck pressed his erection hard against Kurt's groin. "I'm gonna show you how good it can feel inside you," he whispered, and his heart raced at the thought.

Kurt moaned before he suddenly pushed Puck away. "Race you to the bed!" He shouted over his shoulder as he took off inside with a head start.

Puck laughed as he raced after Kurt and Finn heard what sounded like a herd of elephants stomp through the house from his place in his own bedroom and he rolled his eyes. Puck pounced on Kurt on the bed, the mattress bouncing under their weight, and he forced Kurt's hands over his head again. "Just try to overpower me," he challenged, panting heavily.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, knowing Puck had about twenty pounds of extra muscle as an advantage, but he tried anyway. He struggled underneath Puck and tried to push the other boy off to no avail. "You're too heavy," he pouted.

Puck smirked, knowing he would have to teach Kurt some self defense later. Now, he had other priorities. "You calling me fat?" He joked, and let go of Kurt to embrace him far more gently. He kissed him deeply, slowly, their tongues tangling together before Puck's hands slowly began to undress Kurt.

Kurt moaned and allowed Puck to strip him. "You're going to get naked too right?" He asked shyly, sliding his hand under Puck's shirt.

Puck chuckled; of course he was going to get naked too. "Why? You like me naked?" Puck teased as he nuzzled Kurt's neck and his hands pulled his tight jeans down until he was only in his boxer briefs, "What's your favorite part of me?"

"There are so many things, but the top two?" Kurt's hands ran over Puck's chest and tweaked his nipple ring while his other hand ran down his muscular arm, "Your chest and your arms."

Puck grinned wide after the big stroke to his ego. He stripped off his own shirt, slowly, as if to put on a show. He then shoved his sweats and boxers off until he was completely naked. He lowered himself down on top of Kurt and kissed him again thoroughly. He practically ripped off his boyfriend's underwear in his impatience.

"Show me your toy."

Kurt blushed, but leaned over to grab the vibrator from inside his top bedside drawer. He had ordered it online so he did not have to deal with the embarrassment of stepping into a sex shop. He had been on edge for days before it arrived because he worried his dad or Finn would open the package.

He handed Puck the toy and bit his lip nervously. "I just got it to, you know, practice."

"I know," Puck soothed. The vibrator was much smaller than his cock, but it was still more than Kurt was used to, "Did you use lube when you tried it? I got us some... just so I'd be prepared for it, when you know, you were ready," he explained, and detached himself from his boyfriend only long enough to rummage through his bag and pull out a bottle of KY warming lubricant. "It'll make everything feel so much better."

"I used it in the bath. Finn was still in his 'I don't have to knock' stage and I didn't want to risk him walking in so the bathroom was a safer option," Kurt shrugged, and eyed the bottle wearily.

"That's still not enough," Puck hoped that he could live up to his promises and make this good for Kurt but he had anxieties of his own. What if Kurt hated it and never wanted to have sex? Puck calmed his nerves, knowing that he was the one that was supposed to be confident.

They had never used lube before even when Puck would finger him, and the jock liked the idea of trying new things with Kurt. He wet his fingers with a generous amount of lube, and it was cold at first but soon warmed up. He sat up enough so he could reach his hand between Kurt's spread legs and massage his entrance for a moment before slipping two wet fingers inside.

Kurt gasped and spread his legs wider. "That feels weird... but good," he reassured. He had a firm grip on Puck's shoulder as if Puck would suddenly disappear from him.

Puck was hard just from this, just from feeling Kurt's inner muscles tight against his fingers. His fingers moved inside him, stretched him out, all while avoiding his prostate. That would come later. "I want you to relax as much as possible and trust me, 'cause all I want is for you to feel good," he told him, and when Kurt nodded, Puck leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues battled against one another passionately and he tried a new scissoring technique with his fingers.

Kurt had been worried he would come too soon from this, but Puck seemed to be avoiding his prostate for that very reason. He twitched when he felt Puck doing something different but he relaxed into the sensation.

Puck moaned and brought Kurt's legs wider around his hips as his fingers stretching him deeper. "I ever mention I'm in love with your legs?" He grinned when the kiss broke, "Almost as much as I love your ass." He slipped a third finger in, something he had never done to him before. With the lube, it slid in easily, but Puck was slower to stretch him.

Kurt's heels dug into the back of Puck's thighs while he tried to control his racing heart. "Is that why you always get that glazed look on your face when I wear skinny jeans?" He teased, trying to take his mind off what they were currently doing.

"Yeah, and I think you wear them just to fuck with me," Puck breathed, now thrusting into Kurt with his three fingers. His own cock was aching from neglect in between them, but he would be sure to make Kurt take care of him later. "How's it feel?" He asked.

"It doesn't feel like it does when I do it… so that's a good thing... I think I'm ready," he rushed. His cock was fully hard now as he licked up Puck's neck.

Puck shivered, his cock leaking pre-cum just from the gentle swipe of Kurt's tongue. For once, however, he ignored his own need and focused on Kurt. He slowly slid his fingers out and lathered the vibrator with lube until it was slick in his hands. He leaned over and kissed Kurt before he nuzzled his entrance with the blunt end. "If it's too much, tell me, and I'll stop."

Kurt tensed when he felt the vibrator but he made himself relax as he nodded. "Okay," he agreed quietly.

Puck distracted Kurt with another kiss as he eased the vibrator inside of him. He felt his body tense when he was halfway inside and he stopped and waited for him to adjust. Kurt took a few deep breaths and made himself relax again, because if Puck was being this patient, the least he could do was take it like a man. "Keep going," he ordered, trying to push down on it himself.

Puck hesitated, not wanting to hurt him, but thrust the vibrator the rest of the way inside of Kurt's tightness until the tip collided with his prostate. The only sign that that the final thrust was uncomfortable was Kurt's sudden intake of air. Puck gently rocked the toy inside of him, making sure to hit that sweet spot that would make it feel as good as he promised it would.

Puck knew Kurt would have to learn to take pain equally with pleasure, and he was going to show him how. "Told ya' you could take it," his voice was rough and deep in Kurt's ear as he hit his prostate with each thrust and managed to turn the toy on so it purred inside of him.

Kurt about shot off the bed. "Oh, God!" He exclaimed, and clung to Puck as an unexpected rush of pleasure hit him hard. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Puck smirked when it was obvious he was doing this right. He fucked Kurt harder with the vibrating toy until the smaller boy was bouncing with each thrust. Puck's lust glazed eyes never left his as he watched him.

"Going to come…" Kurt tried to warn, but his body tensed up without his permission and he was coming harder than he ever had in his entire life without Puck even touching his cock.

Puck grinned when Kurt practically exploded underneath him, but he did not turn off the vibrator right away. Instead, he held it against his overly sensitized prostate as Kurt rode out the waves of orgasm. Puck watched in awe as Kurt was swept away.

Kurt did not think it was possible, but he came again when Puck did not let up."You're killing me," he moaned.

Puck laughed as Kurt's body twitched underneath him from overstimulation. He finally turned off the toy when he thought he had delivered enough torture and he gently pulled it out from inside of him. His own erection was so hard it was painful.

Kurt whimpered when he felt the loss of the toy inside of him and reached down between them to stroke his boyfriend's cock. "You got this hard just from playing with me?" He teased, even though the thought pleased him immensely.

Puck moaned loudly and pressed his weight down between Kurt's spread legs and on top of his spent body. "Fuck yes... I get hard thinking of being inside you," he whispered.

Kurt wrapped one of his legs around Puck's waist since he knew how much his boyfriend worshipped them. Puck's eyes rolled back as he roughly rocked into Kurt's tight fist as if he were fucking another part of him. He bit onto Kurt's shoulder and moaned when it became too much and he got closer to his breaking point.

Kurt yelped in response to the bite and his hand sped up. "You gonna to come all over me?" He whispered huskily.

Puck moaned through his heavy panting as his body writhed in between Kurt's legs. When he heard his voice, he knew he was seconds away from releasing, "You want me to?"

"Yes… I want to feel you all over me," Kurt whispered.

Puck groaned and thrust into his hand once more before he was cumming. He spurted his hot seed all over Kurt's chest before he collapsed on top of his sticky boyfriend and panted against his neck. "Oh, god," he cried out.

"You don't have to call me God. Kurt is fine," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck and kissing his cheek.

Puck panted, feeling the slick warmth of their combined essences in between their bodies. When he could breathe steadily, he smiled lazily and gazed down at Kurt through half-lidded eyes. "You must have liked it. I didn't even touch you here." He reached his hand down to stroke Kurt slowly.

Kurt gasped as his eyes fluttered closed. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice that," he said, embarrassed.

Puck kissed Kurt until he could not possibly feel not good enough. "But you liked it, right?" He asked, needing a little reassurance of his own. He knew Kurt had to be sore after being stretched so much.

"I loved it," Kurt nodded, "I was just embarrassed I came like that without you even touching me."

"It was hot," Puck assured gently before he attacked him in another kiss. He was tired after having just had an amazing orgasm, as usual, and when he broke the kiss, he settled down on top of Kurt and closed his eyes. "But next time I'll make sure to touch you a lot," he teased.

***

The next day at school, Kurt felt like a million bucks.

He was wearing his favorite black kilt (which he argued all morning was not a skirt), a pair of leggings, and a pair of knee high boots. He knew he was looking hot and the orgasms he had experienced over the weekend really helped boost his confidence.

His life was actually going good for once.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Artie smirked at Puck's lewd description of how he got Kurt off without even laying a hand on his cock. It was clear that Artie did not really believe him. "Oh, come on, I can't believe you haven't had actual sex with him yet. Since when do you hold off on anyone?" Artie asked.

"Dude, I don't even _need_ to fuck him to get off. God, the things he does with his tongue, I swear... I've never had a girl give me better head," Puck smirked arrogantly as he rummaged through his gym locker.

Out of the locker room, Kurt and Mercedes were walking together down the hallway before their next class. Before Kurt got the title as Head Cheerio, the best friends used to walk together for security reasons. They never knew when the next slushy would come flying into their face; besides, there was safety in numbers. Now, they only did it to catch up on the latest gossip with one another.

"I can't believe Puck's mom kicked him out... and for that matter, I can't believe your overprotective dad is letting him stay with you," Mercedes laughed, and Kurt shrugged.

"My dad wouldn't have put him out with nowhere to go," Kurt explained, although he did not quite understand it any more than she did. It was then that he realized his bag felt a little bit lighter than usual. "Crap! I forgot something. I'll see you later!" Kurt rushed back to his locker to get his forgotten notebook.

Karofsky pretended to shuffle through his gym locker as he listened to every word exchanged between the two friends. Puck continued to be oblivious as his description of sex with Kurt became more and more graphic, and finally, Karofsky could not take it anymore and he escaped quickly out of the locker room.

The second he walked into the hallway, however, he saw him. His body swelled with the overwhelming feeling of rage and frustration and need and hate all wrapped into one storm settled in his stomach, and he was marching after Kurt before he even knew what he was doing. Instead of a simply shoving him into a locker, he crept up behind Kurt and blindfolded him with a hand towel snatched from his gym bag and pushed him into the nearest closet.

Puck had a habit of surprising Kurt like this. So Kurt smirked and thought nothing of it at all when he suddenly found himself blindfolded and in a small, cramped area. "What is it with you lately and your need to blindfold me?" He teased, even as his hands were already sneaking down to his boyfriend's crotch and squeezing him through his pants. Karofsky did not answer as he grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and sank him down on his knees by force. He impatiently unbuttoned his jeans until his hardening cock jumped out of its confines.

"Jesus, Puckerman, have a little patience." Kurt said annoyed at his boyfriend's rough treatment but he reached out for him anyway, his hands stroking his cock and he frowned slightly. He couldn't help but feel like something was off about this whole exchange but he figured it was the blindfold making everything feel odd.

Karofsky wondered if Puck was exaggerating when he described the rough way he and Kurt sometimes fooled around, but decided none of that mattered now. His hand still tangled in Kurt's hair, he urged him towards his cock that was now hard and aching.

Puck usually was gently with Kurt when it came to blow jobs since he knew it wasn't Kurt's favorite thing to do. Kurt let out an annoyed huff when he was urged forward but he licked the head of the cock in front of him before he started to take it all the way in. He was determined that this was going to be the fastest blow job his boyfriend ever got; he might be tempted to bite if Puck kept up his inconsiderate treatment.

Karofsky bit his lip, desperately trying to hold back his heavy breathing and moans that would give away his true identity. He mused at the thought of Kurt so willingly being put in this position and so willingly sucking him off and not even noticing one cock was different from the other. He knew this would not take long as Kurt worked his way down on his cock.

Something was off. Kurt just couldn't pinpoint what it was, besides Puck being unusually quiet. Kurt knew the other boy wouldn't be long. After all, Kurt gave excellent blow jobs. He swallowed the other boy down as far as he could before he hummed, something he knew would bring him over the edge quickly.

Karofsky gasped when Kurt swallowed him down and his hand tightened in his hair. He thrust a few times into his mouth before he came, and let out a deep moan that he could not have possibly held back as he braced himself against the wall.

Kurt forced himself to swallow but made a face at the taste. But then he registered the sound the other boy had made a he froze, his heartbeat speeding up in fear. He didn't dare move or remove the blindfold. "Noah?" he asked tentatively, his voice cracking slightly.

Karofsky knew at that moment that the fantasy was over. The bully reached down and pulled Kurt up by the shirt and shoved him so hard against the opposite wall that it was sure to leave bruises on the still blindfolded boy. "If you tell_anyone_ about this, Hummel, I will kill you," he snarled.

Kurt recognized the voice now; it was hard _not_to recognize that hateful voice. And the reality of what had just happened started to sink in. The fact that he was alone in a closet with a boy who could do anything to him did not help. "I... I won't tell," he stuttered.

Karofsky was tempted then to have Kurt, just to see if Puck was right about how tight he was, and for a moment he hesitated before he shoved the smaller boy down onto a pile of boxes with a loud crash. With that, he left.

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (20/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex, mentions of sexual harassment / rape.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**5,558  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

Kurt did not leave the closet for a long time. It took him a while to get his mask back up, and when he'd finally gathered up enough energy to leave the small space, it still wasn't back in place. The harsh light of the hallway momentarily blinded him, and, overwhelmed, he almost scurried back inside the closet and hid there, not caring if he ever resurfaced again. He was not ready to face this world yet.

Puck found him a few hours later fussing around nervously with the items in his locker. He walked up to him and leaned against a neighboring locker, studying Kurt's distraught expression and wondering what was going on. The boy jumped when he spoke. "Mercedes told me you skipped your last class. What's wrong?"

"I wasn't feeling well," Kurt lied easily, because he had had enough time to get his story straight. He also had time to brush his teeth repeatedly, but nothing could get him feeling clean again. He closed his locker and glanced at Puck before he could not hold back any longer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He buried his face in his neck.

Puck had expected Kurt to be aloof like he always was when something was wrong and was surprised when Kurt turned around and clung to him like he had not seen him in days. "Aw, baby," Puck wrapped his big arms around him and ran a hand soothingly up and down his back. He did not care if whatever Kurt had was contagious. He would suffer through it with him. "Let's both skip Glee so we can go home and I can take care of you."

Kurt felt like they were being watched and when he opened his eyes he saw Karofsky staring at them down the busy hallway. He did not know if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but he did not care. It was real to him. He shivered in Puck's hold and hid his face in the comfort of his broad chest. "Yeah, let's go home."

Puck looked down at him worriedly. "You didn't have one of your fainting things, did you?" He asked, as he took his boyfriend's hand and led him down the hall.

"No," Kurt said softly, "I think I'm just coming down with something."

Puck held Kurt's hand tight until they got into his SUV. The jock took the driver's seat and turned towards his boyfriend to lay a palm over his forehead. "You do feel a little warm," he told him worriedly.

"I just need some sleep, I think... Rachel is going to be pissed that we missed practice."

Puck snorted. "Who cares what she thinks?" He started up the car and began to drive home. Usually, he was the worst driver in the world, but for Kurt's sake, he tried his best not to run every red light and stop sign.

The ride home did not take long, thank goodness, and soon they were pulling up to Kurt's house. "My dad must still be working," he said when he did not see his work truck in the drive. When finally he stepped into his house, he inhaled the familiar scent of it deeply and wished he could just curl up in his bed and die.

"Go lay down and I'll heat up some soup," Puck told him as he patted his ass affectionately and turned towards the kitchen. He slipped some chicken soup out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

Kurt walked downstairs to his room but did not undress. Instead, he just took off his shoes and lay down on his bed, his kilt wrapping around his legs as he did so. Puck walked down shortly after with a steaming bowl of soup and laid it on the bedside table. He smirked when he saw Kurt laying there looking good.

"You look hot in a skirt," he teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know it's not a skirt," he said, exasperated. He sat up on his elbows to look at Puck and suddenly needed to touch his boyfriend. He needed Puck to erase what happened to him, to wash him clean of what happened. He needed to feel Puck's gentle, loving touch where he still felt Karofsky's cruelness on his skin. "Come here," he whispered, crooking a finger at Puck.

Puck shifted a little closer to Kurt, not knowing what he wanted, and not wanting to hurt him by lying on top of him. Kurt wiggled out of his leggings so it really looked like he was wearing a skirt and grabbed hold of Puck's shirt to pull him down on top of him.

"I thought you weren't feeling good," Puck asked.

"I'm feeling good enough for you," Kurt whispered, kissing Puck's neck.

Puck smirked and kissed Kurt deeply, knowing that he would not be doing anything he did not really want to do. "I've been horny all day," he admitted in a deep voice as his hands slid slowly up Kurt's shirt, "I had to jerk off in the bathroom during math class just to find some relief."

"What did you think about as you jerked off?" Kurt asked as his hands undid Puck's pants and dipped inside to grasp his cock.

Puck grunted. "Being inside you... fucking you from behind up your skirt," he admitted, his breathing quickening against his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt started to stroke Puck. "Perv," he said affectionately.

Puck smirked. "Shut up," he teased, and his hips nudged their way underneath his kilt until they were hip to hip and groin to groin. He thrust against him and moaned. Kurt rolled his hips upwards into Puck's in a move Shakira would have been proud of as he wrapped a leg around his waist and rolled again.

Puck sensed that Kurt wanted to be in control this time, and he was more than willing to give every bit of it to him. In one swift movement, he rolled over onto his back and brought Kurt on top of him until the boy was straddling his hips. "I like you on top," the jock panted.

Kurt lifted himself up only to slip off his boxer briefs and cast them to the floor, keeping his kilt on. "That's because you're beneath me."

Puck threw his head back when Kurt began grinding down on his leaking cock from somewhere under the kilt. "Only physically... You're the one in the skirt, Princess." He teased, although it was clear who was always in charge.

"Hmmm," was all Kurt said on the matter as he bent down to nip at Puck's lips.

"You're killin' me," Puck pleaded softly, but he kept his body still.

"But what a good way to die," Kurt whispered before he stopped his movements on his hips and crawled down his body to swallow down his cock. He needed to get Karofsky's taste out of his mouth. He needed to replace it with Puck's. He only wished he could have pulled away when he first thought something was strange, and he hated himself for not knowing until it was too late. Kurt knew that Puck would never forgive him if he found out that not only had he given Karofsky a blow job in a dirty closet, but he had _swallowed_.

Puck had not been expecting Kurt to go down on him in that moment and he almost came right there and then just from the shock of it. "Baby," he gasped, his hand tangling in Kurt's already messy hair, but he didn't push or shove. He knew how important it was to give Kurt the control during blowjobs.

Kurt moaned happily around Puck's cock. This is what it was supposed to feel like when he did this. He was not supposed to feel violated, used, raped…

_"God, you feel so good,"_ Puck's words ran together almost incoherently as he exhaled, arching his back as his cock throbbed in the tight heat of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled back and licked the tip of his erection. "I want you to come in my mouth, okay?" He told him before swallowing Puck right back down.

Puck could barely believe his ears. Kurt had never wanted to swallow before. In fact, he got disgusted just at the thought of it. "Y-yeah," Puck gasped, "It's gonna be soon." He warned. Kurt moaned in response and reached under Puck to fondle his balls as he bobbed his head up and down, desperate to feel his boyfriend fill him with himself.

Puck panted as Kurt worked him harder and he felt his body tighten, poised for release. "I'm going to– gonna cum," he whispered, and finally he could not hold back any longer as he thrust forward and emptied himself into Kurt's mouth with a shout.

Kurt moaned when he tasted Puck and he drank him down quickly, swallowing twice. He wiped his mouth free of spilt cum as he crawled back up Puck and laid his head on his heaving chest as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"I love you," Puck whispered through his heavy panting.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered back honestly as he lifted his head and looking down at Puck, "You know that, right? I know I don't always show it, but I really do."

Puck was taken a little off guard by that. Kurt was not often so quick to show his true emotions, even to Puck. "You sure as hell showed it just now," he teased with a grin as his fingers worked through Kurt's soft brunette hair.

Kurt frowned. Was now really the only time he made Puck feel loved? Suddenly Kurt felt very guilty. Had he cheated on Puck? "I'm going to do better. I want you to know I love you all the time. How can I do that?"

"Baby, what...?" Puck trailed off when he could not put into words what he was feeling. Kurt was worrying him. He had never acted like this before. "I know you love me. You were the first to say it. And you're an ice queen, but that's part of what I like about you," he told him.

"And you'll love me no matter what, right?" Kurt asked. He knew he was pushing it, but he had to know.

"Yes," Puck answered without hesitation, "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing... I just needed to know, that's all. I just wanted to hear you say it," Kurt whispered, laying his head back down on Puck's chest and listening to the steady, reassuring thumping of his heart. Everything would be alright, he told himself. He would just have to pretend this day had not happened.

Puck was silent for a moment as he ran his hand idly through Kurt's hair and breathed slowly. What if he did not show his love enough and that was why Kurt was feeling so insecure? He didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. "Do I show it enough?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, you're perfect," Kurt whispered to him and kissed him chastely on the lips. It was never truer than it was in that moment.

Puck frowned. He was a lot of things, but perfect was not one of them. "Am not," he mumbled. He remembered that Burt was going to be home any moment and reached between them to tuck himself back inside his jeans.

"Yes, you are," Kurt disagreed with a pout.

Puck's heart melted when Kurt pouted and he pulled him into a deep kiss to make up for any wrong doing he had done, whether he knew he had done it or not. "I want to marry you," he whispered so quietly he wondered if Kurt would even hear.

Kurt pulled back quickly and looked down at Puck in shock, wide-eyed, before diving into another passionate kiss. Puck froze, thinking he definitely said the wrong thing and he would never be able to take it back. But when Kurt kissed him, he melted, and they remained lip locked for what felt like hours. "Is that a yes?"

"How about I promise to say yes if you ask me again after we graduate?" Kurt proposed, because Puck may not fell the same way in two years. The thought of that made his stomach churn.

Puck grinned wide. "Deal," he agreed, and kissed him again deeply. That was, of course, _if_ he graduated. Lately he had been falling behind on school work…

***

The next morning, after a restless night of nightmares, the only willpower Kurt found to get out of bed was in Puck. If he continued to mope around like something was wrong, his boyfriend would worry, and he would be forced to explain. Even at the expense of seeing Karofsky, Kurt forced himself out of his bed and into the world.

Kurt steered clear of Karofsky as much as he could that day which also meant he clung to Puck constantly. Kurt had never asked him to walk him to class before; in fact, it always seemed to Puck like Kurt was trying to get rid of him more often than not. The jock really did not know what to think about it, even though he agreed without hesitation each time Kurt looked at him with those baby blue doe-eyes.

Before he let Kurt go into biology, however, he grabbed him by the arm and held him back. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked nervously. His eyes darted around the halls and he took to a defensive posture.

Puck watched as Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, something he only did when he was scared or nervous or both. The jock was never very good at comforting anyone, especially when he did not know what was wrong. "I mean… You've never asked me to walk to classes before. You've never wanted to be around me so much," he shrugged.

"I always want to be around you!" Kurt protested, not liking where this conversation was going. "Just go to class," he snapped as he turned to walk away.

Puck was not going to let it end like that. He grabbed Kurt's arm again as gently as he could to pull him back to him. "Now why are you getting mad at me?"

Kurt knew he should not take it out on Puck. Puck was just being a supportive, perfect boyfriend, and how did Kurt repay him? By sucking off another boy? "You know how there are some things you don't want to talk about? Well, this is one of mine, so can we just not?"

Puck glared angrily at Kurt, "You're not being fair. I'm an open book all the time, there is nothin' I wouldn't tell you, but you close yourself off!" In his mind, it was true. Kurt knew all of his deepest, darkest secrets, fears, and anxieties, but Kurt kept his locked away and unreachable.

"Okay, okay, fine, calm down!" Kurt yelled, unable to take it anymore. He could not handle a fight right now. He would just tell Puck a bit of the truth, "Karofsky has been messing with me again so I'm a little on edge lately. That's why I wanted you to walk me to class."

Puck's anger boiled over, and Kurt did not even finish his sentence before he was storming away. He was instantly determined to find Karofsky and give him what he deserved. "That fucking son of a bitch is _dead_!" He shouted down the hall. Even if the jerk was in class, he would storm in and beat his face in for even thinking about hurting Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened. He did not quite expect that reaction out of him. "No, no, no… Puck you can't do anything about it," he insisted, chasing after him and trying to stop him.

Puck kept on storming down the hall, ignoring Kurt's pleas. "Oh, like hell I can't. I can do a great many things to that meat-head," he shouted so anybody could hear. He was out of control, he knew that, but he took protecting Kurt very seriously nowadays. After all, Burt had asked him after he moved in to try and keep Kurt safe in school and to look out for him. Obviously, he was not doing a good enough job.

Kurt tried to get in front of Puck to block his path. "Baby, he's not worth getting kicked out of school for."

Puck tried to get past Kurt. "Oh, so he can threaten you and not get kicked out? That's not fair, Kurt! He needs to get what he deserves!" He shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

"No, Noah. Please don't do this… For me?" He begged, rubbing his hands up and down Puck's arms and taking one of Puck's clenched fists and kissing it tenderly, "Please?"

Puck was too wound up to think of anything but finding Karofsky and breaking both of his legs. "Why, so he can continue threatening you? No fucking way, it ends now!" He refused to let Kurt change his mind as he fought to get past him.

"This is my problem, Noah, and I don't want you to get involved! You could get in a lot of trouble and you don't need any more. Just let me handle it, okay?" He said reasonably. _If Puck is this angry after knowing so little,_ he thought to himself,_how would he react if he knew the truth?_ He hoped desperately that Puck would stop, that he would forget about it, so that Kurt could also put it behind him. Right now, it seemed far too real.

Puck finally stopped, but he wasn't convinced. He didn't like the idea of Kurt handling anything to do with Karofsky himself. He wouldn't let him. "Yeah, well, your problem is my problem whether you like it or not. He messes with you, he messes with me. And Noah Puckerman does not let anyone mess with him," he growled, still seething with anger, "And you're not going to handle anything... I'm gonna snap his neck."

"This is why I didn't tell you!" Kurt sighed, "He hasn't messed with me when you're around. Can't you just let it go? Please?"

Puck glared angrily down the hallway. "I'm sick of letting stuff like this go and I know you are too," he told him. No one seemed to be stopping the bullying from happening to Kurt and he was frustrated, to say the least. He had to take matters into his own hands because he knew the school would not.

"The bullying has calmed down since we came out," Kurt told him, never mind the fact that most of it was because he began dating his main bully, "Karofsky is just a little slower on the update."

Puck sighed deeply. He looked down to the ground, feeling defeated and helpless, but knowing that he could not let this go. Taking it as a sign that Puck had agreed with him, Kurt let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around him. "You have to let me fight my own battles sometimes. I assure you, I'm tougher than I look," he told him, and wished he believed it himself.

"I know you are," Puck agreed, "But you need to tell me when these things happen."

"I just don't see how making you angry will help matters," Kurt spoke gently against Puck's chest, "And if I tell you, then you get angry and end up in juvie. And I'm not visiting you if you get sent there."

"I wouldn't go to juvie. I'd just get suspended or something," Puck insisted. Suspension he could handle, but juvie he could not. "You really wouldn't come visit me?" He pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, because of course he would, but Puck did not need to be encouraged, "Not if you are in there for doing something stupid like fighting in school."

Puck fidgeted with Kurt's shirt, focusing on that instead of his eyes, "What if my mom had called the police after I beat her car with a baseball bat and I was sent to juvie? Would you come visit me then?" He asked, because that could have so easily happened, and every night he wondered why it hadn't.

Kurt sighed and kissed Puck gently, "I would have visited you then."

Puck knew Kurt must be the only one in this world to possess some kind of supernatural ability to calm him down. He sighed and leaned into his boyfriend's touch. "Good."

***

Puck learned a few hours later, however, that it was one thing to remain calm with Kurt's arms around him and quite another when he was staring Karofsky down on the football field. It was quite a different story then, and Puck quickly forgot his agreement to let Kurt fight his own battles. He was using any excuse possible to tackle the bully violently to the ground even in plain view of Kurt during his Cheerio practice.

"_Puckerman!_" Coach finally had to stop him, "Go sit down on the bench. I will not have that kind of aggression on my field! We are a team!"

Puck gave Karofsky one last hateful glare before he stomped off the field.

Kurt had been watching from the sidelines and went after him when he stomped off the field but he was stopped by Coach Sylvester's voice, "I don't think so, Ladyface. You got practice now, you can make up with the boyfriend later."

Cheerio practice ended up running later than the football practice that day; by the time Kurt got to the boy's locker room, it was empty. He figured Puck had either gotten a ride home with Finn or was waiting in Kurt's car.

Kurt decided to take a quick shower, knowing that he was finally alone. He stripped out of his uniform and into the steady stream of warm water. He let out a sigh of relief as it soothed his sore muscles.

Meanwhile, Puck had stayed after practice to talk to the coach who was concerned about her quarterback's aggression issues on the football field. This was her first year teaching football at this school and she relied on Puck to live up to his responsibility and not fail the team.

Afterwards, Puck walked back to the locker room, meaning to get his stuff and find Kurt so he could get the hell out of there.

Neither of them knew that Karofsky had been lying in wait for the right moment like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. He was going to surprise Kurt the second he walked into the locker room, but when he realized he was going into the showers, he knew he could hold off for at least a few moments.

He watched Kurt, naked in the shower, until he couldn't stand it any longer. The longer he watched him, the angrier he became. Angry at Kurt, angry at himself, angry at the world. When Kurt turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, Karofsky stomped out of the shadows.

"You told him! Didn't you!" He shouted accusingly.

Kurt panicked when he realized he was not alone, but with his worst enemy. Karofsky looked like he was going to do what he threatened to do and Kurt swallowed hard. "I didn't tell him what you did. I just told him you had been harassing me, as usual," he told him, his voice steady with mock confidence, but his eyes gave away his fear as he clutched his towel tighter.

"And I'm supposed to believe a little slut like you?" He shouted, and opened his mouth to say more, but he found himself on the floor before he could. Puck had instantly attacked Karofsky when he found them alone together and he punched him so hard the other boy fell to the ground in a bloody puddle.

It all happened so fast; Kurt could only stand back in shock. Karofsky scrambled backwards and ran out the door, and Kurt finally unfroze to grab Puck before he could go after him and finish the job. "It's okay, I'm okay. He didn't hurt me," he reassured quickly, trying to calm Puck down.

Puck fought against Kurt to go after Karofsky. "Didn't hurt you? What do you call what he was doing' then?" He practically screamed. He remembered how Kurt passed out from sharp pain and knew if he had not come when he did, he could really have gotten hurt. Karofsky could have started hitting him.

"He was just trying to scare me," Kurt tried to reason, but he knew Puck wouldn't listen to reason right now so he decided it was best to divert all that energy elsewhere. He pulled Puck to him and kissed him hard.

Puck broke away from the kiss after a moment, still wired and pissed off, but calmed slightly. "What the hell are you doing showering here anyway? Especially when he could have come along like he did. Put your clothes on, come on, let's go," he rushed Kurt, because if he stayed here a second longer, he would be tempted to go find Karofsky and finish him off.

Kurt wanted to protest and argue that he could take care of himself, but Puck was too angry, so Kurt quickly dressed. "There wasn't anyone in here when I came in. I thought everyone on the team had left and I don't like showering where the girls can see me," Kurt tried to explain. Coach Sylvester allowed him to change in the girl's locker room with the rest of the Cheerios, but there was no way he was getting naked in front of them.

In the parking lot, Puck was tempted to pick a random car and beat it with a baseball bat again. Instead, he settled for kicking the shit out of a trash can until it was dented and ruined. Kurt watched helplessly, just allowing Puck to take out his anger on something that would not get him banned from the school.

The Cheerio wondered just how much Puck had heard before he had punched Karofsky. He wondered how mad he would be if he found out what had really happened. He wondered how much more pissed Puck would be the longer he waited to tell him.

That night, Puck stared up at the ceiling of the Hummel's living room in the dark. This couch was becoming less comfortable each night and he resented the fact that he could not share the big comfortable bed with Kurt.

Kurt, meanwhile, was downstairs tossing and turning, unable to sleep. His secret weighed heavily on his conscience as it started to rain. At the first crack of lightening, Kurt was up the stairs as quickly as he could. He found the couch in the dark and curled up beside Puck, hoping his boyfriend was asleep.

Puck heard Kurt scurry up the stairs and soon felt his warm body curl up to him. Another clap of thunder, and Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and buried his face in his chest. He tried to concentrate on anything but his fear of the storm then, despite his body shaking.

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes in the darkness when Kurt clung to him pathetically. He did not hesitate before he wrapped his arms protectively around him and held him close. "Alright. Take deep breaths," he gave in, "Spoiled brat."

The storm, along with Kurt's guilt, was tearing up his already fragile nerves. "I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to hate me," he whispered, already in tears by the time he finished his sentence.

Puck looked down at Kurt in the dark, searching his tearing eyes for answers. He did not like the sound of this. "Okay," Puck agreed, though it was clear he was terrified.

Kurt tried to take one steadying breath to calm himself, "The other day s-someone blindfolded me… and pushed me into the closet… I thought it was you," he stuttered, hoping he would not have to explain any more, but knowing he probably was not making much sense.

Puck ran a hand soothing up and down Kurt's back as he listened. He immediately got the wrong impression, thinking that Karofsky just shoved him into the privacy of the closet to try and beat him up. "Someone? Did he hurt you?" He asked, knowing exactly who he was.

"He… He pushed me to my knees and– I thought he was you!" Kurt cried, burying his face in Puck's chest, "I didn't know it was Karofsky until it was too late."

Puck stared down at Kurt, beginning to place the puzzle pieces together bit by bit and not liking where this was leading. "What happened, Kurt?" He demanded, wanting a straight answer.

"I can't say it. Please, don't make me say it," Kurt rambled through his tears while Puck stared in horror.

Puck's mind was swimming with an ocean of emotion and he was clinging to the last shred of control he had left. "He made you blow him?" He cried out. Even if Kurt couldn't say it, Puck had to be sure what had happened.

Kurt nodded his head shakily. "I thought it was you," he repeated, "I'm so sorry!"

Puck was outraged, to say the least, but certainly not at Kurt. What Karofsky had done had gone far beyond bullying. He had done something unforgiveable, unthinkable. "How could you have thought it was me?" He sat up to growl, "I'm gonna fucking kill him, Kurt, and there's nothing you can do to stop me this time."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He felt too guilty to defend himself and frankly, he was too tired to try and talk Puck out of beating up Karofsky. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Puck was shaking with a mixture of emotion he could not define. And to think Kurt had been dealing with this alone, "You should have told me right away. You should have told _somebody_."

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone," Kurt shook his head, still crying.

Puck stared at Kurt for a few moments, still trying to take it all in. Death threats and sexual abuse were definitely going way too far; Puck wasn't going to let Karofsky get away with it. He would be lying if he told Kurt he wasn't hurt, but he knew it wasn't his fault and he didn't want to make him feel guilty at a time like this.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling Kurt into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

It was a long time before Kurt's harsh sobs turned into hiccups, and even longer before he cried himself to sleep wrapped in Puck's arms.

Puck was still awake hours later, cradling Kurt to his chest. A clearing of a throat came from the stairs, and Puck was startled out of his train of deep thought. "What's going on?" Burt whispered. He had woken up from the storm and went to find Kurt.

Puck nearly jumped out of his skin and thanked god he decided to sleep fully dressed tonight so this situation did not look as bad as it could have. "Um... He had a nightmare. 'Cause of the storm. He came to find me, but now that he's asleep, I'll take him downstairs. And then come back up here, of course," he stammered nervously, his voice low so as to not wake Kurt.

Burt knew his son had been acting oddly the past couple of days and he was suspicious, but he hadn't had a chance to confront Kurt about it yet. He walked further into the room and smoothed Kurt's hair off of his sleeping face and noticed the tear tracks. "That's the only reason?" Burt asked, looking at Puck

Puck found that it was extremely hard to lie to Burt, especially because he felt like someone definitely needed to know that there was a serious problem. "And uh... he's being bullied at school," he whispered, "I tried to look after him but I can't watch him every second."

Burt looked at Puck sympathetically. "Of course you can't, son. Now you know how I feel," he said, patting Puck on the shoulder, "I'll go to the school tomorrow and talk to the principal. Did he say who was messing with him?"

"Dave Karofsky. He's the only one that still does."

Burt nodded. "You don't have to bring him back downstairs if you don't mind sharing the couch."

Puck did not know quite how to react to that. "No, no. I don't mind..." He nodded, and rubbed Kurt's back as he slept, "I think you should know... Karofsky isn't just pushing him into lockers anymore. He threatened to kill him. I think he should be expelled."

Burt's hands clenched into fists at the thought of someone threatening his baby boy. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "I'll handle it in the morning. You get some rest," he said.

Puck nodded and watched Burt walk upstairs to his bedroom. "I love you," he whispered to his sleeping boyfriend.

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (21/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex, mentions of sexual harassment / rape.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**3,761  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks to our beta,**niblettk**. Feedback is appreciated!

The next morning, Kurt woke early as usual but this time it was to a familiar warmth at his side. He instinctively snuggled closer to Puck's heat but when the memory of last night hit him full force he tensed up.

Puck stirred awake when he felt his boyfriend wiggle in his arms. He could feel Kurt's warm body stiffen against him, and not in a good way. He could practically feel the nervous energy radiating off him and he knew he had to do something. He was determined to convince Kurt that nothing had been his fault, to convince him that he had only been a victim, and that nothing would hurt him ever again. He was going to put his own petty hurt aside because he knew Kurt needed him to.

The jock slowly stretched and brought Kurt closer against him. "Hey, baby," he whispered with his eyes still only half open. He shifted so he was laying on top of his boyfriend's smaller body, his morning wood obvious between them where it was tenting his sweats.

Kurt relaxed instantly. He had been worried that Puck would not want him after what he had confessed to last night, but it seemed he was constantly underestimating the other boy. But Karofsky had left him feeling so worthless and used and dirty. How could Puck still want him? "Morning," he said quietly, feeling a little shy.

Puck knew they should not fool around on the Hummel's living room couch, especially because Burt and Carole would be waking soon, but he wanted Kurt to know he still loved him. He wanted him to feel safe and protected again. He wanted him to feel desirable and sexy and beautiful and all the things he was to Puck. He would not let Karofsky take away more than he already had.

Puck kissed him deeply, his erection hard against Kurt's hips. Kurt moaned happily against his lips and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to pull him even closer. He felt that hardness pressing against him and he reached down to grip Puck's backside so he could press their groins together. He usually was not this quick to be forceful, but the need he felt to prove to himself and to Puck that he still belonged to him was overwhelming.

"I'm so hard," Puck moaned, his erection now almost painful as he began to thrust hard against Kurt. He did not have the patience to take things slow. "You're mine?" He panted against his boyfriend's neck.

"Yes. _God, yes,_ I'm yours. Only yours," Kurt babbled.

Puck knew he could not leave marks on Kurt's neck so he bit down on the soft flesh of his upper chest and left a mark there to claim him. He thrust harder, faster, nearing his own completion embarrassingly quickly. "Cum for me," he demanded huskily in Kurt's ear, "Show me you're mine."

This time, Kurt did not care how quickly he was going to cum. Puck asked him to and it was like his body had to obey. He came hard in his pants and muffled his scream in his boyfriend's shoulder.

Puck watched Kurt come undone and, after a few quick, almost frantic thrusts, he was cumming too. He bit over the mark he'd left to stifle a shout, earning himself a little whimper from Kurt, and collapsed on top of his boyfriend, utterly spent. "God, I love watching you cum," he whispered through his heavy panting.

Kurt was breathing hard and the mess in his pajama pants was uncomfortable, but there was no better place to be. His hand reached to run over Puck's shaved head as he came down from his orgasm. "Feel free to make me do it all the time, then," he chuckled.

"All the time? I might just take you up on that," Puck teased. His hand came down to grasp Kurt's softening, damp cock through the fabric of his pants. "You know, my birthday is coming up, what are you gonna get me?"

Kurt squirmed under Puck's touch, though he was not sure if he was trying to get away or trying to get closer. His over sensitized cock seemed unsure on the matter. "Whatever you want," he promised, biting his lip to stifle a whimper as Puck squeezed him.

"Whatever I want?" Puck grinned; it was very dangerous to allow him such limitless possibilities. Still dazed after his amazing orgasm, he started thinking out loud. "Even your virginity?"

"Yes," Kurt answered immediately without any hesitation in his voice.

Puck was immediately taken back and lifted his head to stare down at Kurt in surprise. "Really? You're–You're serious?" He stuttered nervously, making sure he had not misunderstood.

"Yes," Kurt said again, nodding his head, "I love you and I knew you would be my first and I'm tired of waiting."

Puck stared, still unable to really believe Kurt was ready for it to finally happen. But now that he was, Puck wondered for the first time if _he_ was ready. Despite his sudden and unexpected nervousness, he smiled wide and kissed his boyfriend deeply.

"Ew, you guys! Does it have to be on the living room couch?" Finn growled groggily as he stumbled sleepily down the stairs and past them into the kitchen.

Kurt only laughed, suddenly thankful that they had been quick this morning. "Now he knows how I feel when I walk in on him and Rachel eating each other's faces."

Puck made a grossed out face and sat up, desperately needing a shower. He also needed to sober up and face reality. They both did. "You know I can't let it go, right? I can't let someone molest you and then threaten to kill you and get away with it," he told Kurt in a whisper.

Kurt frowned when Puck brought up what he had hoped would be forgotten. "If you do anything to him, you will get in trouble. Why can't we just forget about it?" He pleaded, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes now.

"Because I _can't_ forget about it. And I'm not gonna do anything to him. At least, not if all goes as planned and your dad gets him expelled," Puck explained before he got up from the couch and walked down to Kurt's bedroom to shower.

Kurt could only stare after him for a moment in shock before he flew off the couch and ran after him. "You told my dad!" he demanded.

"Relax," Puck turned around to soothe his panicked boyfriend, "I only told him some meathead jock was picking on you and threatened your life. I had to tell someone. And if anyone can handle this the right way, it's Papa Bear Hummel."

The rest of the morning was a blur for Kurt. He had confessed to the bullying after just a look from his father and Burt drove both of them to school in his truck. Both boys buckled up tight, white-knuckling their seats as Papa Bear's frustration at the thought of his son threatened showed through in his aggressive driving.

Kurt hardly spoke in the principal's office except when he needed to. He had his father to do that for him. He did not look over in Karofsky's direction even once, not wanting to see him looking back at him with that terrifying look on his face that he had intimately gotten to know.

The asshole denied it, of course. He denied bullying Kurt, insisting that he had only been "playing around, you know, like guys do" and denied any threat made to his life. Kurt's blood boiled under the surface of his skin but he stayed silent as his father reached a hysteric level.

Although Principal Figgins was not quite dumb enough to believe Karofsky was innocent, in the end the boy walked away with only a suspension. Kurt could not believe it, but really, he should have known. The school did not take these things as seriously as they should. They were willing to overlook the bullying of one of the school's only openly gay kids, instead choosing to focus on things that did not matter. What would it take to really open their eyes? Would it take a bloody murder for them to realize the true seriousness of the situation? Did they even know that hate crimes were happening daily in their public hallways?

Kurt realized that now things could only go from bad to worse. Karofsky would make him pay for this for sure once his little vacation was over. Furthermore, Kurt had to try and figure out a way to keep him and Puck apart.

Puck found Kurt in the hallway a few moments later and ran to him. He had been nervous all morning, unable to stop fidgeting, and he even got detention for it. "So? What happened?" he asked his boyfriend right away, unable to detect anything from his unreadable expression.

Kurt bit his lip nervously, unsure how Puck would react. He almost reached out his hands to hold him still as he told him the news. "He got suspended for a week. He has to leave after his classes today."

Puck's jaw dropped, and for a moment, all he could do was stare. "Suspended? Did you tell him he threatened to kill you?" he demanded, "What did your dad think?"

"He… He's pissed, too." That was an understatement, and they both knew it. "He threatened to send me to private school, but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Puck growled when at that moment Karofsky walked past them in the hallway. He gave Puck a look, and that was all it took to provoke him. "There he is, the fucking son of a bitch," was his only warning before he tore off after him. He slammed the bully into the lockers and whispered harshly in his face, "You ever touch him again and I swear to God I'll tell the whole fucking world you're nothing but a closeted homo yourself–"

Karofsky's response to that was to punch Puck square in the jaw. One thing led to another, and soon Puck was beating the pulp out of him right there in the hallway. Kurt could just stand and watch as the hallway broke out into complete chaos. Some people scurried to get out of the way while others cheered them on. Finally, Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste came running into the hall but even then it took three more guys to pull Puck away from Karofsky.

"What the hell?" Kurt heard his dad's voice from behind him. Somehow, Burt stepped into the fight and managed to grab Puck away, intent on calming him down.

Principal Figgins came stomping out into the hallway and immediately assumed Puck had begun the fight. "What the hell is going on out here? Puckerman, in my office now!" He demanded, and, despite a bleeding lip, Figgins grabbed his arm and tore him away from Burt to his office.

Burt followed immediately, leaving Kurt out in the hallway, still stunned. "I'm his guardian," Burt lied as he sat down beside Puck with no intention of leaving.

Mr. Figgins shook his head, "No, you're not. You're Mr. Hummel's father. Puckerman has had many warnings in the past, and I've let him go many times, but now he has gone too far!" He shouted in the direction of the boy.

"This isn't fair! I was just giving that asshole what he deserves since you are too busy overlooking it!" Puck shouted.

"You let the other boy get away with threatening to kill Kurt. I think Puck should get off just as lightly for defending him!" Burt argued, "If you expel him, I will take this to the board and maybe even the news, since hate crimes apparently aren't expulsion-worthy in this school."

"Who said anything about expelling? I'm talking a week's suspension so that maybe he will learn a lesson for once! In my hallways, violence is no way to defend anyone!" Mr. Figgins argued. Puck balled his hands into fists.

Burt put a hand on Puck's shoulder and stood up. "Fine, but that Karofsky better have at least two weeks. Come on, Puck, we are going home."

Puck was collapsed on Kurt's bed, having just smoked more cigarettes than he ever had, but the nicotine had not calmed his nerves. Beiste had agreed to keep him as quarterback but Finn was going to fill in for him during his suspension. He hoped his friend would not get too cozy in that position because Puck wasn't going to let him keep it.

Kurt came down the stairs in his uniform. He ignored Puck and began to put his things away from practice. He did not know how to feel; the rest of his school day had been a whirlwind of uncertainty. He was a little pissed off at Puck for getting suspended, even if could not argue that Karofsky got what he deserved.

Puck watched as Kurt rummaged around his room as if he were alone. He did not like being ignored and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm just tired," Kurt mumbled, slipping off his shirt.

Puck sat up in Kurt's bed. "Come here, then, baby," he coaxed him gently.

That was all it took for Kurt to give in and pounce on the bed and wrapped his arms around Puck. "Why did you have to get yourself suspended? I'm going to miss you at school."

Puck shrugged. Being suspended was not really that big a deal. It was not the first time. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about him messing with you while I'm gone. And I threatened to out him if he laid a hand on you ever again," he assured confidently, even if he was only trying to be the strong one for Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his half naked boyfriend's waist and pulled him into his lap.

Kurt straddled Puck and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Maybe that will scare him enough to make him back off. I… I kind of feel sorry for him."

Puck snorted at that. "You're kidding me, right?" He held onto Kurt as he lay back on the bed.

"Well, he's so far in the closet that he would resort to... what he did, and that's pretty terrible. I don't get how he knew I wouldn't fight him… I mean, I thought he was you because you had done the blindfold thing the night before, but it was like he knew I'd think it was you."

It dawned on Puck suddenly that part of this could very well be his fault. His heart sank. "I, uh... I was telling Artie in the locker room about... what I did to you with the blindfold. Maybe... Maybe his pervert ears overheard," he admitted nervously. He did not know how Kurt would feel knowing he bragged about their sex life.

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute to process. That was how Karofsky knew. "I talk about you to Mercedes all the time. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know he would hear. You didn't know anything then," he soothed Puck's worried mind, "He– He called me a slut when he cornered me in the locker room and that's exactly how I feel. I feel like I've cheated on you."

Puck shook his head fervently and his hand soothed up and down Kurt's bare back. "Baby, you're not a slut. And you didn't cheat on me. I believe you when you say you didn't know," he told him, even though he would perhaps always feel a pang of hurt knowing that Kurt did not recognize his body from Karofsky's. Were they really that similar?

Kurt opened his eyes to look at Puck as if trying to judge if he was being truthful. "Can we just put this behind us and pretend it never happened?"

"No, we can't, but we can stop talking about it for now," Puck muttered. He did not want Kurt suppressing this like Puck did so often with his own tragedies. He knew it never really solved anything. "Especially 'cause no one can do anything about it," he pouted. He felt like he failed as a boyfriend.

"You know what we can talk about? My dad and Carole are going out of town this weekend and I may have forgotten to inform them that it was your birthday so we could have some alone time... Well, after your party, anyways," Kurt said with an excited smirk as he switched his focus. He had already gotten planned everything. Everyone from Glee was coming and afterwards, it would be just him and Puck. He had even talked Mike into inviting Finn to spend the night at his house.

Puck had not really thought about anything else besides the sex promised to him on his birthday. He had not expected an actual party, especially because sometimes it seemed like he had no real friends left. But he realized at that moment that Kurt's friends _were_ his friends now. "You're throwing me a party?" He grinned, "And then we'll have the house to ourselves?"

"Yep. So who's the best boyfriend ever?" Kurt teased.

"Hmm... Me?" Puck teased. He grabbed Kurt and thrust him underneath his own body so he could not get away and tickled him mercilessly.

Kurt squealed and tried to squirm out from under Puck's fingers. When that did not work, he grabbed at Puck's hands to fend him off, "Noah Puckerman! You know better than to tickle me."

Puck grinned and pinned Kurt's wrists above his head. He wondered if Kurt had taken off his shirt just because he knew he loved him bare-chested. "It's not fair to make me wait until my birthday," he pouted like a spoiled child. The tickle fight had made him hard.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Too bad. It's going to be your birthday present and you have to wait till then before you can tap this ass," he teased. He was going to have fun taunting Puck all week with it.

Puck's hands grew more and more adventurous as they travelled all over Kurt's naked chest. "But you don't want to wait either," he turned the tables around, "You want me inside you just as much."

Kurt swallowed hard, thinking about how much he loved Puck's fingers inside him and how much he wanted something more. "I do... But we're waiting so it will be special."

Puck smiled and kissed every inch of bare skin his lips could reach. "At least you aren't making me wait until our wedding night. Especially 'cause you haven't even said 'yes' yet," he whispered against Kurt's chest.

Kurt snorted, "I couldn't wait that long. You drive me crazy."

Puck rolled his hips down on Kurt's, his erection hard and obvious and needy in between them. "Yeah? How do I drive you crazy?" Sometimes it was hard for Puck to know he was needed as much as he needed Kurt under that ice queen exterior he wore often.

"With this," Kurt said, sneaking a hand between them to squeeze Puck's erection.

Puck grunted and thrust against his hand. "You know, you have me totally dick-whipped," he admitted breathlessly.

"Just think how bad you'll be _after_ we have sex," Kurt giggled with a devious smirk, "I'll be able to make you do anything."

Puck chuckled and bit Kurt softly over the bruise he left on him last night. "I bet that was your plan all along. You want me as your slave," he teased, his own hand coming down to cup Kurt's growing erection through his uniform pants.

Kurt thrust involuntarily into Puck's hand before he gently pushed him away. "Maybe we shouldn't do anything sexual at all until your birthday. You know – save it all up."

Puck panicked at the thought. "No! No, you can't do that to me," he pleaded, seriously afraid that Kurt meant to go through with that idea. His hands frantically tried to get Kurt out of his tight pants, "It won't change how much I'll want you, it'll just kill me."

"Okay, calm down," Kurt hurried, pushing Puck's hands away so he could get out of his pants himself. There were undeniably some deep, underlying issues there, but Kurt did not know how to respond to them. He kicked his pants off and laid back down, pulling Puck on top of him. "See, you've got me, calm down."

Puck was instantly soothed and heaved a sigh of relief. He was soon ashamed when he realized how he had reacted. He relied so much on the physical that just the thought of Kurt swearing off anything sexual sent him into a panic. He rested his head against Kurt's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of him deeply.

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's Mohawk. Maybe he needed to work on more physical contact with Puck that did not end sexually. He knew he had been restrictive with public displays of affection and he was not really a cuddly person unless he was upset or horny. "You know, even if we never did anything sexual, I would still love you."

Puck did not realize how good those words could sound to him until after he heard them. He did not know he had wanted so badly to hear them until now. He relaxed under Kurt's soothing hand that was now rubbing his back. "Just as much?" he whispered.

"I promise to love you just as much no matter how much sex we have or don't have," Kurt promised with a smile.

"What if I get fat?" Puck challenged, because these insecurities were real to him, "Or what if I get into a car accident and I lose my dick and we can never have sex _ever_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Even if you were fat and dick-less I would still love you. I can't believe we are even having this conversation."

Puck was reassured, but still pouted as he fidgeted with the bed sheets. Instead of talking more about it, however, he changed the subject. "Coach is gonna let me be quarterback again when I'm done my suspension."

"You got lucky," Kurt told him, because it was true. Coach usually had no tolerance for fighting.

Puck shrugged, and finally, he could not hold himself back from Kurt anymore. He lowered his lips to Kurt's in a deep kiss, his hands becoming bold again as they smoothed over his thighs, coaxing them to open.

Kurt slowly opened his legs and let Puck settle between them, "I love you," he whispered.

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (22/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**5,651  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

The morning of his birthday, Puck woke slowly with his usual morning ache. He was still on the couch with Kurt after they fell asleep together the night before watching television, and he mumbled incoherently as he slid on top of his still sleeping boyfriend and nuzzled him. Being still half asleep did not stop his hands from wandering all over Kurt's body.

"Not yet, birthday boy," Kurt teased sleepily and he pushed Puck off of him so he could get up off the couch. His dad did not seem to mind if they fell asleep upstairs, but his bedroom was off limits.

"But... but, it's my birthday today..." Puck protested sleepily, his hands not taking no for an answer. He had been dreaming of this day all week, and he simply did not know how he managed to last thing long.

"Puck, our first time is not going to be on my father's couch," Kurt said sternly.

"Then we'll move downstairs..." the jock reasoned. Still half asleep, he let his body's needs control him as he ground his cock down on Kurt and his hands slid up his shirt to feel his chest.

"_Tonight_ you will have me any way you want me," Kurt said, swatting at Puck's hands, "Until then, hands off."

Puck raised his sleepy head and stared at Kurt through his half lidded eyes. "Tonight? I have to wait until tonight?" He would burst until then. "That wasn't part of the agreement!"

"It's my ass that's going to be sore all day if we do it now!" Kurt said huffily. "So I decide the agreement!"

Kurt's raised voice woke Puck up pretty quickly, and he realized suddenly how unfair he was being. He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I was being selfish."

Kurt took a deep breath. Puck should not feel bad on his birthday. "I'm just nervous and taking it out in you," he confessed, kissing his boyfriend in apology.

Puck knew it was hard to recognize when Kurt was nervous because the boy covered it up so well. He kissed him back gently, his hands smoothing over his thighs. "What are you nervous about?" he asked when at last the kiss broke. He wanted to make sure Kurt was not still feeling insecure.

"Just… I'm worried it will hurt or I will pass out… and how embarrassing will that be?" He said, trying to play it off with a nervous chuckle.

Puck had hoped Kurt had gotten over most of his nervousness after he had used the toys, but he knew now that he was not going to stop feeling nervous until after it happened. "It didn't hurt when I used the toy... and I don't plan on hurting you enough to make you pass out," Puck promised him.

"I know, I'm just over thinking it," Kurt shrugged.

"Well, don't over think it," Puck soothed, and he kissed him softly on the lips again. He never had sex with another boy before either, and now that that he knew it was actually going to happen, he was not feeling all too confident anymore, either. But he would have to be, for Kurt. "It's impossible for me to be disappointed."

Puck's words calmed Kurt down. "Good, because I don't have boobs or a vagina and that's hard to compete with," he tried to joke.

Puck chuckled. "Not for you, it's not. You're much sexier than any pair of boobs or a vagina..." he told him honestly. "I've never been with a dude either... so we can learn together."

Kurt did not say anything at first, but he did push Puck off of him again before he could give in and tell his boyfriend to make love to him right then and there. "Come on, we need to get up and get going. We got a party to prepare for."

Puck playfully pushed Kurt back down on the couch and assaulted him with his lips. He could care less about the party... his friends were not even here yet and already he could not wait to be alone with Kurt. "Let's shower together," he teased.

"No way," Kurt argued, shaking his head, "If we do that, we will run late... you go first."

"Am I allowed to jerk off, or is that cheating?" Puck giggled, covering Kurt's neck with kisses. He could not stop his hands from wandering and exploring the warm body underneath him.

"You have to think about me while you're doing it. Think about all the positions we are going to try tonight. You know how flexible I am," Kurt whispered in a husky voice as he nipped at his earlobe, giving Puck something to work with while jerking off later.

Puck's cock responded right away and he did not think he could make it to the shower anymore. He smirked and let his hand slide under his sweat pants to grasp his cock. "Which ones do you want to try?" He wanted to know what Kurt's fantasies were.

"Well, all the research I've done says I should start off on my stomach... it's easier that way. But I don't want to do that for long because I want to see your face," Kurt told him.

"You've done research?" Puck laughed, and kissed away any insecurity Kurt felt after teasing him. "We will just do what feels right," he whispered against his lips.

Kurt pouted when Puck laughed at him but he was soothed over by the kiss. "That sounds good."

***

Puck was singing in the shower a few minutes later. Finn came down the stairs to the living room with bed head and eyes still half closed. He heard Puck downstairs in the shower and immediately expected to hear sex noises sometime soon, but instead, he found Kurt in the kitchen.

"Did you and Puck have a fight or somethin'?" he asked in confusion.

"No, why?" Kurt asked as he cooked breakfast. "Don't forget you are picking up Rachel and bringing her here for the party."

"'Cuz you two usually... nevermind," Finn stopped himself quickly. Just then, the house phone rang.

Kurt shook his head, thinking how weird Finn could be. "Don't forget, you promised to make yourself scarce this weekend," he reminded his soon-to-stepbrother before picking up the phone. "Hummel-Hudson residence," he answered politely, but the smile quickly dropped off his face when he realized who it was.

"Is this... Kurt? This is Noah's mother..." the hesitant, quiet voice in the other side of the line said. She sounded as though at any moment she would just hang up. "Listen, I- I won't take long. I just was wondering if you could send a little message to my son for me."

"Uh… y-yes, of course, Mrs. Puckerman. What would you like me to tell him?" He asked, though if she said anything hurtful he was defiantly not passing it along.

There was another moment's hesitation. Deep down, Puck's mother knew her troubled son was better off exactly where he was, but she wanted her son to know that she accepted him and still loved him, even if she could not say it the right way. "Just tell him... tell him happy birthday, and that Naomi misses him. He is welcome here any time. I'm sorry that we had such a big misunderstanding. I did not mean to make him think I did not accept him for who he is. And in the meanwhile, you take care of him, will you?"

Kurt was surprise at that and stuttered before he found the proper words. "Yeah, I'll take care of him and I know he misses you guys, too."

***

Puck stepped out of the bathroom still humming, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped when he realized Kurt was in the bedroom, looking a little lost. "What's wrong, Babe?" he asked.

"I, I uh... just got a call from your mother," he started hesitantly, "She said to tell you happy birthday and your welcome to go see her anytime. Naomi misses you."

Puck was dumbstruck, and for a moment, just froze and stared at his boyfriend. "Yeah, well, I'm not goin' to see her," he mumbled, and looked away, distracting himself by drying off.

Kurt could not help but lick his lips as he watched Puck dry off. "Maybe, maybe you should see her at some point. She's making the effort to reach out to you."

Puck dried off his hair with the towel, his muscles rippling as he did so. He ignored Kurt's suggestion. "Don't tell your dad. I like it here," he mumbled, although he did not elaborate.

"I won't tell if you don't want me too," Kurt agreed, still watching Puck closely. He shook his head to snap out of his daze. "I should shower."

Puck stopped Kurt before he could disappear in the bathroom. He had to clear something up. "You really don't mind me staying here? Even if it's for a long time?" he asked, needing to know. He wondered if Kurt was already sick of him, and that is why he wanted him to go back home.

"You can be so dense," Kurt said, but his voice was teasing. "I love you living here, and after high school, we can find our own place to live together."

Puck was reassured by just those few gentle words. "How do I know that you're just waiting to fuck me, and after tonight, you'll be done with me?" he smirked. He pressed Kurt against the wall as his own towel hung loosely against his waist.

Kurt reached down and squeezed Puck's ass possessively. "You think I'm crazy now, you just wait 'til after tonight. I'll never let you out of my sight."

"The crazier you are, Babe, the more I want you..." Puck grinned. Kurt had a way of making everything seem perfect, even though things were less than that. "Maybe you should give me a sneak preview in the shower," he suggested as he nipped Kurt's lips.

"Well, you _are_ the birthday boy." Kurt kissed Puck's lips.

Puck smirked and dropped his towel. His cock was already half hard again, even after jerking off during shower number one. "That's right. And you have to do whatever I say all day."

"Hmm, I suppose you can have one day out of the year," Kurt shrugged, stroking Puck's cock now that it was exposed to him.

"Just one?" Puck pouted, only for a moment before his mouth opened in a moan. He thrust into Kurt's hand, swept away by pleasure of just a simple hand on his cock.

"Just one," Kurt repeated, squeezing Puck harder. "What do you want me to do to you, Birthday Boy?"

Puck knew he acted tough, like he could make Kurt do anything, but the truth was, Kurt was still in control, even now. Puck panted against Kurt and pressed his face against his neck. "Your mouth..." he whispered.

Well then... you can have it tonight," he surprised Puck by leaving him hard and aching as he walked away with a smirk.

Puck was left still rock hard, and it took a second for everything to sink in. "Babe! Not fair!" he knocked on the bathroom door that was now closed, even though he was laughing.

***

The party was in full swing. Someone had brought alcohol and many of the Gleeks were well on their way to getting drunk. Brittany and Santana were dancing provocatively together, and Kurt was sure Santana was trying to seduce Puck with her eyes... the little whore. Kurt came up behind Puck and wrapped his arm around his waist, giving the girl a glare.

"Having fun, Birthday Boy?" he whispered in his ear.

Puck was a little drunk and smelled of beer when he leaned in to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm counting down the seconds until we're alone," he grabbed Kurt's ass and hoped everyone saw. Finn did, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't drink too much. If you can't get it up, then you can't be inside of me," Kurt said huskily, biting on Puck's earlobe.

Puck moaned, knowing only Kurt would hear him over the music. He squeezed Kurt's ass again as if he owned it. "Is it your mission to drive me absolutely crazy? What if I pin you against the wall and have my way with you right here?" he threatened. Drinking was Puck's way of relaxing, since he was sure that if he went out for a smoke, his boyfriend would know about it. He was secretly becoming more and more nervous as time went on.

Kurt groaned when Puck's hands groped him. He was more excited than nervous now. "Then I would have to let you, since it's your birthday, but do you really want the others to see that?" he teased.

"I don't care about the others," Puck smirked before he leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply. He could faintly hear whistles from their friends in the audience, and it sobered him up enough to end the kiss, even though it left him wanting more.

Kurt kept his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against Puck's. "Yeah, well, maybe I don't want anyone else to see you naked."

Puck chuckled, and even if he never admitted it, he would not dare let anyone see Kurt naked, either. It was just for him. "Yeah? A little too late for that, Babe... most people have seen me naked. But my cock belongs only to you."

"It better, or you will find it missing one day," Kurt threatened.

Puck laughed and nipped Kurt's neck. He heard something about birthday sex from someone in the crowd, probably from Artie. "I can't wait to eat my birthday cake off of your naked body. I have all day tomorrow to lick icing off your cock," he whispered seductively.

_"God,"_ Kurt groaned, tilting him head to give Puck better access. "I can't wait any longer," he suddenly decided, grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him down the stairs to the basement. He vaguely heard there friend's catcalls, but he was only focused on getting Puck naked as fast as possible.

Puck did not think he had ever been nervous about sex before, and once he realized this was it, he panicked a little. "Babe... the... the party isn't over-" he half heartedly said, but followed obediently down the stairs behind him as Kurt pulled him by the hand. He made sure the door shut and locked behind him.

Kurt pushed Puck back on the bed and pulled at his boyfriend's shirt. "I don't care. I need you in me, now," he demanded bossily, not even picking up on the fact that Puck was nervous.

The jock tried to cover it up with confidence as Kurt practically tore at his clothes. This was not quite how he imagined their first time... with Kurt on top and Puck the one scared of what was about to happen. His hands shook as they tried to pry Kurt's shirt off of him, and already, he was panting. His cock was achingly hard and felt like it had been all day...

Kurt slowed down and pulled away from a kiss to pant against Puck's lips. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Puck said a little defensively, not realizing it had come out that way until it was too late. He kissed him apologetically, deeply and lovingly as his shaking hands ran down Kurt's body.

Kurt pulled back again to look at Puck. They were both now bare-chested and Kurt already had Puck's pants unzipped. "I never asked if you were ready," Kurt realized quietly. "We can wait if you want."

Puck was still not willing to admit he was scared. His eyes could not stop wandering aimlessly over Kurt's chest, and he was feeling calmer already. "Baby, I've been waiting for this since elementary school when I first crushed on you..." he admitted softly, and brought Kurt's lips down to his in a kiss. "I want you."

"I want you, too," Kurt whispered back before he reached over to his bedside table and grabbing the lube. He pulled Puck's pants down and off before he worked on removing his own. "I want you inside of me."

Puck may have still been nervous at that point, but he wanted and needed Kurt so badly that he did not care anymore and nothing could hold him back from him. His own cock leaped out after Kurt whipped off his pants and it was already hard and leaking at the tip. He impatiently tore at Kurt's skinny jeans, which were impossibly tight in all the right places, until Kurt was finally just as naked as he was.

"Mmmm," Puck moaned at the sight.

Kurt straddled Puck's waist and ground their erection together. "I'm not really sure what the best way to go about this is…" Kurt said, starting to get nervous himself now that they were both naked.

Puck moaned again when their erections collided. He reached for the lube and wondered if he even had the patience to prepare Kurt. "I've gotta stretch you," he explained, and lathered up his fingers until they were wet and sticky. With his superior strength, Puck lifted Kurt and reversed their positions until he was the one on top and Kurt was underneath him. "Spread your legs and let me open you up," he whispered against his ear as he kissed every inch of skin exposed to him as if that could calm his impatience.

Kurt shivered and opened his legs wide so Puck would have plenty of room. He could not believe they were actually going to do this. He could not believe that this moment was finally here after all their waiting and wanting.

Puck suppressed his own raging need and slid his fingers to Kurt's entrance. He massaged him there for a moment before his first two fingers penetrated him with ease. He wasted no time before those digits began thrusting, avoiding his very sensitive prostate. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to cum before they even did anything…

Puck's lips were restless as he kissed and sucked and bit Kurt in all the right places. Kurt was trying to relax, but Puck was driving him crazy with his lips and fingers, and soon, he could not take it anymore. "I think I'm ready," he hurried, "I should turn around and put a pillow under my hips."

Puck wanted to stretch Kurt more, knowing that he needed it, but he was running out of patience just as fast as his boyfriend was. They had both waited far too long already. "Okay," he agreed in his own breathlessness. "Should I... do you want me to wear a condom?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt had not thought about that. Puck has had so many sexual partners that it would be stupid not to. "Yeah, until we get you tested, you should. There are some in the drawer," he said as he turned around and propped his hips up with a pillow. He was pretty sure his dad had bought the condoms. Kurt had just found the box sitting on his bed one day after school not too long after Puck moved in.

Puck hated condoms and he loved the thought of being inside Kurt without any barriers between them. He liked the idea of filling him up with himself and only himself. He knew this day would come, so when they first started dating, he had gotten himself tested for the first time in his life. "I got tested... I'm clean," he panted, covering Kurt's back with his chest and kissing across his shoulders. "I want to do it raw."

"Oh… okay, then," Kurt said a bit breathlessly, "I trust you. Just… just go slow, okay?"

"Of course I will go slow. I won't do anything you don't want me to do..." Puck soothed, hoping that Kurt was prepared enough for this, physically and mentally. He wondered the same for himself as he lathered his own cock up with a generous amount of lube. He nuzzled Kurt's puckered entrance with the head and kissed his boyfriend's neck. If just being close to him like this felt so good, he could not imagine what being inside of him would feel like. "Just let me know if it's too much."

Kurt took a shaky breath and pressed back against Puck. This was it. He was about to lose his virginity to the boy he loved, and he knew he was ready.

Puck took a deep breath and pressed the head of his cock into Kurt, his hands firm on his raised hips to hold him still. He could still hear the music thumping upstairs and their friends laughing and talking, but each tiny sound Kurt made seemed so much louder. Puck was halfway inside of him when he stopped and felt Kurt clamped down on him. He moaned loudly and dropped his forehead to Kurt's shoulder, the feeling of Kurt's tightness overwhelmingly pleasurable.

Kurt was taking loud, deep breaths as Puck entered him, but it did not stop his body from protesting against the intrusion. "Are you all the way in?" he panted. Puck felt huge inside of him, much bigger than the dildo, and Kurt did not think he could possibly take any more.

Puck needed to remind himself then that this was not about him and his pleasure as he fought down the urge to shove himself forward into Kurt's delicious tight, hot heat. "Half way..." he managed to speak. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, not… not really," Kurt answered honestly, because it did not hurt, but it felt like he was on the edge of pain. He felt like he was stretched to the limit already, and Puck was only half way inside of him. "It's just a lot," he explained, burying his face in the pillow and wishing he could see Puck's face.

Puck gripped Kurt's hips tighter with one hand while the other brought Kurt's face out of the pillow so he could kiss him deeply. He used that as a distraction, perhaps to both of them, as he thrust the rest of the way inside of Kurt's tightness until he was balls deep inside of him.

Kurt's cry was muffled against Puck's lips. It took a moment for him to adjust to the pain, but when he did, he pushed back experimentally against Puck.

Puck exhaled against his boyfriend's lips and drank down the urge to move just yet. He was finally inside of him and it was better than anything he ever imagined. "God, you feel so good..." he moaned, his cock throbbing inside of him. "Is it... is it okay?" he panted.

Kurt had never felt so full in his life. It was not a bad feeling, but it was not necessarily a good one, either. He knew it would get better, however. It had to, or why else did men agree to bottom? "Yeah... just move," Kurt ordered.

Puck would turn Kurt over once he felt this get easier, but for now, his chest was sweaty against his lover's slim back as he gently began to rock his hips. He positioned himself so he struck Kurt's sweet spot deep inside of him with each movement. Once he felt Kurt was ready, he gently pulled back and thrust back inside of him. He moaned, biting his own lip, deep in ecstasy.

Kurt moaned when Puck hit that spot inside of him repeatedly that made him see pretty little lights. "_Noooaaah,"_ he moaned as he pushed back against Puck's thrusts, _"Fuck me."_

Puck gathered up enough strength to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and turned him around on his cock until they were facing one another. He brought Kurt's legs closer around his hips and buried himself deep inside again. _"God..."_ Puck exclaimed, and when his eyes clamped shut, he saw stars. His sweaty hands came to brace against the mattress as he began to thrust slowly.

One of the many things Kurt loved about Puck was his strength. Specifically, how he could pick him up effortlessly, even if they were almost the same height now. Kurt instantly liked this position better because he could look at his boyfriend as he made love to him. "Look at me," he requested softly as he touched Puck's face, wanting to see those hazel eyes staring down at him.

Puck opened his eyes instantly to meet those glazed over baby blues looking up at him. He had never had sex like this before. It was different than anything else he was used to, simply because it was with Kurt. He had never felt as good in his life as he did now deep inside of Kurt. He braced himself with palms flat on the bed as he thrust a little harder, taking his virginity with each movement and making sure to find that bundle of nerves deep inside of him that made his eyes flutter.

Kurt arched into Puck, wrapping his legs firmly around his lover's waist. "You're inside me," he whispered in awe.

It was hard to deny that they were not meant for each other when their bodies fit together so perfectly, even though at times, the tightness was almost too much for Puck. He continued to thrust into Kurt, his smaller body bouncing up with the force of it. Puck's mouth was restless as he bit and nuzzled and kissed his neck "How do I feel?" he managed to pant against his lips.

"You feel… you feel amazing," Kurt moaned in between thrusts. "Ahh!" he cried out when Puck repeatedly pounded his sweet spot. "I'm going to cum soon if you keep this up…." he warned.

Puck did not stop or even slow down. He thrilled at the noises he was earning from Kurt, each one bringing him closer to completion. "Then I'll just have to fuck you again, and fuck you awake the next morning..." he panted heavily. He did not want it to end, but he knew this would certainly not be the last time. "God, you're so tight..." He could hardly stand it.

Kurt's finger nails dug into Puck's back as he tried to pull him closer to him. "It's all for you." he panted out.

Puck grunted with each thrust as he continued to claim Kurt's body as his own, and the smaller boy took it like he was meant for it. Puck's hands were hot as they held onto Kurt's thighs as his thrusts picked up and his breathing quickened against his neck. "When I cum... mmmm... when I cum, I'm gonna cum deep inside you..." he moaned. He had never cum inside anyone before and just the thought of spilling out into Kurt pushed him closer to the edge.

"I want you too... I want you to fill me up," Kurt whispered huskily as Puck sped up his thrusts.

Puck's arm muscles flexed with each thrust inside Kurt. "Does it hurt? In a good way?" he asked as he bit his neck gently.

"It's like… _ah, god!"_ Kurt groaned as he lost his train of thought. He was too close and he knew he was going to cum without even being touched.

Puck's thrusts quickly grew erratic as he pressed his sweaty forehead to Kurt's as he felt himself tethering on the edge of control. "I'm gonna cum..." he warned him, unable to hold himself back any longer. Usually, his stamina was amazing for a boy his age, but Kurt had a way of driving him crazy.

_Thank God,_ Kurt thought as he finally gave in and let himself explode. He arched his back up off the bed and shouted Noah's name as he tensed around his boyfriend and splashed his seed over both of their chests.

Puck came after one more thrust and collapsed on top of him, still buried deep inside. Despite how out of breath he was, he captured Kurt's lips in a deep kiss after the best orgasm of his life.

Kurt kissed back dazedly, and when he pulled away, he had to ask. "Was it worth the wait?"

"I would have waited a billion years..." Puck whispered, half delirious from the orgasmic high he was still floating in. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shifted a little to take stock of his body. "I'm sore, but that's normal," he reassured.

Puck was still too blissed out to move or even think straight. "Want me to pull out?" he whispered, unsure. He wanted to stay inside of him forever.

"No, not yet... I like you there," Kurt admitted softly. He shifted so his legs were not wrapped around his lover's waist and so his feet were flat on the bed.

Puck moaned happily, softening slowly inside of Kurt, but loving the feeling of being so connected. He nuzzled his neck and ran his hands lovingly up and down his toned thighs. He could still hear the music upstairs, but nothing existed but Kurt in that moment.

"I can feel your cum in me," Kurt whispered seductively, "I'll always have a piece of you in me now."

"You have more than just a piece of me, you have all of me..." Puck told him, and adjusted himself so he moved inside of Kurt. "You'll be able to feel me inside you even when I'm not."

Kurt moaned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Puck kissed him deeply, shifting again inside of him and feeling some of himself drip out. He did not think he had ever cum so much before in his life. Still kissing him, his hand rummaged through the pockets of his jeans that were hanging off the edge of the bed and pulled out something he had been hiding until now.

He slipped the silver promise ring on Kurt's ring finger and it fit like a glove. He broke the kiss to watch his boyfriend's reaction, hoping he was not making a mistake. "It's not... it's not Prada or anything, but I thought it would look good on you..." he explained.

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the ring, and at first, he was too shocked to say anything. It was not long before he broke out into a huge grin and squealed excitedly. He pulled Puck to him for a passionate kiss.

Puck moaned. He broke the kiss to say, "If... if you don't like it, I can take you back to the jeweler and you can pick out one you like better..." In the end, he had decided on a sterling silver band with the words 'Forever Yours' etched into it.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" Kurt kept saying. "It's so perfect. I love you," he said, holding his hand out so he could admire it.

God, he wondered what happened to him to make him so whipped. Kurt had a way of bringing out a side to Puck he never thought he had. "It's until you'll let me put a wedding band on you," he whispered.

Kurt did not think he had ever been this happy in his entire life. He frowned when he remembered that what he got Puck for his birthday was not nearly as good as this. "I got you that Call of Duty video game you wanted for your birthday, and you got me something so much better. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

Puck could not believe that. Kurt had planned this party for him and had given him himself, and what could possibly be more special? That was far more than Puck could ever ask for. "You got me Call of Duty?" he beamed excitedly. He did not have enough money to buy it himself and he had been stealing Finn's behind his back for the past few days now. "And Babe, you also gave me this. There is nothing more valuable you could have given to me and you know it," he soothed him. "This is the best birthday ever."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's excitement, but he was smiling. "Good," Kurt said, giving Puck a quick kiss. "And as much as I like you inside me, we might get stuck like this if we stay much longer…" he said, grimacing at the mess between them.

Puck had almost been hoping for round two, but he knew that after his first time, Kurt was going to take a little while to recover. They had the whole rest of the weekend alone with each other to fuck like rabbits. There was no hurry. "I wouldn't mind being stuck like this," Puck teased, but braced himself to slowly pull out of Kurt. Some of his cum spilled out of him and onto the bed.

Kurt whimpered when Puck pulled all the way out of his sore body. He was too tired to even want to change the sheets. Puck lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around his middle. "You okay?" he asked, his hand smoothing over his back.

Kurt did not say anything. Instead, he buried his face in Puck's neck and relaxed as he breathed in his lover's scent. Soon, he was drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Puck nestled against Kurt under the covers that smelled heavily like their sex. His hand formed soothing circles up and down Kurt's back even as he slept. He nodded off even under the heavy sound of the music above them.

Finn had pretty much taken over the party, figuring that Puck was having birthday sex for the rest of the night. He left with Rachel after everyone else went home, not wanting to stick around to listen to the happy couple on their honeymoon for the next few days.

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (23/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**3,028  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

The next morning, Kurt woke to a quiet house and warm arms. He could really get used to the feeling of Puck wrapped so closely to him. However, he could do without the soreness and stickiness in places that were just to gross to think about. "Shower," he mumbled into Puck's neck, but he made no move to get up.

Puck was still mostly asleep when he slid on top of Kurt's body and kissed his chest and any other surface of skin he could reach without even opening his eyes. As usual, his cock was awake before he was.

Kurt moaned in response. "Baby, we need to shower," he insisted sleepily. Puck only half heard him and continued with the kisses and nuzzles to Kurt's chest.

Kurt's thighs were sticky from where Puck's semen had run down his legs and his stomach was sticky from his own orgasm. It was not a pleasant feeling, but it was Puck's birthday weekend, so he would try and repress his obsession with cleanliness for as long as he could. He smirked drowsily and reached down to stroke his boyfriend's cock.

The jock moaned and panted against his neck. Remembering how he had been inside of Kurt last night was enough to make him rock hard and aching, and as much as he wanted to do it again, he knew it would have to be on Kurt's terms. He knew he must be sore.

Kurt reached blindly for the lube and lathered Puck's cock with it. He spread his legs and guided his lover's hardness to his entrance. "I should still be stretched and wet from last night," he whispered seductively, giving Puck permission.

That woke Puck up pretty quickly, and he looked down at Kurt in surprise. "You want to? You're not too sore?" He did not want him to think that he needed it so bad that it did not matter what Kurt wanted.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm a little sore… but I want you too, anyway," he assured, squeezing Puck's cock again to encourage him.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked again, even as his cock was demanding in Kurt's hand. "I don't... I don't want you to feel like you have to..." He confessed.

"I wouldn't have proposed it if I didn't want it to. Besides, I rather do this before we shower than to have you get horny after we shower and dirty me up again," he teased.

Puck grinned, finding it hard to say no to that. Reassured that Kurt wanted it just as much, he positioned himself and watched Kurt's face closely for pain as he inched inside of him. The tight heat surrounded his cock again and he swooned from pleasure.

Kurt took deep breaths until Puck was fully inside of him. It ached, but it was a good kind of ache that made him feel on edge all over. "Feel better now, Baby?" he teased.

Puck exhaled when he was finally fully impaling him. He had slid in easily, despite Kurt's body's protests, and he could feel him still slick with cum. "You feel so good..." he panted, waiting for Kurt to adjust.

"You feel... very large," Kurt grinned before pulling Puck down for a kiss.

"That's 'cuz I'm huge," Puck boasted when the kiss broke, and moaned as he shifted on top of Kurt as if to prove it with a wide smirk and glazed over eyes.

"_Ah! God, Noah…"_ Kurt cried out, grabbing the headboard as he was thrust forward. His other hand quickly reached up to lay flat on his boyfriend's chest to stop him. "Wait… I want to be on top," he said suddenly.

It took a minute for those words to penetrate through the thick cloud of lust over Puck's head. His breathing quickened at the thought of Kurt riding him, and with hands on Kurt's waist, he turned over onto his back and pulled the smaller boy with him.

Kurt bit his lip when he felt Puck even deeper in him now that their positions had changed. "How do I..." he trailed off, suddenly not so confident when he realized he did not know what to do.

Puck panted as he looked up at Kurt who had suddenly gone shy. He brought Kurt's lips down into a deep kiss that was meant to calm him. When the kiss broke, Puck's hands rested on his boyfriend's hips. His hands, now strong and controlling on his hips, guided him to roll in circles on his cock. "Start by just getting used to it..." he panted, but _oh god_, it was so hard to hold himself back.

Kurt groaned as Puck's cock brushed against his prostrate. "Like this?" he asked, taking over his own movements. "It's- it's like dancing."

Puck arched his back once Kurt started to get the hang of it on his own. "_Fuck_, yeah, like that..." he gasped, "Just fuck me."

Kurt stilled his circular movements and lifted himself up before sliding back down on Puck's erection. He could feel his boyfriend deeper inside him than ever before, and his body almost went too weak to do it again. "Is this right?"

"There's no right and wrong, Baby..." Puck tried to tell him, and cried out softly and twitched inside of his sore muscles._"But god, that's right..."_

Kurt braced his hands on Puck's chest and pushed back up again, starting a slow rhythm. Puck's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he threatened to come undone underneath Kurt's practicing movements. "Fuck, yeah..." he exhaled, his body jolting upwards each time the other boy thrust down on him. His hands burned hot on Kurt's muscular thighs, and when he opened his eyes again, they did not leave his baby blues.

Kurt's hands came to cover Puck's nipples and he squeezed them lightly. "You're not allowed to cum until I tell you," he panted, playing around with this newly discovered pleasure for power as he thrust down on his cock faster.

Puck should have known Kurt would love this control a little too much, and he should have known that he would like giving it up just as much. "And what if... _ah, god_... what if I cum when you don't tell me?" he teased, his hips rising to meet each of Kurt's thrusts as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Then… then I'll punish you," he threatened. "Touch me," he demanded when he felt himself getting close to the edge.

The jock's hand slid down Kurt's chest and toyed with his erection as it bounced. "Like this, Baby?" he teased breathlessly as he stroked him in time with his thrusts. He arched his back, feeling his body tighten with the need for release, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes, just like that…" Kurt moaned as he sped up his movements. "I'm gonna... _oh god, Noah… Ah!"_ He did not even finish his sentence before he was coming hard all over Puck's stomach.

Puck watched transfixed as he cried out and exploded in between them, and when his inner muscles clamped down on his aching cock, he gripped the bed sheets hard enough to rip them. "Baby..." he begged.

"Hmm... do you want to cum?" Kurt teased, leaning forward and pinning Puck's wrists to the bed, but he had stopped his movements on his cock.

Puck whimpered and tried to thrust up into Kurt's tightness. "I need to..." he pleaded breathlessly.

Kurt began to move again. "Then cum inside me, Baby," Kurt whispered seductively, thrilling when the head of his boyfriend's cock molested his over sensitized prostate. "Fill me up until you're dripping out of me..."

That was all the encouragement Puck needed before his body tensed and he shot his hot cum deep inside of him. He thrust upwards into his tightness then and came a second time before he collapsed in a breathless heap, completely speechless.

Kurt leaned down to kiss him while he lifted himself up off of his spent cock. "You okay?" he heard him ask, whispered in between kisses. Puck needed to make sure they had not had sex again too soon.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kurt assured, laying his head down on the other boy's muscular chest. "I think I was made for your cock. It feels… so much better than I had imagined," he smiled, because he knew Puck would like that thought.

"You must be," Puck agreed with a happy, sated sigh. "And you were worried my Puckzilla wouldn't fit."

"Well, you are very impressive. I was right to be concerned," Kurt giggled, trailing his fingers up and down Puck's chest. That was when an awful thought hit him. "Karofsky will be back at school on Monday."

Puck grabbed Kurt and switched their positions until he was the one on top. He kissed him deeply as if to claim him all over again. "Why are you thinking about him right now? Get that thought out of your head. Besides, I'll protect you."

"Puck, if you get in another fight you will be expelled!" Kurt argued, "And if you get expelled, there is no way I can keep going there."

"I never said anything about fighting him," Puck mumbled. He leaned close and nuzzled his lips. "And I told you, you can't think of him when you're in bed with me and I've just cum inside you."

"Sorry, I just..." Kurt hesitated, "I'm terrified of him."

"You know, he's just as terrified. That's why he does all this shit," Puck whispered to Kurt, because this was one thing he knew for sure. As a former bully himself, he knew exactly what Karofsky was going through. That did not mean he still would not knock his teeth out of his skull if he so much as looked at Kurt again, however.

"Yeah but he's got to be nuts. Who knows how far he would have pushed things that day in the locker room?" Kurt said worriedly.

"Stop worrying about it," Puck whispered, beginning to feel very helpless. He was never good at comforting anyone, and he did not think anything he could say would make Kurt feel safer. It was frustrating him. He felt like in a way, Karofsky had won. Sighing, he turned away from Kurt to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling.

Kurt sighed, knowing he had ruined the moment. He sat up and looked down to Puck. "Shower with me? And then we can work on having sex in every room of the house."

That brought Puck back into the moment pretty quickly. He perked up and decided to forget all about Karofsky. "We're gonna fuck in Finn's room?" he laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, because he definitely deserves it. If I have to watch him and Rachel sucking face anymore I will puke," Kurt said with a smile.

***

Puck watched Kurt fuss with his hair helplessly in the mirror of Finn's room before he finally pounced on him, grabbing him from behind. An entire day had passed, and a morning shower turned out to be completely useless. "I could eat you," he growled against his sore neck.

Kurt squealed when his attempts to fix his hair were interrupted. "I think you tried too," he teased, and arched his ass against his boyfriend's groin.

By the end of the day, Kurt had permanent sex hair, but Puck would not have it any other way. Neither of them had bothered to get dressed, either, and the jock pressed his hardening erection hard against his ass, pushing him into Finn's dresser that the mirror was sitting on.

"I like your hair messy," Puck spoke in a low, husky voice in Kurt's ear.

"Hmmm," was Kurt's only response, reaching behind him to grip Puck's neck. "You just like messing it up when you fuck me senseless."

Puck thrust against Kurt's backside and bit down on his neck to stifle a moan. "I wanna fuck you right here," he whispered. He had a feeling if they had any more sex today, Kurt would not be able to walk for a week, but perhaps one more time... "In front of the mirror."

"I'm so going to be walking funny if we keep this up..." Kurt giggled, but made no move to pull away. Instead, he bent further over the dresser, his ass raised and long, toned legs slightly parted as if he were begging for it.

Puck knew that Kurt would not have wandered into Finn's room to fix his hair if he did not want this just as much as he did. He took in the sight of him bent over the furniture for him, his ass perking and inviting, and facing the mirror that showed everything. "I love you," he whispered as his hand travelled roughly down Kurt's body below him. He knew that Kurt would still be impossibly tight, but he would be slick and open to him. He guided his cock to his entrance and gently eased inside. _"God..."_ he exhaled as he clenched his eyes closed and was surrounded by tight heat.

Kurt bit his lip to stifle a whimper as Puck pushed into him. He let out a breathy laugh when Puck was balls deep inside him. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that feeling…"

Puck did not wait until Kurt had adjusted to him before he began to move. Soon, he was thrusting him against the dresser, watching the other boy's expression in the mirror. The whole dresser began moving back and forth with the force of Puck's thrusts, and Kurt cried out as his boyfriend let loose. Puck had not been so rough with Kurt before, too afraid that he would hurt him. His hands held Kurt's legs open as he slammed into him, biting onto his neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

_"Ah! God... fuck me harder, Baby,"_ Kurt panted out when he was finally able to find his voice. The bite on his neck was sore and his ass was throbbing, but all he wanted was for Puck to go harder and faster.

Kurt's words went straight to Puck's cock, and soon, he was slamming him into the furniture hard enough to leave bruises on his thighs. "This hard enough for you?" he panted into his ear, his nails digging into Kurt's thighs as he held them open.

_"Yes!... Yes!... Yes!"_ Kurt cried out in between Puck's thrusts.

Puck possessively claimed him with each deep thrust, and each sound from the other boy sent him that much closer to the edge of the cliff. "This the only cock you're hungry for?" he demanded against his ear.

_"God yes, only yours... fuck, right there… please touch me,"_ he begged. He would have reached to stroke himself off. but all he could do was hold on to the dresser with one hand and brace himself against the wall with the other.

Puck wanted so badly to touch him, but he did not want it to end just yet. He wanted them to cum together. "You want me to cum deep inside you? You want me to spill out of you?" he moaned, the dresser banging against the wall with the force of his roughness.

Kurt whimpered and buried his face in the arm that was gripping the dresser. _"Yes, cum in me, please, I need it…"_he babbled incoherently.

Puck felt his orgasm rise up inside him like a tidal wave. His hand snaked in between their sweating bodies as he continued to pound roughly into his tight body and took Kurt's erection in hand. He jerked him in time with his thrusts. "Cum with me," he demanded, and cried out as he slammed into him a few more times before he spilled out inside of him._"God!"_he exclaimed as he collapsed on top of Kurt.

When Kurt felt Puck's warm cum spurt out inside him, he could not hold back any longer as he came hard in his boyfriend's hand and slumped down onto the dresser. "It's official… we have done it in every room in the house besides my dad's room," he said with a blissed out smile.

Puck laughed shakily through his heavy breathing, riding the waves of another amazing orgasm. He could not get enough of Kurt, and could easily fuck him ten more times that night, but he knew Kurt needed to give his body a rest. "I can't do it in that room, it scares me," he reminded him.

"Good, because I don't think I good get it up in there," Kurt laughed. "I'm going to need a very long, hot bath after this one."

Puck gently pulled out of Kurt's exhausted, used body. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered in deep concern, remembering how rough he had been and how many times they had fucked in the last twenty-four hours.

"Yeah, but in a good way. A very, _very_ good way," Kurt assured, still not bothering to move out of his slumped position. "I may make you carry me to the bathroom as soon as I get the energy to move from this spot."

Puck smiled and decided that he liked hurting Kurt in a good way. He hoisted the smaller boy's spent body up in his arms as gently as he could and carried him off to his bedroom, but not to his bathroom. He laid him down in bed and flopped down beside him, curling around him under the covers. "I don't think we should shower until tomorrow morning. I like when you smell like me," he admitted.

"Hmmm," Kurt moaned in agreement, too tired to protest. _This is what it must feel like to have everything you ever wanted,_he thought to himself. "Happy birthday, Noah," he whispered, "Love you."

Puck wrapped his arms tight around Kurt and nuzzled his neck, too exhausted to use the proper words. No one else would have ever done this for him on his birthday, just like no one had ever trusted, loved, and appreciated him the way Kurt did.

On that warm, blissful thought, he joined his lover in sleep.

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (24/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**4,062  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

A week later, Kurt, Finn and Puck ended up riding to school in Kurt's Escalade. Finn had wrecked his piece of crap Honda over the weekend and he was currently pouting in the backseat about it. Kurt had let Puck drive so he could be in charge of the music, and as a consequence, was making them listen to every Broadway hit he owned just to drive Finn crazy.

"Good God, Kurt, turn it to something we all like! Puck, make him turn it!" Finn whined, hoping that if he got his best friend on his side, Kurt would finally give in. He had learned by now that the best way to get to either of these boys was through each other.

The truth was, there was nothing all of them could agree on, and they each new it. Puck threw his hands into the air helplessly even as he was behind the wheel. "You know I can't tell him anything!" he insisted, and in that moment, he realized with horror exactly how cock-whipped he really was.

In defiance, he growled and reached out to turn the music to something else. "Noah!" Kurt exclaimed, flabbergasted. He glared at Puck and turned his music right back on, just as Finn groaned.

If they were alone, Puck would have gritted his teeth and let Kurt listen to whatever his little heart desired without complaint. But he did not like looking like the bitch of the relationship in front of Finn. "Come on, Kurt! You're out numbered! Why do you have to be such a spoiled brat all the time?" he accused, and fought for control of the music again.

"I am not!" Kurt denied hotly, and turned his iPod completely off so he would not technically lose this fight. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked angrily out the window, clearly giving his boyfriend the silent treatment.

Puck knew he was in trouble when Kurt stopped talking. He waited until he pulled up into a parking spot and Finn jumped out of the car before he said anything else. Puck heaved a sigh of relief when they were finally alone. He did not want Finn to know he was about to beg for forgiveness now.

"Come on, don't be mad at me," Puck gave his best and most adorable pout. Instead of answering, however, Kurt got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He knew he would not be able to stay mad long when Puck apologized like that, especially because he had been feeling so clingy lately. "You're being such a brat! All I did was say we should find music we can all agree on!" Puck was shouting again as he came around the car to stand in front of Kurt.

"No, you did not! You changed it to something you knew Finn would like!" Kurt insisted, crossing his arms across his chest.

It had only been a few weeks since Puck moved in with Kurt, and already they were fighting like an old married couple. "Finn has nothin' to do with it! I changed it to one that I like! I wanted to do what I wanted for a change!"

"Oh, whatever, Noah!" Kurt huffed, turning to approach the school, not having a better comeback than that.

"You're just gonna walk away and leave it at that?" Puck shouted after him before he stopped himself and sighed deeply. He had to to calm down or else he knew Kurt will storm off through the halls of McKinley without him. And now was not the time for Kurt to wander around unsupervised. He just could not allow that, no matter what petty disagreement they were having. The jock hurried ahead and jumped in front of Kurt to block his entrance into the building. "Can you just stop being mad at me, Baby?"

Kurt gave him a skeptical look. "Kiss me and make me not mad anymore," he challenged.

Puck hurried to take a step forward, thread his fingers through Kurt's hair and bring his lips to his in a deep kiss. He tasted him thoroughly, pressing his body hard against his and making it impossible for him to deny that he wanted it too. Kurt relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Puck wondered if Kurt was still scared to go to school. He broke the kiss, but his arms wrapped around him tighter. "This mean you forgive me?" he pouted, trying to do his best to look irresistible. The kicked puppy routine usually worked to melt Kurt's Ice Queen heart.

_Damn those eyes,_ Kurt thought to himself. "Of course," the Cheerio sighed, kissing the tip of Puck's nose. "I know I was being bitchier than normal. I'm not looking forward to school today," he admitted.

Puck felt himself well up in anger. "Well, I'll protect you. He knows now that if he comes near you, I'll beat out his teeth again."

"Surely he's not stupid enough to try anything on his first day back," Kurt sighed before he reluctantly let go of Puck. "I may as well get this over with."

Puck needed a shower after practice. It had been one hell of a long day and his muscles were sore from all the aggressive tackles he delivered to Karofsky while Kurt and the other Cheerios cheered them on in the background. And now, all he could think about was getting clean, going home, and crawling into bed with Kurt.

He only got so far as to strip off his shirt when he saw him. Karofsky, the very person he had been trying to avoid being alone with all day, was peeping around the tile wall and watching someone shower. And when he heard the soft singing coming from the shower, Puck knew exactly what was going on.

His hands balled into fists, Puck knew what he had to do. He would stomp over to the bully and rip his eyes out of their sockets so he would never be able to watch Kurt naked ever again. Yet he only took one step towards the unknowing boy before he stopped to a halt and looked back at Kurt.

He suddenly had a much better idea.

Beating him up would not solve anything. He had learned that by now. So instead, Puck stripped off the rest of his clothes and made a bee-line for Kurt. He snuck up behind his naked boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist underneath the steady hiss of water.

"I wonder what other talents that mouth possesses other than singing..." he teased low in his ear.

Kurt yelped when strong arms wrapped around him from behind but he relaxed when he heard Puck's familiar voice. "You already know," he chuckled as he leaned into Puck's embrace. "I was trying to shower and get out of here before your practice finished," he explained. He did not want another run in with Karofsky and he thought he had been doing a good job of avoiding the other boy so far today. He was actually feeling rather confident…

"I wanted to fuck you on the football field right in front of everyone today," Puck whispered huskily in his ear as his hands explored his boyfriend's naked body. He knew Karofsky was watching them, and after he was done with Kurt, the bully would know for sure that he could never have him.

"Hmm, I never realized you were such an exhibitionist," Kurt teased, and arched his back into the jock. "Anybody could come in here," he warned as he felt Puck's hands begin to wander.

"Then you should not be naked. Anyone could have come in here... you were lucky it was me," Puck told him, and he was more serious than he wanted to admit. He pressed his erection hard against Kurt's backside. "I want to be inside you," he breathed hot against his neck.

"Now?" Kurt questioned, unsure if it was a good idea. "Fooling around in empty classrooms is one thing, but fucking me in the locker room shower is not a good idea," he whispered, even though he hardened at the thought.

"Now. I need you," Puck insisted as he slowly backed Kurt against the tile wall. He knew that the football team had gone as a team to get slushies after practice and it would take them a long time before they showed up to change. "Don't worry, I know no one will come in for another fifteen minutes," he assured, and kissed away any protest Kurt was thinking of making.

Kurt allowed himself to be maneuvered to where Puck wanted him and he relaxed into the kiss. It was way too easy for Puck to talk him into things, and Kurt knew he needed to work on his resistance, but it was too hard to resist his hot, muscular boyfriend when he kissed him like this. "It will be easier if I turn around," Kurt said bitchily, just so it did not seem so much like he was giving in as easily as he was.

Puck knew Karofsky was still watching and he did not want Kurt to see him peaking around the corner. "No. Don't turn around," he stopped him as he pressed his chest hard against Kurt's back to prevent him from moving. "You're just gonna have to trust me not to drop you," he whispered, and pressed his erection hard against Kurt's ass as his wet fingers probed him. They did not have time for much preparation.

Kurt moaned. "You better make this a quickie," he said as he spread his legs wider and braced himself against the stall wall with his ass raised in invitation. Puck nearly came just at the sight.

"Just seeing you like this brings me to the edge," Puck panted, and his fingers stretched him impatiently. "You're mine, you know that?" he growled in his ear, wanting Karofsky to know it, too.

"Yes, yours," Kurt panted, "I'm ready, just fuck me already."

"I like when you're bossy," Puck admitted low into Kurt's ear as he held his slim legs apart and positioned the needy, weeping tip of his cock to his puckered entrance. He shoved the tip inside and exhaled against his neck. "Mmm, take me, baby..." he demanded as he forced himself farther inside his impossibly tight entrance.

Kurt had gotten good at relaxing his body enough to let Puck in. _"Ah! God… you feel so good,"_ he moaned.

Puck wasted no more time before he began thrusting, impatient to claim Kurt as his and only his. He braced his palms against the tile wall and pounded into him. "So tight..." he panted before he bit down on Kurt's neck to stifle a moan.

Kurt whimpered and began pushing back into Puck's thrusts. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he knew at the rate Puck was thrusting that he would end up face first into the wall if he moved one of his hands. "Please." he begged instead.

Puck continued to pound into him, feeling his own orgasm rise up inside him and knowing that Karofsky would never think he had a chance with Kurt ever again after this. "Please what, Baby? You want to cum?"

"Yes, please, I need to- to cum..."

Puck's possessive hand snaked down to grasp Kurt's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts into his tight, hot body. "Cum for me," he demanded, starving off his own orgasm until Kurt had reached his first. It did not take but a few strokes of that hand before Kurt was coming hard all over the shower wall.

Puck cried out then, his voice ringing through the empty locker room as he slammed into Kurt's open, spent body a few more times before he emptied himself deep inside of him. He slumped against him, staying inside him as he felt the waves of orgasm sweep through him. He heard Karofsky shift and run away and he hoped Kurt was too blissed out to have heard it too.

He heard the voices of the football team players enter the locker room and he quickly slid out from inside of Kurt. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel. "Put your clothes on," he hurried, not wanting anyone else to see his boyfriend in such a state. He snuck in one more heated kiss before he pulled away just in time. And just like that, he walked out of the locker room, expecting Kurt to meet him back home.

The Cheerio wrapped the towel around his waist as he watched his boyfriend walk away, puzzled as to what had just happened.

Later that night, Puck and Kurt were flipping channels in the Hummel living room. Puck pretended to pay attention to the show, but his mind was elsewhere. "I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" he whispered into his boyfriend's hair.

Kurt did not answer at first, but when he did, he kept his tone low since his dad was in the kitchen. "What was that about? You were acting weird."

"I was _not_ acting weird," Puck replied back a little defensively, panicking at the thought of Kurt being mad at him, or worse, him being mad at him for hurting him. "You should have told me to stop if you didn't want it... I thought... I thought you wanted it too."

"Noah, you came out of nowhere, fucked me in a public shower, and then left before I even had time to come down from my orgasm. You don't think that's a little weird?" Kurt asked just as defensively. Puck was usually very clingy after sex, and it was odd that all Kurt got was a quick kiss before he left. "And I told you I wasn't comfortable doing that in such a public place."

Puck crossed his arms over his chest angrily. He could not tell Kurt what really happened. "I left because I didn't want us to get caught and I heard the team come in," he explained, "It's not like I had time to snuggle."

Kurt threw his hands up and stood from the couch. "Whatever, Puckerman. Fine. You weren't acting weird at all, perfectly normal," he huffed, fed up with this conversation.

That was when Burt came out of the kitchen and into the living room, having heard Kurt yell at Puck. "Something wrong?" he asked. Knowing his son, he knew better than to automatically assume Puck been the one to cause an argument. Puck, feeling more than a little broken, just sulked on the couch and glared at the TV.

"No, Puckerman is just being an ass," Kurt said angrily before he stomped off to his room.

Burt raised his eyebrows. "You must really be in trouble, _Puckerman_," he teased, "If I were you, I'd go after him and beg for forgiveness, even if it's not your fault."

Puck said nothing and avoided eye contact with his boyfriend's father, but got up from the couch anyway and followed Kurt down the stairs. He made sure to shut the door so they could fight in privacy. "If you had told me no, I wouldn't have touched you! But instead you begged me to fuck you, so I did! Stop acting like I raped you or somethin'!" he accused.

"You have lost your mind! I don't care about that! If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have let you. I care about the fact that you were acting weird and denying it!" Kurt yelled back.

Puck heaved a sigh of relief to know that he had not forced himself on Kurt. Yet still, it did not solve all his problems. "I didn't like the fact that you were naked in the public shower and anyone could come up and see you," he mumbled.

"You can't be serious... everyone showers in the locker room, Puck, even you," Kurt sighed.

"Well you shouldn't be running around naked when Karofsky could be anywhere," Puck glared, not giving away more than that.

"I'm not changing my life just because Karofsky is crazy," Kurt shook his head, "And I hadn't seen him all day, except when you were targeting him on the football field."

The need for a cigarette was all consuming and Puck itched to reach in his football bag. "So? That doesn't mean anything. He could still be creeping on you, waiting for the right moment. And I'm not going to let that happen. I just... didn't like to see you unprotected."

"To protect me we had to have sex in the shower where anyone could have come in?" Kurt snickered. "Your logic doesn't make any sense."

Puck glared at Kurt and damned him for always seeing right through him. "I'm sick of always having to prove myself to you!" he shouted like the stubborn, adolescent child that he was. "Why is it such a big deal that _you_ think I was acting weird?" With that, he stormed up the stairs and to the back porch where he lit up a cigarette and fumed while the rain fell from the night sky.

Kurt knew he was overly paranoid about things. His mind had the ability to see schemes and plots everywhere when sometimes there was none. As a Harry Potter fan, he knew the sorting hat would have placed him in Slytherin as soon as it touched his head.

The bad thing about being cunning, though, was that not everyone thought like he did, and Kurt knew he could go overboard. He decided to let Puck have some time to cool off before he sought him out to apologize.

Puck heard someone approaching and quickly dropped the cigarette to stomp it out. He saw that it was Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest defensively and stared out into the pouring rain. "Go away," he growled.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I know I can be a little..." he trailed off with a vague hand wave.

"Bitchy?" Puck finished for him easily and continued to glare out into the rain. He realized then that if Kurt stopped loving him, if all the sudden one of their fights went too far, he would have nowhere to go. He would be out in this pouring rain, homeless.

Kurt sighed and came up behind Puck to wrap his arms around his waist. "You know I hate that word, but yeah," he admitted softly.

Puck halfheartedly tried to struggle away from Kurt. "You always think I'm just gonna forgive you 'cuz you bat your pretty little baby blue eyes at me, but I'm sick of us fighting all the time," he muttered.

Kurt loosened his hold but did not let go. "I know it can be difficult, but couples fight... It's what they do."

Puck really did not know what couples did, because Kurt was his first real relationship that was not entirely based on sex. All he knew was that his mother and father fought all day and all night, and he did not want to be like that. He huffed as he slid out another cigarette without thinking and lit up.

Kurt had thought he smelled the tang of smoke when he first came outside, and now he knew why. He sighed and squeezed Puck tighter. "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore?" he asked hopefully, trying not to start another argument.

"I smoke when I'm stressed out," Puck explained, holding onto the cigarette tightly in case Kurt was going to try and take it away from him.

"We can do something else to relieve your stress," he whispered into Puck's ear.

The jock did not want Kurt to think that all he needed was sex. Sometimes, he felt like Kurt did it just to appease him. "You don't want to," he mumbled between drags. His hands were shaking from nerves.

"I always want to with you. I get hard just looking at you sometimes. It's very frustrating," Kurt smiled.

Puck knew he would be a downright idiot to stay angry for a stupid reason he could not even remember now. He tossed his cigarette to the ground, put it out with his foot, and abandoned one addiction for the other. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and thrust him softly against the wall of the porch. "Are you hard now?" he whispered against his lips.

"Half way there," Kurt whispered before leaning in for a kiss just as the front door opened.

"Dinner is ready, boys," Burt announced with a smirk, knowing exactly what he had interrupted, and Puck jumped back from Kurt when he heard Burt's voice.

When they were alone again, however, he pounced back on him. He did not think he had the patience for anything other than sex with Kurt in that moment. "Let's skip dinner. I'd rather eat you in your bed," he whispered huskily in his ear.

"I wish we could, but there's no way my dad would let that happen," Kurt whispered, "But God, I would rather be in bed with you."

Puck pressed his need hard against Kurt's. "We could just say we're not hungry and that we're going to watch a movie in your room... We can turn the volume up so he can't hear us when I'm fucking your brains out." His hands slid down his thighs.

Kurt groaned and pushed Puck's hands away gently. "You know we can't. I will have to sneak up after everyone goes to bed."

Puck returned his hands back onto Kurt's thighs and thrust himself against him. "I can't wait that long," he panted. At that moment, it did not matter if he had to have Kurt right there against the wall, as long as he had him.

Kurt laughed softly. "Are we going to dry hump against the wall and let my dad catch us?" he teased, even though he was panting breathlessly now, just from being so close to Puck.

"Your dad already knows I fuck you," was Puck's answer as he smirked and refused to let Kurt sneak out of his arms. _And so does Karofsky,_ he thought to himself in his head.

"That... that just totally killed the mood," Kurt laughed again.

Puck grinned and let his hand snake down to grope Kurt's erection. "Somehow I doubt that," he teased, and kissed him hard.

"Boys! Your dinner is getting cold!" Burt's voice from inside made Puck jump a second time. He soon realized that this was not really one of his fantasies. It was real life, and during real life, they had to sit down at Kurt's dad's kitchen table and eat dinner and pretend like their hormones were raging out of control for each other.

Kurt giggled at the look on Puck's face. "Come on, big boy, let's get dinner. And afterwards maybe I can talk you into letting me top," he teased.

It took a moment for Puck to realize what Kurt had said, and when he did, he grabbed him by the arm to pull back his attention. "What do you mean, letting you top?"

Kurt blinked at the sudden mood change. When he realized what he had said, he shrugged as if it was nothing. "I was just joking, jeez, calm down," he scoffed, trying to pry Puck's fingers away so they could go inside and not have this conversation.

Puck thought it was pretty funny how his world could be turned upside down just like that. He knew there would be a time when Kurt would want more from him than he was able to give. But he did not realize that it would all come crashing down this soon. He avoided eye contact with Kurt and pushed past him towards the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Carol and Finn were spending time with Carol's parents, so it was just Puck, Kurt, and his Burt at the table tonight. It had been awhile since the house was this silent.

Puck finished with his dinner quickly, eating sort of like a starving animal before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. Burt raised his eyebrows at that. "I hope you're being nice to that boy," he told his son.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (25/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven****  
Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**3,755  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

A few hours later, when he was sure his Father was asleep, Kurt snuck up the stairs where Puck was sleeping on the couch. The other boy looked to be asleep but Kurt crawled on top of him anyway and attempted to kiss him awake.

Puck was not asleep, however. He had hoped to fake it so Kurt would not come after him, but his attempt failed and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend straddling his lap and looking down at him like a cat wanting breakfast. He blinked twice before he grabbed a pillow and hid his face in it.

"Don't be like that... you got me so worked up earlier," Kurt said softly, letting his hands sneak under Puck's shirt to play with his nipple ring.

Puck decided in that moment that sulking would not solve anything, and he was still too damn horny to talk about his emotions right now anyway. He had been desperate to have Kurt since that moment on the back porch, and now, he simply had to have him.

He was not quite sure how they were going to have sex right there and then on the couch that was too small and exposed them far too much, however, but he did not care. He shoved the pillow away and brought Kurt's mouth down to his in a searing hot kiss.

Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth before pulling away. "I prepared myself before I came up," he whispered huskily against his boyfriend's lips. He wiggled out of his pajama pants and reached for Puck's waistband.

"Tell me how," Puck was panting now just at the thought of Kurt touching himself. His own erection practically leaped out of his boxers as Kurt pulled his sweatpants down.

"First, I used my fingers," Kurt whispered softly, stroking Puck's cock, "Then I used the dildo."

Puck tried to bite back a moan as Kurt worked him until he was leaking at the tip. "So you're open and ready for me? I can shove you onto your stomach and slam into you if I wanted to?" he breathed, his body tense as if he were poised to do just that.

Kurt nodded and nipped at the jock's bottom lip with his teeth. "We have to be quiet though," he warned.

Puck did not care about that, either. He had been cock blocked far too much today to hold back anything. His hazel eyes focused on the perfection of Kurt's lips as his cock throbbed in his delicate but firm hand. "How do you want it?" he whispered through his heavy breathing.

"I want to ride you... can I ride you?" Kurt asked as he momentarily abandoned his cock to roam his hands down Puck's chest.

"God, yes," Puck exhaled, his erection twitching with interest at the thought of it. His hands impatiently gripped Kurt's thighs as he brought his lips down to his in another rough kiss.

Kurt did not break the kiss as he lifted his hips and lined Puck's cock up to his entrance. He forced his body to relax as he slowly sank down onto him. Puck stifled a moan as Kurt impaled himself, remembering that he had to be quiet if he wanted to finish what they had started this time. The couch squeaked in protest and he hoped that it would not give away what they were doing.

"Fuck me," Puck panted against his boyfriend's wet lips after they finally broke the kiss.

Kurt rocked gently on Puck's cock, but the couch kept squeaking and he had to stop. "We need to get on the floor… I don't think this old couch can take it."

"No one can hear," Puck panted, because the thought of stopping now before they even got started drove him crazy. Kurt was hot and tight around him and his hand travelled down his chest to worship him.

Kurt bit his lip nervously and lifted himself back up again only to have the couch squeak when he sat back down. "It's not going to work," he whispered breathlessly.

Puck gently pushed Kurt off of his cock with a groan and stood up a little shakily. He pulled a blanket down to the floor before he quickly lay down on top of it and propped himself up on his elbows. He posing suggestively as he teased, "Come and get me."

Kurt smiled and crawled back on top of Puck with feline movements. "You talk like you would run from me," he giggled as he positioned himself to take Puck's cock back inside of him.

Just before Kurt could, Puck grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back. "Maybe I will. Maybe I'll make you wrestle for it," he threatened. His voice was low and seductive and made Kurt ache.

"You have an unfair advantage," Kurt whined as he struggled against Puck's stronger hold. "_Nooaaaah_, let me," he cried bossily.

"You're stronger than you think," Puck giggled as Kurt fought to free his arms. He sat up and stole a kiss. "Come on, fight me for it," he encouraged, his voice deep and thick with masculinity.

Kurt tried to kiss him again but was prevented from doing so. "My defensive mechanism is to knee you in your crotch, so that would be counterproductive," he snickered playfully.

Puck pouted heavily at that as if he were hurt and made a tiny, pathetic whining noise.

"Don't you whine at me when you're the one preventing me from sex," Kurt had to hold back his laugh.

Puck smirked and brought Kurt's lips to his. He grabbed him again, and with his superior strength that he loved to show off, he positioned him onto his hips. "Fuck me already, then," he demanded.

Kurt moaned and sank down on Puck's cock before setting a rough pace for their love making. _"God,"_ he groaned against his boyfriend's lips as his nails left marks down his back. Puck allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he was swallowed in bliss as Kurt took control. He let his body go completely lithe underneath him as he surrendering completely except for his hand's firm, hot grip on his thighs.

"Love you," Kurt managed to gasp before he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him and he made a whining noise in the back of his throat.

Puck recognized that sound for what it was and it thrilled him that Kurt enjoyed this enough to lose control so quickly, even if he did not want it to end so soon. He panted as he watched his boyfriend closely. A hand slid down Kurt's chest. "It's okay. I'll make you cum twice, Baby, it's okay, let it go…" Puck promised. He wanted to fuck him over and over again tonight until Kurt could not possibly cum any more.

_Damn Puck's stamina,_ Kurt thought to himself as he could not hold back any longer and came all over Puck's chest and stomach. His rhythm on Puck's cock faltered until it stopped and he collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

Puck watched carefully as Kurt came undone and released without even a hand on his cock. His own need pulsating inside of him and he brought Kurt down into a kiss. "You're so hot when you cum," he whispered.

Kurt moaned as the aftershocks jolted his body and he pulled away to rest his forehead on Puck's. "I'm hot all the time," he said with a tired smirk.

He hoped that Kurt was not too exhausted now to finish him off. He did not think he could stand it. "I think my arrogance is rubbing off on you," Puck teased breathlessly, and cupped Kurt's face in his hands to bring him into another deep kiss.

Kurt pulled away quickly and braced his hands on Puck's chest to start moving again on his cock. "I want you to cum inside me," he whispered huskily. "I want you to fill me up. I want you dripping out of me."

Puck's shout was muffled by his own hand as he thrust up inside of Kurt's tightness and emptied himself deep inside of him. He cursed as he was swept away and panted heavily, almost losing consciousness from the pleasure of it. Kurt smirked down at him and swelled with confidence after making his lover with infinite stamina fall to pieces so easily.

"I want next time to last," Puck whispered through his heavy breathing as he gazed up at his boyfriend through the cloud of lust over his head. "I thought maybe if I made you cum once, you would not be so quick to a second time."

"I wasn't that quick! I'm getting better!" Kurt snapped defensively. It was still something he was self conscience about.

Puck narrowed his eyes at Kurt, angry that he had taken it the wrong way. "You came after two minutes!"

Kurt practically growled at him. "So? I'm a teenage boy who has just started having sex. I'm sorry I'm not Santana or one of your MILF's!" he hissed. Part of him realized how ridiculous it was to be fighting with Puck when he still had his cock up his ass.

Puck pouted. "I don't want you to be Santana or anyone else. I only meant I wish I could always be inside you," he mumbled.

"Oh," Kurt said softly, feeling foolish he had jumped to conclusions. The insecure part of him would always think Puck would rather be with a woman than with him. "Well, you still are," he smiled, shifting his weight a bit as if to prove his point.

Puck sat up to nuzzle Kurt. "I know. Feels good," he whispered, grateful that Kurt had let it go.

Kurt kissed Puck's neck apologetically. "I'll try and hold off longer next time, but it's so hard to."

Puck's broad hands smoothed up and down Kurt's naked back. "We will just have to practice," he shrugged, not wanting him to think he was a bad lover. "You are still the best lay I ever had," he reassured him with a grin.

Kurt laughed at that, because there was no way that could be true. He lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. "You're very sweet, honey."

Puck realized that Kurt did not believe him and he frowned. Now he needed to prove it to him. "No, really," he insisted seriously, "No one ever made me feel so good. I never wanted sex with anyone else more than I want sex with you."

Kurt looked at Puck for a long time as if trying to judge if he was telling the truth. "You've been with Santana and I've heard boy's talk. She's supposed to be a sex goddess or something."

Puck tried to find the right words to explain why that was wrong. "She tries too hard. But you... you don't even have to try to be sexy. You just are, even if you don't know it," he said, and kissed him firmly on the lips again when the impulse was too great. It was so much more than that, however. "Do you really think I still want her?"

Kurt looked away, saying everything by not saying anything. He hid his face in back in Puck's neck.

Puck stared angrily at the ceiling. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you? We are supposed to trust each other," he insisted. "I trust you with everything, but then you still think I'm gonna go out and bang the first chick I see."

Kurt just clung tighter to his lover as he spoke. He knew what Puck was saying was true. He fully expected Puck to cheat on him at some point and he really had no basis for that assumption other than Puck's troubled past and reputation. "It's not your fault, it's my own insecurities," he admitted softly.

Puck pushed at his boyfriend gently until he slipped out of him. He felt the loss of him painfully. "It's not fair. You should know me better," he glared. "We're not gonna last if you constantly think I'm gonna cheat on you and won't even give me a decent chance."

Kurt winced when Puck pushed him off of him. He did not think Puck could have stayed mad at him if he had stayed inside of him. He purposely did not move off of his lap for that very reason. "Don't say that... don't even think about us not being together."

"Then don't expect me to cheat on you! If you still think I'm that person, then why are you with me?" he challenged. "I love you, and I've never loved anyone before and never will again. I know I don't deserve you, but I need you, and I could give a shit about anyone else."

"I love you too, and you do deserve me!" Kurt protested. "I know how I can be and you put up with all of it... I, I just can't help but think you will decide you are suddenly straight again."

Puck was really sick of hearing that word. He was neither straight nor gay. He thought people were sometimes a little more complex than labels could describe. "It's not about me liking girls or guys, Kurt, it's about me liking you. I don't miss anything when I'm with you. I'm obsessed with every inch of you," he leaned his forehead against Kurt's as he pleaded for him to believe him. "I gave up everything for you, and you don't even know it."

Kurt hugged Puck to him even tighter. "I do, I do know how much you have given up and you shouldn't have had too. It's not fair, but I love you more than anything and I do trust you. It's just… my fear of you leaving me is strong, too... I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Puck nuzzled him. "Tell me what to tell you that will fix that. I already asked you to marry me, and you're the one that turned me down," he whispered, "I want you forever. I may not have much to offer, but I'd offer you all of it."

Kurt pulled back too show Puck that he was wearing the ring. "I didn't turn you down," he insisted, "I will marry you someday."

Puck glared suspiciously at the floor. "Even if I won't ever bottom for you?" he whispered, going back to a few hours earlier when Kurt had brought that up and Puck first began to worry that he could never be enough for him.

"I love you inside me. If you never want to switch then that's perfectly fine with me," he told Puck honestly.

Puck was not really satisfied with that answer. "I thought all gay guys were either tops or bottoms," he mumbled.

"I think some are versatile and I think it depends on the relationship. If you are never comfortable with that then that's okay. And maybe one day we could experiment and then you could form your opinion," he proposed.

Puck shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He did not know why they argued so much. They had each other and nothing else should matter at all, as corny as that sounded in his mind. "I ever tell you you're the hottest Cheerio ever?" he smirked, changing the subject.

"You may have, once or twice," Kurt smiled, "You know I'm serious right? I will marry you someday."

Puck felt himself swell with happiness again. "What will our honeymoon be like?" he asked as his hand travelled down his boyfriend's perfect chest.

"Hmm… I think we should go the overly romantic route and go to Paris," he proposed.

"I've never been anywhere like that," Puck beamed at the thought. He wanted to promise Kurt only the best and anything his little heart wanted. "Anything for you." He nuzzled his boyfriend, already hardening again just at the thought of fucking him in a place like France.

"You would love it. It's beautiful. My mother was French, you know."

Puck grinned up at him. "You're half French? That's sexy. Say something in French."

"Je t'aime," he whispered against Puck's lips.

"Tell me more," Puck pleaded, completely entranced with the beauty of the softly spoken exotic words. His cock was now standing between them.

"This turns you on," Kurt said with a smirk as he noticed. "Tu es mon homme," he whispered seductively.

"It might a little bit," Puck admitted. His cock was fully erect now and curled slightly up towards his stomach. "More..." he pleaded.

"You don't even know what I'm saying," Kurt teased.

Puck chuckled, because it was true. "But it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, watching you talk like that," he confessed, and shifted uncomfortably underneath Kurt when his erection throbbed.

"You should have taken French instead of Spanish," Kurt smiled as he purposely ignored Puck's erection.

"I only think it's sexy when you say it." Puck looked up through lust glazed eyes at Kurt, and desperate to take the edge off, he took himself in hand. Kurt watched Puck for a moment before he replaced his hand with his own and stroking him slowly.

"Mmmm..." Puck moaned when Kurt's hand took control. His cock was still sensitive, having just orgasmed only minutes before. He gasped out loud.

"Want to be inside me again?" Kurt whispered.

"I always want to be inside you," Puck exhaled, his cock leaking at the thought of feeling that hot, wet tightness around him again.

"You know, you being in me... that shows how much a trust you," Kurt admitted to him, hoping that would make up somewhat for earlier.

Puck did not take Kurt's trust, however much he had of it, for granted. He thrilled, knowing that he was the first and only one to know the real Kurt Hummel. "I know. You wouldn't let just anyone have you. You wouldn't let anyone else do this," Puck warned before he grabbed Kurt and flipped him onto his stomach underneath him.

"Damn right I wouldn't. This floor is dirty," Kurt teased.

"Oh so that's why you wanted to ride me, Princess?" Puck laughed against his ear as he covered his body with his and nudged his ass with his erection.

"You know how I hate to get dirty," Kurt smiled and pushed back against his groin.

Puck nuzzled the nape of Kurt's neck. He smelled sweet and musky at the same time and it make his cock leak pre-cum down his shaft. "But I like to get you dirty. And you let me because you love me and you love this," he nudged his wet entrance again, and Kurt dug his carefully manicured nails into the blanket underneath him.

That was all the encouragement Puck needed before he braced himself and thrust deeply inside of him. He was still slickened up with lube and Puck's cum and his body accepted him with little protest. Kurt laid his head on his folded arms as Puck lifted his hips and covered his body with his own. When Puck began to pound into him, he did not hold back, knowing Kurt liked it when it hurt just right. To stifle a moan, he bit onto Kurt's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

This position should have been humiliating, Kurt knew that. He on the floor, after all, with his head on his arms and his ass in the air for Puck's full enjoyment. Yet it turned him on like nothing had before. "Noaaah," he moaned.

Puck sat up on his knees and slammed into Kurt, striking his prostate roughly with each thrust and determined to make this fucking session last as long as he wanted. "What, Baby?" he panted, "You don't wanna wake anyone."

Kurt muffled his scream in his arms and could say nothing else.

Puck did not know how long they remained like this with Kurt bent over for him. He did know, however, that it was a record for them and he felt like he could stay inside of him forever. He grunted when he slammed into Kurt especially hard and felt him clamp down on him as his body took it. He grabbed Kurt around the middle and sat him up on his knees so his back was to Puck's chest. He continued to thrust up into him. _"God, I love you..."_ he confessed against his ear. Kurt could do nothing more that whimper. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt but it was nothing compared to Puck's cock hitting his prostrate over and over.

Puck continued to fuck him raw until he knew he could not starve off his own orgasm any longer. Another little whimper from Kurt as he held his thighs apart and he felt himself tethering on the edge. His hand grasped Kurt's neglected erection and stroked him in time with his movements.

"Cum with me," he panted.

With only two strokes of Puck's hand, Kurt was cumming hard as it splattered onto the blanket underneath him. Puck exclaimed as he shot his own cum deep inside of Kurt for the second time tonight and practically collapsed on top of him. Still inside of him, he panted and tried to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm. "That was so good..."

Kurt made a face at the feeling of his cum pressing against him. "Very good," he agreed nevertheless.

Puck decided that he loved the ability to make Kurt cum in seconds flat, but he also loved making it last. "I love you. More than I ever loved video games or football or Carmen Electra's tits..." he panted, too high from his orgasm to really know what he was saying. "I want you forever."

Kurt snorted. "You are so crazy," he said after Puck's rambling ceased.

Puck smiled drowsily. "But you love that about me... right?" he asked as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck as if he were unsure.

"Yes... but you are starting to get heavy and I may be stuck permanently to the floor if we don't get up."

Puck hurried to clumsily slip out of Kurt and lay on his back, watching as his cum seeped out of his boyfriend and ran down his thighs. Kurt made a face as he lifted himself up off the sticky blanket. He did not go far though and laid down on top of Puck, using his chest as a pillow.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (26/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**R  
**Warnings:** Slash, mentions of sexual harassment / rape  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**5,939  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

The next morning, Puck was pressing a pliant Kurt against his locker and was kissing him slowly and deeply in the busy hallway, just because he could. No one could say anything, not when Kurt was dressed in his Head Cheerio uniform and Puck was in his football jersey. "Let's say we skip school and fuck in the back of your SUV," he whispered teasingly against his lips.

"We are not skipping, I have a test in my next class and I have a perfect 4.0," Kurt giggled and kissed Puck apologetically.

"Good, then you can afford to skip a day," Puck teased, even though he knew it would not be right of him to pull Kurt away. He was smart, and Puck of all people knew that intelligence was important to keep ahead in this world. He just wished he had them, too.

The jock's hands gently snuck up his boyfriend's shirt as he kissed him again and the hallway became more desolate. Kurt had to push Puck away before they both ended up late. "I have to get my books," he whispered as he turned to his locker to open it. Much to his surprise, a long stemmed red rose fell out onto the floor. Kurt bent down to pick it up and read the note that was attached with a smile. "What are you sorry about?" he asked his boyfriend, wondering why Puck had given him the rose with a tag saying, 'I'm sorry'.

"What-?" Puck stared at the flower and the note attached and was filled with rage. He knew instantly who had slipped it into his locker because he knew he was not the one responsible for it. Puck snatched the rose from Kurt's hand and ripped it into pieces, even as his hands bled from the thorns that cut him. He dropped the pieces to the floor and growled as he stomped on them.

"Puckerman! What the hell!" Kurt shouted, even more confused. He quickly pulled the other boy's bloody hands to him so he could inspect them. "Baby, you hurt yourself," he chastised softly. Puck did not realize he was in pain until he looked down and saw the blood himself. Overwhelmed, he could only stare down at them as he leaned against the lockers. Kurt took off his very expensive scarf and wrapped it around Puck's hands. "What has gotten into you?"

It dawned on Puck then that Kurt still had not pieced together that Karofsky was the one to place this gift in his locker. He really did not want Kurt to know. He wanted to protect him from it. "Nothing... nothing. You should go to class..." he tried to reassure him, but when he clutched his hands in the scarf, he winced in pain. "_Fuck_..."

"No, I'm taking you to the nurse to get your hands looked at," Kurt said firmly as he attempted to lead Puck in that direction.

"I'm fine," Puck resisted, refusing to budge from his place against the lockers as he clutched his bleeding hands. "You go to class and... and be smart," he told him.

Kurt frowned. "If you promise to go to the nurse, I'll go," he proposed. He was still confused as why Puck had gotten so upset. "Did you not put the rose in my locker?"

Puck winced again and wished Kurt would go on with his life unsuspecting. "Yeah, I did, I don't know what came over me. I don't feel really good. I'll go to the nurse," he lied, still staring down at his hands.

"Let me walk you there," Kurt pleaded.

Puck sighed and gave in, only because he knew Kurt could worry the paint off the walls and sometimes it was easier to just let him get what he wanted. He walked silently with him to the nurse, still clutching his hands. When finally they came through the door, Ms. Harrison gave Kurt a smile.

"Oh, hey, Kurt sweety. Is everything okay?" she asked, and not seeing Puck, she immediately went to feel Kurt's forehead.

"Yes ma'am," Kurt nodded. Ms. Harrison knew his history of fainting spells and had gotten to know him pretty well over the years. "Puck though, he, uh, hurt his hands."

The school nurse eyed Puck suspiciously. The boy was notorious for faking illnesses so he could squeeze in a little nap time between classes, but when she looked down at his hands, she knew he was not faking this time. "And how exactly did he do this?" she asked Kurt even as she put on gloves and unwrapped the scarf from his hands.

"Ummm," Kurt began, "He didn't realize the rose I gave him had thorns."

"You boys need to be more careful," Ms. Harrison said as she coaxed Puck into a chair and began cleaning the wounds. Puck hissed in pain and gritted his teeth, and Ms. Harrison gave him a 'don't be a big baby' look.

"Go to class, Kurt," Puck turned to his boyfriend to say.

Kurt wanted to stay, but before he could protest, the nurse agreed that he should go and he left a bit of a huff. "I hear you are taking good care of that boy. I'm glad you've turned your ways around," Mrs. Harrison smiled as she cleaned Puck's scratches.

"I haven't turned my ways around... only with Kurt," Puck mumbled, not liking the thought of everyone thinking he had gone soft. He was still Puck the badass, even if he _was_ madly in love and wrapped around Kurt Hummel's little manicured finger. He will make sure Karofsky never forgets it.

"Hmmm," Ms. Harrison said, unconvinced, "I've noticed Kurt hasn't been in here as often claiming he had 'fallen' because he was clumsy. I've seen that boy walk and I know there is nothing clumsy about him."

"Well, I don't let anyone beat him up anymore," Puck shrugged, although his mind was elsewhere in a deep, dark place as he schemed.

"You're a good boy. You just need to believe that about yourself," she told the boy as she finished wrapping his hands. "There you go. Keep them clean and be gentler with roses."

***

Puck found the bandages annoying, and despite how much his hands hurt, they were off within minutes of leaving the nurse. Besides, he did not want anything to hold him back from punching Karofsky square in the jaw if he needed to.

It was after gym class that Puck finally approached the enemy in the locker room. He had been fuming about the rose and note all day and he finally had to do something. He walked up to the other boy and shoved him into the locker. "If you don't leave Kurt alone, I'm going to personally chop off both your balls and feed them to the piranhas in the science room," he warned him, "No more Phantom of the Opera shit in his locker. Keep your fucking roses or I'll out you to the school."

Karofsky looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention. "Listen, Puckerman. What I did to Kurt... that was wrong, but now I'm trying to make up for it. And if you can't handle a little competition then maybe you should get out of the game," he sneered.

"I'm not playing any fucking game. He belongs to me. He is madly in love with me, I fuck him every night and he cries out for more. He doesn't want some fat fuck like you so if you do so much as touch him again I will have you arrested. If I don't kill you first," Puck growled.

That pissed Karofsky off even more. "Oh yeah? How was it he didn't even know it wasn't you? I have a theory about that. He liked my cock so much that he didn't care it wasn't yours!"

That was when Finn came out of nowhere and surprised both of them by shoving Karofsky hard into the lockers the same way Puck had. "You will stay away from my brother, Karofsky. I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but if I find out you have so much as looked at him funny, you will regret it," he hissed, finally stepping up as Kurt's step brother and Puck's best friend. At the thought of another person knowing his secret or at least suspect it, Karofsky panicked and immediately backed off.

Puck did not really know what Finn heard and what he did not hear as he watched the bully scurry away. "Don't tell Kurt about any of this," he warned.

"Karofsky did something to Kurt, didn't he? Something worse than just slamming him into the lockers and slushing him," Finn asked, "And Kurt didn't tell anyone but you."

Puck turned to glare at Finn when he realized he had heard a lot. "Like I said, don't say a word of this to him. He would not like anyone to know. And besides... I- I'm taking care of it," he told him, even if it was clear he lacked confidence.

"I want to help, too." Finn insisted, "I know I haven't been very supportive of you guys, but I really did think you would hurt him just to mess with me. But I've seen you guys together and I know he loves you and you love him."

Puck was surprised by Finn's genuineness. "You can help by not saying anything. I don't want Kurt thinking he still has to worry about Karofsky," he mumbled.

"I won't tell, but something has got to be done," Finn said, "Have you thought about telling Burt? I overheard my mom and him talking about sending Kurt to some private school to get him away from the bullying."

"Burt already knows enough. He can't do anything about it. He talked to Figgins and all he did was suspend the fucker, and me," Puck grumbled. The last thing he wanted Burt to know was that Kurt sucked Karofsky off, thinking it was him. "I think Karofsky has some kind of weird perverted crush on Kurt," he said vaguely.

"Well, if Burt couldn't get him kicked out, what are we going to do?" Finn asked again.

Puck had already decided exactly what he was going to do. "I told you, I'm gonna handle it," was all he said to that. Just when he was about to leave, he stopped and looked back at Finn hopefully. "Uh, does this mean... we're okay?" he asked tentatively. "Even though I totally got your girlfriend to cheat on you and I got her pregnant and now I'm living in your house and dating your-"

"Yeah!" Finn held up a hand and interrupted before Puck could go on and tried not to shout as he did so, "Yeah we're good. But if there's some way I can help I wanna help."

"Well, you can be a good brother to Kurt, even if he doesn't like the competition and has the worst case of only child syndrome I've ever seen," he shrugged.

Finn swelled up with pride at the thought that he actually might be good at something. He could do it. He _could_ be a good brother to Kurt. "You think that's why he yells at me so much? Like he thinks I'll take Burt away from him or something? He's really going to fly off the handle when he finds out Burt proposed to my mom when they went out of town last weekend."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "That's funny, I proposed to Kur-" he stopped quickly when he realized what he was saying and quickly tried to cover it up. "Uh, I mean, I don't think Kurt will be all that surprised to hear it."

"Wait, you proposed to Kurt!" Finn asked, surprised. "That ring he's been wearing is yours! Dude! We are going to be brother in laws!" he said excitably.

Puck panicked, not wanting anyone else but Kurt to know how he really felt about him. He still had to keep his tough exterior, even in front of his best friend. "I, uh... I... I gotta go," he replied nervously, and walked away and out of the locker room.

***

"So what's gay sex like with Puck? Everyone wants to know..." Jacob, the school blogger, asked as he harassed Kurt in the hallway between classes. He had been trying to get Kurt to spill about his sex life with Puck for a long time now. Meanwhile, Puck was waiting at Kurt's locker with a smirk on his face. He finally had Karofsky, and even if Kurt did not know it yet, he would soon.

"My sex life, or anyone's sex life for that matter, is none of your business," Kurt hissed at Jacob, "but it _is_ pretty hot… rough and soft at the same time…" he thought to himself with a smile, and Jacob frantically scribbled something down. Kurt woke himself from whatever place his mind had escaped to when he saw Puck waiting for him at his locker and gave him a smile. "How are your hands, baby?" he asked.

Puck pouted when he knew Kurt was going to fuss over him and he knew he was going to get attention. "They hurt," he mumbled as he looked down at them. He did not do a very good job at taking care of them after the nurse's office and it showed. "The bandages didn't stay on."

"So who's the top and who's the bottom?" Jacob interrupted to ask eagerly with a perverted grin. He looked at Kurt. "I bet I can guess..."

"Poor baby," Kurt ignored Jacob and kissed Puck gently on the lips. "When we get home, I'll have to re wrap them and you need to let the wrapping stay on."

Puck was just about to turn to Jacob and say something to scare the crap out of him when suddenly a scream echoed throughout the hallway and beat him to it. Jacob turned around with his notebook and pen and rushed through the crowd to catch a glimpse at whatever was happening, and probably blog about it.

Puck did not have to look to know what was happening. _"David! My office, now!"_ he heard principal Figgins shout.

Kurt jumped at the scream. "What in the world is going on?" he asked as Tina came running up to them.

"They found a knife in Karofsky's locker!" she told them, "He'll get expelled for sure this time."

Puck looked down at his hands as if he were studying them closely and hoped that Kurt would not smell a rat and look at him as if he did it. In fact, he was pretty proud of himself for thinking of such a good scheme, but he doubted Kurt would agree.

"A knife?" Kurt asked worriedly. Kurt shivered and hugged Puck to him at the thought of what the bigger boy might have done with that.

"It's okay..." Puck reassured, knowing now that he had to tell Kurt the truth. He could not let Kurt go on thinking that Karofsky really brought that knife in to hurt him with it. He took his boyfriend's hand and led him away from the crowds. "I'm the one that put the knife in his locker. Please don't be mad..." he whispered in his ear.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock at Puck's words. "Have you lost your mind?" he whispered harshly. "I told you to leave it alone!"

Puck winced at Kurt's words. "But I got him expelled. You should be happy..."

The last bell rung and signaled the end of the day. Kurt pulled Puck with him out the door. "I told you to stay out of it Puck, that's not the point!" he insisted, becoming angrier by the second.

"He deserved it! He should have gotten expelled the first time, and it wasn't fair that he wasn't! It wasn't fair that I got in trouble for trying to protect you! You know what he said to me today? He told me that you loved sucking his cock more than mine!" Puck shouted once they were in the parking lot.

Kurt took a shaky breath to try and calm himself. "So what? You believed him and decided to get him expelled?" he asked.

Puck was fuming. "No, of course I didn't believe him. But the point is, he was still trying to hurt you, and I had to stop it somehow. And if you can't understand that, then that's fine!" he stormed off in the other direction.

"Puck! Get your ass in the car!" Kurt yelled after him but did not try to follow. He was too mad and he did not want to say anything more that he knew he would regret. Finn came up behind him and took in his angry stance.

"I, uh, I'll walk home with Puck," he offered before taking off after the other boy.

Puck heard someone follow him and he was disappointed when he turned around and it was not Kurt. He shot a warning glare over in his friend's direction but said nothing. He was not planning on going back to the Hummel's house. He was only a burden to all of them. But he could not go home, either.

"I take it Kurt found out. I don't know why he is mad, I thought it was pretty genius," Finn told his friend, "When he calms down, Kurt will realize it too."

Puck was glad at least someone realized how clever it was. "No he won't. He's too goddamn self righteous. He's not going to see through the fact that I set him up, even if I _had_ to do it to protect him," he muttered angrily as he walked.

"Maybe when he hears about the shrine..." Finn let his voice trail off, but when Puck gave him a look, he added, "Karofsky apparently had a Kurt shrine with a few pictures of him and a few of his scarves. Someone even said there were a pair of Marc Jacobs underwear in there and isn't that the brand Kurt wears? Figgins even admitted to being wrong. He said he should have expelled Karofsky the first time."

Puck knew that Kurt would not wear anything else. He even had a few pairs of Kurt's of his own, but he certainly was not the one to decorate a Kurt shrine with them. That had been all Karofsky. "How would _you_ know what he wears?" he accused Finn.

"Dude! We live in the same house!" Finn said with a blush when he realized what Puck was implying.

Puck shot Finn a distrusting glare before he turned to walk away again. He did not know where he was going, but he was sure it was not anywhere where he would belong.

***

Burt watched Kurt walk through the door alone and shot him a worried expression. "Where's your boy?" he asked.

"Don't know," Kurt shrugged, sitting down beside his father on the couch and resting his head on Burt's shoulder. "I think I may have overreacted again," he admitted, because he had a lot of time to think on the way home.

Burt smiled and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "Well, you got that trait from your mother," he chuckled softly to himself. "But I know if you go back to him and explain yourself, he'll turn around. Nothing could keep that poor boy away from you, he's head over heels and you've got him wrapped around your finger. So remember that."

Kurt knew his Dad was right but he always had a hard time admitting when he was wrong. He sighed and slipped his phone out to text Puck: _I over reacted... come home please._

It was a long time before Puck answered him back. He was sitting at Breadsticks, all alone, feeling like a loser. He had nowhere else to go that afternoon and he was hungry. He used some money that Burt had given him for working in the shop to order a coke and fries. He would have ordered a drink with his fake ID if they did not already know he was only seventeen and had busted him hundreds of times before with it.

_I did it to protect you,_ was all he managed to come up with to answer him.

_I know, come home & we will talk some more._

Kurt put his phone down before he pulled away from his Dad. "I'm just going to get ready for dinner," he said, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about first," Burt said.

Puck came through the door then. He had hoped to sneak away undetected but he stumbled right in on Burt and Kurt sitting on the couch. Burt looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Kiddo. I was just about to tell Kurt something that I think you should hear, too."

Kurt had a foreboding feeling about whatever his dad was going to tell them and he grabbed Puck's hand to pull him down beside him on the couch because he had a feeling he would need it. "Well, as you both know, Carol and Finn have been living here for a while. And last weekend when we went out of town... well, I proposed," he said in a rush.

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick but he put on the fakest smile he could. "Uh, that's great news, Dad!"

Whether Burt did or not, Puck recognized the hesitance in Kurt's voice. He had known what Burt was going to say, of course, and he pretty much guessed what his boyfriend's response was going to be. "When's the wedding?" Puck asked him.

"I was actually hoping we could get everything together next week," Burt said.

"Next week?" Kurt asked as he swallowing hard, "Excuse me, I need to wash my hair."

When Kurt bolted out of the room, Burt gave a confused look in Puck's direction. "I better go after him. I mean... not to help him wash his hair, 'cuz we don't shower together or anything... but, but to talk to him," he stuttered awkwardly before he rose up from the couch and went after him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Kurt was currently organizing his moisturizing products into alphabetical order. When he stressed, he always cleaned or organized as if he could make the world the way he wanted it in his room then it would be so in real life. "Nothing, everything is perfectly fine. I'm sorry about overacting earlier," he said, only glancing at Puck for a second.

"You're not mad anymore? You were pretty pissed at me..." he mumbled to the floor.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really mad. I was just worried that you would get caught," Kurt admitted him, "I'm glad you did it. I just wish I could have had the courage to do something more instead of you having to stick up for me."

Puck fidgeted and avoided eye contact with his boyfriend. "Karofsky also had a shrine to you in his locker. And _he_ was the one who put that together, complete with your designer boxer briefs. But now, we don't have to worry. We can own the hallways again," he smirked down at the floor.

Kurt's hands suddenly stopped moving. "I thought I just lost a pair in the locker room," he said.

Puck took a few brave steps closer and embraced his lover closely. He breathed in his sweet scent as he nuzzled him. "I don't want you to worry about him or anyone else hurting you for the rest of your life," he whispered.

"You can't protect me from everything, you know," Kurt told him softly.

"I know, but I can try," Puck smiled as his arms embraced him tighter. "Aren't you happy he's gone?"

"Of course I am. I just wish it had been for the right reasons," Kurt confessed to him.

"What do you mean?" Puck frowned, "You can't say that he did not get expelled fairly. He should have gotten expelled when he touched you in the janitor's closet and threatened to kill you... I was just making sure he got what he deserved. This world isn't fair, Kurt, even though we tried to end this fairly. So I had to do what I had to do."

"He defiantly deserved it," Kurt could not help but agree.

"You are much stronger and braver than you think," Puck told him, "Don't let him get to you now. You shouldn't regret anything."

Kurt sighed and leaned back into Puck's embrace. "I won't let him get to me," he promised.

"Good," Puck smiled, and once that was settled, he moved onto the second issue. "Why don't you want your dad marrying Carol?"

Kurt snorted. "Should I make a freaking list!"

Puck shrugged. "If it makes you feel better." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me why."

"Dad and I never needed anyone else but each other before, so why does he have to marry her?" he asked, hugging Puck to him, "I had a mom, a fantastic mom, and I don't want another."

Puck was never very good at these kinds of things but he settled down behind Kurt on the bed and rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders as he kissed his neck. "No one is trying to replace your mom. It doesn't mean your dad doesn't love you or your mother any less. Besides, would your mom really want your dad to be mourning her forever? She would want him to be happy."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt sulked, "I like that dad has somebody but I still feel like I'm losing him."

Puck nuzzled Kurt again, because he could do physical comfort a lot easier than finding the right words to say. "You're not losing him. You're still his baby boy, the one and only. You're his little prince, and if you can't see that, then you're blind. It's been you and him for so long, and you both did just fine together, but it does not mean the family can't grow bigger. And I think he felt the exact same way when I came along. He thought he was losing you to me and that's why he hated me at first."

"You think so?" Kurt asked, because he had never really thought about it that way, "This family thing isn't going to work. Ever since they moved in all Finn and I do is argue."

Puck ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. There were some times when Kurt would not allow him to do it, claiming that it 'messed it up', but it was one of Puck's favorite things to do and it never stopped him from trying. "Isn't that what brothers do? Me and Naomi fight like cats and dogs, but I still love the brat..." he shrugged. He had not thought much about his mother and sister since he came to live with the Hummels. He was afraid of feeling too much if he did. "I just wish I had a family like this. You're lucky, whether you know it or not."

"You're part of this family. Surely, you realize that by now. Dad loves you, and Carol even likes you now. And I think Finn even wants to be your friend again," Kurt told him softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the feel of Puck's fingers.

Puck suddenly turned sullen and fixated on the patterns of the bed sheets. "But what if you get a job as a famous supermodel and decide that you want to experiment with other guys? Or what if you go to college far away? I feel like I'll never find my way out of this town, but there are big things in your future..." he mumbled.

"Supermodel?" Kurt snorted at the thought. His mouth was too wide and his thighs were too big and he was far too short, even after growing taller this year. "My future is with you, silly. I'm not going away from college if it means leaving you."

"Yes, supermodel... you used to not be tall enough, but now you're almost as tall as I am. Must be all the sex we've been having that's giving you a growth spurt," Puck teased, his hands running up and down his boyfriend's thighs. He knew exactly which parts of him Kurt thought were ugly or fat, but Puck only saw perfection. "It's only a matter of time before Hollywood catches sight of you. Maybe I should just keep you locked away so I can have you all to myself."

Kurt laughed at Puck and turned so he could face him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Puck beamed, kissed him back, and nipped at his lower lip. He did not want to ruin Kurt's lifted mood by telling him the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to hold back on doing what he wanted to do, what he deserved to do, just because of him. He knew he was not worth it. Kurt was one of the special people who will conquer the world outside of Lima. And Puck loved him too much to not give him that.

But he told himself to live in the moment and to appreciate what he had. "Come to think of it, I might have just had a growth spurt, too..." he teased, "In my pants."

Kurt smiled and put his leg over Puck's hip. "That seems to happen frequently when you're around me," he giggled as he ran his hand down his boyfriend's muscular chest.

"Frequently? Try constantly..." Puck grinned as he pressed his hard erection up against Kurt's lap, "Can I be your date to the wedding? Or do you have another hot stud in mind?"

"There is only one hot stud I want to dance with," Kurt said, grinding himself into Puck and kissing his neck.

"I get to dance with you?" Puck asked excitedly, not having thought of it before. He nuzzled him affectionately as his erection grew painfully hard. "That should be reason enough to be happy your dad is getting married."

"This is true... maybe I can help with the wedding plans!" he suddenly realized excitedly. "Oh my god, there is so much to do!" And with that, he hopped off of Puck's lap, forgetting all about his boyfriend's raging erection.

Puck smiled when he watched Kurt find new meaning in all of this. "I think your dad would love that, considering he would wear a flannel shirt with grease stains on it and a trucker hat if he had his way. And maybe Glee club can sing. And maybe you can come back to bed, because first things first," he smirked as he grabbed Kurt and brought him back down onto the mattress. He attacked his lips in a deep kiss.

Kurt's surprised yelp was smothered by the deep kiss and he moaned into it. He grabbed Puck's shoulders and pulled him even closer. Puck settled in between Kurt's spread thighs and let his hands explore him slowly. He wanted to go slow this time, even though it was not his usual style. He wanted to savor every moan and flutter of Kurt's eyes as he fucked him gently.

Later that night, Puck was fighting back sleep. He had expected Kurt to tip-toe up to him by now complaining of the same nightmare that he had been having every night since Karofsky first shoved him into that closet at school. So when it was past one in the morning and Kurt still did not snuggle up to him, he was worried. Half asleep, he wandered down to Kurt's room and slipped into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around him to reassure himself that Kurt was safe and protected and nothing like what happened will ever happen to him again.

"I don't think your dad cares anymore that I sleep on the couch. Besides, your bed is more comfy, and it's not like he doesn't know we don't fuck like rabbits at least four times a day..." he mumbled sleepily, not even knowing if Kurt was awake to hear him.

When Kurt felt real life hands on him, he automatically woke up with a gasp and jerked away from Puck's arms. Puck woke with a start and distanced himself from his boyfriend. "Baby, it's me," he soothed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried that you were sleeping alone."

It took a few moments for Kurt to catch his breath and recognize that he had just been dreaming. "You just startled me," he said.

Puck kept his distance, knowing that if Kurt wanted physical contact, he would be in his arms by now. Suddenly, he felt very guilty for sliding into his bed and not thinking that this would not happen. He hoped that getting Karofsky expelled would ease Kurt's nightmares but he was beginning to think now that it would just become Kurt's burden to bear. Maybe some things just do not leave a person. Puck knew that better than anyone, after all. "I'm sorry, Baby," he whispered again, because there was nothing else to say.

"It's fine," Kurt said, lying back down.

Puck watched Kurt try to settle back down, but he could practically hear the boy's heart beating out of his chest. He cleared his throat, not really knowing how he was going to say it, but knowing that he had to say it. "I... I know what it's like. I mean, I've been there. You don't ever have to explain anything to me. I can't fix it for you, like I thought I could, like I wish I could. But I can promise you that no one will ever hurt you like that again," he told him softly.

"It's not the same," Kurt said softly, knowing his boyfriend would know what he meant, "You didn't know any better and I should have known. I feel so guilty, like I cheated on you."

Puck shook his head. It was breaking his heart to hear Kurt say this. "The last thing you should be feeling is guilty. You didn't know and none of this is your fault. He took advantage of you. You didn't cheat on me. I'm not angry at you, just at him, but he can't threaten you anymore, finally."

"I know," Kurt said, reaching out to entwine their fingers together. "Because you got rid of him," he gave Puck a small smile.

"I did what I had to," Puck offered him the same smile, "Now cheer up, because it can only get better."

Kurt snuggled closer to Puck trustingly. "You smell good," he mumbled into his neck.

Puck relaxed into Kurt's bed and rubbed his hand up and down his back. He was thankful for the change in subject and the physical contact. "In a manly way?" he teased, just making sure he had not been around Kurt enough to start smelling like Dior.

"You smell like soap and boy," Kurt smiled as he settled down under Puck's caress.

Puck chuckled and nestled in closer when he knew Kurt was not going to push him away. "As long as it turns you on."

"It does," Kurt admitted, even as his eyes closed.

"I'll stay in bed with you," Puck whispered as he saw him begin to fade and he closed his own eyes.

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:**Can't Fight This Feeling (27/27)  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic sex.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count:**2,852  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox television.  
**Summary:** Kurt decides to spend the first week of summer at football camp, and has to share a room with Puck. Puck, after having a very long year of life changing events, slowly starts to realize his true feelings for the team's kicker.  
**A/N:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This chapter is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

**A sequel follows this story! See****the bottom of this chapter for details or our profile page.**

The morning of the wedding, Kurt did not want to get up. Instead, he snuggled close to Puck by his side and kept his eyes firmly shut as if he could prevent this day from happening by doing so. Puck moaned in his sleep when he felt the warm body next to him snuggle closer and he pressed his hardness against him. As a teenage boy, there was not a morning that went by without an erection especially because over the past week he had been crashing right beside his boyfriend in bed, not on the couch.

Kurt smiled and thought that perhaps opening his eyes was not such a bad idea if he got to see Puck, and he reached to slide a hand into his boyfriend's boxers and stroke him teasingly. The jock woke at the sound of his own moan and opened his eyes to meet Kurt's. He fell in love all over again with the cat-like curve of his eyes, the heavy lashes, and the baby blue depths, and when he felt his hand stroking him, he moaned again and his cock twitched with excitement.

"I wanna fuck you," he breathed.

Kurt chuckled and rubbed his own erection against Puck's thigh. "Maybe I won't let you," he teased as he continued to stroke him, "Maybe I'll make you cum just like this." He squeezed Puck a little tighter.

"If you do, you'll be the one left wanting," Puck teased back through his heavy breathing. _Two could play at this game,_ he thought to himself. "I know you only want me cumming inside you... mmm..."

Kurt kissed Puck deeply to quiet him as he stroked him faster, not letting his boyfriend have any say in the matter. Puck gasped, clenching the bed sheets tightly in his fists. "Kurt..." he pleaded, feeling his orgasm rise up inside of him.

"What do you need, Baby?' Kurt asked as he slowed down his strokes. He did not want Puck to cum just yet.

Puck arched his back and gasped under the agonizing, teasing touches. His cock was hard and aching and leaking in Kurt's hand. "I need to fuck you..." he panted heavily.

Their activities from the night before had left Kurt's body stretched and lubed, so he did not bother to prepare himself as he let go of Puck and straddled his hips. "Like this?" he asked as he reached for Puck's cock and lined it up to his entrance.

Puck moaned as Kurt positioned himself and he could not hold himself back from thrusting in an attempt to get closer. "Yeah... like that..." he breathed, and knowing it would drive Kurt crazy, he slid a hand down his chest and slowly stroked his lover's cock.

Kurt lowered himself slowly onto him and moaned when he was fully seated. He leaned down and kissed Puck hard. Puck's eyes fluttered closed when he felt himself swallowed up in that familiar tight, wet heat and he throbbed inside of him as he waited for the other boy to adjust. He kissed him back deeply, tangling his hand in his boyfriend's messy hair. "Feel good?" he asked when their lips parted to breathe.

"You always feel good," Kurt whispered as he began to move his hips.

Puck arched his back and moaned when Kurt began to shift on his cock. He could hear the others in the house waking up and getting out of bed and he knew he would have to be quiet. He brought Kurt's lips down to his in another searing kiss as his other hand smoothed over his naked thigh.

Kurt moaned against his lips and picked up the pace a little as his hands cupped his lover's face. Puck's hands clenched Kurt's thighs as he rode him. _"God, you're beautiful..."_ he moaned, his eyes never abandoning Kurt's.

"Say it again," Kurt demanded as he picked up the pace and braced his hands on Puck's chest.

Puck bit his lip so hard he tasted blood in his attempt to hold back a cry. _"You're fuckin' gorgeous..."_ he repeated, one hand sliding up and down his boyfriend's beautifully sculpted chest.

Kurt smiled down at him. "I love you," he panted out.

Puck watched, hypnotized, as Kurt rode him harder, but still not hard enough. "Yeah? Prove it to me..." he teased.

Kurt smiled again, his chest heaving under the palm of Puck's hand. He lowered his lips to his in another demanding kiss as he set out to prove just how much he did love him.

***

Kurt's hands shook as he helped his dad fix his tie. They just had a little while before the ceremony started and Kurt's nerves were worse than his father's.

Burt could never tie a tie properly, to the point where Kurt's mother even had to change out of her wedding dress and into a robe to do it properly. Now, he had Kurt to help him, and despite how much the boy had done to make this the perfect wedding for him, he knew the boy was hurting slightly from it all. And he quite simply could not go through with this thinking that Kurt did not approve.

"You're more nervous than I am, Harley. I just hope that boy who put that ring on your finger isn't plannin' on taking you from me before you graduate. I'm not ready to give you away," he teased, hoping to earn a smile from his son.

"You noticed my ring," Kurt said, surprised, because his dad had never said anything about it before. "I- I told him he could ask me again after we graduated."

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed it from across the room. The thing shines like a beacon. He must have used all the money I gave him for helpin' me in the shop to have breakfast at Tiffany's," he turned to look at himself in the mirror when Kurt's fumbling fingers finally worked the tie on right. "You know I wouldn't even be thinking about letting you marry that boy if I didn't think you two really loved each other. I wouldn't be giving you away to just anybody. But I want you to be happy, and I've never seen you happier than you are with him. And I know that you would be safe and loved with him, and that is all I ever wanted for you. Just promise me you'll remember to fix my tie on your big day and not forget about your old man. And to remember to look at colleges, because you are too smart not to." He finished with a look in Kurt's direction that told him he was serious.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad from behind in a tight hug. "I'd never forget about you, Dad. How can you even think that? It's been me and you for so long, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Burt smiled and turned around to wrap his arms around his only son. "Good. I wouldn't know what to do without you either. You're still my baby boy and I still have so much of your mother because of you," he sighed, "That's why I need you to be okay with this. And I mean honestly, really okay with it. I never thought I'd love anyone again after your mother, but Carol... she makes me happy. But she still could never replace her."

"If she makes you happy then that makes me happy," Kurt told him sincerely. "I'll get used to you and her and Finn. We already argue like brothers so I guess we are on our way," he added with a weak chuckle.

"I know. Just like for me, your relationship with Puck took some getting used to," Burt smiled, and held his son tighter before he laid a kiss on the top of his head. He let go only to turn and look at himself in the mirror again skeptically. "How do I look? Too bald? I shouldn't have eaten those Twinkies for breakfast..."

Kurt laughed and straightened up his father's suit. "You look great, Dad, very handsome."

***

The wedding had gone perfectly without a single hitch and now the reception was in full swing with all the Glee clubbers in attendance. Kurt had meant what he told his dad. If he was happy, then Kurt was happy for him. Still, he could not seem to shake the feeling that he was losing his father. After all, with Carol, his dad had a wife again who could take care of him. He had a son now who was interested in sports and cars and girls. There did not seem to be any room left for Kurt in this new family.

Puck felt jittery and excited, knowing what was going to come next. He was sitting next to Kurt at the table while they were eating their first course and he turned to smile at his boyfriend and lay a kiss on his cheek. He could sense that Kurt was feeling uneasy and lost. He was determined to change that, however. "I love you," he told him.

Kurt gave Puck a small smile. It was the little, random moments like this when Puck would just turn to him with those big, hazel, sincere eyes and tell him something sweet that melted Kurt's heart and made everything okay. "I love you too," he told him softly. He laid his fork down, giving up on eating and reached for Puck's hand under the table.

Puck squeezed Kurt's hand and resisted the urge to lean in for another kiss. He gave a few quick glances over to the rest of the Glee club who were all waiting for his cue. "Come on, you picked the food yourself. Eat a little bit," he tried to coax him.

Kurt sighed and picked his fork back up but he did not feel very hungry. "I'm sure it's delicious, since I do have excellent taste after all, but I'm just not hungry."

Puck's thumb smoothed over the ring on his finger. "Baby... eat for me," he pouted, knowing that would make him automatically irresistible. "Or at least drink... they don't card here!" he took a long sip of his gin a tonic as if to prove a point.

Kurt gave in and took a bite of the food just to shut his boyfriend up. He took a small sip of his wine as he said, "One of us has to be the DD at the rate your going."

Puck snickered at that lame excuse. There were other people at this wedding that could drive them. "You need to loosen up, Babe. Everyone is so happy for your dad and Carol. Even Finn is happy..." he tried.

"I'm happy, too. I'm just tired from all the effort it took to plan this wedding at the last minute," he insisted, because it was true.

"Poor baby," Puck pouted as he leaned forward to plant another kiss on his cheek. His hand slipped from his and his eyes sought out Finn's to signal that it was time. "You'll cheer up in a minute... I hope," he laughed nervously before he stood up and walked slowly over to the microphone. He shyly took it from Mr. Shue after he introduced him and smiled out into the audience.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did, a waiter approached him with a tall glass of champagne. _Of course,_he thought. _What would a toast be without champagne?_ He held his liquid courage in his hand and looked out into the audience. Kurt stared back at him in obvious confusion.

"Uh hello, thank you," he began with a nervous, goofy smile. He did not really know why he was so scared. He was usually a kick ass performer. He was a rock star, for heaven's sake... "Right, uh... well I want to propose a toast to Mr. Hummel," he smiled and raised his glass to Burt. "I never really got a chance to thank him for all he's done for me. And God knows I didn't deserve any of it, but he took me in when I needed shelter and food and warmth, even though he could have just turned me away. The Hummels gave me something I never had before- a family. And I'm glad today to see that family grow larger and to be a part of it."

He smiled softly at Puck's words to his father and he turned to see Burt giving Puck a heartwarming smile. Kurt had been so worried that the two of them were too alike to get along, but they had clicked over the months living together. If Kurt were a less loving boyfriend, he would have been jealous at their relationship, but Puck and his father getting along only made Kurt's life easier. Plus, he was starting to realize that no matter what, his dad was still his dad.

"And Kurt... even if I tried to explain in words what you meant to me, I couldn't. For the record, you don't have to plan our wedding," he smirked at his boyfriend, "So in honor of Kurt, who made this day what it is..." The entire Glee club, besides Kurt, took that as their cue and leaped onto the dance floor. The music began accordingly, and Puck took the lead.

_Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying_

He's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment him  
He won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think he don't see what I see..._

Kurt could not believe he was actually being serenaded by his boyfriend and the Glee club members in front of everyone. He blushed when he realized what song Puck was singing to him. He was used to Puck telling him how beautiful he was, but not in front of so many people.

_But every time he asks me do I look okay  
I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

His nails, his nails  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh  
He hates but I think it's so sexy

He's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say...

Puck smiled as he danced up to Kurt and offered his hand to him. Kurt took it with a wide smile and allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Santana approached Kurt from behind, and for a brief second, Puck thought the worst was going to happen. But instead, she gently coaxed him towards him and Puck pulled the boy towards him to dance.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are..._

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and leaned into the dance. When the song ended, he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Puck continued to dance slowly with Kurt as the music continued and he deepened the kiss even more. His hands drifted down to his ass as he cupped and squeezed.

Burt saw this and laughed to himself. He interrupted by swinging Kurt out of Puck's wandering hands. "Mind if I steal him for a dance, too?" he teased, pulling his son away to show off some of the dancing his son had taught him.

Mercedes stepped up and took Puck's hand, leading them in their own dance. "You know, you can be disgustingly adorable when you want to be. Kurt's lucky to have you. And I'm totally going to be his maid of honor," she raised her head proudly as she twirled Puck around.

It was dancing with his dad that made Kurt realize he had everything he wanted right here in this room with him. He had his father who had always been there when he needed him. He had his closest friends who had helped him more than they would ever know, and Puck, who he knew he would love the rest of his life.

**THE END.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favourite-d this story! It means so much to us that people like our work!**

**Information about the sequel:**

**Title:**When September Ends (1/1) [Interlude between "**Can't Fight This Feeling"**and "What Might Have Been"]  
**Authors:****adarkerheaven**  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, graphic rough sex, and lots of teenage angst.  
**Spoilers:** Seasons one and two.  
**Word Count: **4,170  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
**Summary:** During senior year, Kurt gets accepted to a design school in New York City and it sparks tension between him and his boyfriend Puck.

**There is also a sequel to this called 'What Might Have Been' but it might be a few weeks before anything is posted- but keep an eye out! This interlude will be posted in roughly in two weeks. **


End file.
